<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7th Year Surprises by BlackCohosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354700">7th Year Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh'>BlackCohosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A few Easter Eggs from some of my favorite fics, A lot of humor, Action Dueling, Angst, Drama, Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, I've got 15 years of SSHG fic reading under my belt, More humor in later chapters than the first few., Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SSHG - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Trolling for Tropes, We're going all in on the SSHG trope-wagon, snamione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Trio returns for their 7th and final year at Hogwart's after the fall of Voldemort. Hijinks ensue, romance buds, and a reminder that not everyone wins when the war is over. (Complete.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looking for a beta reader who can rein in my comma addiction and dyslexic spelling errors. Message me if interested!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The red steam engine pulled into the Hogsmeade Station and let out a whistle to signal that the Hogwart's Express had arrived at it's Northern Scotland destination. Students began to funnel out of the passenger cars of the train onto the platform. The sounds of chattering classmates was drowned out by the bellowing of Rubeus Hagrid's call of "First 'yers this way! First 'yers, over here!"</p><p>Harry Potter exited the coach, followed by Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, animal cage in hand. When they heard Hagrid's call they waved to the half-giant and began their trek to the Thestral-harnessed carriages that awaited the students, except the first-years.</p><p>Reaching into a bag that she had been saving all day Hermione took out two slices of thick steak, the smell of the raw meat setting the coach they would be riding with into a tizzy. The two Thestral letting out haunting sounds of enjoyment at their unexpected treat.</p><p>"Oh yuck! Where did you have that stashed away at, Hermione," Ron asked.</p><p>She smiled and tossed the last few pieces into the air for the Thestral to grab at, each getting a slice and snorting in grateful reply. "I just wanted this year to start out a bit different. According to Harry, Luna usually has treats for them as well."</p><p>Ron just shook his head, but smiled.</p><p>Harry, however, looked behind them for a particular redheaded witch -- Ginny Weasly -- and when he saw her coming to their carriage he ran a hand through his hair to attempt to tame the mess of dark thick strands.</p><p>"Hey Harry," Ginny greeted a small blush on her face as a smile lit her face.</p><p>"Heya Ginny, good trip?" Harry looked at his feet a moment.</p><p>Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes, climbing into the carriage, as they watched the two. "Oh for Merlin's sake," Ron softly muttered out so only his curly haired friend could hear.</p><p>"Yeah, you?" Ginny replied. She had been sitting with a few friends from her year during the trip.</p><p>"Yeah, it was-" Harry began.</p><p>"I can't take this," Ron groaned cutting the young man off, "Look, you saw each other this morning, at home. I was there. Now, would you get in the carriage?"</p><p>"Please," Hermione added, trying to hide a laugh behind her hand.</p><p>The couple blushed jointly and climbed into the carriage with the other two.</p><p>Once all the students were loaded, the parade of lantern lit open top carriages began the journey towards Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It started out like every previous year, bumpy, but comfortable, as they climbed the road from the station to the school's front gates. Sounds of students laughing, telling tales of the previous Summer filled the air. Some breaking out into song; one student attempting to show off how they could stand without falling in the swaying coach (and failing at that of course). But as soon as the dark cast-iron gates were in sight, something very different from all the years before happened. The first carriage slowly lifted into the air as it passed through the gate. The pair of Thestral's wings began to flap to adjust to the weight difference of their now magically floating cargo. Yelps of surprise and shock came from their passengers and the carriages behind them too as they also began to float.</p><p>One by one, the caravan of hansoms rose steadily into the air. Each one staying in the single file processional line as they climbed higher above the castle grounds. Some students could be heard screaming, others laughing and cheering.</p><p>"Well this is new," remarked Ron, looking over the end of their car. Harry made a quick comment about arriving a few years prior in the Weasley's Muggle Ford Angolia car, to which his best mate of eight years let out a guffaw of laughter at the memory. "So long as we don't round that tree!!"</p><p>Hermione ducked her head into Ron's shoulder and refused to look over the carriage's side. The other two quidditch players in the carriage noted the picturesque night view of the castle. The line of carriage's made three long passes over the school and its grounds, as though giving the students a tour before they began to land one at a time. Still in order they rolled up to the front door of the Hogwart's castle and delivered their cargo of excited young witches and wizards.</p><p>As the friends stepped down, their turn to unload from their ride, Hermione gave an abrupt turn and emptied what food she had eaten on the train. Unfortunatly when she opened her eyes, below her view were a pair of black dragonhide boots. One's she had known for the last eight years.</p><p>"Oh no, Hermione!" called Ginny as she rushed over the her friend.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, sir," Hermione moaned out softly.</p><p>Ginny pulled the older girls hair back and revealed just how pale she was, "You never did like flying."</p><p>The owner of the boots sighed, cast a cleaning charm, and held out a letter to the ill girl, "Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor Snape," the younger witch spoke, before looking back to the ground.</p><p>As soon as the professor had left, Harry and Ron let out gales of laughter they had been holding in, along with other students who had witnessed the scene.</p><p>"Cor Hermione! No one could have planned that better," cried Harry and he leaned foward to hold his knees, trying to regain himself.</p><p>Ginny tutted, "who ever planned this little trick is now on Snape's hit list," referring to the flying wagons.</p><p>"Yeah, if he figures out who did it. That was some clever spell work," Ron added, still wiping his eyes from laughing.</p><p>"Professor Snape, Ginny" Hermione softly added standing up once again looking a little better.</p><p>"Yes, yes," the ginger haired girl waved off, "but even he would have to admit that view was worth it!"</p><p>They all smiled, even Hermione, as the group of friends entered the Great Hall to find seats as the last school term, of their Hogwart's education, was about to begin.</p><p>-----</p><p>Professor Snape slowly stood once dinner in the great Hall had ended, causing a silence to befall the students and staff table. He walked slowly around and to the front of the table, a slender black cane leading his way.</p><p>As he came to stand in front of the students he stood tall and held the cane in front of him, it's black color melting away to hide in the darkness of the traditional teaching robes he still wore even after so many years. The students watched expectantly, unsure of just what the Headmaster of Hogwarts, post-fall of He-who-shall-not-be-named, would say.</p><p>"This year will be hard for all of us," began his baritone voice. "We have all lost people close to us, be it on one side of this war or another. So I will simply say this and I will say it only once. Students found to be bullying, harassing or attacking another student because of the outcome of this war will be dismissed from their studies and sent home."</p><p>He looked out over the tables focusing on the faces of the younger magical generation, some still terrified from last year and others, too hardened by the war to doubt his words.</p><p>"Every professor at this school is available to you, should you find you wish to speak to them. Your discussions will be confidential," he further explained. "Students looking to assist in further spell casting repair to the Castle in return for extra marks are welcome to speak with Professor Flitwick. Professor Sprout has also expressed interest in volunteers for replanting some of the schools flora."</p><p>Hermione, feeling better having finished a glass of pumpkin juice and a meal noticed that while the Headmaster was irritated having to give this speak, he didn't seem to mock the students at all. She knew from helping restore the castle over the summer that he was still healing from Nagini's attack. In August there was a small ceremony in the hospital wing to present him with an Order of Merlin, First Class, and he had accepted it with grace she did not know he posessed. He had been quiet and reserved. She had only been in the hospital wing on an errand when she witnessed the ceremony. Professor McGonnagal was the one to hand it to him and she had made a quiet statement to him that sparked a soft smile from the former spy.</p><p>"You have carried a burden that no student should ever have to bear" the wizard glanced briefly toward where Harry Potter sat, "and will continue to do so once your studies at this institution have completed. But as our world repairs, reforms, and renews do not let that burden overtake your dreams. Your passions. You must live, not only for our world to survive, but because you are the ones that will write the new chapters of innovation and exploration. Do not let history or fear stand in the way of what each of you will accomplish."</p><p>Seeing him standing now, she knew he was in pain by the way his eyes looked over the room. It was so much deeper than physical pain. Just one year ago he stood in that same spot and was the most hated man in the whole wizarding world, perhaps even more than Tom Riddle himself. All because he was doing his job to protect them and end the war.</p><p>So it should not have shocked her when he had finished his beginning of term remarks and started to walk back to his seat that she felt Harry stand beside her. Ron joined him immediately and she followed. The trio began to clap, causing the headmaster to stop, half turn back, and look at them stunned. Ginny, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfloy and Professor McGonagall were next to stand and join in the honoring the man who had sacrificed his entire adult life for their future. Soon the majority of the student body was standing and cheering for Severus Snape.</p><p>Even though Hermione had been there to see the man nearly die, she had never seen him look so stunned. She reached her hand up to wipe away tears before anyone noticed. He had earned so much more than they could give, but this was a start.</p><p>Dessert was a cheerful affair after that and talks of class schedules, the flying carriages, and Quidditch try-outs soon filled the tables again. Hermione, normally not listening to the sports chatter caught snippets of the gossip that was the hunt for the next Gryffindor Captain. With Ginny, Ron and Harry graduating the team would be in sore need of new recruits.</p><p>Once the chatter had died down and the sweet delights eaten Hemione found herself heading toward Gryffindor tower to get a shower in before bed. Reaching into her pocket she recalled the letter Headmaster Snape had given her. Pulling the parchment out of the envelope, she rounded a corner, her attention on the letter.</p><p>"Opfh," the air excaped her as she ran into another person, "Oh I'm so sorry-" she looked up, unsure of who to address.</p><p>"Professor, would be just fine," The Headmaster said as he put out a hand to steady himself on the wall. His knuckles on his can faint from hold tightly to the handle.</p><p>"Oh no! Sir, are you alright?" she extended her arms as though to help him, but stopped. "It seems I'm invading your space today quite a bit."</p><p>The older man let out a soft snort and shook his head, "Miss Granger, for the last eight years you have invaded my space, one more day is hardly going to matter."</p><p>She tried not to smile, but lost her resolve, "Well sir, at least you don't have to teach potions this year."</p><p>He raised a brow at that, but said nothing.</p><p>"Sir," Hermione looked around to see if any students were near, "Do you need any assistance?"</p><p>"No thank you Miss Granger, you should be heading to your tower. I hope your school year will be less eventful than years past as you plan for NEWT's and your future." He pushed off the wall and began down the passageway.</p><p>"Yes, I think it shall!" she called after him, still smiling but with a hint of knowing that this year was bound to have its own story to tell.</p><p>Returning her attention to the letter she was more careful to watch where she walked.</p><p>
  <i>Miss Granger,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forgive me for not being able to tell you in person last week at Mr. Potter's home who was the selected choice for Head Girl. I had advocated for you, but the board felt that your "leaving school" for "questionable activities" last was not an example they wanted to set for the students.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Cod wallop I say, they never could do things right.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know that being turned down for the Head Girl title may be hard for you, but you are a logical woman. If you feel that you wish to discuss this subject further know that my office is always open.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The other reason I have written you, (and the reason the Headmaster was my one time owl, a joy I will never forget!) is to inform you that you have been accepted into the Ars Alchemica Young Wizards. The headmaster and I sponsored your application and the accord of Ars was more than happy to accept you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The first meeting will be in October and the Headmaster or myself will escort you to London. If Severus forgets, show him this letter.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Prof. M. Mcg</i>
</p><p>The Ars Alchemica Young Wizards was a bi-yearly academic program for young witches and wizards who have an interest in potions or a branch related to or experimental use of potions.</p><p>Hermione had expressed interest to the Transfiguration mistress in finding ways to combine potions with Transfiguration. She was offered a Transfiguration apprenticeship as soon as she mentioned her interest, but turned it down so she could explore the subjects and finish school first. The Deputy Head found her choice wise, but left the offer open.</p><p>But Ars Alchemica, that was an honor indeed. For both the Head and Deputy to sponsor her was remarkable. She filed away to remember to thank them both properly. She smiled and folded the letter and finished her trek to the Gryffindor tower.</p><p>-----</p><p>The first two weeks of term went by quickly. For the most part the went smoothly as well. The initial stress of catching up students who missed last year and keeping the ones who had been there from being bored was difficult. But after a few classes the different levels were working together cooperatively to help each other in a way the school had never done before.</p><p>The staff meeting that week focused on this new relationship the students had, and it was not just house based. Inter cooperation, far more than they could have dreamed of was happening all on it's own.</p><p>"Severus, it really is a sight to see. I had two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin working together to bring another Ravenclaw up to speed on transfiguring water into silver," the Transfiguration mistress explained enthusiastically.</p><p>Other teachers nodded and explained they had similar stories.</p><p>"I give them extra points," Madam Hooch added as she entered the meeting and closed the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hagrid will not be coming, the Thestrals are all in a frenzy over some new treat he got them. Well, one of them bit him. Nothing dreaful, but he won't be here tonight."</p><p>A motherly coo came over the room and the headmaster nodded at the flying instructor's message, "Have you found out anything more of the carriages?"</p><p>She smiled, pouring a cup of tea, "Oh we did. It was a spell for brooms, you were correct Minerva," she nodded to the Scottish woman, "but, it's a simple thing to put on the carriages. Perhaps a 4th year could have done it. They did ensure that there was a safety charm in place too. But, I'm sorry to say there is not much more to gleen from this."</p><p>"I rather expected as much," the headmaster leaned forward in the large chair he was sitting in. He always preferred the one in the corner tucked away from the circle so he could slip in and out of the meetings. As headmaster that wasn't an option last year so he was always front and center of the hateful looks in his colleges eyes. This year however, he found he didn't mind this chair or location. For gone were the looks of hate, and now was perhaps cordialness.</p><p>Shaking his head a moment, "I suspect this was done sometime last year."</p><p>"It sounded like most of the students enjoyed the show and I even had some second years asking if it will be the new tradition." Professor Sprout smiled adding in this info.</p><p>"All but one," Severus quietly noted.</p><p>"Who was that Severus," Minerva asked.</p><p>"I'll bet it was Granger!" Hooch offered.</p><p>A laugh fell over the room, for well known was her fear of flying.</p><p>"It was, but I know a number of others also had similar effects." He affirmed, then adding, "Perhaps next year certain carriages can be designated non-flying."</p><p>"Headmaster that's a wonderful idea! Then the ones that enjoyed it can have a spin of it."</p><p>As the rest of the staff mulled over the idea and how to do it the deputy headmistress leaned over towards the headmaster, "You've gone soft."</p><p>"It's a new world Minerva."</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I added the last part of Severus' speech when I edited this. Originally this story was written during my work commute (bus) when I was pregnant with my first-born, back in 2017. I wasn't actively publishing my works (yes, I have many others :) but when I was editing this chapter that section of text just spilled out, perhaps as my own small tribute to the students all over the world who completed their basic education, but because of the Pandemic could not celebrate it  as others have in the past. I do believe each one of the graduating students will bear the weight long-term of this time in history, but that they will far exceed anything we thought they could do. I for one, am so excited to see this generation flourish in spite of the world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. September Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The practical jokes continue and the students begin to see just how changed their former Potion's Professor has changed since the end of the war. Hermione has a moment of reflection.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise this fiction has a lot of humor and romance, but I also touch on the opposite aspect of humor, depression. Specifically PTSD, as these are students who just came out of a horrific time in their lives. Maybe even some of you can relate during this crazy ass time in the world. I hope this story helps you find a place of release. I encourage you to laugh, cry, get angry, and find solace in knowing you are recognized.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but the staff at the Hogwarts never suspected that flying carriages would be the first of many tricks in store for that year. With the Weasley Twins out of the picture and the older students battle hardened the day to day activities were much smoother it seemed. Even the more common joke items were seldom used.</p><p>That was until Thursday evening, in the third week of September. Classes were over for the day and students were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Sounds of laughter could be heard down the corridors leading to the vaulted room. As each student entered the great hall and passed under the large doorway, their robes would turn various shades of bright fluorescent colors. It was a Fiesta of color. From bright pinks, to green. But the key was that until you passed through the entryway you could not see anything unusual.</p><p>By the time of the students were inside and waiting for the Headmaster to arrive and announce the start of dinner the anticipation was palpable. When he finally arrived walking with the head boy discussing a potion's assignment unknowing what was happening inside the great hall the occupants went silent and held their breath. Some leaning back to see what would happen, a few younger students trying to become taller to see over housemates. Even the staff table was waiting with baited breath. One professor held her hand to her mouth and another tapping their neighbor to alert them to the newest arrivals.</p><p>The result was instant. The head boys clothes had all turned bright red. From the cloak he wore, to the standard issue necktie, to the normally grey sweater -- even his shoelaces matched. As for the headmaster. Well that's was unique. Instead of day glow colors, his garments turned into a deep midnight blue. Save for his white undershirt, that was left unchanged.</p><p>The noise in the hall was an instant raucous of chatter, until the headmaster looked up and glared at the students. Silence once more descended all looking at the latest two entry's into the hall. Waiting for Professor Snape's worst attack.</p><p>It never came. Instead the man plucked at the sleeve of the headboy, made a disgusted face and then looked at his own changed clothes.</p><p>A hint of a smile, that only those who knew him would recognize, appeared. Making a show up lifting his arms and turning to look at his cloak, much like a Peacock looking at his feathers. The former spy looked up to the room of anxious eyes then back to the head boy who was just as curious to see what the well-known short tempered man would do.</p><p>Then in a loud voice so the whole hall could hear, "Thank Merlin it's not red."</p><p>The room descended into gales of laughter and even a few cheers.</p><p>-----</p><p>For the entire next week the entry into the Great Hall kept the enchantment. Anyone entering would be bestowed a different color or pattern on their clothes. From plaids to florals. Once the occupant left their garments would return to their normal student uniform. All except the headmaster. His would stay the same shade of dark blue until he would take the time to change them or let the spell wear-off in a few hours.</p><p>It fact it had only taken a day for the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick to solve the puzzle of how it was done. But at the secret request of the headmaster the spell stayed the whole week.</p><p>Perhaps though the most peculiar thing about the incident was the compliments that Severus received by a few brave students and the female staff. Suffice it to say he did not wear blue robes around after the incident, but if one was to look in the back of his wardrobe they would fine a single set of robes transfigured into the same blue color.</p><p>-----</p><p>Late one evening at near the end of the month Hermione found herself struggling to focus on her essay. Returning to Hogwart's had been what she wanted to do, but she never expected it to be so hard emotionally. So many of her fellow students returned to repeat or fulfill their seventh year. Neville Longbottom was one of the student who had attempted to continue course work during the end of the war, but his focus soon turned to Dumbledore's Army and keeping his underclassmen and friends safe. Other students were pulled for the previous year due to the sudden change of headmaster. And then there were students who did not return at all.</p><p>Chewing at the end of her quill in the Gryffindor common room, sitting near the slowly dying fire her mind began to drift further from her parchment and closer to darker thoughts. Had they really won if so many students and witches and wizards has died in the war? Could she have done more to help other friends families like she did with her parents?</p><p>Her mind dwelled even deeper before she noticed her hands clenching hard enough to turn her knuckle white. She dropped her quill and took several deep breaths, forcing her hands to spread open and relax.</p><p>The book worm witch knew this was an anxiety attack. That her mind was lying to her. She couldn't control the world. But how she wished she could have done more for -- she took another slow and deep breath. Then focused on how she let it out.</p><p>Glancing at her half finished essay she sighed. "Well, it's not due for another week. It can wait," she rationalized to the embers next to her. Her mind was never going to be able to refocus on her work after that moment of woolgathering.</p><p>Instead she pulled out a different notebook in her bag that was charmed to look like coursework to anyone but herself. It was used for two purposes. The first, was a list of dates and short notes. The dates were those when she had great moments of panic or anxiety. It was a tool that Professor McGonagall suggested she begin to use during the Summer. The dates were more frequent those first weeks after the war ended. Some entries having multiple episodes. But gradually they became less frequent with the aid of exercises and tools. Controlled breathing being the most common for her.</p><p>The second purpose of the notebook was as a research tool for planning and experimenting with new spells. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pursue a second focus in charms during her post-Howart's studies after Transfiguration and Potions, but it seemed a logical path. Crossing off a few items, the witch smiled to herself, then added a few notes about the results of her latest experiment. Her parents would murder her if they knew that she had been using fellow classmates for her trials. But, it was harmless, and she knew in the end it was one of the few things that scared her personal shadows away.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. October</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ron make a request of the Headmaster, a trip to London occurs, and we begin to see just how free the former spy is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter references PTSD, but the next one delves more into the topic. I will of course include a warning beforehand. But this chapter also includes kitten snuggles, so I think that's a fair trade, don't you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Harry and Ron were working in the library during the first week of October. They both had found that trying to figure out how the great hall charm was created was a challenge worth exploring.</p><p>"Look here Ron, it say that the charm had to have a delay on it." Harry rotated the dark green book on the table to face his best mate.</p><p>Ron looked up from a book he was holding to read the passage Harry was pointing out. "But that's awfully simple. The thing was up for a bloody week."</p><p>Harry groaned, running his hands through his messy hair. "Bollocks Hermione, I hate when she won't help with this stuff."</p><p>"Perhaps Mr. Potter," the dark voice of the headmaster's voice shook the boys out of their study, "Miss Granger is more focused on her school work then that of pranksters."</p><p>To the older man's delight the two boys scowled at him. It was comforting to know that some still felt this way about him.</p><p>Ron was the first to respond, "That's probably true sir, it is Hermione. But, isn't learning how someone did something just as important so you can either recreate it or reverse it?"</p><p>The professor raised a brow, "Why Mr. Weasley, if you applied that same logic to Potion's what goals you could have achieved as my student."</p><p>The red headed boy frowned, but didn't respond.</p><p>Ignoring the previous remark, "Sir, do you know who did it," Harry asked.</p><p>The headmaster debated the merits of saying anything, but then decided this could help flush out the student involved. Leaning more on his cane, "As of yet, no. Professor Flitwick has been looking into magical signatures, but the culprit appears to be using an unregistered wand."</p><p>Ron leaned forward, his mood shifting, "That's illegal though."</p><p>"Yes," Snape nodded, "which is why we are interested in who is doing this. Better to catch them now, than for Aurors."</p><p>They two boys looked thoughtful for a moment before Ron spoke again in a careful tone. "Sir, can I ask you something about when you were attacked, that day?"</p><p>Harry looked at his best friend brow furrowed unsure what this was about. Casting the Muffliatio charm to cover the sound of their conversation to give them privacy, he saw the headmaster glance at him a moment.</p><p>Severus also looked at Ron, calculating, but felt no malintent. "You may ask, I may not answer."</p><p>Ron nodded, took a breath and then asked, "Do you blame us for leaving you there? After the snake attacked you?"</p><p>"Ron? What are you doing," Harry asked, but the redhead waved him off.</p><p>Snape waited a moment before replying, thinking about his answer. "No, Mr. Weasley. You three had a job to finish." He was unsure where this question came from, but did not find he was angry about it as he may once have. "If you had stayed we may not have won."</p><p>Harry looked up at the man who once loved his mother, "Hermione felt aweful for leaving you. I'd never seen her that upset."</p><p>Ron shook his head. "When you disappeared into the woods to confront Riddle she was upset, but not in the same way. By then we knew what needed to happen," Ron added.</p><p>Severus thought over this. The young woman did seem glad to see him alive in the hospital wing whenever she would be in there. "Has she spoken of this since?"</p><p>They both shook their heads, but Ron was the one who spoke. "She has nightmares about it though, Lavender told me. I tried to talk to her about it, but she insists everything is okay. And then last week," he paused.</p><p>Harry nodded recalling to whatever it was Ron was refurring to. "She threw a book at us."</p><p>"I recall she has done that before," Snape smirked.</p><p>"No, sir, this was an old tome, her classbooks, yeah, but this was some old grimoire about Herbology. We kind of pissed her off-"</p><p>"-we were being rude about you, again-" Ron shyly added.</p><p>"-and she threw it hard at us. Gave me a headache the rest of the day," Harry finished absently rubbing his head.</p><p>"Why would this be related to the Shrieking Shack?"</p><p>"Because, sir, it was what we said." Ron sighed. "Just so we're clear, I'm telling you this because I'm worried about Hermione. Not for detention. We may have made a comment about how you have changed since the war. You made a joke in the great hall when you normally would have been bloody pissed. So we may have said something about you, the old you dying back there and that um, the new you was a polyjuiced fake." Ron's face flushed red.</p><p>"Sir, we meant no harm," Harry jumped in to clarify. "You have changed, it's just unexpected from what we know. So maybe in reality," Harry worked through his thoughts, "it's not that you have changed, it's that you're free to be who you really are."</p><p>Both of the teen boys looked up at the former spy, their maturity showing in a way the older wizard had not ever expected.</p><p>No snark, no cutting words, he addressed Harry, "No longer having to look over your shoulder for a man hell bent on killing you is freeing too, I suspect."</p><p>Harry nodded, "Yeah, it is."</p><p>Slowly the two war heros understood and nodded their understanding of one reason why Severus did feel more able to breath, to be himself, to be free.</p><p>"Has Miss Granger had any other moments like this?"</p><p>It was Ron who answered. "Just once, it was at Grimmauld Place. Mum was cleaning in the library and Hermione had fallen asleep. Well mum startled some Doxy's and they attacked Hermione. She woke, started screaming and she hexed mum. Mum was fine, but Hermione was sobbing and kept calling your name and how it was her fault. Professor Lupin had to give her a calming draught to get her to stop crying."</p><p>Harry looked ashen after Ron told the tale, "She locked herself in her room for two days. Refused to eat."</p><p>The headmaster rubbed his thumbed over the arch of his cane in thought. "She is suffering from post traumatic stress, it's very common with war survivors. This was why we wanted to make sure students knew they could talk confidentially to someone on staff." Severus sighed, "I will speak to Minerva about meeting with her."</p><p>"She might not open up to her though," Harry noted.</p><p>Ron nodded in agreement. "Sir, we realize this is that last thing in the entire world, save get bitten by that snake again, you would do, but she needs to hear it from you."</p><p>Severus didn't want to agree with them, bit he knew they were likely correct. "I will consider it."</p><p>"Thank you," they both said.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Oh Severus, I'm sorry, but they might be right," the deputy headmistress began, leaning back in her office chair, "I can of course try and speak to her, but it would be better coming from you."</p><p>The headmaster rubbed his eyes. This conversation coming two days after speaking with two-thirds of the golden Trio. "What do I say? Just the basics and send her on her way? I don't particularly care to recall that experience. And some of it I still don't remember. Also, as unimaginable as it may seem, I'm not much of a nurse."</p><p>Minerva chuckled, "Just listen to her, and if she won't speak, then work it out. And your nursing skills are not what's needed. Your forgiveness is." She held up her hand to stop him from protesting, "I know she doesn't need it, but she thinks she does."</p><p>"Alright, I can speak with her on the trip to the Ars Alchemica event."</p><p>"Sooner would be better." Minerva thoughtfully added, smiling softly at the man she had watched grown from his younger years.</p><p>Severus sighed, then nodded, "Perhaps."</p><p>-----</p><p>In fact Severus did not get an opportunity to broach the topic with the young woman. The more the former spy thought about her behavior around him the more he realized she was avoiding around him. That first day they arrived she had been sick on his shoes and nearly knocked him over. But the other times he saw her, well... there were not that many.</p><p>The first time, he recalled, she was about to pass him in a hall before she hesitated in her steps when she saw him. Then suddenly turned down a corridor instead. Her eyes downcast.</p><p>The second time, she was in Septima Vector's Arithmancy NEWT level study room where the students were working on thesis projects. When he entered she awknowledged him, but began to pack in a hurry to leave the room.</p><p>Beyond that, he had not interacted with her at all over the last month and a half.</p><p>Taking note to watch her behavior at meals he saw she never looked up at the staff table like she had done in the past years, even when there wasn't announcement.</p><p>Severus began to grow concerned as she skipped several meals during the week. He consulted with the Elven kitchen staff and learned she did not reach out to aquire snacks as other students did when they missed meals.</p><p>However, before the headmaster could put more thought into her uncharacteristic behavior a new prank was released on the castle. On one hand he enjoyed these breaks in the otherwise dreary Scottish Fall days, they were simple and clever. Any number of the sixth or seventh-year students could have pulled them off. The question was, where did they get the wand?</p><p>Unregistered wands were not easy to come by, but with the war over it was possible a student could have received a hand me down. The joy of war, kill thy enemy, but let thy child live.</p><p>The prank happened at the end of the second week of October. It started out early in the morning, the music did anyway. Using the schools magical announcement system music began early in the morning when breakfast was starting. It filled the whole castle.</p><p>Several Professors looked around the hall to see if a student had brought in a wireless radio, but saw the students who were up this early were just as confused. Thankfully there seemed to be some thought put into the musical selections during the day.</p><p>They broke down like this:</p><p>7:30 AM: Classical orchestra music, Choral and Children singing. Muggle and Magical.</p><p>9:00 AM: The first class of the day, upbeat classical, new age</p><p>12:00 PM: Wizard Rock. The great hall was a disaster of students "rocking out with their wand out". Lunch ended early.</p><p>2:00 PM: Second period classes, more upbeat classical and soft folk music.</p><p>5:00 PM: Dinner, Chaos Round 2 to the music of Muggle Pop and Wizard Rock. Some Professors avoided dinner altogether.</p><p>7:00 PM Hardcore Rock and Techno, a mosh pit broke out in the Room of Requirement where the sound was even louder than the rest of the school.</p><p>9:00 PM: Classical again.</p><p>10:00 PM: Silence, glorious silence.</p><p>-----</p><p>Whoever had created this prank was far more clever than Severus initially expected, definitely not a fourth year. It took the Charms Master and Madam Hooch the whole day, unsuccessfully to try and dismantle the music charm. This was also clearly planned ahead, from the music choices to the timing of when they would play.</p><p>It came as a small, but greatful, surprise the next day when on the staff table was a large specialty coffee for each occupant. Hagrid had a whole pitcher.</p><p>Severus was grateful when he saw that his was straight black. At least whoever this prankster was they were considerate, mostly. His personal staff elf informing him that the kitchen staff had received an anonymous request for the beverages the day before.</p><p>Looking down at the Griffindor table he noted that many students were sleeping in that day. The benefit of Saturday. However, sitting alone and reading a small thin book was Hermione Granger. She seemed content sitting there until occasionally sipping tea or turning a page. Until she took notice of a pair of eyes watching her. She visibly stiffined, sighed and gathered her things to leave. But by that point the headmaster was halfway to where she was seated.</p><p>"Good Morning, Miss Granger," he greeted, stalling her, "I see many of your housemates are using the day off to rest. However you are studying. Miss Granger, do you ever take a day off?"</p><p>She froze halfway between sitting and standing to leave. Eyes darting to the door she tried not to look at him.</p><p>"I have studying, sir," she threw out.</p><p>Not letting her off that easy, "Everyone here has studying, Miss Granger, however, you actually complete your work."</p><p>She shifted her full bag, "Yes, sir."</p><p>Slowly Severus took a step closer to Hermione, causing her to look up with alarmed eyes, and in a much quieter tone he spoke, "You deserve some time to rest too, Hermione," and then he walked down the aisle and out the doors.</p><p>Hermione was left standing there unsure what to do when a third-year called her name. "Hermione, are you okay? You're crying?"</p><p>She lifted her hand to her face, felt it was wet, and responded, "I must just be sad," and left the room.</p><p>-----</p><p>Miss Granger,</p><p>The event meeting for the Ars Alchemica Young Wizards has been set for next Saturday at half past one. Unfortunatly I will not be able to attend the event with you, but I am so very proud of you and I know you will make a wonderful impression.</p><p>Headmaster Snape will be escorting you in my stead. Be sure to meet him at the front entry by 10:30 A.M. He is planning on making a few stops for the school before the event..</p><p>Tell me all the details when you return!</p><p>Prof. M. Mgl</p><p>-----</p><p>The fourth Saturday came quickly, it was the day before Halloween. The staff was sure there would be another prank, but no one was any closer to figuring out who the culprit was. Not even the students had no clue if the betting pool was any indication.</p><p>During the staff meeting, earlier in the week, Madam Hooch relied which bets were currently the most popular. When asked what student gave her that she said, "I'll never reveal my source."</p><p>"That's because you have a few gallons of your own in those!" Minerva scolded her.</p><p>"That is your own conjecture, Minerva," she spat back. "As I was saying the three strongest pools are the <i>'Identity of the Student or Students', 'Will they reveal themselves or not?',</i> and <i>'How many point they will loose their house?'</i> That last one has an updated version for each time a new prank is done," the flying instructor explained.</p><p>"Well now we know why they don't do their course work," one voice observed.</p><p>"Headmaster, do you wish to contact the Aurors about the unregistered wand," asked another.</p><p>Severus steepled his fingers on his knees as he leaned forward, "Not unless the pranks turn violent or dangerous. Right now they are mostly annoying and disruptive. However the spirits are higher this year then they have been in a long time, so," he looked to his deputy with a frown, "for now let them have fun."</p><p>"Why Severus! That's almost Dumbledorian of you," the witch teased with a smile.</p><p>She received a half-hearted glare in return.</p><p>-----</p><p>Severus Snape waited for the newest member of the Ars Alchemica Young Wizards to descend the stairs. She was wearing a burgundy robe with her hair pinned up into a low bun. She wore a dark grey skirt and a black blouse. As she took the last two sets of stairs two steps at a time he could see she was smiling.</p><p>It struck him that was first time he had noticed her smiling since she nearly knocked him over that first day. Part of him wondered what he could do to keep her smiling, for when she walked up to stand in front of him it had disappeared.</p><p>"Miss Granger," he tilted his head.</p><p>"Sir," she replied, "thank you for escorting me. I also have never thanked you for sponsoring me alongside Professor McGonagall. Thank you, sir. It means more than you know."</p><p>"You earned it Miss Granger, the honor has been mine in being able to sponsor you."</p><p>He had hoped his words would have cheered her, but somewhere deep in her eyes it had the opposite effect. Sighing inwardly, he knew they would have to have that talk today.</p><p>"We will side along apparate to London," he explained as they walked to the gate.</p><p>She nodded, then gave congratulations, "It must be nice not having to use that cane everyday?"</p><p>He agreed.</p><p>Once at the gate the headmaster waited for her to come closer, but when that seemed unlikely he called to her, "Miss Granger, I don't bite, here hold my arm like this," secured his hand over her's and then he spun them.</p><p>London always cheered Hermione up, the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley, the cabbies, and London Eye. World's apart and yet it was always so magical.</p><p>"Our first stop is an apothecary. Professor Slughorn has been bothering me for weeks for some items. I would let him order things himself, but last year he spent his whole budget in a two days," he paused mid thought as they walked, "Although it may have been more to spite me."</p><p>"He is a Slytherin," Hermione remarked, looking at all the window shops.</p><p>"He was a dreadful head of house."</p><p>"Slughorn was your head? Oh no wonder your group got away with everything."</p><p>The Slytherin tilted his head at the young woman, "Slug Club was just in its infancy."</p><p>Coming upon a slender but deep shop, Severus put his hand on the small of Hermione's back to steer her in the right direction. She tensed for a moment as they entered, but soon relaxed as his hand stayed until he introduced her to the shop owner. Herbology Master Rashid Bazor, owner of Evia Potione Supplier</p><p>"Master Snape, it is wonderful to see you, sir," the older man spoke with a Middle Eastern accent and happily greeted him.</p><p>"Master Rashid," the potion's master touched his free hand to his chest and bowed slightly. "I am also glad to see you. May I introduce one of my students, Hermione Granger. She is a recent acceptant into the Ars Alchemia Young Wizards, today is one of the bi yearly meetings."</p><p>The older man's eyes lit up before he grasped Hermione's hands and kissed them repeatedly. "How outstanding! A fine witch indeed to be elected into their standing! Miss Granger, this is an honor I never imagined. You, my dear, I owe so much of my gratitude to. Because of you my favorite Potion's Master is alive and because of you, our world is free to live."</p><p>Hermione was not used to this kind of behavior towards her, though he clearly meant no harm. Harry was usually the one who got this hero attention. "Oh- Oh, I um, thank you. But I didn't save Professor Snape. Really, I didn't do all that much." She backed up into the waiting hand of the headmaster who anticipated her panic. "I'm um," she whirled to her escort and pleaded with her eyes, "I should wait outside."</p><p>She looked afraid and as though she was going to cry he noted, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but you will need to stay with me."</p><p>"Oh, my dear I'm sorry to have upset you," the shopkeeper toned down his excitement at her discomfort.</p><p>"Oh it's not you sir, I'm just feeling a bit... truely you give me too much credit."</p><p>The shop keeper studied the young woman a moment, "Miss Granger, perhaps you give yourself too little."</p><p>She calmed at his words, but she still looked ready to take flight. Coaxing her with his hand Severus led her to the counter.</p><p>As the two men worked through a list of items, the shop owner occasionally going to the back of his store for samples, and tallys of cost, Hermione allowed herself to glance at the former spy. She missed looking at his features, but she felt so ashamed at what she had done to let herself enjoy those moments.</p><p>When Severus felt her eyes on him he did not face her, letting her take her time, instead focusing on the paper in front of him. "Thank you Master Rashid, please deliver them to the castle and be sure to write me when you plan to visit. I will arrange a dinner for you, myself and Professor Slughorn."</p><p>"Don't forget that fine feline, Minerva," the older man winked at Hermione and she giggled.</p><p>Severus shook his head in amusement and escorted Hermione to the door.</p><p>"Oh, Miss Granger," called the shop owner.</p><p>She turned and looked past the headmaster, "Yes, sir?"</p><p>"I want you to take this," he said handing her a paper bag that he had brought out during one of his trips to the back of the store., "Open it when you return to the castle. And show Master Snape. I think you both will enjoy what's inside."</p><p>"Rashid, that best not be some of your cousin's Hashish," the potion's master warned.</p><p>"Oh for Merlin's sake Severus, go on," he shoved the two out of the shop, "you let one kid take some home and you're forever branded a dealer in Sihr."</p><p>The sound of deep laughter issued forth from Severus, "as I was the one you let take some home, I'll continue to question your motives."</p><p>The two left the shop and Severus tried to ignore the shocked look on Hermione's face. She was clearly unsure of what just happened, and how she should feel about it.</p><p>"You didn't think I was unable to laugh did you?"</p><p>She shook her head diverting her eyes to the street.</p><p>He leaned close to her and quietly whispered, "I simply never has the freedom too."</p><p>-----</p><p>Their next stop was a local Magical creature shop.</p><p>"Hagrid has asked me to order some things for the blast-ended skrewts. Where he finds these creatures I never know," the headmaster remarked.</p><p>Hermione didn't follow him to the counter this time, instead stopping to look into a box of eight mewing Kneazles and picked one up. A smile crossed her face as the kitten licked her face. She pet the small furry creature and let it snuggle on her until she noticed that the former spy was watching her.</p><p>Once more he witnessed the light in her face drift away when she looked at him. Walking over to the box of small creatures while his order was being tallied he picked up one, a small dark fured creature. Instead of a mew the little ball of fur had a wheeze, which sounded akin to a snort; like him.</p><p>"I believe we have found my equal," he gave the smallest smiles to Hermione. She blushed in response.</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>The shop keeper's assistant came over wiping smeared ink off his hands onto the apron he was wearing.</p><p>"Aye that lil one has a'bit'ova of a cold, we have tried everything. Sadly he might not ever be bought because of it," he explained looking to them both, "folk don't want a poorly one. Too shame, for he's a sweet ol'fellow."</p><p>Surprising even himself, the words were out faster than Severus could stop them, "Our gamekeeper will be able to sort him out, since you hand deliver the live items you will be able to deliver him safely."</p><p>The assistants face grew happy, "Aye, sir, we can do that! Will this be on the schools tab, sir or yer own? He'll make a fine doxy chaser if he can shake the wheeze."</p><p>"My own, please," Severus looked up into the shocked face of his student, "Oh come Miss Granger, even old men like me need something to keep them company."</p><p>Her blush grew deeper and she set the kitten she held back down with the others. "You're going to ruin your image with the students."</p><p>The sound of the kitten's wheezes filled the space between them before Severus asked, "And what about your image of me, Miss Granger? What will it do to yours?"</p><p>Her brown eyes looked up to him, for the first time in many weeks they searched his own for something. Sincerity? Or was it something more simple?</p><p>Finally she answered, quietly, "I don't know what to think of you anymore. Not since..." the words faded out and she folded her arms in on herself and looked at others cages and tanks.</p><p>Severus looked down to the kitten, smirked once more and went back to the counter.</p><p>-----</p><p>As the morning grew late they made one last stop in the South side of Diagon Alley - Ollivander's wand shop.</p><p>"Good Morning Headmaster," a small bow was afforded the former spy, "and Miss Granger!" Smiling wide at the two he ushered them into his office.</p><p>"When I received your letter, Headmaster, I was quite intrigued by your question," started the old wandmaker as he sat across from the two open chairs gesturing for them to sit. Hermione was pleased to see him so fully recovered from when she last saw him at Shell Cottage.</p><p>"Yes, I realized that there may be a number of unregistered wands around and my concern is about students who may have been handed down one from particular family members," the headmaster explained. "Are there any ways to track these types of wands?"</p><p>Hermione looked from one man to the other intrigued by the topic. She knew from Harry and Ron that the staff had learned that the school prankster was using such a wand. She also knew just how illegal that was should they be caught.</p><p>"It's a topic among wand makers we have been having for several years. As you can imagine I advocate that no wand should be registered. They are simply extensions of our magic; conduits."</p><p>"But isn't it safer to have a database, sir," Hermione asked.</p><p>The wand maker smiled, "Safer for whom, Miss Granger?"</p><p>Truth be told she had never thought about that before. Was registering wand for the benefit of the wizardry world or for the ministry?</p><p>"The problem with tracing a wand," the wandmaker addressed the gentlemen across from him, "is that there needs to be a magical signature left behind, of course you would've tried looking for that? Have you considered that it's wandless magic," he asked.</p><p>"We had, but it's smooth work and too complex for a student to be wandless. Also the signature is absent, not altered. Which gave us our first clue."</p><p>"An absent signature." Leaning back Ollivander smiled, "That is a unique skill. It has to be inate, you can't learn that. Are you certain it is a student?"</p><p>"None of the pranks have been malicious or dangerous. Disruptive and annoying, yes. Only the first one, which may have been a student last year, only caused some nausea," he finished the last park by looking at his boots at the memory.</p><p>"Ah yes, the flying carriages! Utterly splendid, my great-great-nephew, a second-year wrote me about that. He seemed very entertained by the event."</p><p>Severus let out a sigh, "Yes, several younger students were quite happy."</p><p>"Speak for themselves," mumbled Hermione.</p><p>"Our Miss Granger, here is not the flying type," Severus explained to the shop owner.</p><p>Ollivander raised a brow, "A carriage is a far cry from a blind sunstarved dragon that lives in the bowels of Gringotts."</p><p>Hermione paled at the reminder, "I hate flying."</p><p>A snort from Severus drew their attention, "Miss Granger, you have ridden a Hippogriff to free an Azkaban convict, a Thestral to march into the depths of the Department of Mysteries, and a notoriously dangerous security Dragon from the most secure bank in the Wizarding World. I can't even image why you <i>would enjoy<i> flying at this point."</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I'm rubbish on a broom, you forgot that," she added.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"My apologies," Severus faked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Watching the two interact Ollivander thought over what he had seen of the young witch and for a moment wondered if she should have been placed in Slytherin. "Severus, if you want to find out who your mystery prankster is, look at the things that they avoid doing when the event happens."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione chimed in, "They obeyed curfew with the music. It stopped right at the end of the day. Thank Merlin. That horrible ZZ Top was giving me a migraine," at the confused looks she explained, "ZZ Top is an American rock band."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Definitely should have been in Slytherin,<i> the older man thought.</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"My nefew wrote to me about each one of these, the wardrobe changing doorway is my favorite so far," Ollivander recalled, then finished with, "If you need anything else, feel free to write me, however I don't hink I will be much help to anyone about this unregistered wand." The twinkle in his eye gave the impression that his lack of help was not from a lack of knowledge.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Standing to see the two out he placed his hand on Severus shoulder, "I want to say thank you. Luna and I know what you did to protect us and I know what it would have cost you if anyone found out, what it would have cost our world. You deserve some happiness in this life, so don't turn a blind eye."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus inclined his head and bowed lightly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"And you Miss Granger," he walked over to the young woman and gently kissed her forehead as a grandfather would, "you are a most remarkable young woman and one of the bravest witches I have ever met," then quieter so only she could hear he whispered in her ear, "nightmares are only that, do not let them tell you lies about your role or about things you could not control."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She looked at him wide eyed and could only nod dumbly.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once the two were on the street the former spy noted, "that man could be Albus' family, they both have the same infernal ability to see into your soul."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I think you might be right, sir," Hermione frowned.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We have an hour before the meeting, lunch is in order."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-----</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From this chapter going forward updates will be scheduled for once a week on AO3 on Tuesdays.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. October Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recovery can be hard, holding onto lies we tell ourselves is even harder. Severus and Hermione have a discussion. Later the Headmaster comes to see the true need for assistance with the end of the war. Hard chapter to write, hard to read, but I added in a few silly moments for levity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I wrote this nearly 3 years ago I really did not imagine certain topics would become so relevant. This chapter is for the most part the same as it was back when I wrote it. But In light of the days since my previous upload, I have edited a few moments. Some of your may find the PTSD aspects hard to read, so if you want to skip this chapter you can be assured that at in the notes of the next one I will do a simple recap of the main plot points. </p><p>As for those of your excited for the "Event", I'm so sorry, I just... I still can not find a way to write it. If you want to make your own insert chapter for that, please do and tag me so I can read it. 😁</p><p>Yes, it's a day early. Maybe I'll do a bonus one tomorrow. I have a fun idea that spawned during editing of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>All in all Hermione found that the Ars Alchemica Young Wizards meeting was more exciting and engaging than she ever expected. Even her surly companion has shown interest in what was being discussed. The Potion's Master was close collegue of several of the leading members. Once the presentations and discussions had ended, and the next meeting date and location--Moscow, Russia--were announced Hermione found herself for the first time to be exicted for her future post-Hogwarts.</p><p>As the two began to leave the event hall and decend the outer marble steps, an older gentleman dressed in a tailored robe holding a camera approached them. Severus quickly side stepped to stand in front of Hermione and palmed his wand.</p><p>"G'day headmaster, Wenston Rebel with the Daily Prophet, just like a quick word with ye!" The obnoxious and cheerful tall man drew attention from other guests leaving the event and even people on the street. A few whispering to each other.</p><p>"We will not be speaking with you, be on your way," the headmaster pointed Hermione down the steps toward the cafe they had eaten lunch at earlier that day.</p><p>"Aw, give in sir," the reporter made to follow the younger witch. "Just one question for the Miss, we promise!" The headmaster made to grab the man's lapel but he was quicker darting after her. "How did it feel finding out that your former potions master who was a spy was alive after ye left him for dead? How's that Miss," the reporter yelled down the steps to Hermione as she tried to reach the Cafe.</p><p>At his question, she froze, looking up at the two men, all color draining from her face. The flash of the camera filled the street.</p><p>Severus grabed the reporter from behind, shoved the man up the steps and in sharp words, "Get away from her," as he pointed his wand directly into the man's chest, "or you will find out just how much of the Death Eater facade was really me." His anger rushed out his wand in sparks, snearing at the coward.</p><p>The reported stumbled backwards and fled the steps, running.</p><p>Turning back to the petrified young woman Severus took the steps two at a time, foresaw her beginning to shake before he even reached her, then wrapped an arm around her and apparated them away from the event hall.</p><p>When they stopped Hermione was sick all over his shoes once more.</p><p>"Oh no," she pathetically cried out holding onto his arm for support.</p><p>"It's alright," he soothed casting a cleaning spell, "I just need to keep my boots on at all times with you apparently."</p><p>Slowly the young woman began to tremble harder and quiet sobs took over her frame.</p><p>Looking around where they were in the cloud covered village the old chimney stack could barely be seen in the fog. Severus led her down a cobble road of row-houses to his home at Spinner's End. He knew it was wrong to bring a student here, but at the moment it was the only safe place. Taking her back to the school would have only made it worse since it was part of the reason she was in this state.</p><p>As she continued to hold his arm for support the house's owner released several wards and unlocked the front door. Once inside he led the crying girl to a kitchen table and pulled out a seat for her. "I'll be right back, don't try to leave."</p><p>She didn't reply, only covering her tear-stained face with her hands.</p><p>When he returned he set next to her a glass of water, tissues and a calming drought. He didn't want to use the last item because she needed to release this pent up emotion, but he didn't do well with hysterical witches.</p><p>Pulling a chair to sit in front of the distraught woman he leaned forward so she could hear him. Their knees nearly touched, his flanking her own that were tucked close to the chair. It was too close, but he didn't care right then. Sod the Board of Governors if they ever dared confront him about this.</p><p>"You did nothing wrong," he started.</p><p>This only made her cry harder.</p><p>"Miss Granger, look at me." Severus didn't lean in, but he did put his hands palm up on his knees.</p><p>After a second softer request, she did, her blochy red face and tear stained skin was nothing of beauty, but she looked at him all the same.</p><p>"You did nothing wrong," he repeated trying to say it with whatever forgiveness she needed to hear.</p><p>"We left you!" Her cry came out frantic.</p><p>"Because you had a job to do. If you had stayed, saved me, but lost the war I would have killed you myself. We all had a job to do. Albus gave me one and he gave you one."</p><p>The traumatized witch shook her head, "We should have come back for you! All that blood, the screams as you were attacked. You were is so much pain," suddenly she was on her feet, arms gesturing around. "We did nothing! You could have died--you were dying--and we just let you. I could have helped you, or at least called for help, or sent you to somewhere for help."</p><p>Severus watched as she paced herself into a corner of the kitchen. "And they would have all let me die in that moment, because I was still a murderer and the Dark Lord's right hand. Leaving me there saved my life," he explained.</p><p>She shook her head once more, her body shaking with emotion, "we should have done something, we should have..." she began crying in ernest again.</p><p>Severus let her cry a few moments longer before standing and striding over to where she had turned her back to him and held herself tightly. Placing one hand on her shoulder he turned her to face him. Speaking softly, like one would to a frightened animal, he repeated, "You did nothing wrong. I have never blamed you for leaving me, because you didn't leave me to die. You left to finish your duty."</p><p>Hermione tried to brush away the tears and her snot, knowing she was hardly a thing of beauty when crying.</p><p>"I have never once blamed you or the others for what happened. War is an ugly business, we do things we would never otherwise do. We have to. I will always have dreams that haunt me, but I know and I take solace in knowing that in the end it was for a purpose."</p><p>"But you were so weak and I could have goven you some poitions, or stopped the bleeding or," she waved her arms helplessly, "or something... I don't even know who you are in my own mind anymore. Even Harry and Ron said it, the old you died back there... and it's our fault."</p><p>"No. In the end you did what no one else could ever do. You set me free," he gently help her shoulders, all to aware of the inappropriateness of this, but he didn't care. This young woman who rode hippogriffs, thestrals and dragons had brought him a freedom he never dreamed of.</p><p>"Hermione, you freed me," he repeated, pulling her into his arms to embrace her as she cried, "You succeed in your job and by doing so you have allowed me to live, to dream and to begin to enjoy life. All things I never fathomed would ever happen."</p><p>Slowly her hands wrapped around his waist as she began to steady, her crying calming to a snotty sniffle. He held her for as long as she help him and when she released he did so as well.</p><p>Looking into her eyes he saw a speck of the light he saw earlier in the day. "Better?"</p><p>She nodded, "I will be. Thank you."</p><p>Leading her back to the chair he went to the stove and pulled the kettle of hot water that he had set on a few minutes ago. Pouring two cups he set them and the sugar on the table. Watching her take two scoops he noticed she had pulled up her sleeves. On the one the hint of letters showed. A reminder of this war in bold.</p><p>Looking around Hermione finally took note of where they were asking, "Is this your home?"</p><p>"It is. You're at 97 Spinner's End in Cokeworth."</p><p>After sipping her tea Hermione blew into some tissues and let the warmth of the tea settle in her.</p><p>"Will the dreams ever go away?" Her voice was soft.</p><p>"In time, the more you speak to someone the better it will be."</p><p>She nodded and then look up at his face, "Was Professor Dumbledore the person you spoke to?"</p><p>"At times," Severus answered.</p><p>"In the future, could we speak more about the war?"</p><p>"Minerva would be a more appropriate choice."</p><p>"I know, but she wouldn't understand the things we did since you were the one helping us."</p><p>The quiet in the kitchen filled the room as he thought this over. "If it would help you, at times, you may write to me when you wish to discuss your experience. We will then arrange a time."</p><p>She let a small smile fall over her face, "Thank you. Oh! I forgot," she let out reaching into her pocket for the small bag from Master Rashid. She set it on the table and the Potion's Master eyed the bag.</p><p>When she saw he was not going to protest it she opened the bag and removed three items.</p><p>An Ashwinder Egg, a Nightgale Posey, and one silver chestnut.</p><p>"Whatever does this mean?"</p><p>Severus sat back in his chair and huffed, knowing the answer. Rashid was playing a game, easy enough to solve, but even without the solution Severus knew what he was suggesting.</p><p>"It is a riddle Miss Granger," he looked at her carefully, "do you have any idea what the solution is?"</p><p>She shook her head, "I know what each ingredient is used for, but together, they are volatile and would not be used in such a way. I'm honestly a bit shocked he packed them all together."</p><p>"There is a reason for that, something is missing that would cause the chain reaction. That is the riddle."</p><p>She looked up repeating his words, "<i>What is missing?</i>"</p><p>"Solve it by Christmas and I will show you how he did it," Severus proposed.</p><p>Intrigued Hermione nodded, "Christmas day or before Christmas Break?"</p><p><i>Good girl</i>, he thought. "Christmas day."</p><p>-----</p><p>When they returned to the Castle a short time after, Hermione felt more free and happy than she had since the war ended. The cry did her some good, but it was the understanding that the former spy did not blame her or hold her accountable for his near-death.</p><p>That freedom was obvious when they walked to path to the front doors, her eyes were bright and she was smiling.</p><p>"Thank you again, sir, for escorting me to the event. Everything was so interesting! Especially the recent updates to-"</p><p>Severus only slightly began to regret helping the young woman out of her guilt as she rambled on.</p><p>"-and Grambier's theory on electricity with transfiguration-"</p><p>And so she went on, but he didn't have the heart to stop her, not today. The next time however, surly professor would return... for his sanity.</p><p>----</p><p>It was remarkable what kind of gratitude telling a young woman she was never at fault could produce in young wizards, but that was just what happened after dinner that day.</p><p>"Headmaster, sir," Ron called to him as he and Harry caught up to the man as he was walking to the Headmaster's office, coming to stop in the hall just before the Gargoyle.</p><p>He turned to regard the young men and waited.</p><p>"Sir, we just wanted to say thank you," Ron explained.</p><p>Harry nodded, "whatever you said to Hermione, it worked wonders. She wouldn't stop talking all dinner, so maybe it worked too well" he said waving it off, "but thank you."</p><p>Severus held his shock at these two men's words, but respectfully replied, "You are welcome."</p><p>Turning round the two boys bid a casual greeting and headed back towards the great hall.</p><p>Severus found himself smiling as he spoke the password for his office and climbed the steps. Perhaps, this year would not be so terrible after all.</p><p>----</p><p>The following day he regretted thinking such thoughts as the chaos of All Hallows Eve began. As expected the prankster had something arranged.</p><p>When entering the great hall the clothing altering spell was again at work as every students house colors on the uniforms turned orange. Red, green, blue or yellow all became on unified color of orange. It was a simple trick, but held the undertones of the future.</p><p>The only students upset by this were some of the older pureblooded Sytherians. Some were having a hard time adjusting to this new world, one without their parent's agenda and control over them. Severus and Madam Sinistra kept their eyes on those ones particular, but so far they had not done anything rash.</p><p>For at least one however, the changing of their house colors to orange was more than a prank.</p><p>"Headmaster," called a familiar voice behind him as he headed to check on some first year classes.</p><p>Turning, "Mr. Malfloy, how may I help you."</p><p>The boy was out of breath, "Sir, it's a sixth year, Edward Grassmore, he's gone off his rocker about this orange colors business."</p><p>Severus gestured for the boy to lead them, "Explain."</p><p>"As you know his family was arrested, leaving his sister, a second year and him to live with a far off uncle. His uncle is not pureblood and makes them both very aware of that fact. Nothing abusive physically, just propoganda. Well, I think the uniform prank today sent him over, the idea of unity."</p><p>Severus listened recalling the details of the trial of their parents, Shaklebolt had given him files for each of the students affected by the trials. The father earned a life sentence and the mother a shorter threes years in Azkaban.</p><p>"What is he doing?"</p><p>"Sir," Draco paused mid stride looking at the former spy, "He tried to hang himself."</p><p>Severus was shocked, but didn't show it. That was not a common tactic of suicide in the wizarding world, it was seen as beneath pure-blood and most old cast wizarding families.</p><p>Letting out a groan Severus asked, "Who found him?"</p><p>Draco was reluctant at first, "Pansy and Millicent, they were working in the common room when they heard something being knocked over in one of the bathrooms. They investigated, found him, and cut him loose. Pansy called for help right away and a fourth year called me from the dorm. He was alive when I left, but unconsious."</p><p>Severus nodded, "Fetch Madam Pomfrey and send her to the common room."</p><p>The boy nodded and left, running to the infirmary.</p><p>When the headmaster arrived at the boys restroom, Pansy and Millicent sighed in relief. The dark haired boy's head was resting in Pansy's lap.</p><p>"Sir he's alive, but we can't wake him," Millicent spoke first her concern evident.</p><p>"Do you know how long he was in here," he asked, kneeling, and running some spells over the student.</p><p>Pansy answered, shaking her head, "Maybe a few minutes, it was a cat that made the noise, they knocked over a rubbish bin." Millicent let out a soft snort.</p><p>Severus nodded, looking to the bin and then behind him at the sound of Madam Pomfrey and Draco flooing into the common room.</p><p>The clicking of the mediwitches feet on the stone floor grew louder as they entered the restroom.</p><p>"His neck and spine are intact, but his oxygen levels are too low," the headmaster relayed to the mediwitch, saving her some time.</p><p>"Oh dear, alright let's get him to the hospital wing," she led, levitating his body back through the floo.</p><p>Before he entered the floo Severus come over to the three war torn students.</p><p>"Once I know more I will inform you, and tomorrow evening there will be an all-house meeting. Spread the word."</p><p>"Sir," Millicent called before he could step into the fire, "We know the prank was meant to be funny, most of us did, it's just Eddie, he had a rough time at home."</p><p>"I am aware Miss Bulstrode and this is why we will be having the meeting tomorrow."</p><p>They all nodded and he entered the floo.</p><p>----</p><p>Edward Greengrass did not wake for several hours, but when he did it was with the worst headache of his life.</p><p>Looking round the infirmary he saw sitting next to him and reading a magazine was Headmaster Snape. An involuntary groan was let loose.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Greengrass," greeted the Headmaster, turning a page in the medical journal Madam Pomfrey had Lent him for his vigil. "I was beginning to wonder if you would awake."</p><p>"The intent was not to." Eddie's voice was gravely and his throat was raw.</p><p>"Yes, I have gathered that, you might be interested to know your plan was faltered by a cat."</p><p>Eddie felt his heart drop into his stomach, "Bollocks."</p><p>"Language, Mr. Greengrass," tutted the headmaster, "But the truth I assure you."</p><p>The young man closed his eyes and felt the tears escape. "This world sucks."</p><p>Severus closed and set the book on the table beside the bed. "Yes, but it is the one we live in."</p><p>"Then I don't want to live in it," the tears turned into sniffles and Severus briefly wondered if bringing in true counselors was something he should discuss with the staff.</p><p>Severus leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, remind himself of just a few day ago doing this with another student. "Who benefits if you die, Eddie?"</p><p>When the teenager did not respond he continued, "Your Uncle, you, or your sister?"</p><p>"You don't understand! You don't even stand for the same things we do," he yelled sitting up on the bed and looking Snape in the eyes, his own full of anger and hurt. "You betrayed our people, our way of life! What do you care!"</p><p>Severus let him yell, it was all true to an extent. Not moving he waited for Eddie to did deeper into his anger.</p><p>"You won the other side the war for them and turned you back on your friends, on yourself! You knew where Harry Potter was, you knew what was going to happen! Dumbledore told you and you let the one chance we had at keeping our parents with us!" The boy let out a sob, "You're the reason why our <i>Uncle</i> is such an asshole. Why my sister sleeps in the same bed as me, scared of what he'll do! It's all your fault, you bastard!" Edward finished, rubbing his eyes furiously, before falling back to the bed exhausted.</p><p>Severus listen to him thoughtfully. "While I will never be able to fully explain the last twenty years to your satisfaction, Mr. Greengrass, the war was never so black and white. But if you end your life you are ending your opportunity to protect your way of life. Your family. Not with violence or anger, but with a strong voice and a clear mind."</p><p>Standing to leave the teen boy, the older gentleman, who once was in a similar place because of his own abusive father, spoke one last time, "Do not let pranks turn you away from your true adversary, your own deamons."</p><p>----</p><p>Leaving the Hospital ward Severus saw an orange flash of fur and bottlebrush tail dissapear around a corner. Following the creature, a female voice called, "Crookshanks, where did you go?"</p><p>"Mrowwll" cried the creature and scampered down the hall stopping at the top of a staicase.</p><p>Severus chuckled to himself, felines were all the same. He also came to stop just short of the steps, standing next to the cat that looked up at him and flicked its tail.</p><p>"Oh there you are boy," the voice happily cheered spotting her charge.</p><p>Climbing to the top of the stairs Hermione Granger opened her arms to gather the orange furred half-kneazle into her arms. Looking up she saw the robes of the Headmaster and smiled. "Oh hello, sir!"</p><p>He inclined his chin in greeting.</p><p>"Mrrowl," added the cat.</p><p>"Oh Crooks, that's enough. Ugh, you have been in the rafters again, you're covered in cobwebs." Focusing back to her professor Hermione frowned, "Sir, are you unwell?"</p><p>"I am quite alright, I was observing a student for Madam Pomfrey until he awoke," he explained.</p><p>"Will he be alright," the witch asked holding her cat to her shoulder like some furry baby.</p><p>"In time, the prank today was a catalyst for some unresolved issues. But do not worry," he could see her face was falling, "I think in the end, it will do him some good."</p><p>Hermione let out a sigh as though she had just realized something. "I suppose the prank today was a bit unthoughtful in regards to students who might not be ready to unify."</p><p>Severus regarded her with a raised brow, "<i>Or</i> to their families who are struggling to regain a place in the world that has changed so quickly for them. But in time they will adapt, that is how history works since the dawn of time."</p><p>Hermione looked pensive, "I suppose it is, good changes or bad depending on your perspective," looking up, "what about you?"</p><p>He found it was easy to answer her about this because she was in some ways akin to him, "I have always felt it's a bit of both." when she nodded it confirmed his mentor's long-held theory that life would have been much different if they had meet as school-children.</p><p>"The consummate spy indeed," she teased.</p><p>He bowed lightly, "I dare do all that may become a man; who dares do more is none."</p><p>Then surprising him, she giggled and asked, "Macbeth? You strike me more as a Faustian man."</p><p>He smirked, "In the end they both made a deal with the devil for the love they held." Walking down the first steps he tuned to see the witch looking at him carefully. "What do you see Miss Granger?"</p><p>"Someone who has so much to give, but no way to receive."</p><p>"That freedom was buried long before I chose a side," he quipped before descending more steps. Her own feet following behind.</p><p>Before they reached the landing Hermione spoke once more, "I think you're wrong. You deserve to be happy too, sir."</p><p>Severus stopped a watched as the bushy haired woman holding her ginger cat smiled at him and passed by, leaving him to think on her words.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for sticking along on this crack-journey of a fanfic. Never worry, much more SSHG to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. November - Four Years Prior (A Snippet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short look back to a conversation between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape during the Trio's fifth year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's short, but fun. I think. </p><p>Here is the song that Albus references, sung by the lovely Tenors quartet. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6-AYce-_M&amp;feature=youtu.be">Forever Young - The Tenors</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Sitting at his desk in the Headmaster's office and thinking about his interaction with Hermione Granger, Severus was reminded of a conversation a few years prior.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>"Severus, are you listening to anything I'm saying?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The dark haired wizard that was being addressed looked up from the scroll in his hand to the unamused face of his employer, Albus Dumbledore. "No, Albus, I have really been trying not to."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The white bearded wizard frowned, "Come now, don't be disagreeable. Miss Granger has put much effort into her work. Don't you agree?" A long slender-fingered hand gestured to the scroll in the former spy's hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Snape didn't reply at first. Rereading the neat cursive writing again he pursed his lips. "The first part is... commendable. She has a slight point with the change in solid to fluid. But otherwise this theory is nothing more than a jumble of incoherent thoughts. frankly Albus I don't see why you are entertaining this incorrible know-it-all."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Albus let out a hearty laugh as he observed the younger wizard.<br/>
"I do believe that is the highest praise of someone else's work I have heard out of you in years Severus."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Potion's master let out a soft sigh and set the scroll down. "Don't over exert yourself with enthusiasm Albus. I merely said some of it has Merit." Leaning back into the tall chair he closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Karkaroff had been trying to sequester him alone for weeks now. His mark had been growing darker. And he felt something in himself was changing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Albus did Tom Riddle have a history of studying soul-magic?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Headmaster paused mid-pouring of his second cup of tea, "What was that now?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Severus waved his hand, "It's nothing."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Albus pressed on sensing the unease in the quiet man. "You are concerned about your mark?" When the man who bore the mark didn't reply he added, "I wish I could say I had anything solid to confirm my suspicions, but for now, we will have to wait."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The white hair man leaned back in his own chair contemplating the hearth before them. "When I was in my early years, around my twenty's I often wondered what shape love takes. I had some ideas, but the more mundane side of it I had no understanding. My own parents were not affectionate per se, but I've watched many around me over the years. Perhaps now I've begun to understand it. I doubt Tom ever did, being an orphan, inspite of having friends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"One wonders what becomes of the pupils we teach that are intelligent beyond their years. Miss Granger for example," Albus pointed absently to where the scroll rested next to Severus. "Do they follow their hearts? Or is it only their minds that allow them to excel? Does love play a role?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Severus snorted, "Hell if I know Albus. I tried that love thing once, look how it turned out for me. I gave rise the death of the one I loved the most. The brightest of her class. The kindest of her kindred."</i>
</p><p>
  <i> "No Severus, that was not love, that was loss." Albus added, "In fact I think you have yet to truly love. And further, I have hope that one day, you will come to adore the mundane of a marriage."</i>
</p><p>
  <i> "Albus, have you been smoking again," A skeptical brow raised on Severus' face as he opened one eye. The hour had gotten late and he had double potions with the infamous trio in the morning.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No, in fact, the more I consider it, the more I hope for you that happiness does come your way. If only you and our brilliant Miss Granger had meet in different times."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Albus! Good Merlin, man," Severus sat forward pressing one hand to his eyes, "What is wrong with you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Albus chuckled and sipped his cooling tea. "Only that I desire you to be happy one day. You have lived with heavy burdens--many I have placed upon you. It reminds me of a muggle song that says; 'May you always know the truth and see the light surrounding you. May you always be courageous, stand upright, and be strong.''"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Severus ran a hand thru his hair, "It's late Headmaster, and I have a double with the know-it-all you seem to have betrothed me to in your mind." Standing and moving to leave, Albus touched his arm.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know I will ask many things of you in the future, especially if that mark darkens further. And yet, I do desire to see you loved."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's dream that is as unlikely to happen as cupids appearing between Madam Hooch and Filius. I am not worthy of such trepidations by any woman, let alone one as forgiving as Miss Granger. Good night, Albus, and leave the wool-gathering to the ghosts tonight."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Once he had left the headmaster alone Albus softly sighed, while smiling to himself, "Then instead of hope, perhaps I will pray. For you deserve to be happy my boy."</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Severus opened his eyes and looked around the office he had been forced into by both his former masters. The life he had been given had never been kind to him. But now, for the first time, he had freedom to choose his own life.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. November</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Slytherin discussion in the common room then an evening library conversation occurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. We're moving towards some  of my favorite chapters. Thanks for continuing to join me on this adventure!</p><p>I have in my note app songs from when I was listening this on the bus commute for work and would add news ones when I would reread/edit. When I heard this Fall '19 it struck me as something that Severus probably could have felt in many ways. I'm always irritated how vilified JK made him when he was the bravest of them all. </p><p>"You know I got a made up mind,<br/>And I don't mind if I lose any blood<br/>on the way to salvation,<br/>And I'll fight with the strength that,<br/>I got until I die.</p><p>"And I know what's around the bend,<br/>Might be hard to face 'cause I'm alone,<br/>And I just might fail ,<br/>But Lord knows I tried,<br/>Sure as stars fill up the sky."</p><p> </p><p>Cynthia Evio - Stand Up<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvUoSc-J-Tk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Aurora Sinistra waited for Severus to emerge from the headmaster's office before they headed down to the Slytherin common room. She was unsure about his plan to speak directly to the students, but trusted his judgment.</p><p>Knowledge of the incident with Edward Greengrass was confined to only a few student who knew what happened. But the root issue of why it had happened needed addressing. If she was honest with herself, this was the right time.</p><p>"Good evening, Professor Sinistra," greeted the headmaster as the stone gargoyle turned to reveal the man decending the steps.</p><p>"Good Evening Headmaster," she nodded stepping in line to walk with him to the dungeons.</p><p>When they reached the stairs to the lower levels a deep voice called out. Turning they saw Hagrid walking quickly to them.</p><p>"Eve'n Headmaster, Professor," he greeted a smile on his face, "I'm sorry to be interuptin, but Headmaster I just wan to let ya know, the soot ball is quite on the mend and will be ready to start a new life in a few days. I was a bit unsure when the carrier dropped him off, but old fang was nanny to him and he's up and about."</p><p>Severus smirked and thanked the half giant before continuing down the steps.</p><p>"What kind of creature is the "soot ball," Sinistra asked apprehensive, "please tell me it's not a blast ended, biting anything."</p><p>Severus chuckled, "Don't fret, it's simply a kneazle kitten that I picked up from a shop when I was escorting Miss Granger to the Ars Alchemica event."</p><p>Sinistra fiened shock, "You, great bat of the dungeons, purchased a kitten? A sick one at that?"</p><p>The former spy keep his face impassive, "It's black in color."</p><p>An undignified snort came from the Astronomy instructor, "Well of course it is. I wonder what Miss Granger thought of that sight."</p><p>"She was the appropriate level of shocked," he answered, coming to a stop to give the password and to the Slytherin common room door. Sinistra gave him a sly side smirk as she entered first, in response he raised a brow.</p><p>The chatter of students quieted as the two entered the common room. A couple chairs were vacated as some older house members arranged them so they were seated at the head.</p><p>The younger students were towards the foot and the older ones were seated in ascending order toward the heads of house. Hierarchy. There was much to be said for the old ways and to have this conversation those rules needed to be respected.</p><p>Severus waited, arms crossed, until the head of house was seated before he began to speak.</p><p>"When you leave these walls you will be asked to do many things. Some easy, some very difficult. Some will go against everything you have known and some will come naturally," he began. Looking over the nearly 95 students from 11 years old to the oldest having just turned 19, he took in their attentive faces.</p><p>"We make decisions based on what we see, what we hear, and what we are trained to do. Our emotions are important, but without the first three elements, we can soon be lost in a sea of poor decisions. Maturation is taking the knowledge given to you and finding new and innovative ways to connect, build, and change the world around you. History dictates if the changes are for the benefit of all, the few, or something inbetween."</p><p>No one interrupted him, but he could see some of the older students were uncomfortable with that truth, many having suffered the consequences.</p><p>"Madam Sinistra and I have come here for two reasons, the first is to remind you are all one family. Regardless of creed, birth or affiliation. Slytherin is known for watching out for it's own and when you leave here for your careers or to begin or own families, that trait will be with you for life.</p><p>"The second reason is to discuss some current happenings. What we discuss here will not leave this room. You may speak freely, ask questions and speak truthfully of your frustrations. Everyone has a voice, no matter how young. Is that understood?"</p><p>The murmur of assent flowed through the crowd.</p><p>"Madam Sinistra," the Headmaster gave her the floor as he sat in the chair provided for him.</p><p>"Thank you Headmaster," she spoke as she leaned forward. "All of you have experienced more than any adolecent should. You anger, your frustrations, your confusion; these are acceptable responses to a remarkable change in the world around you. Regardless if you family was for, or against the war and the statements that it stood for. Is it possible for beauty to come out of ashes? For unity in spite of prejudice? No one can decide that for you. You must find your own strength in this transition; but you are not alone. You have your friends in other house and you have each other."</p><p>She looked around the room to see faces nodding or bowed. "My own family has lost many, and my son, whom a few of you knew was a follower of Voldemort. I myself was not opposed to the precepts that were advocated at first; the return to tradition, honor, lineage. But in time the narrative changed to smothering dissent, selective power, and finally there began to be killings. My son was tried and found guilty this summer and now will spend his like in Azkaban.</p><p>"Do I believe that the idealistic world he desired was wrong? No, but murder to do so will never change the heart of someone else. It brings even deeper division and hatred. Only integrity and community can bring about true, long-lasting change to a foundation of the Magical World.</p><p>She looked to Severus, "Like all of the wizarding world I had no idea that Professor Snape was a double agent. We attended school together and I was aware of his affiliations at the time. When it was revealed this summer he was so deeply tied to the war, I looked for reasons why. Not emotional, but practical ones. I was angry with him. He is free, but my son is not. He turned his back, or so I thought, on his friends, his world and was free, but my son will die in a tower on an island for standing beside his allies."</p><p>The students were silent, but all eyes were intently watching. Some were angry, some were lost, some were aschen. A handful were even quietly crying.</p><p>"Professor Snape has agreed to answer questions you may have, and so have I. Ask for facts, not simple emotions, look for details, not surface reasons. You are growing up in unpresidented times. War is never simple and it it rarely black and white."</p><p>She nodded to Severus and he leaned forward himself, "Our house is not know for talking about these things, but when one of our own is hurting we need to stand beside them. If any of you wish to speak to either Professor Sinsitra or myself privatly, that can be arranged. If you have a question or a comment, simply raise your hand and we will address you."</p><p>Then the two professors fell quiet as they waited.</p><p>Severus knew this would be difficult and for some they would never speak, but listening was at least a start.</p><p>Then towards to the foot of the room and small first-year boy rose his hand. Severus nodded to him. The young boy stood and asked shyly, "What should we do when other's bully us? It's been okay here at school, but back home, it's real bad. My Da was found guilty of helping hide documents."</p><p>The young boy sat back down and his friends whispered some supportive words.</p><p>"If any of you would like to give a response, perhaps some of you older students, you are welcome to," Sinistra offered.</p><p>A sixth-year raised her hand and stood, "People will always treat us differently, but you know who you are. No one can take that away. So keep the knowledge of who you are secure, so when someone says something false you don't react to them. Bully's just want to get a rise out of you."</p><p>Some other students hummed in assessment.</p><p>Another sixth-year raised his hand and stood, "Defend yourself, but don't give into their baiting. Show them by your actions that you're the better person. You don't have to use a wand, your reaction is just as powerful. My mom says, 'The only person responsible for your emotions and how you react, is you.' "*</p><p>Then a seventh-year stood, this time to address the former spy. "You claim that you want us to defend our own, but how did you do that by turning against your allies?" Her words sounded harsh, but she maintained composure.</p><p>Severus thought a moment, "When I was called back to the Dark Lord five years ago I knew that I could never return to support his regime. I had acted for him before and I could never do it again. I performed difficult tasks as a spy as well. The difference was that if he was defeated the murder would stop. The genocide of witch and wizard regardless of blood status, would end.</p><p>"That was something I could not give up. So I returned to him a double agent. My belief that the old way is better, still holds, but I was not willing to let the desire for the return of the old ways be the reason for murder. My identity was still based in our beliefs, but not in his agenda.</p><p>"Instead, I tried to save or prevent others from going down that path," he glanced at a sullen Draco who caught his eye and nodded. "My regret it that we followed a mad man rather than stay with our laws and our traditions."</p><p>When he finished Pansy rose next, "You saved my mother and she did see what the Dark Lord was doing to our people. Fear, lies, discord, but my father refused to acknowledge it. It cost him his life. Professor Sinistra," she addressed the Astronomy instructor, "why did you not join the fight at the end?"</p><p>Sinistra smiled, "My job was to defend the students. You lot mostly. We knew that if Dumbledore's Army failed that you would have been taken along with the others. Only you roles would have been far worse." She looked to Severus.</p><p>Severus nodded, "Voldemort had a unique plan to raise you up as his own children."</p><p>Some students gasped at that revelation. One called it a lie, "No, Mr. Cole" Sinistra refuted. "The ministry confirm this during raids when they retrieved documents that layed the groundwork. This plan ran deep into the Wizengamot."</p><p>A movement from near the head of the group caught Severus eye. Draco stood and walked in front of the the older wizard. "You had a hard place to be because of me. In the end you saved me and my family. And next to you, my father was one of the worst there was. Blinded by the draw of the Dark Lord," Draco turned to address the student solomly, "We can never let ourselves or our children be drawn into that kind of devotion ever again. The old ways are important, but so is the next generation. We can not let ourselves be swayed by the promise of a return to past years. There was too few of us left and the future has too bright an outlook. We can mantain our ways, but we can not be held to another like the Dark Lord."</p><p>When he finished sounds of 'hear hear!' and 'agreed' could be heard across the room.</p><p>After some more questions were fielded about bullies, Sinistra's current views, and Severus's role the students were dismissed. Reminded of course that if they wished to speak privatly they would be available.</p><p>It would not be easy for this generation, they would bear the burden of fixing the fallout from the systemic changes that were happening. But, they were also far more understanding than the last three generations. Severus thought to a Arithmancy book that discussed how each generation fell into an archetype. This generation would be a return to the inward, the family - over community, but that it was a generation that signaled hope and growth.**</p><p>As the former spy and the mother who had lost a son walked into the hall Severus heard his companion say, "Draco will make a fine Minister one day."</p><p>Severus agreed. He could be a true unitarian. The kind that embraced collective change, but also supported the liberty of the individual.</p><p>----</p><p>One late Fall afternoon Hermione found herself trying hard not to fall asleep in the library. The sun was coming in just right and she had been up late working on her Arithmency project that week.</p><p>After reading the same page for the fourth time she gave up and rested her head on her arms. Intending only to rest for a few minutes.</p><p>When she awoke some time later it had gotten dark. Brushing her hair out of her face she looked accross the table to see the Headmaster reading a book she had pulled from a shelf about equations and celestial timing.</p><p>"Good evening, sir," she managed to get out before a large yawn got the better of her as she stretched.</p><p>Flicking his eyes up for a moment his face frowned and he immediately looked back down. His face took to a light coloring of blush.</p><p>Pulling her watch from her bag, Hermione pursed her lips, "I wonder if the elves will let me snag something from the kitchen."</p><p>"They do tend to favor students, some too much, but I was under the impression they were afraid of you," the man remarked, turning a page.</p><p>Hermione sighed, "You make hats one time and your cursed for life. Tell me sir, how long have you been sitting there."</p><p>"Since dinner ended an hour ago," he admitted, "Miss Weasley suggested I would find you here."</p><p>"Since when do you search out students who miss meals," she asked rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"I don't, but as this one missed a scheduled meeting with the Headmaster," he heard her groan of realization, "I thought I would make an exception."</p><p>"Bugger," she swore, "I forgot that was today. I'm sorry sir, it's this independent study. I've been at it all week."</p><p>He didn't correct her on her cursing, but he did nod in understanding. "You appear to be missing two formal notations. It's easy to overlook since they are not constant variables." he set the book down he was reading and turned it to face the young woman.</p><p>"Oh?" she began to read. When she finished she looked up to the man and smiled. "Where were you three days ago, Severus?"</p><p>Then she realized what she said and scrambled to apologize.</p><p>He held up a hand to stop her, "No harm, it is my name after all."</p><p>Hermione buried her face in her hands, she mumbled into her hands.</p><p>"Not quite sure I understood that feral speak," he teased.</p><p>She looked through her fingers as him and she he was smiling, genuinely smiling at her. Dropping her hands she knew her face was beet red.</p><p>"But you do realize I could have used your help on monday before I even got into this-" she gestured to the table full of papers, "-this mess!"</p><p>"And miss you addressing me by name as a friend," he lifted a brow and stood to leave, "I think not Miss Granger."</p><p>As he began to leave she spoke once more, softly, "You are though."</p><p>He looked back and saw something bright in her face, genuine.</p><p>"A friend," she clarified. Then a wicked smile crossed her face. "And you know what friends do, sir?" Standing to gather her papers and books, she made a makeshift book marker for the book he had found the solution.</p><p>Swinging her bag over her shoulder she came to stand beside him, looking up, and whispered in a consporitorical tone, "They con the house elves into turning over food for their friends."</p><p>The deep guttural laughter of her friend filled the library and broke the last bit of darkness that Hermione had been feeling this term.</p><p>----</p><p>Feeling sedate and full Hermione leaned back against the chair that was part of a small dining set in the kitchens.</p><p>"So about that meeting."</p><p>The headmaster who had been looking out over the quiet cookery, tilted his head to the young witch.</p><p>"Could I ask you a few things now," she asked.</p><p>"You may," he answered.</p><p>"Did you know we wouldn't return for the year?"</p><p>"No, Albus never told me how you planned to look for the enchanted items. Nor what their nature was. Much like you, it was a case by case senario."</p><p>"Like you knew we would need the sword to destroy something,, but the details would come later."</p><p>He made a noise noting the affirmative.</p><p>"What a fraud that man was."</p><p>Severus went taunt, surprised. "How so?"</p><p>"His greater good agenda, for start" she growled out, "When Aberforth explained what happened to their sister it became so clear he was willing to risk our life's as well as so many others."</p><p>"For the first time we had a clear path to end this war, to be a step ahead of Tom. If Albus had lived I have no doubt things would have been much different."</p><p>"Better or worse?"</p><p>He didn't respond, letting her draw her own conclusion.</p><p>Hermione leaned back from the table, "Would you have survived?"</p><p>Looking to table, he thought about his answer, "I'm not sure."</p><p>"One last question and then I'll leave you to your thoughts," she smiled. "Why did you have a vial of anti-venin, but never used it?"</p><p>The shocked expression on the potions master's face was clear even in the dim light.</p><p>"I learned about it visiting the infirmary a week after the attack. I think that was the main thing that upset me so much. She spoke softly, "You didn't want to survive did you?"</p><p>The answer did not come quickly or even fully, but when he did Hermione felt her own heart clench in sadness for this brave man.</p><p>"I thought it was the only way to be free."</p><p>"You said we gave you your freedom, the end of the war, do you really believe that?"</p><p>"I said that <i>you</i> gave me my freedom and I do."</p><p>"Me, how?"</p><p>Somewhere far outside the basement windows they heard bells call out the hour, "That is a story for another time."</p><p>Reluctantly she gathered her bags strap and stood.</p><p>As she began to walk to the door she called back, "Severus," she watched him turn, "it's good to see you free." and with that she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.</p><p>----</p><p>As the month of November reached it's mid-point students began to wonder when the next prank would be. Some. Felt that the last one was enough given the effect it had on the Slytherin house, others thought it was too easy.</p><p>As it became closer to finals, some even remarked they hoped it would cancel tests! The Ravenclaw rejected this idea and even filed a formal pre-emptive complaint to the Headmaster.</p><p>"What is this nonsense," he asked when their self-elected representative delivered it to his office the last week of the month.</p><p>"That is our petition that regardless of any pranks that may be forthcoming end of term tests would still happen."</p><p>In classic old bat of the dungeons style Severus scared the student off without an answer to their petition.</p><p>"Oh come now, Severus," Albus' portrait remarked, "You do know their grades are so important do them."</p><p>Severus merely rolled his yes and tucked the petition in his desk. Cancel class finals, as if. The prankster was historically mindful of classes so he had little doubt they would be of finals too.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you catch that Deadpool reference? </p><p>*My counselor says this to me often and it's hard to work with, but it helps so much. </p><p>**I fully believe we are living through a huge change in the world. From the Hong Kong protests, to what's happening in the American continents inregards to race and the pandemic, to the sensitive time between Taiwan/India/China in the Tibetan lands. But it's one that gives me hope as we finish The Fourth Turning. If you're into this kind of thing, https://www.amazon.com/Fourth-Turning-American-Prophecy-Rendezvous/dp/0767900464 will be right up your alley!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now we come to the classic start of Snape and Hermione slow burns.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, if you would like to beta, holla at your girl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November came and went with no prank in sight. While some students bemoaned the loss of fun, the staff, truthfully, was grateful for the break. With the finals in just a week they appreciated the foresight to leave things alone.</p><p>The library always seemed to be packed during this time in term and even Hermione's usual table was full. Sighing to herself, she checked out the books she needed and carried the pile to a table in the great hall. However ten minutes into her work, her hopes of quiet were dashed as several younger students entered the hall. As they sat and began to play a game of exploding snap, the end of Hermione's quill split right up the middle.</p><p>She nearly was about to tell them off when two more groups of students appeared, making almost as much noise. Picking her battles she stacked up her pile of tomes and stalked out of the Great Hall, her bushy hair bouncing with each step.</p><p>Halfway accross the fourth floor she turned the corner to climb a set of stairs to head toward Gryffindor tower and tripped over the edge of a flagstone. The fall sent her books flying through the air, while she landed hard on a step and managed to tear her book bag. Letting out a growl of frustration she sat up slowly, gathered the books once more, repaired the bag, and limped slowly up the stairs.</p><p>Once she had reached her dorm room she kicked open the door, only to find two of her dormmates surrounded by every article of clothing they owned. No surface was uncovered, they were even splayed out on their dormmates beds.</p><p>"Heya Hermione," called Pavarti, cheerfully.</p><p>Seeing the sight of her bed she sighed, defeated, and turned around to leave the way she came without even looking at Pavarti. Even while her hip and leg were still sore from the fall she began a search for a new study space. The common room was predictably full and rambunctious.</p><p>Stalking the halls she debated asking one of her professors to use their empty rooms. As she pondered which ones to ask she was startled out of her thoughts as a voice came up behind her.</p><p>Books and papers flew accross the floor as she whipped around pulling her wand. Only, her newly repaired bag still had momentum and it's extra weight swung around, unbalancing the witch, and pulled her sideways off her feet.</p><p>"Oh for fucks sake!" she cried out once she had stopped moving on the floor.</p><p>Looking up to the culprit she startled and blushed red. "Headmaster!" She groaned and put a hand to her face, mortified. <i>Class act, Granger.</i></p><p>The older wizard tried not to laugh, but a smirk still escaped. "Forgive me it was not my intention to startle you," he leaned over offering a hand to help her up.</p><p>She took it, but when he pulled her up her bag threw her off again, so she fell once more. "Just bugger it," she threw off the bag and accepted his hand one more.</p><p>Finally vertical again she leaned against the wall closing her eyes. "This is just not my day."</p><p>"Has this been an occurrence all day," the headmaster asked gathering up her books into a pile.</p><p>"Merlin, you have no idea. First there was nowhere to study in the library, then the great hall was full of childish games, then the floor decided to trip me which tore my bag and hit my hip on a stair," she was sure he had raised a brow by now, "Next I tried to study in the dorm, but my bed is covered with Pavarti and Lavender's clothes--winter struggles--so then I tried the common room, but it was just as bad as the great hall. Finally I thought, I could ask a professor to use their empty classroom. Only to be knocked arse over tea kettle because my bag is so heavy as I swung around to hex <i>you</i> for scareing the life out of me."</p><p>Severus nodded at the conclusion of her tale, stand with her materials in hand, "I see."</p><p>Hermione huffed, "No, no I don't think you do. The library is never full except during finals. My usual table was even full. Everyone hates that table because it's rickety. Then I hit my hip so hard I'm limping, next my bed is covered in someone else's clothes. Clothes they are taking home for break. Home, while I'm stuck here because my parents are still in Australia by choice--go me for picking somewhere they enjoyed!--and the Weasleys are taking Harry and Ron to see Charlie in Beirut, but assumed I was seeing my parents. Which means I'm stuck here for the winter holidays, alone. And now. Now I've made a fool of myself in front of you. Again."</p><p>By the time she was done she was out of breath.</p><p>"Are you quite done," Severus asked.</p><p>She thought a moment, "Yes."</p><p>"Good, come with me," the Headmaster carrying her books led the way.</p><p>For a moment Hermione was too shocked to move.</p><p>Severus Snape was carrying her books. In a common hallway. In daylight. For anyone to see. Except no one would see because classes were in short sessions. No students would be near here.</p><p>Smiling inspite of herself, she jogged to catch up, her bag reseated on her shoulder. As the headmaster led the way they turned into a passage she was not as familiar with, but followed all the same. Stopping at the third classroom door on the right Severus spoke a password that sounded like "Cleansweep."</p><p>The room, it turned out, was simply a passage way that led to a marvelous study room.</p><p>"Oh! This is lovely," she spun looking at the walls. Lined with books and rolls of parchment. A fire was lit and the roam was warm and inviting.</p><p>"This is the staff room. That door," Severus nodded to the one partially hidden behind a tapestry with a dancing goblin, "will lead to my office. If you need something just knock or call Moxie, my elf. There is a staff meeting at four, so you need to be gone by then or at least out of sight."</p><p>Hermione paused in her observation of the grand room to look at the dark haired man as he set her books on a table, "Out of sight?"</p><p>He nodded, "There are two alcoves in here and they can be closed off and hidden. The trick is finding them."</p><p>Turning to face the young witch he bowed and began to leave when she grabbed his sleeve. Turning to look down she smiled softly at him, gently placing her hand on his upperarm.</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>He bowed again, "You are most welcome."</p><p>Watching him step out of her fingers she noticed the loss of heat from their brief contact, but did not remember feeling cold.</p><p>The door behind the tapestry latched shut and Hermione set to work.</p><p>-----</p><p>At fifteen minutes until four, while munching on a cracker Moxie has brought with her soup, her wand vibrated an alarm of the time. Looking at the mantle clock above the fire, she gathered her things and set about to leave when she heard voices outside the hall door. Panicking she said, "point me." And with her wand flat in her hand, she silently prayed that something so simple would work, it began to spin clockwise.</p><p>To the right she ran, one hand holding the books and the other looking for a cove. The door to the staff room clicked and the door began to open. Finally! The wall gave way and she fled inside the cove. From the inside she could see out but could tell it was illusioned, <i>like a one-way mirror</i> she thought.</p><p>Just in time, Hermione's heart beating wildly, for in walked Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Setting her things down quietly she pulled out a few books to read and a ballpoint pen and paper. Not very magical, but far more practical.</p><p>"Oh, did the elves forget to clean in here?" It was the Transfiguration Mistress that asked.</p><p>Hermione froze, <i>the tray!</i></p><p>"You know, my sweet Holly sometimes waits until later to gather my dishes," came the Herbology professor's reply.</p><p>Hermione relaxed and slowly the rest of the staff trickled in for their meeting. She tried to focus on her books, but when the headmaster walked in she found her interest waned.</p><p>Watching from the cove the female of the Golden Trio watched as the former spy walked the room as his deputy, Minerva McGonagall, went over a list of topics for the first part of their meeting. Things like, next week's finals, course adjustments for next term, upcoming deadlines and dates to remember, and finally, how many students were staying for the Winter break.</p><p>As each head of house rattled off their students names Minerva wrote them down, then adding the Gryffindors who would also be in the castle. In all the list held six names. Two Ravenclaw, two Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin. All but the one Slytherin were six or seventh years, the former being a fourth year whose family had contracted Dragon Pox.</p><p>"Oh that's terribly depressing for him," came a sympathetic voice.</p><p>"How many staff will be staying this year? Should we plan a Christmas party, we have not done one of those in a few years," offered up Professor Sprout.</p><p>"Hm, staff," Minerva did a quick count, "We have four staying the whole holiday and two who will be back right after the New Year. I don't see why we couldn't. The House Elves are always more than happy to join in the festivities."</p><p>Looking up to the headmaster Minerva waited for his approval, a short nod was her answer.</p><p>"Splendid, we'll tell the students to plan for Christmas Eve then, it's a Saturday night."</p><p>The staff planning to stay murmered their aproval.</p><p>"Minerva," Madam Pomfry called, "did you say that Miss Granger was staying?"</p><p>Hermione perked up at the sound of her name.</p><p>Minerva rested her papers in her lap a moment, "I did. Do to some confusion of holiday plans she will be staying here."</p><p>"If it's alright with you I'd like to reach out to her about some assistance in restocking the Hospital Wing. Perhaps she could help with some of the brewing."</p><p>Minerva smiled, "I'm sure she would enjoy that, I will mention it to her and direct her to you."</p><p>The staff meeting then turned towards other topics and the floor was opened for professors to bring up anything they needed. In her own hidden spot Hermione focused on the slowly pacing Headmaster. His arms folded behind him, a stright back as he walked. He looked relaxed, but a bit tired. His face she noticed, looked a few year younger than it did over the summer. He no longer needed his cane and the stress of the last few years were beginning to lift. In all, she thought him striking.</p><p>She had never imagined she would strike up this odd friendship with the Potions's Master, but she found it comforting, like a warm fire. Leaning into the chair she was occupying she smiled, knowing he could not see her as she watched him a while longer. His hair was the last thing she noticed, it looked clean and even freshly cut. This man was a mystery to her. For seven years she knew him one way. A dark, surley, man who had been harsh to her for so long. Then he survived being attacked by a giant snake, learns he is now a free man and he acts very different from her history of experience with him.</p><p>"Hermione, you are the reason I'm free."</p><p>Those words showed up each night in her dreams and still she did not understand what they mean. Thinking back to the riddle that Master Rashid gave them, she watched as the headmaster made a turn of the room near her hiding spot.</p><p>As the meeting came to a close Hermione watch Minerva walking up to Severus, place her hand on his shoulder, speak briefly and then turn to walk out with Madam Hooch.</p><p>Soon the room emptied leaving only the headmaster. As he began to approach the door that led to his office when he heard soft footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Hermione standing in front of the cove entrance smiling at him. Her eyes bright and her expression happy.</p><p>"I did not realize you would stay for the meeting," he said crossing the room towards her.</p><p>"It wasn't intentional, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout showed up fifteen minutes early."</p><p>"My apologies, I should have expected that. Minerva is typically early for meetings."</p><p>Hermione slowly closed the last of the distance between herself and the former spy. "I didn't mind, and it was worth getting to see you relaxed."</p><p>One brow raised in question.</p><p>"I mean that. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier I was... frazzled," she explained. "But I appreciate that you let me come here to study. And seeing you without your heavy robes is always a unique sight."</p><p>"Miss Granger, are you well?" he asked leaning towards the young woman to look into her eyes as one might to check an ill person.</p><p>Laughing she nodded, "You're like a mystery to me. For so many years I have seen the potions's master and the spy, but now I get to see the man. Your still those things, but now you are free."</p><p>Without saying anything Severus turned and walked towards the chairs closest to the fire and sat down. Gesturing for her to join him, he watched as she chose the opposite to him and no sooner then she had sat down a black ball of fur jumped into her lap.</p><p>"Oh!" she exclaimed, "isn't this the little one you bought from the shop" she asked looking up, petting the purring kitten.</p><p>"It is, Hagrid did well helping him into recovery."</p><p>"Have you given him a name yet," she asked lifting the now older kitten up to see his face.</p><p>Severus admired the woman holding up his new pet for a moment, enjoying her happiness and her appreciation of the kitten. "I have not, what do you propose?"</p><p>She looked over the kitten, "Soot maybe, or Macbeth," she offered looking at the man.</p><p>A chuckle came from the potions master, "I wonder if he could grow into such a name as Macbeth being so small."</p><p>The kitten left out a soft mew and together they both laughed. "Macbeth it is then, but be warned Kneazle, you have some big shoes to fill."</p><p>"Severus," Hermione boldy asked, "is this your first pet?"</p><p>"I befriended some crows near my home before I came to school, but we could not afford a familiar. Then once I left the opportunity was never there and soon, having to be responsible for another's life was not something I could justify," he said solomly.</p><p>Watching the kitten curl into Hermione's lap, he wondered what other things his new freedom would bring to him. Things he always admired, but could not afford to hope for. The soft purring as the young woman stroked the feline's fur filled the room. The paws of this kitten were bigger than average and he wondered how much he would grow into them as they began to knead the air.</p><p>"What a purr box you have, Macbeth and such big paws, making biscuits are we?"</p><p>A soft mew responded.</p><p>"Making biscuits," Severus inquired.</p><p>"That's what we always called air kneading, making biscuits." Then suddenly her hand were above chest, turned in and closed, "when they hold them like this while on their back it's called nubbins."</p><p>A brow rose, "is this some muggle lingo?"</p><p>Her laugh was soft, "No! I know several people who say this," then a pause, "alright they may happen to all be muggle."</p><p>The room fell silent aside from the crackling of the fire and the purring of the kitten. They two sat a while just enjoy each others company. Both wondering to themselves if time could stop and that they could stay in the moment.</p><p>"Why did you say that you were freed because of me," Hermione quietly asked.</p><p>At first it seemed that the man staring into the fire was not going to answer then he shifted to lean forward and steeple his hands resting his chin on the peak.</p><p>"It's a bit more complicated than can be explained in one conversation. It has to do with Potter's mother."</p><p>"Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to pry into your past-"</p><p>"You're not, but the fact is it's all tied together," he ruefully admitted. "Everything I ever did was tied back to Lily."</p><p>Hermione quietly offered, "Harry explained some of what he saw in the pensieve, that you loved her. That you still love her and that it was a surprise to Dumbledore."</p><p>Looking Hermione in the eye, Severus spoke, "Even the one man who knew why I became a spy, could not believe that after all that time, I was capable of such an emotion."</p><p>"That's why you wanted Harry to see the memories," she asked.</p><p>"Yes, in part. He needed to understand his mother's love and what his role was. Albus never knew I would give him those memories. He never knew how I should tell Potter he was the last Horcrux," closing his eyes he thought on that conversation.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance the fiftenn-minute curfew warning bell chimed and Hermione sighed. "I want to stay, but I can't afford to get a detention between now and finals." She ran her hand over the kitten one last time and then asked, "Could we, that is, would you mind if we talked about this more? I know it's intrusive, I just want to understand what you meant."</p><p>Looking at the young woman he wondered what her motive was, "You will be here over the holidays, we can continue during that time."</p><p>She gave a soft smile, lifted the kitten and stood turning the deposit the feline into the empty seat. A mew of protest emanated from the young creature. Then retrieving her books from the cove she lifted her bag and stood in front of the dark haired man.</p><p>"Thank you," she said once more, but this time it wasn't about the study space.</p><p>"You're welcome," he replied, his eyes closing and his chin lowered. Calling as she turned to leave, "Hermione," she turned, "it is not intrusive that you listen as a friend."</p><p>Feeling her heart tighten the young witch smiled to her friend and nodded, walking to the door that led to the passageway, she turned once more. He was looking at her with an expression she had not seen before. Freeing one hand partially she waved and exited the room.</p><p><i>Oh merlin, I just waved at him.</i> She blushed full red and she walked down the passage to the main corridor. <i>I waved at him like some silly girl with a crush on her professor.</i></p><p>Stopping mid-stride in the hall she froze.</p><p>
  <i>Hermione Granger, what have you done?</i>
</p><p>Rushing back to the Griffyndor tower she fought off cramping in her lungs and her heart as she realized what was happening in full. Thinking back to the last times she had seen him alone she began to panic. <i>What if he knows? No, he can't know, he would never even speak to me again. Can we still be friends like this?</i></p><p>While she and Ron had kissed in the Chamber of Secrets and few times over the summer, both had agreed that they were not romantically attracted to each other. Love, yes, but not that kind.</p><p>How did this happen she wondered?</p><p><i>The way they usually do, when you see someone in a new light.</i> Groaning to herself as she turned into the last passage before The Fat Lady's hallway she paused again mid-stride. And how different a light she had seen him in since the summer in the hospital wing.</p><p>All of her confusion of how to see him, what to think of him suddenly made sense. For he was the same greasy git, black bat of the dungeons in many ways. Scaring students... except, he wasn't. He didn't have quarters in the lower levels anymore, he didn't teach classes to idiots and he hadn't scared a student that she knew of all year.</p><p>
  <i>Hermione, you have set me free.</i>
</p><p>His voice rang in her head as she slowly began to walk again. How? And why was it complicated?</p><p>As she gave the password to the portrait she entered the common room to see Harry and Ginny on the couch by the fire.</p><p>"Hey Hermione," called Ginny pulling the bookworm from her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey Ginny, Heya Harry."</p><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost Hermione," Harry observed, "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah," she briskly said, "I just realized something and I guess I just feel a bit chuffed I didn't notice sooner."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it" Ginny offered.</p><p>Shaking her head, "I'll be alright, it's not bad, at least I don't think." Her voice had trailed off at the last part. When she could see they were not satisfied with that answer she offered, "I think, um, well can you have a friendship and care for someone at the same time, even if they don't care for you in the same way?" Before she could stop herself, standing there with a pile of books, it spilled out.</p><p>The couple looked at her with wide eyes.</p><p>Then Ginny giggled, "You do realize to whom you are asking that too?"</p><p>"I, um, yes," she answered dumbly.</p><p>"Hermione, who is it that likes you," asked Harry, ignoring Ginny's comment.</p><p>"Oh, it's not," the clever witch fumbled, not sure how to explain she was the one who liked someone else.</p><p>"Harry she doesn't want to hurt their feelings, I doubt she would tell us their name," Ginny said.</p><p>"Oh, I guess I can understand that," the dark hair wizard nodded, "It can't be so bad, Hermione. Just be honest with them that you don't like them. They might be upset at first, but if you're not interested then you should let them know."</p><p>Hermione didn't know what to say in response so she just nodded and continued to her dorm.</p><p>As she climbed the steps she heard Harry comment to Ginny, "Maybe she meant she liked someone..."</p><p>"No, Harry," the redheaded witch countered, "She always has her nose in a book, it makes more sense she wouldn't have noticed someone taking a fancy to her."</p><p>Feeling a bit hurt, but not disagreeing with Ginny's assesment of why she would not have noticed she walked the last of the stairs to her room.</p><p>As Hermione changed her clothes for bed and set out some treats for Crookshanks, for once he came back from his nightly mouse-hunt, she struggled to clear her mind of the revelation. Sighing she climbed under her covers and decided to focus first on her finals. After that, she would have the whole break to work through this mess.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. December Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The holidays swing into gear, Hermione helps track down the perfect gift. Lucius  Malfloy enters the story and some deamons don't die.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note, if it's conversation in talics it's in French. Google only get's me so far, so this is a compromise. Because there is no way in hell I'm asking my State Department sibling to translate fanfiction for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>As the last day of term was coming to a close, shortly before dinner, Ron and Ginny again apologized for their family not including her in their holiday plans. And once more she reminded them that it was no one's fault, simply a mixed up of communication.</p><p>"Really, it's alright," she pressed, "I already had an offer to help Madam Pomfrey restock and Professor McGonagall has given me a restricted section pass provided that I inform her when I will be in the library."</p><p>The groan that eminated from Ginny was a warning of what was to come.</p><p>"Hermione Granger, I swear, if you spend the entire holiday break from school work, doing work for the school and studying I will stick my mother on you," she warned, loudly enough for the staff and students who were in the great hall to hear and look over in interest.</p><p>Daring a glance up at the staff table, her fear was confirmed, Headmaster Snape was also watching the altercation with interest.</p><p>Hermione put hands up in defence trying to calm the redhead. "Ginny, shush, please. It's not as bad as all that. I like studying and I won't be bored for a month with getting to brew."</p><p>Then, a look of frustration fell over the redheads face and Hermione knew what was coming next. She cast the muffling spell as quickly as she could, but Ginny was faster, so only part of her words were cut off.</p><p>"This is exactly why you had no idea that some boy-" the spell was had taken effect right then, "had taken interest in you! Hermione, you only ever read or study. Girl, you have got to get outside!"</p><p>"I did, for a year," Hermione argued poorly.</p><p>"Sorry Hermione," Harry jumped in, "You were stuck in a tent with two angry teenage boys and the only thing you had to do was read."</p><p>Hermione glared at the mop-haired boy, "Thanks Harry."</p><p>The young man had the decency to look abash.</p><p>"Look," Ron said through a mouthful of Red Vines, "We're just trying to watch out for you. We want you to be happy 'Mione, but you can't live your life in a roll of parchment forever."</p><p>"None of you understand," she quietly replied.</p><p>"Then help us," Ginny soothed.</p><p>"I know books and I know how to do projects. I'm good at those. I just, I don't like anyone we know in that way. Seamus is nice, and Tony in Ravenclaw, but it's just not," she faded out.</p><p>"It's not what your looking for?" Ron asked. Of the three friends he was the one who could best understand her sentiment and that she truly was someone that needed something different. He nudged her shoulder with his and smiled. After all, he had been the one to point it out to her when they stopped dating.</p><p>Hermione shrugged against him in return, "Something like that."</p><p>
  <i>What did she want? For so long she was focused on Harry and trying to simply survive with those she cared for. After that, she focused on helping others heal and finishing school. She had a few ideas of what she wanted to pursue after Hogwart's. Other than that, she really had not thought about it.</i>
</p><p>After that the four were quiet for a bit, their classmates funneling into the halls. Hermione tried to cut the somber moment, "I do appreciate your concern, even if it's a bit irritating."</p><p>"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Harry teased. "How many years have you been nagging on us to study? Turn about is fair play."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Trying to get me snogged is not even close to being the same as getting you to study. For the record, I did just fine fourth year getting the guy all the girls, sans Ginny, were fawning over."</p><p>"Oh. No, I thought Krum was dashing too," Ginny admitted with a wink.</p><p>The group laughed as they began to leave the hall as well.</p><p>----</p><p>Hermione, the two sixth year students and the lone fourth year waved the Hogwart's Express goodbye as Hagrid shouted to Harry, Ron and Ginny to have a Happy Holiday.</p><p>As the train pulled out of the station she felt a pang of sadness knowing she would not see them for Christmas this year. Turning around to head back to the Castle with the others she was surprised to find the man who had confused her heart waiting near the station entrace.</p><p>"Oh Hello, Headmaster! Come'ta see the students off," greeted Hagrid.</p><p>Severus inclined his head, "I had business in town and I thought I would stop by and see if Miss Granger was here with you."</p><p>"Aye, she came down with Mr. Asher, who be staying behind, on account they missed the carriages to off his friends."</p><p>Hermione came around from behind Hagrid and greeted the dark clad man. She noticed that his cloak was different than she had seen before, it was heavier wool and the lining of the hood had fine fur, rabbit most likely. It was not all black either, having bits of gray in the wool and the fur. In all it struck her as a very flattering garment on him.</p><p>"Miss Granger," he bowed, "would you mind assisting me. I am looking for a gift for Minerva."</p><p>Smiling, "I'd be happy to sir," Hermione turned to Hagrid, "Will you be alright with the others?"</p><p>"O'course Hermione, we'll be seeing you for tea tomorrow?"</p><p>She nodded and stepped next to the headmaster as they started walking into town.</p><p>"What did you have in mind for Professor Mcgonagal, sir?"</p><p>The headmaster smirked at the young witch, "Truth be told I have none. In the past I have never gotten her a gift, for obvious reasons. But this year, I felt it right to give her something after all these years."</p><p>"Never?" Hermione pushed some of her hair back with a burgundy clad mitten that had blown across in the wind.</p><p>"One year at the request of Albus I brewed the female staff a purfume. It was well received, but that was one of the early years teaching."</p><p>"That sounds like a nice gift, even if it was from the headmaster not yourself."</p><p>"They all thanked me individually, it surprised me."</p><p>Hermione frowned a bit at that, "It's not fair that you have had to experience things that make something as simple as a thank you a surprise."</p><p>A hum of affirmation was the only response she received. As the two walked in silence enjoying the window decorations Hermione mulled over some ideas. The snow from overnight was bright as they walked and the air was not too cold.</p><p>"How about a tea service?" she finally offered.</p><p>"That is an idea, only, Albus gave her a new one every few years. I'd like to do something different.</p><p>Nodding she spoke up again, "Does she drink something particular?"</p><p>"She is Scottish," he gave Hermione a wry look and the young woman giggled.</p><p>"Okay, so Whisky is out. What about, a set of quills?"</p><p>"Oh, come now Miss Granger, I asked you along to come up with something I had not thought of," he looked ahead but a smirk played at his mouth.</p><p>"Alright, I'm still thinking," she said.</p><p>As they passed a few more window dressings full of holiday cheer Hermione had an idea, she knew the perfect thing. Without thinking she grasped the dark man's leather covered wrist from under his halfway open cloak with her mittened palm and called, "I have the perfect idea, come with me!"</p><p>It wasn't until they had made several turns down the streets, a sharp climb up an ally stairwell, and finally stopped in front of a blue painted shop entry that she realized she was holding the headmaster's hand. Somewhere along the way her hand had slide from his wrist to his palm.</p><p>She tried to play cool as she let go, but when he leaned over to whisper, "At least my right hand is no longer cold," she could not contain her blush.</p><p>"Er-sorry," she mumbled out. A soft chuckle was his only reply. She was beginning to quite enjoy his laughter.</p><p>Entering the store with a sign in hand scripted writing saying <i>Delacour Glass</i>, Hermione took extra care to not trip on the step leading in. She had been here a few times before and each time she would catch on that step.</p><p>"Bonjour, merci pour vos achats," the shop owner greeted, then seeing who it was his smile grew, "Ah, Mademoiselle Granger, bon retour!".</p><p>She smiled and replied in an English accented french, <i>"Monsieur Delacour, it is good to return to your shop. How are you wife and son?"</i></p><p><i>"Very well, thank you for asking. Maria hopes that you will be able to join us for dinner again soon."</i> The shop keeper made his way around his display case and took Hermione's shoulders as they greeted in the custom of <i>la bise.</i></p><p>Hermione smiled as the dusty blond wizard smiled and gently squeezed her shoulders before letting go.<i>"That is very kind, I will be here for the holidays, perhaps I could stop by?"</i></p><p><i>"Yes, that would be splendid, I will tell Maria and she will write to you."</i> His attention turned to her companion.</p><p>"Merci," Hermione turned to Severus, "Monsieur, this is our Headmaster, Professor Snape."</p><p>The shop keepers eyes grew bright, "Sir, it is an honor." he extended his hand which Severus removed his black glove to return. The gesture was held a moment, but firmly by both men.</p><p>Severus nodded, "Thank you, I was not aware that Miss Granger her spoke such fluent french."</p><p>"Non?" the man was partially stunned looking to Hermione, <i>"He does not know that your mother is French? Or that you lived there as a child?"</i></p><p><i>"No, it's never come up,"</i> turning back to her professor who had a curious expression on his face and a raised brow, "Professor Snape is looking for a gift for a colleague and I thought that something from your Atelier would be perfect."</p><p>Mr. Delacour smiled, "I see, that is most kind, would you prefer to look around or for me to provide some suggestions?"</p><p>Hermione waited for the headmaster to respond, but he did not. "Perhaps we will look first and then utilize your assistance for the details?"</p><p>"Perfect," he smiled as he headed to the back of the shop.</p><p>"I was under the impression I was the only one with some unique secrets," Severus teased once the gentlemen had left the display room.</p><p>"I thought women we're supposed to have some mystery about them?" Hermione teased back.</p><p>Severus regarded her, "You have always been easy to read Miss Granger, but you also hold volumes of unspoken details to whom you truly are. The world is at your fingertips upon graduation, I look forward to seeing how you take hold of your future."</p><p>Unsure how to reply, Hermione walked to a cabinet filled with colored glass dishes. "I thought that a proper crystal decantor would be a nice gift. Although I have no idea if she has one already."</p><p>"I am fairly certain she does not, at least not at the school. This is a wise choice," he replied following her.</p><p>Hermione was turned away, but he could see her smile in the reflection of the display cabinet.</p><p>Leaning forward he added, <i>"And who knew that Miss Granger studied in France as a petit madam."</i></p><p>Swinging her head round, <i>"You speak French?!"</i></p><p><i>"Yes, but not as lovely as yours,"</i> he responded in a low voice, walking to another cabinet where they had glasses and vases.</p><p>"Where did you learn?" she asked coming to stand beside him.</p><p>"During my apprenticeship, my master, was a Danish man with a penchant for French women. During my study under him I frequently would have to interact the next morning with his latest lover. In time I picked up enough french that not only could I converse with the women, I could also study french potion literature."</p><p>"Then," he continued, "Once I began teaching at Hogwart's I would travel on holidays the first few years and would attend conferences in France. After the Dark Lord returned. He knew of my language skills from some other potion master's he recruited from France and made use of them. I often would travel the last four years. Albus also made use of this skill."</p><p>Hermione unsure of what to make of that offered, "Were the French women at least attractive?"</p><p>The former spy snorted, "Obviously, why else who I have interacted with them as I made breakfast."</p><p>Hermione, regretting asking walked over to the cabinet with the decantor. "Oh these ones look lovely."</p><p><i>Well, she did ask,</i> thought the dark man.</p><p>Coming over to where the decantors were he studied several of them, "These are remarkable works."</p><p>"Merci, Headmaster." The shop keeper said as he exited the back, holding a notepad. "All our glass is either make in France, or here in Hogsmeade. We have a studio here for custom work. The rest is manufactured in Port au Var."</p><p>"Port au Var is not far from Pente sur Violet Feuilles correct?" the headmaster asked.</p><p>"Indeed, they share the same sea inlet. How are you familiar with Pente sur Violet, it is not a magical community?" Mr. Delacour appeared to narrow his eyes just a hint.</p><p>"I visited there after a Potions conference many years ago. It was a stunning town."</p><p>The shop keeper smiled recalling the town, "Yes, it is a gem, kept hidden from tourists" and winked at Hermione. "Now, does one of these suit your needs," he asked gesturing to the decantors.</p><p>"They are all fine work, but something is missing, from this one." Severus has indicated had a red base and a clear glass upper. When the light caught it the red glass looked like fire.</p><p>"Like what," asked Hermione.</p><p>"A set of scotch glasses," he smirked.</p><p>The shop keeper clapped his hands, "We have a matching set," he walked around to retrieve the maching pair.</p><p>"This will do nicely," Severus agreed.</p><p>"Thank you sir, I will package this up.What color tissue?"</p><p>"Green!" Hermione interjected, drawing both men's sudden attention. She immediately turned and wandered off to another cabinet, her face scarlett.</p><p>The two men looked at each other, amused, and the buyer nodded his agreement.</p><p>Once the order was packaged and paid for the shop keeper informed them it would be deliver by this evening. Saying their thanks, they departed the store.</p><p>"Miss Granger," Severus started to ask as the door closed behind them, "was there a chance, your sorting was incorrect?"</p><p>The color from Hermione face fell, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Green, Miss Granger, in a gift to a Gryffindor?"</p><p>"It is for Christmas," she shyly said.</p><p>A hum of thought was his reply. "As thanks for assisting me, would you join me for lunch? There is a cafe down the next street that is quite good. One not open during the Hogsmeade weekends."</p><p>Hermione's eyes grew bright. "You don't owe me, sir, I was happy to help," she tried to explain.</p><p>"I am aware, but I would like to do this," he had stopped a step short of the passageway so they were eye level. He took note of how the snow started the cling to her eyelashes already.</p><p>"Oh," she smiled, "Alright then, lunch does sound wonderful."</p><p>-----</p><p>Severus set down his cup of tea and asked his lunch companion a follow-up question to the first he asked about her thesis work. "What aspect of the Wolfsbane do you think will be most improved by the Transfiguration work?"</p><p>Wiping her hands on the napkin in her lap, "I hope the the whole mutation, the fur - claws - ears - the ability to infect others - could somehow be prevented. However I think I'll need to focus on one aspect for the purpose of the thesis."</p><p>Severus had leaned back in his chair and thought a moment how he appreciated the way he had found enjoyable conversation with the younger witch. She was talented, especially once she stepped outside of the books into her own study and practical uses.</p><p>"Which is," he asked when she paused too long, loosing herself in her own mind."</p><p>"Oh! Yes," she blinked, "I'd say the fur, but a bald werewolf does not strike me as something I'd be inclined to study."</p><p>Severus let out an undignified voice, "No doubt Lupin would agree with that."</p><p>"Do you think he would agree to let me work with him... test him?" Hermione's voice was apprehensive.</p><p>"If he doesn't I'll offer to pay him."</p><p>"Severus! That's not kind!"</p><p>"Oh come now, don't be self-righteous Hermione. If your research lends itself to a viable solution Lupin would leap at the chance. I have little doubt of this because he has already told me so himself."</p><p>Hermione leaned forward, excitement radiating off of her, "You already talked to him? He agreed? When?"</p><p>"Calm yourself witch," he chuckled. "Yes, I spoke with him by letter a few days after the Ars Alchemica event. It was a single line in a larger set covering several topics. He replied in a similar fashion, although with more words, that he looks forward to your proposal."</p><p>She couldn't believe it. Hiding her mouth in her hands did nothing to restrain the happiness that reached all the way to her eyes. "Severus... thank you."</p><p>He almost waved it off, but for the first time in years he let himself absorb that gratitude because not even the Dark Lord could have resisted this woman's genuine joy.</p><p>Once she had finished her creamy pasta Severus had ordered them a slice of chocolate cake each. "Do you trust me Hermione," he had teased her. But she felt that question hit deeper in her soul, which had decided the reply, before her mind could. "I always have."</p><p>-----</p><p>As Hermione was getting ready for bed she couldn't stop smiling at the wonderful day. She realized brushing her hair that this crush was not going away and truth be told, she didn't want to force it away. If it was only a crush she knew in time it would fade.</p><p>Thinking to the days activities she giggled. Lunch had been delicious and the cafe was a unique place, the owners being of London decent. Her conversation with the man of her affections had been academic and related to her Aritmancy project and to her thesis work. They had stayed at the cafe for well over two hours and only left once the owners were finished cleaning up for the end of their weekend hours.</p><p>The snow had begun to fall again, that magically white fluffy stuff that you only see in dreams. Hermione's hair catching most of it, even with her hat. Admittedly seeing Severus with his fur hood pulled up was amusing, but she thought it had it's own allure.</p><p>As they walked back to the castle, Hermione planning to return another day to do her own shopping, they continued to discuss the project and new ideas for how she could improve her thesis. Severus even offering to look over her dissertation.</p><p>Parting in the great hall was drawn out for nearly another three-quarters of an hour as neither wanted to end the pleasent conversation. It was only finally ended when a House Elf appeared and needed the headmaster for approval of some things.</p><p>At dinner, she ate with the two Ravenclaw students, but he never appeared.</p><p>All in all, it had been a wonderful first day of break.</p><p>----</p><p>The next day was less eventful, she slept in late, ate lunch with the same Ravenclaws and had tea with Hagrid. The only notable thing was that she didn't see the headmaster the entire day.</p><p>On Monday she ate breakfast in the common room, dressed and headed for the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomfry at 9:30AM.</p><p>"Ah Miss Granger, punctual even during holidays," she remarked.</p><p>"Thank you for allowing me to help you, I know that if I didn't have somthing to do I was going to get cabin fever during this whole month."</p><p>"Ah, yes, I can understand that. Right, well we have four potions that need stocked and each one will need two batches. The less used potions I already asked Professor Slughorn to replenish. Which, in hindsight, had I known sooner you would be here, I would have rather asked you."</p><p>Hermione smiled, but said nothing. She could only imagine the state of those potions as they had been given as detention assignments. He was competent, of course, but the subtle art seemed to be missing in his work.</p><p>"You may work in this room. Do not forget to take lunch when you have reached a stopping point. And take your time, there is no rush. If you need me I will be around, or you can summon me with this bell," she held it up. "I have different errands to run so if I'm not here another professor will come to assist you."</p><p>"I understand," Hermione looked over the recipes for the potions that sat on the work stations.</p><p>"All your ingredients will be in these cabinets and tools in the third," she paused looking round the room, "I think that covers it. You have my thanks, Miss Granger."</p><p>Once the mediwich had left she set about picking with potion to start. Each potion needed two batches and two of them took multiple days to brew. Looking in the supply cabinet she realized that two of the potions would use the same cauldron so she planned accordingly.</p><p>Once she had the order of which was to be brewed when, she set to work.</p><p>----</p><p>When she had finished the first potion to a place for it to rest for two hours she checked the time to see it was half-past one. Stretching she decided to walk to the kitchen instead of ordering lunch. She knew the elves would be happy either way, but she was happy for the break.</p><p>As she made her way down the steps and past the Great Hall entryway she could hear voices, arguing just inside the hall. Slowing down to listen she was surprised to see the headmaster following and snearing at Lucius Malfloy into the entry way.</p><p>"I told you to mind your own <i>affairs</i>, Lucius, I will have nothing do do with this."</p><p>"Pity, I thought you of all people might enjoy a bit of fun, but I suppose you mind was always set on having something that wasn't yours," the blond wizard cut back.</p><p>The former spys wand slid down into his palm and he leaned into the older wizards face, "Get out Lucius."</p><p>Lucius raised his hands in defeat and walked backwards to the entry. In doing so Severus spotted Hermione standing near the doors.</p><p>"Can I help you Miss Granger" he called, his voice harsh and his words slicing her.</p><p>At first she froze, frightened by this return to the old version of the man she had come to care for. Then she slowly nodded, thinking on her feet, "Sir, Madam Pomfry was looking for you."</p><p>Severus closed his eyes, counting in his head.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Granger," Lucius addressed her as he exited the hall, "How wonderful it is to see you. Amazing that someone such as yourself could have played such a role in ending the war."</p><p>Still thinking quickly on her feet, "If that a reference to my birth, my age, or my gender, Mr. Malfloy?"</p><p>Lucius' face snarled in to disgust as he looked back to Severus, "It seems one muggleborn can be just as feisty as another Severus."</p><p>Severus opened his eyes and strided down the hall toward Lucius wand visible.</p><p>"Mr. Malfloy, how good of you too visit," came the voice of Professor McGonagall, "I was unaware that you would be visiting us so soon before the board meeting on Friday afternoon," she emphisized the date.</p><p>Hermione noticed that the headmaster had slowed his walk and was coming to stand near the entry.</p><p>Malfloy tsked at the Deputy, "Minerva, as it was, I was just leaving."</p><p>"Oh, what a shame, I was just thinking what a fun time is was the last time you showed up here on a day that wasn't a board meeting" she smiled sweetly, referring to the day the dark was defeated.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>Watching the senior Malfloy leave the castle, Hermione finally let out a small laugh.</p><p>Minvera winked at her, "Yes, I shall always keep that day as a wonderful reminder. But, whatever was he here for."</p><p>"A reminder," the headmaster answered, his voice like ice. "Excuse me, I have something to attend to," he said before he saulked off down the hall, never looking at Hermione.</p><p>"Oh dear, I know that voice," Minerva sighed, "and just when things were going so well."</p><p>"They were arguing about something, I'm not quite sure what," Hermione offered as she watched the man disappear.</p><p>Minerva furrowed her brow, "I have often wondered if these very interactions, with former associates was the very reason he never used that damn anti-venin."</p><p>"You think he was afraid to live?"</p><p>"I think he was afraid to be <i>denied</i> living."</p><p>Hermione looked at the face of her head of house and mentor and felt in her heart that she was probably right.</p><p>-----</p><p>The next few days went by without notice as Hermione fulfilled the first potion request. Having set it aside for bottling she began the second.</p><p>Looking inside the cabinet for the ingredients she needed she checked the recipe. It was simple enough, but it had a variation to the preparation of one ingredient she was not familiar with. In the side notes however was a written explication.</p><p>Feeling confident she did as it explained and added the root to the potion. A short time later she smelled something, turning to see the potion was about to burst over. She reached for her wand, but it was too late. The explosion knocked her across the room and she hit her back hard on the wall. Her head cracking against the stone due to the force. Sliding down she called out for Madam Pomfrey, but no one came. Before her head gave out from the pain she called another name.</p><p>"Moxie," she whispered out.</p><p>The sound of a House Elf popping into the room was followed by the sound of "Oh dear! Missus, where are you?"</p><p>"Here," Hermione called weakly, slowly passing out as the elf hurried around the work station.</p><p>----</p><p>When she awoke later she was laying on of the hospital wing beds. Opening her eyes, she squinted and she tried to sit up.</p><p>Groaning at the pain, she heard a voice beside her. "Do not try to sit up yet."</p><p>"Sir?" she asked, blinking to let her eyes adjust.</p><p>A scuffing sound alerted her to his leaving, "I will inform Poppy you are awake."</p><p>"Sev'rus," she called softly, but he did not return.</p><p>Falling back she closed her eyes until the sound of the mediwitches shoes caught her attention. As he came up alongside the bed Hermione opened her eyes half mast.</p><p>"Miss Granger, and I am so terribly sorry, Severus has looked over what happened and it's my fault. I should have shown you how to prepare those roots. The instruction was incomplete. Those notes were written a while ago and I always knew how to prepare the root."</p><p>"It's alright Madam Pomfry, I now know the wrong way to did it, so I won't make the same mistake again."</p><p>"Again? Oh my dear, you don't need to worry, I can prepare the potions myself."</p><p>"No really, I'll go mad with nothing to do." Hermione cried. her head hurting and the light of the room too harsh.</p><p>"Well if you're sure, but for now rest. You had a pretty harsh concussion. If you hadn't called Moxie we might not have woken you up."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Why the headmaster and myself, Moxie went right to him and I was down speaking to Professor Spout. He was the one who arrived first."</p><p>Hermione let her head fall to the side and closed her eyes. <i>Wonderful,</i> just what he needed to see. A potentially dead student from making a potion alone.</p><p>----</p><p>Hermione was released the next morning, with stern orders to rest, and was allowed to resume brewing the following Monday, leaving her with three day of nothing to do. She had already finished her revision and christmas shopping. The Holiday was next Saturday.</p><p>As she headed to the great hall for lunch she was greated by Professor Sprout and her head of house.</p><p>"Miss Granger! You are looking much improved," Minerva observed.</p><p>"Yes, thank you."</p><p>"Good thing Moxie found, wasn't it" asked Professor Sprout noted, "How did you know to call her?"</p><p>Hermione was not expecting the tone of curiosity, but she lied all the same, "She brought me dinner the other night in the common room. Our usual elf had come down with some illness."</p><p>"Oh that's a bother, I hope they will feel well soon."</p><p>Nodding, Hermione continued on her way into the Great Hall, as she entered she searched quickly looking for Professor Snape. Disappointed when she did not see him she sat with the Slytherin student who had stayed.</p><p>----</p><p>Sending her Patronus to her head of house she used the key given to her on loan for the restricted section she informed her head that she would be in there.</p><p>As she searched for the book she was looking for she heard a clatter and a hiss followed by a gutteral curse in a language she didn't know.</p><p>Wand out she headed towards the sound, turning a corner to see Professor Snape holding his hand part way in his mouth.</p><p>"Did you get burned" Hermione asked.</p><p>The headmaster spun quickly to the young woman, his face closed off.</p><p>Unsure of how to approach him in this volitile state she lowered her wand and waited.</p><p>"It is of no consequence," he hissed, banishing the broken lantern before turning to leave down the Isle.</p><p>"Don't let Malfloy get under your skin," it came out without thinking.</p><p>He didn't stop walking.</p><p>"He's lost in this world and he's taking it out on you. Don't let him!"</p><p>He didn't stop. He didn't even turn around. And she felt more alone than when she was depressed after the war.</p><p>----</p><p>Over the weekend she spent more time in the restricted section and found a number of books that we're helpful on her thesis. Wondering if his offer to read her dissertation was still valid given his mood she set to work on refining her project.</p><p>She had settled on removing the claws from the equation which would require the Wolfsbane to suppress that magical aspect of the curse.</p><p>Then on Monday she returned to the Hospital Wing lab and started the potions in the same order. On Wednesday she reached the point where she needed the correct instruction for the root.</p><p>Ringing the bell she prepared the other ingredients as footsteps came into the work room. Looking up expecting the mediwich, she was surprised to see the Potion's Master.</p><p>"Hello sir," she smiled, unsure what his mood was, then realizing the bell called the most available professor to her aid. Her face fell, "I didn't realize Madam Pomfrey was away again. I'm sorry for bothering you, It's just, I need the correct intruction for the root."</p><p>Looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he nodded and entered the room. Careful to stand far enough away from the young woman hegestured for the tools and root.</p><p>"You need to first slice the root into four sections," which he did, "then use the dull edge of the knife to squeeze out the gel substance."</p><p>"The removal of the gel was the part not mentioned on the recipe," she thought out loud, "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"An oversight on my part," he murmured as he began to leave the room.</p><p>"You wrote this recipe" she asked, causing him to stop.</p><p>"It was a significantly more stable variation on the original, I showed Madam Pomfrey how to prepare the root, those were her notes, copied from mine, but I had never written the whole instruction down."</p><p>Hermione lifed her head and looked at the ceiling as it became clear while he spoke, "And you feel that it's your fault that the potion exploded. Well that's a load of Bollocks."</p><p>The potions master turned around surprised.</p><p>Resisting the urge to walk over, she looked at him directly. "I am assisting Madam Pomfrey, these potions are for Madam Pomfrey, this copied recipe," she shook the paper, "is Madam Pomfrey's. If anyone is to blame, it's her for not showing me the correct way to do this."</p><p>The dark man simply looked at her and said nothing, but she could see in his eyes he was still unsure.</p><p>"Look, accidents happen, and this one was Madam Pomfrey's and mine alone. Don't apologize, because you did nothing wrong. If anything," an idea came to mind, "you did you job right. Your job. She did her's, but she did it wrong. You did nothing wrong, sir."</p><p>The effect was not instant, but soon she could see he understood what she was referencing. He nodded once and left the work room.</p><p>Picking up a flobberwom she tossed it across the room in frustration. While it didn't have the same effect as breaking things there was something helpful in watching it slide down the stone wall.</p><p>----</p><p>Two days before Christmas Hermione went to the owlry to send her gifts to her friends. While she knew they were all in Beirut and would not be back to the Burrow until the New Year she wanted the gifts to be there waiting. Attempting to tie the last package to a small brown Tawny owl she heard footsteps and turned to see the headmaster.</p><p>"Good afternoon sir," she greeted before returning to the owl. It had it's leg stuck out but seemed unsure of the package so it didn't stay still. "Oh come, on you ruddy bird."</p><p>The said Ruddy Bird did not take kindly to that tone and hooted ruefully before lowering it's leg and flying back to a high shelf.</p><p>"Are you fu-"</p><p>"Owls don't tend to appreciate that tone, Miss Granger," came the voice of the headmaster.</p><p>Turning round and giving him the stink eye she realized he had been teasing her. A smile graced her face as she realized he looked less stressed. Not as free as he was that day in Hogsmeade, but better.</p><p>"Okay, then Mr. Snarky-pants, let's see you do it," she bit her lip to keep from laughing.</p><p>His face turned unamused, but she knew that meant he was not going to back down from the challenge. Stepping forward he reached in his pocket, pulled a few treats and placed them on a ledge. Sure enough the owl from earlier frew down, ate a treat and stuck his leg out, without moving the rest of its body.. Severus tied his package and the owl looked right at Hermione, hooted dismissively and then flew out of the owlry.</p><p>Severus turned round to see Hermione with her face in a pout of irritation. "Bastards. Both of you."</p><p>A snort came from the former spy, that had the effect of calming her nerves.</p><p>"You seem, better, today," she cautiously said.</p><p>He didn't say anything at first, then bowed lightly before making to leave the owlrey. Hermione panicked, not wanting him to leave, so she rushed to block his exit. Unfortunatly the ice underneath the snow at the doorway was her downfall. She slid into the door frame and flailed, latching onto anything solid.</p><p>That solid thing was Professor Snape.</p><p>His arms came up to stop her from taking him down too, supporting her waist.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but she dared believe it was eternity before she looked up bashfully.</p><p>"Um," she started getting her footing before letting his arms go and adjusting her robes. "I have a gift for you and I was hoping to bring it to you in person."</p><p>He didn't move. Or speak.</p><p>"And I think we're overdo for another conversation about how I saved you." <i>Oh my god, I'm a nutter. I love him and he must think I'm insane.</i> "That is of course if you don't have plans or things to see too..." she finished, but didn't move out of the doorway.</p><p>"Eloquent, Miss Granger," he commented. "I do not have any particular duties that will require my attention until dinner. My office door will welcome you when you are free."</p><p>"Oh! Excellent. We'll, until then," she said, moving carefully out of his way.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well Ron is not the bad guy as often happens in these, but... someone had to be. Enter Lucius. Ah well, he gets redeemed in many of my other works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. December Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Riddles solved, gifts exchanged. And, is it getting warmer in here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The day before Christmas Hermione was sitting in the common room sucking on a red vine sweet, holding a notebook in her lap, her pen tapping the pages. Sitting on the table in front of her was the riddle from Master Rashid.</p><p>An Ashwinder Egg, a Nightgale Posey, and one Silver Chestnut.</p><p>All together the items were volitile and should never be placed near each other, even outside a potion, but in this case they were safe. Something was missing, the very thing that caused the reaction.</p><p>That was the riddle and she had until tomorrow to solve it. She had been working on it off and on since October, but she always came back to the same dead end.</p><p>Picking up the egg she turned it over and over, the firelight making the egg glow a solid green hue. The shells she knew were strong, but as thin as a chicken's egg. She recalled when she was little her mom holding an egg up to a torch and showing her the yolk inside. She had been fascinated by the liquid swashing back and forth.</p><p>Her mind jumped, that was it, this egg had no yoke!</p><p>Searching for a note she had made about Ashwinder Eggs she stopped, shock by what she figured out. The reason the egg was inert was because the substance inside was the more powerful of the two elements. The shell was strong enough to shield that power, while the yoke was protected from the outside world.</p><p>What kind of message was Master Rashid trying to send?</p><p>Quickly Hermione applied this new information both excited and confused when she began to unravel the riddle.</p><p>----</p><p>The next morning Hermione awoke on the common room couch, her neck stiff and her feet cold, uncovered. Rolling out of the corner she had burrowed into she looked at the clock, 10:47. Had she really been up that late? Looking over to the table she remembered why.</p><p>She had solved Master Rashid's riddle, but she didn't understand the answer. Having stayed up trying to figure out what he meant she fell asleep with her notes falling off some time in the night.</p><p>Groaning as she sat up to strech she leaned over her knees to let herself awake some more. Sitting at the end of the table was a small pile of gifts. Christmas Day! She smiled and began to open each one. Six wrapped gifts in all.</p><p>The first was the traditional Weasley sweater, only this year it was a button up cardigan at her request, but oddly in a deep emerald green. A note with it from Ginny apologized that the color was an accident with one of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke boxes gone wrong. Unfortunately not even George knew how to fix it.</p><p>Laughing out loud to the room full of sleeping portraits the irony of being caught by someone else's prank was comedic and the almost sorting of the eleven-year old muggleborn was a poetic thought.</p><p>Setting the sweater down she moved to a smaller gift, from Ginny. Inside was a small silver chain necklace with a simple anchor charm. The note, again written by Ginny.</p><p>
  <i>"Because we all need a reminder that without you our world would have been lost and the boys would have never past a single exam. -love, Ginny."</i>
</p><p>Feeling her heart swell Hermione unclasped the necklace and put it on, pulling round the claps to the back she smiled.</p><p>The next gift was a book from Harry, a Grimorie about Mooncycles and Transfiguration she had been looking for. The inside cover held a simple note from Harry.</p><p>
  <i>"No one could ask for a more loyal friend and companion. Even when she tosses ancient texts at your head. -Harry"</i>
</p><p>Letting out another laugh she moved to the fourth gift. She figured this one was from her parents based on the muggle posting. Hagrid would make trips to Hogsmeade and pick up all the muggle post gifts for the students and then like all the others the House Elves would deliver them Christmas day.</p><p>Inside the package was a box filled with an assortment of Australian chocolate. A note explained that the Cocoa was harvested in the winter on the coldest night. The seed pods would stay attached all year if they didn't harvest them and so the farmers learned that a cold winters night made the flavors more full when they were grind into the power for the molding.</p><p>Also inside the box was a set of earrings, half round opals set in gold with two small emeralds sitting one above and below the Opal. They were stunning and Hermione was amazed. Her parents didn't typically get her jewelry, but these were perfect.</p><p>Setting them down she opened the next gift, wrapped a bit hastily in purple paper that had golden snitches flying around in circles.</p><p>This was different, it was a joint effort between Hagrid and Ron. Cautiously she opened the gift which was a bit squishy, to find a midnight blue scarf and hat set that had bits of gold mixed into the yarn. Running the soft fabric through her figures Hermione could feel warming charms that had been applied.</p><p>A note from Ron and one from Hagrid together explained that Ron knew what he wanted to get her, but Hagrid offered the idea of Tibetian Sand-shrews. They were a magical creature that could burrow into the mountains without ever digging a hole. Their fur was soft and we'll prized in the Asian magical community. Hagrid of course, "knew a bloke."</p><p>It really was a wonderful gift and the pair had done a great job picking the colors. Hermione appreciated the thought and effort that went into locating this gift.</p><p>Then she came to the last gift, unmarked, she was unsure if she should open it. Thinking of Professor Moody she tapped a diagnostic spell with her wand. Finding nothing wrong she opened the gold wrapping. Inside was a box that contained a small french glass oil lamp. Carefully pulling it out she noticed the flute was a frosted style that matched parts of the basin design.</p><p>There was a note, in french from Mr. Delacour.</p><p>
  <i>"Miss Granger, Maria and I would enjoy you joining us for dinner for Hogmany if you would be free. I would also love to extend the invitation to your Headmaster. He seems a fine gentlemen and full of those lovely dark secrets that Maria is attached to in her romance books."</i>
</p><p>Hermione snorted and smiled, <i>that sounds about right,</i> she thought. Having spend the last few years writing the shopkeepers wife and dinner a few time in the school years she had built up a rapore with Mrs. Delacour.</p><p>The note continued,</p><p>
  <i>"The oil lantern is a gift to you, made custom at my direction for you. When you use it the lamp can remain the clear crystal or, if you tap it once with your wand you will be able to illusion the color through a series of choices.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I wished to give you this gift because of your work not only as one who was crutial to the end of the world, but also because ouf the light that you shine. You are a gift to those who know you and Maria and I have been blessed to call you friend."</i>
</p><p>The note ended in proper french form and Hermione felt her eyes watering. The gift was stunning and something she never expected. Taking up her wand once more she tapped the lantern to watch the unfrosted portions of glass change to different colors. It was a work of art.</p><p>----</p><p>Once Hermione had showered and dressed for the day, gifts safely tucked away she checked the time on the mantle clock in the common room as she pulled on the new green wool cardigan. Her hair had been tied back with a green ribbon she had spelled to match. Her pants were muggle jeans and her undershirt, white. She felt festive even putting on a pair of stud earrings she had received from Luna as a birthday gift. Red lion heads that roared when you tapped them.</p><p>1:15 she noted, the lunch hour over. She didn't mind because she had some leftover bits from her late snack in the common room.</p><p>Holding a biscuit in her mouth, as she made sure she had her notes on Master Rashid's riddle and her gift for Professor Snape, she made her way out of the passage.</p><p>----</p><p>Looking at the Gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office she realized she had no idea was the password was. While the current occupant didn't change it as often he was not predictable when he did.</p><p>Trying the most recent one she was disappointed. Making a face at the unmoving statue she debated sending her patronus, but suddenly the gargoyle turned of its own accord and she climbed the steps.</p><p>Knocking on the door she heard Professor Snape's voice say enter and the door unlatched to swing open.</p><p>Hermione entered looking around the room and not moving much into the office until addressed. She didn't see the headmaster and was confused as he did open the door.</p><p>She waited a bit longer until the man entered from a side door. Hermione's heart pulsed when she saw him.</p><p>"Good Afternoon Miss Granger," he greeted.</p><p>He was dressed like she had never seen before. No teaching robes, no black frock. Instead a white button up shirt with the sleeves folded up three-quarters length and black trousers. his hair had been tied back in a low gathering. Making his face even more cutting and handsome.</p><p>Taking a breath Hermione tried not to flush. But as the man came down the dias steps closer to her, the effect was official.</p><p>He frowned. "Are you unwell Miss Granger, you look quite flush," he asked once he had reached her.</p><p><i>Words, Hermione, use them.</i> "The halls are a bit colder than usual, it must be that," <i>Oh that's pathetic,</i> she childed herself. "Happy Christmas, sir." finally something coherent.</p><p>A single brow raised a fraction reading her face. "Happy Christmas, Miss Granger," he said quietly. Then turning toward the doorway that led to the staff room, he gestured, "as most of the staff are gone this morning I felt that we could make use of the staff room. This office," he said looking around to the prying eyes, "is not condusive to discussing Arithmency Thesis work."</p><p>A few of the portraits shuffled uncomfortably; Albus, pretend to sleep.</p><p>Leading them through the office Severus held back for Hermione to enter the staff room first. As he began to follow he could have swore he heard one of the paintings say, "Thesis work, is that what they call it these day?"</p><p>He turned glaring at the oil canvas in question causing the occupant to hide behind a tree.</p><p>Closing the door to the office he set the spell that would secure the staff room from unwanted painting jumpers. A useful tactic he had learned from Minerva at the beginning of the year.</p><p>When he finished he turned to see Hermione standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Sit where you like, Hermione," he finally said after taking in her form. Her hair had been pulled back into a barret at the back of her skull that still allowed the fullness of her mane to flow. He smirked at the earrings. And finally the green Weasley button-up sweater was striking on her. He cleared his throat looking away to clear his mind.</p><p>The young woman smiled at him and set her bag next to the seat she had taken last time, when she noticed it was already occupied.</p><p>"Well hello Macbeth," she called, stroking the soft fur of the growing kneazle.</p><p>The feline rolled onto his back and held his paws to himself meowing at her in greeting. Hermione laughed, "Oh goodness."</p><p>"You're to blame for that habit he has picked up," Severus sneared from the middle of the room.</p><p>"I doubt that," she argued, "they all seem to have it instilled from the womb." Letting his false attitude roll over her, while setting down the bag.</p><p>Turning round she was once more caught by his appearance. This time taking in how the dress shirt showed off his shoulder and torso physique. Resisting a blush, she looked away to observe the room once more. She loved everything about it. From the colors, to the walls full of books, to the fire, the man standing in the middle.</p><p>After their last encounter she had begun to admit that this could be more then a crush, but she knew very little about his likes and tastes so she denied it was true love.</p><p>The former spy watched her expressions with keen interest having noted the effect his entrance had on her in his office. He was aware that she had begun to develop some sort of attraction to him, but he was reluctant to confirm what it meant.</p><p>Allowing her here a second time, and having spent time with her discussing the war he knew his own thoughts were becoming to unguarded.</p><p>Then there was Lucius' visit. <i>A reminder,</i> he had commented. A reminder what he could never truly be: free to love. And yet, his own heart was conspiring against him and his mind had followed allowing this woman to invade the spaces he should never be alone with a female student.</p><p>There would always be someone who hunted him for rejecting the Dark Lord, someone to question his motives or loyalties. But, still there was this woman, this unique witch who had captured his interest over the last few months.</p><p>"Have you eaten lunch yet," he asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.</p><p>Looking to him once more, her eyes bright, "I had a biscuit."</p><p>The headmaster sneared. "That is not a meal."</p><p>She looked a hint of embarassed "I fell asleep on the couch solving Master Rashid's riddle and didn't wake up and get ready until after lunch had ended."</p><p>"Moxie," the headmaster called.</p><p>The female elf popped into the room, bowing to Severus. "How may Moxie be servin the headmaster?"</p><p>"A lunch service for two, please, and tea as well," he requested.</p><p>The elf nodded and bowed, then paused, looking up to notice Hermione. She smiled, "Missus be feeling better now?"</p><p>Hermione walked over to the elf, "Yes, thank you Moxie. I understand if you hadn't helped me it could have been much worse."</p><p>The elf's ears flapped as she nodded, "I went right for the master, he always knows what to do." The elf said then blushed, lowering her head and wringing her hands.</p><p>Hermione glanced up to the solem potions master. "Yes, he does, I'm greatful you went to him first."</p><p>The house elf looked up to the young witch beaming. "If missus ever needs anything more, you call Moxie." she said before popping out of the room.</p><p>"I think you might have a fan Severus," Hermione teased.</p><p>"Indeed," he replied, "Moxie was first assigned to me when the Dark Lord returned. The previous one had past away of natural causes. He was an odd fellow, but listened to my instructions. Moxie was the first elf to trust me when Albus was gone. I later learned the elves had known he was sick, but we're upset that he was killed in such a way." He explained stepping towards the chairs by the fire. "Moxie stood up to reason with the others and even went against her matriarch to insist she would continue to serve me."</p><p>Hermione followed him to the chairs, but didn't sit, instead leaning over the back of another. "I can only imagine how that went."</p><p>"Well she not only was allowed to serve me, she stole another elf's jobs in the process. She serves me, the staff room and acts as a runner for the students."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "they are tenacious."</p><p>Severus shook his head, "They are a nuisance. But Moxie put together a team at my request to help protect the students last year and another to help ensure that the ones hiding in the room of requirement were looked after."</p><p>"Forever bringing you honor among the house elves," she said in a sing song voice.</p><p>Pursing his lips into a snear, "so it seems."</p><p>"Well I think it's a well deserved honor," Hermione said as she walked to her bag and knelt down to retrieve his gift.</p><p>"You can either open this now or later, it's nothing to spectacular, but, I hope it will make you smile," she explained handing the sitting man the green wrapped gift.</p><p>"Hermione, you did not need to get me anything," he tried to say, "Your friendship, it has been the truest gift I have ever received. Even if it only lasts for a short time."</p><p>Hermione furrowed her brow, "I don't understand? Are you going somewhere?"</p><p>The former spy shook his head as he held the gift, "Although I do not intend to stay here forever, no I'm not going anywhere. Soon though, you will graduate and start your life, career and forge new friendships."</p><p>Hermione felt her heart ache, "And I hope that you will be there all the same."</p><p>Looking up Severus was surprised.</p><p>Hermione leaned forward and placed her hand on the box, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll still need someone to write about my Ars Alchemica projects and to speak french with? <i>You will let me write you and contact you still won't you,</i>" she asked.</p><p>The older man was quiet, then nodded, adding, "<i>If that is what you wish</i>."</p><p>"Now that we have cleared that up," she said turning to pull the cat occupied chair up a bit closer, "open you gift." She picked up the cat, who mrowled in complaint, and sat down in the chair, slipping off her shoes.</p><p>Still in a state of stunned hope, the former spy watched her settle into the chair, tucking her legs under herself, holding his cat. This woman was so unlike Lily. She was bold, improper and forgiving.</p><p>Focusing on the box in his hands he removed the paper, careful not to tear it. Setting the wrapping aside he opened the box and removed the first tissue wrapped item.</p><p>A boot conditioning kit, specially made for dragonhide skin. It also included a cleaning cloth and a set of spells made for extra layers of protection. Severus smirked, "How appropriate."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip smiling, "I thought so. You probably already have something like this so there is a return receipt if there is another brand you prefer."</p><p>"This is sutible as it is, thank you," he set the kit aside before reaching for the next wrapped item.</p><p>This one made a jingle sound as he unwrapped it, noting the kneazle's ears flick to the sound. Once freed from the tissue Severus held a midnight blue collar with a silver tag that read, "Macbeth". Also inside the tissue was a second silver tag that said "Home".</p><p>Looking up to Hermione, she explained.</p><p>"Crookshanks is forever losing his - I swear he just doesn't want to wear it - Anyway, the second tag goes in a drawer or somewhere you'll remember so if the collar is ever lost it will return automatically to the home tags locations."</p><p>"That is a wonderful idea, I was unaware they sold such things."</p><p>She shuffled a bit, "Actually I got the idea from a muggle key fob that you use to find lost keys. It beeps until you find the keys, er, if you find them."</p><p>"This is a thoughtful gift, thank you," he handed the collar to Hermione, "as he seems content with you, perhaps you could coax him into wearing it."</p><p>She smiled and took the collar, and began to attach it around the cats neck. Severus watched in plesant surprise as the collar magically adjusted to fit the kitten.</p><p>"Did you do that as well," he asked.</p><p>Looking up through her lashes she nodded.</p><p>Returning to the box Severus pulled out the one last item. Glancing up he could see Hermione was watching intently.</p><p>Slowly he unwrapped the last item, that was heavier than it looked, to reveal a set of crystal stirring rods. They had been reduced in size to fit in the box and when Severus released the spell, they expanded.</p><p>Shocked would have been the right expression for his face to show, but confused is what appeared.</p><p>"Do you not like them? I can always return them if you don't," Hermione quickly said, missreading his expression.</p><p>"What," he breathed out looking up, then realizing the young woman looked a bit concerned, he added. "These are amazing Hermione. In truth I am shocked."</p><p>"Oh," she let out, then relaxing, "I was afraid you didn't like them."</p><p>"I am a bit confused, perhap though..." he paused thinking.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Clearing his throat, "Did Monsieur Delacour not explain what giving a stirring wand meant?"</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide, "No. I thought they were just a nice quality of tool?"</p><p>Severus let out a deep laugh enjoying her answer and Hermione was even more confused.</p><p>"Then let me be the first to inform you then, that for a woman to give a man a stirring rod, it is an innuendo. One that is as well known in the wizarding world as giving an engagement ring in the muggle world."</p><p>Hermione's fall turned the darkest shade of red he had seen yet and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh no..."</p><p>The Potion's Master continued to laugh, he had not felt this kind of amusement in years.</p><p>"Indeed," he finally said composing himself.</p><p>From beneath the bushy hair and covered hands Severus could hear muffled words, but could not clearly understand them.</p><p>"Care to repeat that?"</p><p>She did, "That old barmy man had played me a fool," then adding, "I told him I was looking for something to give a Potion's Master and he looked at me all funny and I should have known then. He showed me the rods and they were just too lovely to pass up. He <i>never</i> mentioned the undertones. I promise, I had no alternative motives."</p><p>Severus leaned forward, "they really are an amazing set of glass. I'm unsure how you could afford them, but I have never received a more quality gift. Not even from my own master."</p><p>The sincerity in his voice made Hermione look up and grace him with a small smile. Then as if a punch line to the joke, "Well, I know understand why he sold them to me at discount."</p><p>The Potion's Master smiled. Setting the crystal glass rods down in a safe place he stood and reached for something on the mantle. Handing it to Hermione, "I will tell you that this gift is not nearly as wonderful as your, but I think you will enjoy it all the same."</p><p>Hermione accepted the gift and slowly opened the palm sized box. Inside, nestled safely among some paper was a clear vial with a lavender colored liquid. Taking it out she held it to the light, then looking to Severus asked, "What is it?"</p><p>"When I made the perfume for the female staff that year I kept some in my storage. I have never had much cause to give any away, but I thought you, more than anyone else would appreciate the contents."</p><p>Unstoppering the vial she let the fragrace float out before waving it to herself, "It smells wonderful!"</p><p>He enjoyed her reaction as he watched her place an index finger on the opening, tilt the bottle and place the perfume behind her right ear and then her left. Her hands smoothing against her neck beneath her jaw.</p><p>"The base," he explained, finally drawing his eyes away from her skin, "is Lavender, which give it the color, and the upper note is white rose, while the lower is Violet petals."</p><p>Resealing the bottle Hermione looked up to the dark haired man and thought to herself the irony of him giving her something that some would call intimate considering her gift's undertones.</p><p>"Thank you, Severus."</p><p>Looking back down to her, he lowered his head.</p><p>A pop annouced the arrival of food and Severus looked to where the tray was set, wondering if the timing was intentional, then sighing inside and he knew the answer was yes when he saw what the tray held.</p><p>"Damn elves," he muttered.</p><p>Hermione drew her eyes away, confused, until she saw the tray.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Two glasses of eggnog and two glasses of white wine accompanied two dishes of a white fish with a cream sauce next to squash and some sort of cabbage. Then on two other plates were a side of roasted red potatoes with rosemary.</p><p>This was not a simple lunch. It was a message from Moxie.</p><p>"I suppose she intends to bring the tea later," he said. Then looking down to Hermione he offered his hand.</p><p>Hiding a blush she looked down to extradite the sleeping cat into one hand and took the headmaster with the other. Then while still holding his she set the cat in her seat. Turning back to the owner of the hand that steadied her she took a step back to give him some space, again looking away to hide her coloring.</p><p>Lunch was uneventful as the two sat at the table discussing various topics. When Hermione want to drink the Eggnog she paused, smelling it. Oh, it was strong. Setting it back down she decided to wait.</p><p>After finishing their food and most of the wine Hermione felt full and sedate. Gathering her untouched Eggnog she stood and began to walk along the wall of books. The room was round like the headmaster's office.</p><p>Sipping the eggnog she called back to Severus, "So many of these books are not in the library, I recognize only a few titles."</p><p>"The staff room library is a collection of both books related to the subjects we teach, ones we don't and some we can't. Some are textbooks, old and current. And the other half, if they are willing are personal collections of professor's," he explained, swirling the last of his wine in the glass.</p><p>Hermione turned, face full of questions and Severus braced himself, for he knew that look.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Granger, we share books."</p><p>"Even you, sir?"</p><p>"Not all of mine are in this room, no, but the relevant ones, yes."</p><p>Hermione looked around the room then walked the walls, looking for his. When she reached one full of Potion texts she assumed it was his, turning she asked.</p><p>"No, most of those are Professor Slughorn's actually."</p><p>Thinking to herself, she continued, making a full turn around the room before coming back to a shelf with books on a variety of subjects.</p><p>"This one then," she turned.</p><p>Finishing his wine he stood and strided over to where she was. "You are correct," he bowed his head slightly.</p><p>Hermione could smell the wine on him and felt warm herself. Taking a sip of the festive drink she turned her attention to the shelves. "You have a copy of <i>Haveton's Molecular Level Potion Changes</i> and Carl Jung's <i>Mysterium Coniunctionis</i> on the same shelf."</p><p>"Yes, Jung was a gift a few years ago from a Death Eater no less. I never had the chance to ask him why he owned it, he was unfortunately taken ill in a mysterious manner," Severus didn't further elaborate on that. "Haveton's book, however, was a required text for my apprenticeship. My master thought it bit of a joke, making me have to track it down. However, many of the principles discussed in that book made the hunt worthwhile. Even Master Rashid has offered more than once a fair offer for that book."</p><p>Beginning to notice the effects of the wine, <i>or was it his closeness,</i> Hermione asked, "How did you come to be acquainted with Master Rashid?"</p><p>They stood a step apart and Severus did not instantly reply to her inquiry. Instead taking a moment to appreciate her bright eyes in the light of the room and the warmth on her cheeks from the alcohol. He realized he was close enough that he could easily brush his hand over her shoulder to move a segment of hair that had come loose behind her ear. His eyes darkened.</p><p>"When I was a student buying ingredients for school, at the time he was well known for his more, unique plants that he sold, of the hallucinogenic variety. I once as a bet to Avery tried to buy a portion from him. I came in at the right point, because he actually sold it to me. Then a few days before Lily defeated the Tom Riddle I was given an assignment by the Dark Lord."</p><p>The way he stated that Harry's mother had defeated Voldemort she began to wonder why anyone ever said that Harry had done it. In the end, it was Lily.</p><p>"I was to poison him. He had become vocal against the Ministry of Magic for letting the Dark Lord infiltrate their ranks. He was the closest to figuring out the truth of how we were planning to take over the Ministry."</p><p>"He really was there, wasn't he? He could have destroyed the government right then." Hermione asked.</p><p>"He already had, but no one knew it. To this day, many of the appointees on the Wizengamot are his appointees. And you have that role for life."</p><p>"And they stay there because no one can prove it," Hermione realized.</p><p>"We may have won the war, but the damage was already done twenty years ago. It will take another fifty to undo it."</p><p>"So what happened with Master Rashid, you obviously didn't poison him."</p><p>Severus pulled away from the books and Hermione to return to the seat by the fire. This put his back to her as he sat down. Following the man she stood by his chair, her right arm holding the top.</p><p>"Would you believe Master Rashid is ninety-years old," he asked looking up at the young witch.</p><p>"What? That's impossible, he can't be much older than you, maybe ten years."</p><p>"He will be ninety-one come this summer," he replied. "I went to his shop to fulfill my task. I had been trailing him and was aware that he would drink a lot of tea during the day. My plan was to lace his tea leaves and wait in the shadows," leaning his head back on the chair, "the old man knew I had been following him since day one. I still have no idea how. He knew the tea had been tampered with and he found where I was hiding. I never had so many broken bone from a wandless attack."</p><p>Hermione's eyes windened.</p><p>"He nearly killed me, and four days later I wished he had," he said closing his eyes. <i>Halloween,</i> went unspoken between them. "He held me hostage for a day and healed the life threatening fractures. Then he sat me down like some wayward child and gave me this long speech on how to be a man. I was twenty and it was humiliating. Finally he bound my hands, put my wand in my pocket, tucked a letter addressed to Tom Riddle in my shirt, and spoke some spell to this day I can't remember and then sent me through his floo to Lucius Malfloy's doorstep."</p><p>Hermione's jaw was slack in shock. For all she knew of his abilities the only time she had ever seen him bested was in the Shack.</p><p>"The Dark Lord was furious, but whatever was in the letter stopped him from killing me. Merlin only knows because he burned the thing after reading it.</p><p>"After Lily had died and I was on trial, Albus came to the trial to stand as my defense. One of the witnesses he brought was Master Rashid. In the history of the court there has never been as bizarre a witnessed defense at his was of me. Albus and he were old friends and Master Rashid, apparently saw something in me that he didn't want to see rot in Azkaban."</p><p>Hermione nearly couldn't believe her ears, "That certainly gives more context to his riddle."</p><p>Severus opened his eyes looking at the young woman. "You said you solved it."</p><p>Hermione nodded, stepping away from his chair toward the fire. Sipping the last of her eggnog she set the glass on the table where the perfume gift was.</p><p>"I did, but I didn't understand what the answer meant. Now I wonder why he gave it to both of us," the rum of the eggnog mixed with the alcohol warmed Hermione and made her brain a little less quick. "I couldn't understand why the egg was safe with the other two items until a stroke of luck, then it became just a matter of understanding what happens in potions that use the egg did not include it.</p><p>"The Nightgale Posey and the Silver Chestnut were not as important, but the Posey is a reference to loss of a loved one. That I figured out based on the language of flowers. The Silver Chestnut was a bit more obscure, but it was used in alchemy as far back as the first Persian King as a way to heal broken hearts," she stared into the fire.</p><p>"The three combined are volatile, even in solid inert forms. The key to the riddle was, why are they safe? What was missing that made it safe. What happens when you remove the danger?"</p><p>She glanced over the the potions master who was leaning forward with his chin on his steepled hands.</p><p>"When you look at the Ashwinder Egg, the key ingredient in love potions, you see it's missing the yoke, the unformed snake. All recipes call for the whole egg, but not because you need the shell, that only helps to make the mixture safe to brew. The shell is potent, but the yoke makes it volatile and the yoke is the key element in love potions. The egg is missing the yoke, thereby making the three ingredients safe," she knew she was right because the reclusive man closed his eyes.</p><p>"But when you look at the yoke alone, as it's used in potions you get the real answer," she breathed in, "The answer is it's missing Love."</p><p>When she finished the room was quiet. Neither spoke for several minutes, letting the implication of the Master Herbologist's riddle sink in.</p><p>Then Hermione spoke once more, "That riddle was for you, wasn't it. You recognized what was missing from the egg that day."</p><p>Severus ran his hands over his face, "Yes, I knew what the answer was."</p><p>"The man who had lost a loved one, the need to heal a broken heart and the absence of love. He was saying that was you. But I don't understand, why?"</p><p>"It involves a turn of phrase, if you look at the egg, when the yoke is missing, the danger is gone. You can read that as since love is gone the danger is gone," Severus explained.</p><p>"But that's not what he meant," Hermione pressed.</p><p>"No, the turn of the wording is saying that Love is always dangerous," he finished.</p><p><i>"Tis better to love and lost than to never have loved at all,"</i> Hermione quoted.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to admit until today I had never counted how many chapters I had written for this story, let alone looked at the word count. I mark of how much I enjoyed writing this. Each chapter seems to avg between 5k - 7k words. And we're only on chapter 9 friends. </p><p>Again, this story is complete, but I'm editing as I upload. </p><p>Comment below and let me know what you think so far. Next chapter is one of my favorites. It's a wild one of humor and "fashions!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. December Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus and Hermione recieve a surprise visit in the staff room. Hogwart's Christmas Party with the house elves! Hilarity ensues. Fashion arrives. Hermione gets a bit bold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know about where you live, but the USA Independence remembrance illegal fireworks are still going. That said, how about a little Christmas in July! This is my favorite chapter - a few others are def runner-up - so I hope you all will enjoy this one as much as I do. </p><p>How about some music to set the mood.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of4i1aaBXm8">Severus</a> For some reason I tend to tie Americana music from the 70's to Severus. I suppose it's the muggle side of him.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6kqu2mk-Kw">Hogwart's Christmas Party</a> I like to imagine Moxie's entrance aligns with marker 3:30 during the party song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <i>"No, the turn of the wording is saying that Love is always dangerous," he finished.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Tis better to love and lost than to never have loved at all," Hermione quoted.</i>
</p><p>A soft pop indicated that the tea service had arrived. Hermione walked over, needing the air away from the fire to collect her partially inebriated brain. Pouring tea she set aside a cup for herself before preparing her companion's; black.</p><p>She set the tea on the table next to his chair and then returned for her's. Coaxing Macbeth from the warm seat the young cat jumpped down and found a place to rest next to the fire.</p><p>They sat in silence for a long time. Only the sounds of the purring cat, the cracking fire and the clock on the mantle disturbed the stillness with their melody. Hermione closed her eyes for sometime not wanting to disturb the man's thoughts accross from her.</p><p>Severus remained leaned forward with his head in his hands, unmoving. Hermione later opened her eyes to watch for signs of life. As his back moved very slow she could see he was at least breathing. Letting him process his thoughts she finished her first cup of tea. Arising and returning to the tea kettle she noticed that the pot had a tea kosy on it in a unique color scheme. Slytherin colors for sure, but the pattern was like a corded wool sweater. Letting out a quiet laugh she poured more tea and returned to her seat.</p><p>Around half-way through her second cup of tea the former spy gave signs of returning to the staff room. Unsure of what state he would be in she kept quiet, watching the fire, but paying attention to him from the corner of her eye.</p><p>Standing the man picked up his tea, found it cold and tossed the contents into the fire, then walked to the tea service and cursed.</p><p>"Moxie," he called.</p><p>The pop indicated she had arrived, but she had appeared closer to Hermione, away from the headmaster.</p><p>"Yes headmaster, sir," she asked wringing her hands, her ears set back.</p><p>Turning round he cursed again, "Dammit Moxie, I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know where you found this tea kosy."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh, she had wondered the same thing because all of the official school ones were cream colors and a bit tatty.</p><p>The house elf backed closer to Hermione.</p><p>"That is, um, I found it," she said in a squeaky voice.</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried again, "Where did you find it?"</p><p>"It was left behind sir, and I found it abandoned,"</p><p>He huffed, "I did not abandon it Moxie. I threw it into the fire."</p><p>The house elf pleaded, "It was abandoned, unwanted, Moxie liked the colors. Moxie saved it from the flames."</p><p>Clearly a cup and a half of tea was not enough to shake the alcohal from earlier as Hermione snorted into her hand. Turning away when the headmaster glares her shoulders revealed her still laughing.</p><p>"Moxie, it's dreadful, that's why I threw it away."</p><p>"Headmaster throws away many pretty things that Missus Weasley and Madam Sprouts give him. Moxie rescued them."</p><p>Silence, then, "You little thief!"</p><p>The cat yeowled before running away from the fireplace and the house elf turned partially away from the master. Hermione now was now laughing aloud unable to contain herself any longer.</p><p>"Miss Granger, control yourself," he spat out, but that only made it worse.</p><p>"Moxies is not a thief, Moxie likes soft wool knits. Moxie keeps herself warm and even shows other elves the new items. Moxie is fashions!" The small elf had stunned the headmaster into silence before she poped out of the room with that last declaration.</p><p>Hermione was in stitches.</p><p>Severus growled as he looked for something to throw, instead settling for yelling at Hermione again, but it had no effect.</p><p>Finally settling down she wiped her eyes.</p><p>"Please, please tell me that you don't argue with her frequently, I don't think my memories of your darkness last year could stand up to that," Hermione pleaded.</p><p>The former spy scowled at her.</p><p>Soon the wall clock was chiming four o'clock and Hermione was nearly finished with her second cup of tea. Unsure if she was overstaying her welcome she was about to ask when the door to the staff room clicked open.</p><p>Hermione and Severus froze.</p><p>There was not enough time for Hermione to find a cove, nor to run into the headmaster's office.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal Hagrid and for a brief moment Hermione couldn't decide if that was good fortune or bad given his inability to keep a secret.</p><p>"Hello Headmaster, and Hermione?" His voice held some confusion, but true to form he didn't ask any questions.</p><p>"I'm sorry ta bother ya," the half-giant focused on the Headmaster, "but the portraits in Yer office said I'd find you here. There is a bit of an issue in the great hall."</p><p>Severus frowned, "What kind of problem?"</p><p>"Well we's, that is professor Sprout and myself and the elfs were setting up for the dinner, but the tables won't shift. We tried to get Professor Flitwick, but he is still out of the castle until dinner."</p><p>Hermione sipped her nonexistent tea to hid her smile. <i>Oh dear, whatever will they do.</i></p><p>The headmaster thought a moment, "Clearly our prankster left this before the holidays. We'll just have to meet somewhere else.</p><p>"Why not in the kitchen," Hermione suggested from accross the room.</p><p>"Aye there's an idea. The elves would love that," Hagrid agrees.</p><p>Mulling the idea over Severus agreed, "That should be fine, but first go and ask the matriarch if she is alright with this arrangement."</p><p>"Of course headmaster," Hagrid said turning to leave.</p><p>"And Hagrid," Severus called, lowering his voice. "Please keep to yourself that Miss Granger broke into the staff room. I thought that since it's the holidays I would let it slide."</p><p>"Oh, right then, yeah, don't need to mess up your dark apperance with students knowing you can be a bit soft."</p><p>Hermione snorted into her cup.</p><p>"Yes, something like that. Thank you Hagrid."</p><p>Once the half-giant had left Hermione giggled once more. Setting her teacup down she reluctantly began to put her shoes on.</p><p>Severus watched her and felt his own disappointment. Placing his hand in his pants pockets he acknowledged, "As much as I would like to say you're welcome to stay, I don't think my heart could take another sudden appearance like that."</p><p>She flashed him a smile and asked, "However did you survive the war?"</p><p>"Constant Viligence," he quipped back earning him a smushed nose smile.</p><p>"I can't decide if that's macabe or poor form coming from you, sir." She pointed out.</p><p>"The old bastard would have probably appreciated it."</p><p>Gathering her things and safely tucking the purfume into her bag she walked toward the headmaster who was still near the door.</p><p>"You will be there for dinner," Hermione asked, hopeful.</p><p>He bowed his head, "I will. Thank you once more for the gifts, they were unexpected."</p><p>"So was yours, I like the scent a lot," she agreed then remembering the glass makers note, "I forgot to tell you. We have been invited to Monsuir Delacour's home for Hogmanay dinner. I wanted to ask if you were free that day."</p><p>Thinking of his meetings and what was when he responded, "That would be agreeable. I will be free after lunch on that day."</p><p>And as if her smile could grow anymore, she nodded, "I will let them know." Stepping past the headmaster she breifly laid her hand on his bare arm, the one that was still marked by his former master. Her fingers barely reaching the faded ink. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, Severus."</p><p>He bowed and watched as she left the room, the door latching shut. "The honor was mine, Hermione," he said to the air.</p><p>----</p><p>After returning her back to the common room she had two hours to herself which she spent reading and then changing her outfit. She wore a knee length red pleated skirt and a sparkly green shirt she borrowed from Pavarti. It was a peace offering for taking over her bed the week before finals. She kept the same earrings, but pinned her hair up. Finally picking out a pair of red pumps she had modified from a pair that had become too small a few years back. Checking herself in the mirror, she was happy with the outcome.</p><p>A house-elf has shown up to her room an hour earlier to inform her the party location had changed to the kitchens. The eld seemed to vibrate from excitement at the prospect of the party being in their domain.</p><p>At ten after six she grabbed her wand, sweater and cloak and headed for the kitchen. She had debated showing up on time, but as this was a holiday she didn't mind so much, however when she arrived she would wonder if being a bit late was not the wiser course after all.</p><p>Tickling the pear the oil painting that guarded the kitchen opened to reveal sounds of laughing, chatter and merriment. Inside handing from every rafter and hanging place they could find was garland of green, gold and red. Floating candles were surrounded by a sparkly protective bubble. The air was full of winter spices, cinnamon, cloves and citrus.</p><p>House elves, professors and the students who had stayed behind were drinking pumpkin juice and ciders. The was a rousing game of exploding snap between the fourth year student and four elves.</p><p>She absently heard the opening of the door stunned by a single detail before her. The house elves attire.</p><p>A voice behind her asked in a deep tone as it entered the kitchen, "Are they wearing hats?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, "Knitted hats."</p><p>"And mittens?"</p><p>She nodded again, "<i>And,</i> mittens."</p><p>The Headmaster leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I did not realize they actually kept your handwork, Miss Granger."</p><p>She made a noise of uncertainty, "Nor did I."</p><p>A laugh from the headmaster caught the attention of those nearest the pair.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Headmaster, Miss Granger," greeted Professor Flitwick.</p><p>"Happy Christmas Professor Flitwick," Hermione replied as Severus inclined his head.</p><p>"Miss Granger you have got to try some of these cookies the elves made they are wonderful," he energetically said shaking one he was holding.</p><p>"Oh Filius, do get over the cookies," Madam Hooch called from accross the room. "He's been telling everyone repeatedly! He's been nippin into the punch a bit early."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and watched the dimuniative professor turn to face his accusor and waving his cookie occupied hand, "Nippin? If anyone has been nippin, it's you ya old harpy!"</p><p>"Now, now Filius, we'll have none of that tonight," Minerva tutted as she walked over to greet the latecomers. "Headmaster, Hermione."</p><p>"Hello professor," Hermione greeted as Severus said, "Minerva."</p><p>"Severus," Minerva addressed him as Professor Flitwick went back to his conversation with Madam Hooch, the two still bickering. "I can not thank you enough for your stunning gift."</p><p>The former spy bowed, "You do not need to thank me. It was in truth an apology and a thank you for your support over the years."</p><p>She didn't say anything more, but touched his arm gently before returning to the festive crowd.</p><p>Hermione looked up at the man she admired and respected. His face was guarded, but she could tell he was not unhappy. He was wearing his traditional black robes again and she smiled to herself thinking of their afternoon together.</p><p>"So, this punch," she began, "Exactly what have they done to it?"</p><p>Looking over to the young woman and raised a brow, "It all depends on who spiked it."</p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide and Severus smirked as he placed a warm hand on her middle back to encourage her to move more into the kitchen. She complied enjoying the breif contact before he dropped his hand once again as they noticed that the room had become quiet. To their left the many house elves made a path for an older elf wearing a simple white sheet and a scarf in indigo colors.</p><p>As she approched the headmaster she came to stop and bowed low to him. The houseeleves scattered around the basement cavern all followed their Matriarch's lead and bowed to the headmaster.</p><p>Hermione could see Severus was decidly uncomfortable with the gesture, but he bowed in return.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Headmaster Severus," the matriarch greeted.</p><p>"Happy Christmas, Cassy."</p><p>"We are glad that you found our kitchen to be a sutible arrangement for Christmas dinner," her ears went back on her head, "You honor us."</p><p>"We are most greatful that we can celebrate with you, for this is a night for all to enjoy."</p><p>Cassy nodded her ears flapping forward, "This is a bright end to a long time of darkness."</p><p>"Indeed it is," Severus agreed.</p><p>Cassy stepped back, "Now, we serve, and then we celebrate."</p><p>Severus smiled at the older elf and motioned for Hermione to go ahead of him and to find a seat along with the other staff and students. Following her, Severus noted there was one empty seat left next to the younger witch at the end of the table. Smirking to himself he happily sat down.</p><p>Cassy nodded in approval and clapped her hands once. The food that the elves had carefully prepared appeared on the table as it had always done in the great hall. A second clap and Christmas wizarding music filled the air.</p><p>The party had begun.</p><p>-----</p><p>Over the course of the dinner a few elves would come to the table and make sure that everyone's cups were full or their plates were filled. A few, the assigned elves to some of the professors would appear and sit next to their masters for a time enjoying their company. All the elves were enjoying the music, butterbeer, and had been eating their own prepared food around the room.</p><p>It struck Hermione as though a scene out of Narnia, all the creatures coming together for a grand feast.</p><p>On the table there was an assortment of dishes, from traditional Christmas Mincemeat to pudding to pies. The pumpkin juice had been substituted for mulled cider; mulled wine for the of age. And Hermione felt warm from the food and alcohal. At each setting there was a traditional cracker. Leaning towards Severus, their arms and shoulders touching she held one up for him to see.</p><p>He smirked and reached for the opposite end of the paper toy and pulled. The cracker exploded, Hermione laughing as the smoke disappated. Putting on the paper crown first she fished through the paper she found the prize, a gold colored plastic ring with the face of Merlin wearing sunglasses that sparkled on it. Laughing she watched as Severus pick up his settings cracker and offered the opposite end to her. She shook her head, "You have to open a second one with someone else, it's tradition."</p><p>The dark man sneared.</p><p>"Oh it's not that bad, here ask Professor Sprouts elf."</p><p>Calling to the elf, Hermione ignored the former spys deepening frown. The elf smiled wide and came around the table to help. Pulling one end and Severus the other it cracked, purple smoke filling the air. Severus offered for the elf to have to prize, which was a plastic silver necklace with small beads that changed colors. The elf happily put on the paper crown, thanked the headmaster and promtly showed Professor Sprout.</p><p>"I think you just made his world," Hermione teased.</p><p>A grunt was the only response she received.</p><p>Dinner fell into a chatter as the elves started dancing through out the kitchen, the music having been turned up in volume.</p><p>Soon even the two sixth years were up and dancing, followed by Professor Hooch and Flitwick who were starting to become more drunk than sober.</p><p>Hermione enjoyed more of her mulled wine, that sweet flavors going to her head. The table was starting to lose most of its guests as they all began to dance. From her right a young elf appeared.</p><p>"Would missus be willing to dance with Clover," she asked.</p><p>Hermione smiled and agreed. Stepping over the bench she realized that mulled wine might be a bit stronger than she expected. Flashing a bright smile to Severus at her left, who had reached out a hand to help steady her, she joined the others in dancing.</p><p>Hermione had to hand it to the young elf, she shook it for all she was worth. Dancing house elves, no one was going to believe them come the start of term.</p><p>And so the night carried on.</p><p>Hermione danced with various partners during the party, including all the other students who had stayed behind, several professors, including a now very drunk Professor Hooch who actually lifted her in the air and several more elves; all of whom were wearing her knitted hats.</p><p>But the true shining moment of the dancing was when Moxie appeared. A loud pop caught everyone's attention, turning to see a very colorfully dressed elf.</p><p>Hermione head somewhere off to her left a partially drunken Professor Sprout, "Are those my knit'ns I gave to Sev'rus."</p><p>In fact Moxie was wearing a conglomeration of Professor Sprout's and Mrs. Weasley's handiwork.</p><p>Hermione snorted into her hand when she saw the look on Severus' face. Horror or abject panic, she could not tell which, but it didn't matter, the former spy was mortified.</p><p>"She looks so fashion," the taller elf Hermione had been dancing with remarked.</p><p>And another voice, "I likes her scarf!"</p><p>But the true magic was when Moxie approached Severus and asked him to dance. Everyone in the room held their breath. While the war had ended and the surly dark man had changed, everyone waited to see if he would revert to his traditional self as he sat there, now outright scowling.</p><p>"Oh get on Sev'rus," Madam Hooch called, "Don't be a stick in the mud. She ev'n got all dressed up for your greasy arse!"</p><p>After some more drunken catcalling from Flitwick and several house elves the black bat gave in with a world weary sigh.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and watched as the two approached the dance floor as whistles could be heard. And so the dancing resumed, headmaster and elf along with everyone else. The Kitchen was a sight to see.</p><p>Severus' snarl never left his face, but Hermione suspected he was secretly enjoying himself. Then after the song had finished Hermione found herself without a partner as the taller elf she had been dancing with cut in Moxie's dance with her master.</p><p>"Moxie, will yous dance with me?"</p><p>Severus was all to happy to allow the lose of his partner, but before he could leave the floor, Minerva captured his arm. "Not so fast, young man. Not that Yer up 'ere, Yer gonna stay for at least a dance with me!"</p><p>Severus flashed Hermione a look of "help me," but she just raised a brow and cocked her head.</p><p>Minerva had clearly been nippin into whatever Flitwick and Hooch had been drinking. Hermione decided she needed a moment to herself she sat down to drink some water and some more mulled wine. Hagrid soon joined her carrying something in his hand.</p><p>"Hello, Hermione, having fun?"</p><p>"Very much! And you?"</p><p>"I am, only," he paused.</p><p>Hermione could see under his beard that he was blushing.</p><p>"Hagrid what is it," she inquired.</p><p>The half-giant opened his hand to reveal a pomander, the sweet citrus smell and cloves filled the air.</p><p>Hermione giggled, "Oh I see!" she smiled and put her hand out and the game keeper chastely kissed it handing her the pomander.</p><p>Now she was stuck with it as you could not kiss the person who had just kissed you. Staying a bit longer she was joined by one of the Ravenclaw students, smiling she held out the pomander. They laughed and held out their hand. Hermione bit a clove and kissed their hand. The Ravenclaw then took the citrus, winked and headed for the crowd of dancing magical beings. Hermione recalled briefly that the student's family were Jewish and wondered how Hanukkah worked in magical families.</p><p>After drinking some more wine she returned to the dance floor and was pulled into a daisy chain of house elves that that taken to weaving through the kitchen. The wine had started to take hold, but Hermione didn't mind. She hadn't had this much fun since Bill and Fleur's wedding; well before it went south.</p><p>Once she had extradited herself from the chain she was passed the pomander a few more times. One was another young elf who was cheered on by his friends, Professor Flitwick, who she made kiss her knee, two other students and one more elf. This last time she was given the pomander, there was only a single clove left. While it had been charmed to replish, it was now wearing off. She cast a cleaning charm on the fruit, as it was clearly weeping juice from the clove holes.</p><p>Taking careful thought, in her alcohol distracted mind she blushed to herself, blaming the warmth of the mulled wine and sought out her target. He wasn't hard to find, sitting in near a cast iron stove watching the festivities. He had clearly gotten warm from dancing because even his face was a bit flush and his cravat unturned. Tucking the pomander into her hand behind her back she came to sit next to the headmaster.</p><p>"I have not had this much fun in a long time," she remarked leaned back into the chair catching her breath.</p><p>Severus looked over to her and she could see he also was smiling, not visible for others, but it was in his eyes. Somehow her paper crown had managed to stay on intact the whole night, it's gold color matched outfit. He had taken in her garment choices earlier when she first went on the dance floor. The red shoes were hard to miss most of all.</p><p>"The look on you face when Moxie appeared," she laughed a slight hiccup following.</p><p>"Yes, indeed, I was not expecting "fashion" to appear in such a manner."</p><p>Hermione giggled, "It was good of you to dance with her," catching his side glare she added quickly, "sir."</p><p>Leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees his shoulders relaxed. "She's a spitfire and that's probably why I have kept her, but she drives me nuts sometimes."</p><p>"Yer a bit like an old married couple," Hermione pointed out unhelpfully.</p><p>"Wonderful," the headmaster replied sarcastically.</p><p>The two sat like that for a few moments longer watching the crowd when Hermione produced the citrus with the last clove.</p><p>Severus looked down to her hand that held it and stiffened his shoulders a hint. Raising a brow he looked at the witch.</p><p>"It only has one left," she blushed stating the obvious. <i>Definitely the wine, has to be the wine. Come on Hermione, get it together.</i></p><p>But her brain refused.</p><p>Severus simply looked at her, "So I can see. Miss Granger, how much have you had to drink?"</p><p>"Hermione," she pointed out, "My name's Hermione. I like it best when you call me that. Cus, we're friends, Severus." <i>Oh my god, I'm so screwed.</i></p><p>"Yes, it is," he replied softly.</p><p>"So, um, I guess since I get the last clove, you get the citrus," she tried to muster her courage.</p><p>He rose one brow, "If that is your intention, then it seems fair that I would get the fruit."</p><p><i>Oh you're not making this easy,</i> she thought. "So um, where?"</p><p>Smirking at her and he looked away, "How about my elbow?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip trying not to show her dissapointment. Then, the mulled wine kicked in once more. Leaning towards the former spy she put her lips to the citrus and bit the clove with her teeth, chewing it, then speaking softly, "Master Rashid is right, sir. You do deserve to let yourself be loved. Dangers be damned."</p><p>Finally in a rush of courage she leaned up to the former spy, the man who held her affections and gently kissed his cheek. Quickly placing the citrus in his loosely folded hands she rose and dashed back into the crowd, glancing back to see him watching her with surprise.</p><p>Severus didn't know how long he sat there holding the citrus. It wasn't until Minerva came up to him that he recalled where he was.</p><p>"Tis seems you got the prize, Sev'rus," she said questioning, her drunken state obvious.</p><p>He didn't respond until she had walked away. Raising the fruit to his lips he smiled, the sweet scent of the fruit mixed with the purfume scent in the air left behind by Hermione. "So it would seem"</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to hear your thoughts, what was your favorite part? I mean, the sharing of the party cracker was def a top moment for me.</p><p>The matriarch Cassy is an homage to my favorite fanfictions of all time, <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2290003/1/Pet-Project">Pet Project - Caeria</a> I can't explain how much her amazing work affected me in high school and college. I have a character share with her down the road. the name/character was too comical not to reference. </p><p>I'm sure I'll have to find a way to reference the classic Naked Quidditch Match. NQM is a rediculous story from 'page' one until the end. Full of golden items like: Moldy Voldy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. December - After the Party (A Snippet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A snippet of Severus" thoughts after the party ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little snippet bunny had me smiling all day, so thought I'd toss this up for you subscribers. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Tossing his black wool overcoat onto his sitting room chair Severus made his way towards the bathroom of his quarters. While he utilized the Headmaster's space on occasion he usually just returned to the chambers he had called home for the last twenty years. There was something unsettling about being in the space Albus Dumbledore had occupied for so long, plus he didn't desire to move his possessions. So using the floo network of the castle he would commute between the two spaces.</p><p>Feeling the cool water from the faucet run over his hands Severus took a deep breath. He was ready to turn in for the night having ensured all students and staff - particularly the drunken ones - were where they belonged for the night. Hagrid had secured the gates after Filius had returned from visiting his cousins in Bulgaria. One could only imagine how festivities with half-Goblins, let alone purebred Goblin tribes, would transpire.</p><p>Taking up the wash cloth he ran the soap covered fabric over his eyes. <i>Merlin he was tired.</i> While he expected the staff to let loose he never anticipated several of them to let go of their mental faculties. Rolanda was a given, she was a spit fire sober. Pomona however was a bit of a surprise. Severus chuckled. Perhaps it was a mark of their regained trust in him that they felt they could let their hair down, as the muggles would say. Setting the wash cloth asside he picked up a muggle elastic band and pulled his hair back into a low knot. Giving a brief moments thought to if he should cut it soon he reflected more on the staff. They all knew he didn't typically drink ever so they would know he would be sober amoung the party. The eleve's Matriarch also did not drink, but he didn't know the reason behind that. And the game keeper surprisingly drank less than his usual. Which for a half-giant was still saying something.</p><p>As he exited the wash room, unbuttoning his white shirt, he thought back to his earlier encounter with Hermione. Her flushed reaction when she had entered his office left him perturbed at the time, but with the time they spent together at the party he began to wonder if her excuse was a cover.</p><p>Shocked was the right word for his mind when she had found her Griffindor curage and kissed him on his cheek. Absently a hand that had been unbuttoning his cuffs brushed over the area where her soft lips had been. He had found a companionable ease of friendship with the witch, but found he was conflicted all the same. Was it her age and that she was a student still? Both wise reasons to keep a distance, professionally for both of them and emotionally for her. Well, and him too if he was going to be honest.</p><p>He had been lonely the last several years, even with eventually making colleagues of the fellow staff. But at the youngest of the group, save from the brief stints of Lockhart and Lupin, he was never really close to any of them. In part because of his role and in part because of who he was.</p><p>So that now fact the staff trusted him enough to watch over not only the students, but them as well, left him feeling full of something he had never experienced before. <i>Admiration.</i></p><p>Shirking off his white shirt his eyes fell to his faded Dark Mark. It had not faded with the fall of his master, but do to time. As any tattoo would. He knew it would never fully fade or dissapear, and it served as a reminder or poor choices. But strangly when Hermione had touched his arm close to the ink he didn't feel a sense of dread or shame, but instead one of understanding or acceptance. He hadn't even considered that his arms were exposed to her, a thought that made him consider his own reaction to their friendship.</p><p>Friendship. That's what she kept telling him. And yet, her actions seemed more than friendly. Nothing untoward, but also not friendship as he had watched her forge with her contemporaries. Deciding to simple accept what was there, expecting nothing more and nothing less Severus felt his heart warm. She was unlike any other.</p><p>Having changed into his sleepwear he glanced at the clock next to his bed before sitting on the edge. Four-thirty. AM. He was going to be useless come morning. Thankful for his forethought in delivering via elf some items to the staff and the students of age for their inevitable hang-overs he knew he could get away with a lie in come morning. Moxie always knew where to find him and how to wake him, at his feet so not to startle the former spy.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes. Moxie. Covering himself with his bedsheets he thought about the small female elf. Merlin he was never going to live this night down amoung the staff. Minerva alone, if she remembered, was going to hold the incident over him for weeks.</p><p>Returning once more to Hermione and the pomander, Severus closed his eyes, resting one arm over his forehead. Master Rashid had seen something in him all those years ago and had defended his would-be assassian at trial, perhaps he was also correct once more, that life still had something in store for the still young wizard.</p><p>A friendship?</p><p>What if he didn't want just a friendship?</p><p>Hermione was of age. And far more mature than that age would have let on. But it was not appropriate given their relationship in regards to Hogwart's. As it was he had trouble wrapping his head around a friendship with the witch. Something more was unfathomable... and yet.</p><p>For now he would simply let her do as she wished, while being mindful of himself. The world around them would demonize him and victimize her if they had a hint of impropriety. And she had her life to live, a career to forge, and a future to consider. While he had already lived many lives simultainously. Perhaps it was time to consider his next life, one beyond the walls of Hogwarts.</p><p>This year had been almost enjoyable as Headmaster, but it was not a long-term plan. What he wanted, something he had never considered possible until this Fall, was to pursue research.</p><p>Thinking over connections and potential opportunities he set his mind to begin exploring opportunies. He was in no rush, which gave him the freedom to find something he found to be the right fit for his skills and ambitions. Perhaps even something that he could see himself working alongside someone as talented as the newest Ars Alchemica member.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found this filled a gap in narrative and Severus' perspective that was lacking. I'm glad I managed to get this out in a way that feels complete. Especially since eventually I pull the rug out from under this poor man. </p><p>Don't worry, all will be well. But I do pull the rug out pretty harsh. All for the angst and drama I assure you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. January</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Marital things kind of dragged me down for a week, then female things, and I'm just wore out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>When Hermione awoke the day after the Christmas party she debated even getting up that day. Sunday was a lazy day she thought, it seems only fair.</p><p>Sitting up suddenly, too fast for her head, <i>I kissed Professor Snape</i>. Letting herself fall back onto her pillow she groaned. What he must think of her. She hadn't had that much to drink at the party, but mixed with the wine and eggnog from earlier in the day it was more than she was used to.</p><p>Eventually she rose for the day and spent most of it in the library after lunch. She only saw one other person, the other seventh year, and debated telling Professor Mcgonagal that she was going to the library. Seeing as it was well after 9am and past lunch she sent her otter patronus, with the order to speak softly, just in case.</p><p>The following days were spent writing back to the Delacour's invitation and thanking them for the gift, working in the hospital wing lab and fishing up the potions there. All in all, the week was quiet and relaxing. At one point Flitwick had rounded up all the students for a snowball fight outside. And another day there was a wizards chess turnament in the great hall between teachers and students. Madam Hooch of course offering to take bets. The fourth year was allowed help from the other students and as a team they managed to beat Flitwick, Hooch, and Vector. They lost to the Headmaster, who had been rangled in by the other professors.</p><p>----</p><p>Hermione had not see much of Professor Snape that week aside from the wizard chess game and a few moments of him coming and going from the castle. She had informed him of the time that they were invited for dinner and he offered to retrieve the tradinal first-step gift.</p><p>When the first day of Hogmanay, came Hermione felt a bit nervous. Asside from their brief conversation they had not spent much time together as they had on Christmas. She noted that he did not seem upset at her for kissing him, nor did he seem happy about it. He was, as ever, unreadable.</p><p>Spending the morning working in the hospital wing she was surprised to see the headmaster appear.</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Granger," he greeted entering the room.</p><p>Looking up and smiling she returned his greeting, then asking, "Do you need something sir?" Once she had tilted the cutting board full of scarab wings into the cauldron she looked up again.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey had to step out for a family emergency and won't be back until the start of term. She wanted to make sure I checked to see if you needed anything."</p><p>"Oh, I hope everything will be alright," Hermione looked around the work station. "I seem to be alright for now. You're welcome to join me though, it's almost too quiet up here alone."</p><p>Severus nodded, pulling up a stool on the opposite side of the work station. At first she felt self-consious as he watched her work, but the feeling soon wore off as he began speaking.</p><p>"The key in preparing the Gior bean is to treat it like you would garlic cloves," he said as she was beginning to set out the next ingredient.</p><p>"Oh? I had just been dicing them like we do the Hior Beans since they are in the same family."</p><p>"It's not incorrect, and Madam Pomfrey might not know the difference since she just needs it to build the base. However this method is more effective. The reason the Gior bean is used instead of the Hior has to do with the water content."</p><p>Hermione turned a bean on it's size and used the side of her nice to squeeze the bean. Removing the knife she frowned, "Wouldn't this method cause the loss of the water in the bean?" the bean now looked like a squished grape on her board.</p><p>"It does, but the water retained in the skin is more important than the water inside the meat of the bean."</p><p>Picking up another bean she tried again, Severus seeing she was not quite getting it gestured for the board, beans and the knife.</p><p>"Another technique you can use is a mortar and pestle, but then you lose too much water from the skin. A glass mortar would be acceptable so you could potentially pour the water in, but run the risk of the base changing to quickly. The skin takes time to release the water."</p><p>"And the time is what makes the base more active," she added.</p><p>Nodding he placed a few beans on the board and used the side of the blade and rocked the knife in a manner Hermione had not done. This was effective in squishing the beans, but not bursting their sides. In effect it broke down the inside while keeping the skin intact.</p><p>"Now you try," he said handing back the items.</p><p>She did, the first bean crushed as did the second, but by the third she had the hang of it. As she finished with the beans and measured out the correct weight she moved to the next ingredient.</p><p>"Have you considered what you will do once you graduate," Severus asked. He surprised himself with this and almost added an apology, but bit it back the last second.</p><p>She nodded, counting out twelve sticks of birch, "I have a few options I'm exploring. The first is studying Arithmency at Trinity in Ireland, the applications have to be in by March with two letters of referral and four NEWTS." Breaking the sticks into smaller parts she added a few at a time, letting them disolve.</p><p>"The second option I'm looking at is a Transfiguration Apprenticeship, perhaps with Professor Mcgonagal, or Professor Greenswan at Beauxbatons," she looked up to see his eyes had darked a hint and he sat very still.</p><p>"I don't really want to go overseas to study, but there is also a program in South America* I'm intrigued by, it's studying under a group of researchers for 3 years for a duel apprenticeship in Arithmency and Potion's. It's by far the most interesting, but, I'm not so sure about it."</p><p>Adding the last of the birch sticks she stirred the mixture for thirty seconds, timing it with a small pocket watch from her lab kit.</p><p>"All of those are strong candidates and programs that you would find challenging. Professor Greenswan is a skilled master, but his methods are much more exacting than Professor McGonagall."</p><p>"That was what she said when she suggested it. I'm not oppsed to learned other methods of course, but he sounds almost, well, mean."</p><p>Severus snorted, "This coming from the woman who has ridden dragons, outrun Death Eaters, defeated a dark wizard and befriended the most hated professor in the 400 year history of this school."</p><p>She looked up and smiled slyly, "I don't recall adding Professor Umbridge to my friendship circle."</p><p>They both laughed. "Merlin she was dreadful," Severus whispered out, "I actually looked forward to meetings with the Dark Lord by the end of that year.</p><p>"Hermione, whatever you set your mind to I'm sure you will excel at. Don't let the prospect of a strict Master deter you," he said, hoping it sounded encouraging.</p><p>"Harry said if he was an absolute rotter I could always quit and live off his money the rest of my life," she giggled, "Somehow I don't think Ginny appreciated the joke."</p><p>"Given her traits earned from her mother, I'm not surprised. That girl has been trying to entrap him for years."</p><p>"Severus, that's mean," she said laughing.</p><p>He simply shrugged. "And what of Messrs. Potter and Weasley?"</p><p>"Ron is going to work with his brother, Charlie, the one that works with Dragons for a while. He is still unsure what he wants to do. He's so good at strategy, but nothing has caught his eye yet."</p><p>"Except Miss Brown," Severus teased.</p><p>"Lavender has already applied to some schools for medi-wizard training and has been accepted into two. So I'm not sure if their dating will last. But, she's a tough cookie, even if she grates on my soul."</p><p>"Now who is being mean?"</p><p>Hermione shot him a look, checking the time for how long the base needed to rest. "Harry however is more focused. Being free of someone trying to kill him this year, save some dissapointed student's hexes, he's come into his own."</p><p>"Potter can be given just about anything he wants, let me guess Auror?"</p><p>Shaking her head, "He doesn't want to be given anything, he never has, except to be left alone for one year of school. He's looking at training to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and coach Quidditch somewhere."</p><p>Severus found this information unexpected. For the last few years he thought for sure the boy would go the route of Auror, like his father.</p><p>"I think he's had enough of Dark Lords and Ancient Kings** for a while."</p><p>"Has he any idea where he wished to study?"</p><p>"No and there isn't much information about it either, trust me he has looked and so have I," she sighed.</p><p>Severus didn't respond, but made a mental note to check and see what contacts he had that could help with the young man's plans.</p><p>"Well, this has to sit for the next hour. Do you want some tea?"</p><p>He nodded, having no other plans or meetings for the day. Her company being more desirable than a room full of dead headmasters.</p><p>Calling Moxie, the elf appeared holding a tissue and crying. Hermione stepped back and Severus leaned forward to see the elf over the table better.</p><p>"Moxie," Hermione soothed, "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, missus, you called, I come. Moxie is fine," as if to punctuate the issue she blew into her tissue.</p><p>Hermione looked to Severus for help, "Moxie," he called her name and the elfs ears pinned back on her head.</p><p>"Yes," she hiccupped, "Yes master?"</p><p>"Moxie what has happened? Have you been punished," the headmaster asked.</p><p>This had the effect of making the elf sob even louder. "Moxie was foolish, Moxie thought he liked her."</p><p><i>Oh Merlin,</i> thought Hermione.</p><p>Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, in Latin, backwards. Hermione seeing his frustration knelt down beside the elf who was making a puddle of tears on the floor.</p><p>"Moxie, who did you think liked you? Professor Snape?"</p><p>"Nooo, Moxie thought Tawny liked her. He dance all night with Moxie at Christmas. He even said he liked her fashions!"</p><p>Tawny must have been the tall elf she danced with that night Hermione realized. "Oh Moxie, I'm sorry. Did he tell you he didn't like you?"</p><p>Moxies face turned angry, "No! He told another elf he liked her fashions better! Tawny is a foul creature."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and looked up to see the headmaster watching through one hand. Turning back to the elf, "Well Moxie, if he's going to be rude to you like that then you don't need him."</p><p>"But Moxie likes him. Moxie likes him best."</p><p>Hermione could related. "Then here is what you do," leaning close to the elf she whispered in the one upturned bat-like ear. The elf nodded, her tears drying and her face turning sinister.</p><p>Severus wasn't sure he liked that look, but said nothing.</p><p>"Yes, missus is right. Moxie will do that."</p><p>"Good, you'll do just fine. And if Tawny doesn't seem to be interested after that, then he is a fool indeed."</p><p>"Thank you missus Hermione. Now, what can Moxie do your you?"</p><p>Remembering why she had called the elf she answered, "Tea please, for two and some digestives."</p><p>A bow and a pop later the elf vanished.</p><p>Hermione stood, then leaning onto the desk lowered her head until it touched the cool surface. "If I ever have a daughter let me die before she reaches that age."</p><p>"Miss Granger, should you have a daughter, I very much doubt she will be like that. And for my curiosity, as I will probably have to deal with the outcome of your instructions, what did you tell her?"</p><p>Hermione huffed and the warm air make a fog on the work table surface. "I told her to make Tawny realize what he was missing. And that she should be herself and that if "fashions" was the only thing he was interested in, then she needed to so him how much more valuable she was than "fashions." Letting out a sound of exasperation, Hermione stood up. "I can not tell you how many times I have given the same speach to Pavarti and Padma."</p><p>Severus smirked, "Females are all the same, don't scoff, the simply want pretty things and attention."</p><p>"Do you include me in that," she teased, surprised to see a small color appear on the former spy's face.</p><p>"Well, no. But you do appreciate those things I imagine, but I don't you find you need them to live."</p><p>Hermione smiled, seeing how uncomfortable he was, "I do appreciate them, and I do hope one day for someone to care for me as I would them, but no, I don't need those things to live."</p><p>A moment later Moxie popped back into the room levetating the tea service. "Where would missus like the tray?"</p><p>Hermione looked around, "Um, down there would be fine," she indicated the end of her work table.</p><p>Moxie set the tray down smiled big at Hermione and popped out of the room. Preparing the headmaster's first she handed to him as he raised a brow.</p><p>"How do you know how I like my tea? You made it the same way during Christmas."</p><p>Hermione nearly spilled her own tea, "Ginny and I would help Mrs. Weasley during the order meetings. She always would set out the same thing for you. Plain black tea, two sugar." Using the tea towel she cleaned up the mess and then came around the table to where he sat, away from the potion.</p><p>Severus reached for a stool for her and she set her tea down then climbs onto the seat, leaning sidewya onto the table her legs leaning to her right.</p><p>"Sometimes she would add a hint of sweet cream to yours, but that was only days that the the tea was left too long."</p><p>"Yes there were some distinct burned days I recall," smirking, "One of the many benefits of the war being over."</p><p>Hermione laughed into her tea.</p><p>"Have you been to many Hogmanay festivals in Hogsmeade?"</p><p>He thought a moment, "I have attended a few. I stayed every holiday season so I would go down with Hagrid along with some other students. It was never much of my thing, but I enjoyed watching the fires. As a teacher, only a few times." Thinking back to the many reasons why he didn't go each year his face clouded over.</p><p>"Also, one of the benefits of the war being over, your holidays are your own," Hermione smiled, calling him out of his darkness.</p><p>Watching his eyes return to a less dark caste she added, "I've never been to the Hogsmeade one before. Edinburgh is insane though, I went first year with my parents. A lot of magical and muggle people."</p><p>"I understand that is the biggest one in the UK."</p><p>"Yeah, it's bigger than New York's New Year's Eve too," she affirmed. "Have you been to America?"</p><p>Severus nodded, "Twice, on the Dark Lord's assignments." He snorted, "It was the only true benefit of being on his side at the time. I went for some terrible reasons, but I spent two weeks each time, tracking, which included seeing the sites."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "Death Eater Assassin, part-time Tourist."</p><p>He chuckled, "At 19, I rather saw it that way then too."</p><p>After finishing their tea Hermione set back to work on the next stage of the potion. Severus standing allowed his back to adjust after having been leaned over for so long.</p><p>"Reluctant as I am to leave your company," he quietly started, "I wish to attend to a few things before we depart this evening."</p><p>Smiling at Severus, "Alright, we have been invited over at seven. Would you like to meet at 5:30? We could walk a bit and see some of the local festivities."</p><p>"That would be fine, until then, Hermione."</p><p>Her heart beat a bit faster each time he said her name.</p><p>----</p><p>Hermione brushed a few loose curls back and she turned down the heat for the final stage of the healing balm she had been working on all day.</p><p>Let sit for 2 minutes on a low heat, color will change quickly from grey to a deep violet. Remove from heat as soon as the time is up.</p><p>Her wand would vibrate as soon as the time was up, now just to wait. On the other side of the castle she heard the bells chime for 4:15. She bit her lip wondering if there was enough time to shower before dinner. She didn't smell bad, but she knew brewing always made her hair more frizzy.</p><p>The wand vibrated and Hermione picked it up, extinguishing the heat. The color had turned perfectly violet. She smiled, this batch was even better than the first because of the trick Severus had shown her. She missed being in his class, but the ways she got to see him now made up for it ten-fold.</p><p>She bottled and stored the final balm in the storage cabinets then checked that the room was secure and everything put away. Finally she grabbed her bag and took off jogging to the common room, then slowly stopped an idea coming to mind.</p><p>"Moxie?"</p><p>Pop, the elf appeared beside her beaming, "Yes, Missus?"</p><p>"I realize this is terribly rude of me to ask and I would never want to abuse your talents but I'm running late and Professor Snape and I are having dinner with-" a small hand laced into hers and suddenly the hallway was the common room. "Some friends and I need... to... shower." Hermione looke around the room.</p><p>"Oh Moxie, you are the best! Thank you!" Hermione knelt and hugged the elf, running up the stairs to her dorm.</p><p>Moxie swayed on one foot, smiled, and speaking to the empty room, "Missus must not be late, for her very romantic date." The sing song words rang out as the elf popped out of the room.</p><p>----</p><p>Setting a drying spell to her hair, Hermione rushed to the mirror in the bathroom and put her hair up into a simple chignon and reached into her bathroom bag, pulling out a soft pink lipstick. She had gotten it over the summer for a date with Ron, but never had a chance to wear it as they had broken up shortly before. Applying it lightly as Pavarti had shown her for the Yule Ball she headed back to her room to change.</p><p>Thankful for planning ahead by setting her outfit out she began to dress. The outfit she chose was a black sweater, with a gold skirt her mother had given her when she returned their memories over the summer. Her parents had been upset at first, but once Hermione explained everything they forgave her. Pulling on a pair of black tights she followed with the skirt and the sweater.</p><p>Then going to a small box she kept her jewelry in and also Severus' christmas gift, she applied a small amount of perfume and pick it a set of gold earrings. They were in the shape of stars and came from her grandmother for a birthday.</p><p>Finally Hermione pulled out the lovely scarf that Ron and Hagrid had gotten for her. The midnight blue and the gold accents going lovely with her skin.</p><p>Checking the time once more she made a sound of surprise, 5:17, pulling on a pair of ankle high boots she grabbed her cloak and a small black purse. Dashing out the door she wished Crookshanks who was sleeping in the common room a good evening.</p><p>5:25, she dashed down the corridor and to the steps. The staircases rearranging themselves slowly she tapped her foot. 5:28. Letting out a hiss of frustration a sudden pop alerted her to Moxie's arrival. The elf said nothing, but grabbed her hand and deposited her at the bottom of the steps before popping away, a sly wink her goodbye.</p><p>Hermione smiled as she ran into the main corridor, where there waiting was Severus Snape.</p><p>She slowed down to walked more calmly toward him, smile growing as he turned to look towards her. His own face bowed and he smiled softly in return.</p><p>Hermione noticed that he had on the fine rabbit fur hooded cloak again and in one hand was a small bag holding she assumed the first step gifts.</p><p>"Hello," she said, a blush creeping.</p><p>"Good evening, Hermione," he greeted, his voice deep.</p><p>An involuntary shutter ran through Hermione and her smile became shy.</p><p>"Shall we," he asked, offering her his arm.</p><p>Taking his arm she nodded.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you," he said. Once more that deep voice sinking bone deep.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>As they stepped out through the front doors waiting below the steps was a sleigh, pulled by two thestrals. Hermione laughed, stunned, "But won't Hagrid need them later?"</p><p>"We have more than one sleigh and the school has had a stake in the local stables for many years so they won't be cold while we are there."</p><p>"That's wonderful," looking up she beamed, "Thank you Severus."</p><p>He nodded, helping the young woman into the carriage and then sitting next to her she placed a travel throw that was waiting for them over their legs.</p><p>Holding the bag that contained the gifts in the gloved hands she asked, "But the real question is, can you drive one of these things?"</p><p>Severus looked at her out of the corner of his eye and calling out "step-up" while shaking the reins they began their journey.</p><p>----</p><p>The journey to the town was thrilling. Hermione decided of all the ways to travel this was one of her favorites. The carriage had a unique charm that allowed you to feel the breeze, but to not be too cold or frost bitten. Severus was indeed a good driver and was careful around dangerous turns and a showoff on safe ones. The whole time Hermione was calling out to watch for trees and bushes.</p><p>"Really Hermione, it's any wonder that you travel at all. Dragons or flying coaches or sleighs on the road," he teased.</p><p>Instead of replying she scooted closer to him leaned into his cloak for warmth she didn't need.</p><p>If someone had told her this time last year she would fall in love with Severus Snape, she would have thought she had died and Voldemort had won. But now, she couldn't bear the thought of the beginning of the new term and how they would have to return to their proper positions.</p><p>Shaking her mind of those thoughts she resolved to focus on tonight, come what may.</p><p>Slowing the sled to a steady pace the thestrals heavy breathing made the air look like fog. Hermione wondered how that sight would appear to muggles, smirking to herself.</p><p>As they came around a turn they could just make out the sounds of merriment and catch glimpses of fire. Pulling up to the stable they were greeted by a stable hand who assured the Headmaster that the creatures would be well tended and rested for the return journey.</p><p>"Thank you, Hagrid will be here shortly with the other student."</p><p>"Very good, sir."</p><p>Helping Hermione down he offered his arm to her once more. The blush that filled her already reddish face from the slight cold filled him in a way he had not experienced in many years.</p><p>As the two walked through town they saw many of the stores they had past the last time they were here together. The great fires filled up the center of the village and musicians played folk songs. Dancers and children played nearby as families were enjoying roasted chestnuts and games of exploding snap.***</p><p>"I love magic," Hermione let out unintentionally.</p><p>Severus nodded, thinking much the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* A subtle reference to the amazing epic<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1215092/1/Heart-over-Mind">Heart over Mind</a> by Regann. It's worth the binge-read-till-your-eyes-bleed.</p><p>** A song we play in high school band. I can still heart it. *cough* many years later.</p><p>*** There is a small village North of where we live that has a wonderful Christmas event. The Hogmanay chapters are inspired by that very sweet event.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. January Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At a whopping 7,500 words this is the longest chapter so far in this story. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once more, my second favorite chapter, inspired by several real life events during a trip between my husband and me a few years ago. This is also an homage to a crucial part in <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1215092/1/Heart-over-Mind">Heart over Mind</a> by Regann.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Checking the time they stayed a bit longer walking around the square and seeing all the different street vendors. Food mostly, but there were also games and wares. Some even sold viking-like costumes that you could wear for the festivities. Hermione found it all to be lovely.</p><p>Starting to walk toward the street the glassmakers shop was on Severus paused a moment, causing Hermione to stop as well.</p><p>Looking up to ask what was wrong she saw him looking out towards the fires, turning to catch whatever he saw she found noting that was of particular interest. "What's wrong," she asked turning back.</p><p>"I thought for a moment I saw Aberforth," he said.</p><p>"Oh?" she turned around again looking, but saw nothing. "Maybe we will see him later? I would like to wish him a new year."</p><p>Severus nodded and they continue their trek coming to the shop entrance. Knocking they waited.</p><p>The door quickly opened and Mr. Delacour greeted them heartily. "Good evening, and Bonjour! Come in, come in."</p><p>Shaking off the snow they entered the shop and were greeted by the wonderful smells of a homemade meal.</p><p>Taking Severus and Hermione's cloaks the old man dissappered to hang them up. Returning he asked how their journey was, and if they had seen the fires yet. They said they had and Hermione pointed out she looked forward to seeing them later as well.</p><p>"Well, come along, Maria has been waiting to see you as has our Theodor, <i>he is a rambouncious boy, but gentle as a lamb</i>," the store owner trailed off in french.</p><p>As the three entered the home portion of the shop Maria called out, "Hermione <i>it has been too long!</i> I am so happy to see you! And I am happy to see you alive," she emphasised rushing over to the younger woman and pulled her into an embrace that lasted several seconds.</p><p>"<i>Hello Maria, it has been too long.</i> It is is good too see you as well," leaning back from the hug Hermione turned, "May I introduce Headmaster Severus Snape, Potion's Master and my friend."</p><p>Severus looked breifly at Hermione, unsure if they should admit that to anyone, but found he didn't mind it with these people. Stepping forward he took Maria's hand and raised it as he slightly bowed, "<i>Hello Madam Delacour, we are honored to join you and your family tonight.</i>"</p><p>Maria giggled and said, "<i>The honor is mine Master Snape.</i>"</p><p>Finally letting go of Hermione, she watched as Severus lifted the gift they had brought.</p><p>"Can it be," she asked with a small amount of drama, making Hermione giggle, "a first-foot gift from a tall dark man! Oh I may faint!"</p><p>Severus unsure if he should be uncomfortable or not was relieved by the return of Mr. Delacour. "Maria, please, don't scare off the poor man. They have only just arrived." Mr. Delacour gave Severus a sympathetic look.</p><p>"Maria," Hermione began, "Where is Theodor?"</p><p>"Ah yes, he is in our room, come with me," she said pulling Hermione along.</p><p>As the two younger witches left the room Severus was left with Mr. Delacour. "Sir, thank you for your invitation. Miss Granger was very happy to inform me that we were both welcome."</p><p>"Of course, Hermione may as well be family. My Maria is closer in age to her than she is to me. And I admit, I was happy to include someone closer to my own age and sensibilities," the shop keeper explained. "And please, call me Henri."</p><p>Severus bowed his head, "Then I must insist you call me Severus."</p><p>The men shook hands and walked toward the fire near the dining room table. The house portion of the building was simple like an old cabin, but inside it was inviting and warm. Severus admired this place, thinking of his own cold drafty home.</p><p>"Henri, how long have you and your wife known Miss Granger?"</p><p>"You can call her by name here, we're no strangers to different types of relationships here."</p><p>At first Severus was offended on behalf of Hermione, but Henri sensing his feelings raised a hand, "I only mean that we don't stand on tradition here, in most ways. Only the ones that matter."</p><p>Severus' felt his defense edging away. "Maria and I met when she was still in school, we came from the same town in France. Her parents at first opposed out friendship, but in time supported us pursuing a marriage. I'm sure the fact that the our family name is related to some of the greatest Delacour's didn't hurt," he finished smirking. "We are 26 years apart."</p><p>"Hermione and I are not in-"</p><p>"Don't be daft, have you seen how she looks at you? I won't say anymore, but your a fool if you let her get away. I nearly did Maria."</p><p>Severus unsure of what to say fell silent.</p><p>Soon saved by the sounds of two cooing women and a toddler Severus turned to see Hermione holding Theodor. His heart fell into his stomach as he froze watching her walk towards him.</p><p>"I know you don't much care for children, but isn't he adorable" Hermione bounced the young boy who was in pajamas and leaned onto Hermione.</p><p>"He's a bit tired today, we had a long day exploring the festivities," Maria explained.</p><p>The young boy looked up to Severus and reached his hand out gropping for the tall dark wizards nose. Hermione seeing what was happened pulled him away, laughing. "It's alright," Severus said leaning in more for the boy to be able to reach.</p><p>Grasping the beak-like nose the boy let out a squeal of excitement and returned to Hermione's shoulder in mock shyness.</p><p>The parents laughed together, "He seems to like you, Severus," the father noted.</p><p>Hermione turning to Maria asked, "Is there anything I can help you with for dinner?"</p><p>Maria nooded, <i>"Yes, I can always use another lady in the kitchen.</i> Leave Theo with the men, he could use the male bonding."</p><p>Hermione smiled and walked to give Theodor to Henri, the older man gladly taking the sleepy child.</p><p>As Hermione and Maria left for the kitchen Severus was invited to sit with Henri.</p><p>"Theodor is going to grow up in a less dark world because of you, Severus," Henri remarked, rocking the child.</p><p>"We should never have had a fear for it in the first place," the former spy replied.</p><p>"There are somethings so far outside of our control that the only thing we can do it watch and be there to catch the pieces we can when it falls apart."</p><p>Severus looked the french man in the face, wondering what he was inferring.</p><p>Henri explained, "Albus didn't speak much to his brother, but when things became evident that he was not going to make it through the year one way or another he send for Alberforth and myself. We were on a constant watch for Harry, Hermione or Ron. I don't know everything that happened, but I am aware of the first trials, including yours."</p><p>Crossing his arms, Severus wanted to leave the room, to flee this shop; who was this man to speak to him as if he understood. Only the thought of Hermione being disappointed made him stay.</p><p>"You still carry the last reminents of the war inside yourself. You've grown in the gray light of life and it’s good to see humaneness shining through, in spite of all that's happened to you."*</p><p>"You do not know of what you speak," the former spy scowled.</p><p>"Look at me Severus, see for yourself," the shop owner said deliberately leaning so the former spy could see his eyes.</p><p>And for the first time since the war Severus wordlessly entered another's mind, catching glimpses of dueling, fires and and death. Emotions of pain, anger, anguish filled his mind. This was familiar to him. He knew these sensations.</p><p>Retreating he stated, "You were a French Unspeakable."</p><p>"Yes," Henri replied honestly.</p><p>"Why come here?"</p><p>"I could no longer keep my wife safe and the town we both grew up in was destroyed by Voldemort. The reason he did it was not relevant, but he did it because of me."</p><p>Severus hung his head, "Forgive me, I did not understand."</p><p>"There is nothing to forgive. You and I are cut from very similar cloth," looking to the now sleeping child the father added, "the light only prevails in this world when we banish the darkness from controlling our actions."</p><p>----</p><p>"Hermione, <i>He is so handsome!</i> You never told me your potion's professor was so handsome," Maria teased.</p><p>Hermione blushed, "Well, not many people would say that Maria, I mean, not many are as open minded as you and Henri."</p><p>Maria scoffed, "Henri was a handsome man even by french standards, <i>but your Master Snape</i> is the handsome that only the classics could appreciate. <i>French authors from rennisance era. Yes,</i> Hermione, he has those cheek bones, that lean body, that nose! <i>I was so jealous of Theodor!</i>"</p><p>Hermione was beat red now, "Maria, Maria! <i>Please I beg you stop</i>, I can not take anymore."</p><p>Maria calmed and smiled, placing her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "You, my dear Hermione, <i>are in love.</i>"</p><p>Hermione looked down, "I don't know what I'm feeling. everything thing about him is so different than I have known for the last eight years. I spent the first six months after the final battle thinking he hated my guts for leaving him in that horrible shack and now for the last three I've been holding a crush for him. And for Merlin's sake! He's my headmaster. Merlin knows what kind of trouble he would be in."</p><p>Hermione buried her face in her hands.</p><p>Maria pulled the girl into a hug for a moment, then pulling away, "Henri was my tutor, <i>so what.</i> You are of age, but more importantly you do not rush into things. No one would beagle to accuse you of impropriety. Hermione, it's obvious to me how much you care," lifting the war torn witch's chin up, "You even wore lipstick tonight. Your hair is <i>in a lovely chignon</i> and your face is brighter than I have ever seen."</p><p>Hermione sighed, "I never imagined I could feel this free. He brought us here in a sleigh, Maria."</p><p>Maria's eyes grew wide and she gestured widely, "<i>So very Romantic!</i>"</p><p>Hermione smiled. It <i>was</i> very romantic, so many of the moments they had spent together were, lending her the staff room to study, even his gift, but this was the first time he had directly done something for her.</p><p>"Well, enough of that for now, we will discuss this more, but we need to bring the food out before they correctly guess what we have been discussing," Maria winked.</p><p>----</p><p>Bringing out the various dished of food Maria and Hermione set the dinner table. Once finished Maria offered them both glasses of wine to go with their food. Hermione accepted, but Severus declined.</p><p>Maria took the sleeping Theodor from her husband and disappeared to the other room. Returning a few moments later she joined everyone at the table.</p><p>Opening the gift from her guests Maria squeled in excitement, "<i>Can it be?</i> A black bun? Where did you find this, the pastry shops in Hogsmeade never carry them."</p><p>Severus replied, "I asked the elves that work in the Hogwart's Kitchen to make it. They typically do not make them either, but they enjoyed the challenge."</p><p>Maria nodded and returning to the bag pulled out an 18 year bottle of Orkney Isles Single Malt Whisky.</p><p>"<i>Now that it more up my alley,</i>" exclaimed Henri, leaning toward his wife to take the bottle. Reaching into a shirt picket he produced a thin pair of spectacles and held the bottle away to read the label.</p><p>"<i>Master Severus, this is a fine bottle of scotch indeed!</i> I hope you intend to stay long enough to enjoy a drink with me."</p><p>Severus inclined his head,</p><p>Maria leaning to her side to see the label as well, smiled and teased "Henri, enjoys a good scotch, it betrays our French loyalty!" The room filled with laughter as the small party began to tuck into dinner.</p><p>Conversation covered topics of glass making in France, crystal's resistance to certain potions, Hermione's thesis work, post-war politics, and particularly the election for a new Minister for Magic come Spring.</p><p>"Shaklebolt would prefer to stay out of the spotlight, but he does well speaking to a crowd," Henri noted.</p><p>Severus agree, "Albus was always keen on him staying a visible order member, and to an extent I'm sure the benefits were mutual."</p><p>"But will he run," asked Maria, "Candidates must submit they are running by the first of February."</p><p>"I think he will," Severus answered, leaning back in his chair, "He has stopped this week to speak with Albus's portrait. They discussed various things, but that topic was a focus."</p><p>"This will be an interesting year I imagine," Henri quipped, the other occupants agreeing. "Well then," he began reaching to his wife's hand, "this was delicious my dear."</p><p>Maria faintly blushed, smiling at her husband.</p><p>"Maria, can I help you clean up," Hermione offered.</p><p>"Of course. Once we're done then we can go join the festival," the witch said excited.</p><p>As the two women cleaned up the dinner Severus and Henri moved to near the fire once more. Henri bringing two tumblers out of a cabinet and opened the bottle of whisky.</p><p>"The one thing about no longer working directly for the Mysterium is that I can enjoy alcohol once more," Henri remarked, carefully measuring how much he filled the cups with.</p><p>"I can appreciate that, serving two masters is hard enough, but adding a third is preparing yourself for the end," Severus thanked him as Henri handed him a glass.</p><p>Sitting down, Henri leaned back, crossing one leg over the other, tumbler in his right hand. "The best laid plans of madmen." Swirling the whisky he inhaled the peaty scent mixed with butterscotch.</p><p>"In the end, they were a bit perfect for each other," Severus noted. "Not in the way Gindelwald and Albus were, but in a more basic instinct kind of way. Albus believed the same things Tom Riddle did, just not how to achieve it, or rather that the world should be destroyed to achieve it."</p><p>"Albus always struck me as a bit of a muggle lover, in the best sense," Henri replied, sipping the whisky and chewing the notes. Looking at the glass he smirked, "<i>Damn, that is a fine thing</i>." Lifting his glass toward Severus, "You have great taste."</p><p>Severus tipped his glass in return then in the same manner as Henri, inhaled the aroma of the whisky and then tasted it, savoring the full flavor. "Year's ago, after the first war ended, I meet a muggle man whose wife was a squib. His sister-in-law was well know in the Orkney magical community for her Herbology knowledge even though she was never formally trained. Between the muggle, the squib and the witch they made the finest mead I had ever tasted. They explained that the key was adding small amounts of a single malt whisky to the casts. When I asked about the whisky they informed me they distilled it themselves. They gave me three bottles of their own that day in exchange for some potions. That is the second of the two. The first I enjoyed with Shacklebolt as soon as I had healed laste summer." Severus smirked, "Neither of us remember much more than laughing and crying the whole evening. It was a waste, but it was best decision I had made in twenty years."</p><p>Henri chuckled at the end of the tale, "I think I can appreciate that sentiment." The two fell quiet a moment enjoying the Whisky and the fire resting their minds.</p><p>The peace was stort-lived however when a cry of disbelief came from the kitchen, "Henri didn't tell you!?"</p><p>Henri made a face and scratched his head, "Oh dear, I thought this might be coming."</p><p>Severus himself had a good idea what the subject at hand was, but simple made a neutral face and faced the fire sipping from his glass.</p><p>The sound of Madam Delacour's steps into the room, we're only damped by the mother's desire not to wake her child. Come to stop, hands on her hips she leaved over toward her husband. "<i>You backalley matchmaker,</i> she accused. "You didn't tell Hermione what giving her potions master stirring rods meant?"</p><p>Severus could see that Henri was not ashamed nor was he denying the fact. "She is a smart and intelligent woman, how should I have know she didn't know what they meant?"</p><p>Maria pursed her lips, "You know she is a muggle born and unfamiliar with the <i>antiquated old ways of magical courting.</i>"</p><p>Perhaps it was the whisky or the relaxed company, but Severus found himself enjoying this exchange more than maybe he should. Turning around to address the irate wife he noticed Hermione blushing fully by the kitchen doorway.</p><p>"<i>Madam, if I may</i>," he tried to begin.</p><p>"<i>No, you may not</i>," without even looking at Severus, she held up a hand signaling she was not finished yet.</p><p><i>Merlin bless French women when they were in a fuss,</i> Severus thought having seen these warning signs before.</p><p>"You deliberately swindled the poor girl all for a penny! You unspeakable man!"</p><p>Henri defended himself in a sweet calming tone, "I did give her a remarkable discount," then turning to the young woman by the door, "Didn't I <i>my sweet girl?</i>"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, amused.</p><p>"<i>My sweet girl, my ass,</i>" Maria mocked in low french, "<i>You could have gotten them both in horrible trouble if anyone knew who they given from and whom the recipiet was.</i>"</p><p>Henri nodded, "<i>And now I'm sure the whole village is aware,</i>," he teased. Watching Maria stand back up, still in a fuss he set his glass aside and stood, capturing his wife by her waist. She struggled, slapping his arm, and wiggling out of his hold to retreat back to the kitchen with Hermione. "Maria, my Maria," he called.</p><p>Then looking to Severus, "I take it you told her when she gave them to you?"</p><p>Severus took another sip, "I did, she was, quite shocked."</p><p>The older frenchman chuckled then shrugged, "<i>I'm french, I'm a romantic.</i>It was obvious to <i>me</i> that you two are quite close. Nothing obvious or improper, but there is something there far more deep."</p><p>"<i>Comrades of war,</i>" Severus stated.</p><p>Henri frowned, "Yes, I thought you might say that."</p><p>Maria and Hermione returned a few moments later both with their cloaks on. Hermione held Severus' in her arms.</p><p>Maria walked over to her husband and kissed his cheek, "You are a foul man, but you are my foul man."</p><p>Henri smiled, "As I ever shall be."</p><p>Severus finished his glass and set the cup down on the side table and walked to Hermione. Her face was still red, but she seemed relaxed all the same, flashing him a soft smile.</p><p>Taking the cloak from her he whispered lowly, "Thank you, sweet girl.." Hermione twisted her face, not finding it funny, but soon returned to a half smile.</p><p>"Well then, you three enjoy the fires," Henri cheered following Maria partway. "<i>And let the magic of the night consume your minds, for tomorrow is a new day and new beginning.</i>"</p><p>Shaking the shop keeper's hand Severus bowed thanking the man for his hospitality.</p><p>"Next time you are in the village please let me know so that we may have another chat. It is good to meet another of likemindedness," Henri said before releasing the former spys hand.</p><p>Hermione walked into Henri's open arms and thanked him for a lovely evening. Then pulling away she punched his arm, "And that, with permission from your wife, is for making a fool of me. You should have told me, you dirty old man."</p><p>Henri and Maria laughed together. "<i>Yes, my sweet girl, is should have, but with you, some things are better not being left to fate.</i>"</p><p>----</p><p>The small party exited the shop and began their journey towards the center of the village. Hermione and Maria walking arm in arm with the Headmaster walking behind them.</p><p>"That husband of mine, he drives me nuts sometimes," Maria quipped as they turned a corner.</p><p>Hermione snorted, "No more than you do him, I'm sure!"</p><p>"<i>Ah, but what is love if not chaos, what is marriage if not annoyance.</i>"</p><p>Hermione laughed.</p><p>As the three drew closer to the fire they could begin to hear the music. The dancers were resting momentarily, and the children who were still up were enjoying mulled spices and chestnuts.</p><p>Leading the way Hermione and Maria stopped at a few of the wagon trader stalls to look at the unique woven, carved and forged wares. Some of the stalls were from the village, a few from nearby towns and some even from further north and the isles.</p><p>Maria held up different scarved and knitted items, then picking one that was of a deep red and gold that was spelled to look like fire, she paid the keeper and wrapped it around herself.</p><p>Then making a turn in front of Hermione, "Well, madam, <i>what do you think?</i>"</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Very festive!"</p><p>Once more linking arms, Hermione cast a glance back to check here the former spy was lurking. He inclined his head when she saw her checking.</p><p>They stopped once more at a stall that had small wooden boxes and charms. Some were runic, others were simple designs. Hermione didn't buy into the idea of talismans, having experiance more than enough of magical charms with Riddle's Locket and the Diadem of Ravenclaw. However the boxes caught her eye. Each one was a puzzle box, some the lid was each to remove, they simple slide open, others were far more intricate. Maria gave up after trying a couple and insisted they move on.</p><p>The next few stalls were food and carved totems. Some were desk sized carving and others were the size of a house elf. Some were spelling to move and make noise, others in the shapes of birds would fly around their display stand and return.</p><p>Soon the music began once more and the sounds of children and dancers clapping filled the air. Maria and Hermione both turned the corner and speaking quickly they headed for where the dancing was.</p><p>Hermione once more looked behind her for Severus, but did not see him. She tried to let go of the french witch, but was soon caught in circle of dancers. Maria, saw her looking and called, "He'll be along shortly, don't worry."</p><p>Hermione reluctantly agreed and joined hands in the circle of dancing and merriment. The fires made shadows of the dancers on the shops and homes around the square. Though it was cold that nice, no one seemed to notice for the fires, mulled drinks and dancing kept everyone warm.</p><p>After a few more spins Hermione waved Maria on as she stepped out of the circles to take a breather. From her right the dark potions master appeared. Looking up at him her face flushed and bright from the dancing he felt his heart warm.</p><p>"I was worried where you got off to," she explained.</p><p>"Indeed?"</p><p>"Well I knew you could handle youself and you would figure out where we were, as you are so ever watchful," she teased.</p><p>He nodded, "I saw Alberforth and wanted to speak to him."</p><p>"Oh," Hermione exclaimed slightly disappointed, "I had hope to see him too."</p><p>"Do not be to disappointed, he seemed fairly intoxicated. I doubt he recognized me to be honest."</p><p>Thinking it over Hermione nodded then looking back to the dancers she saw Maria and waved. The young mother waved back.</p><p>"Would you like a chestnut," Hermione asked, nodding to the vendor. "I'm going to get a few for Maria and me."</p><p>"No thank you, but I will walk with you."</p><p>Walking over to the vendor Hermione ordered a bag of the treats and pulling a glove off she fished one out of the bag, rolled it in her hand as she blew on it to cool it down. Then with her teeth she bit into the skin and pulled off part of the shell, letting fall to the ground. Finally biting into the cream colored meat of the nut she swore burning her tongue.</p><p>Severus watched the whole display finally disolving into gales of laugher.</p><p>Hermione stared at him, trying to move the treat around while repeatedly inhaling air and blowing it out. "Don' laug' at me, is hot!"</p><p>Severus closed his eyes still enjoying himself. Once he had settled again, he opened his eyes to see Hermione's ungloved hand holding a chestnut out for him. giving in he took the treat and in a smilar manner to her, only letting it cool a moment before biting the meat.</p><p>"It's good isn't it" she asked, pulling another for herself from the paper bag.</p><p>"Ooh! Chestnuts," Maria asked out of breath and she came over to the pair.</p><p>Hermione held out the bag and the french witch pulled out a chestnut. After a moment of deskinning the treat she cursed, "<i>Shit</i>, that's hot!"</p><p>Hermione and Severus laughed.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance over the singing and dancing the Hogwart's bells could be heard calling out the time, followed by the local bells echoing the song. 10:45 PM.</p><p>Maria tilted her head to hear the time and smiled at Severus and Hermione, "I promised Henri I would be home around now. I am sorry to leave, but I always try to be home before now on winter nights. Tonight he knew I would be with friends."</p><p>Hermione opened her arms to hug Maria, giving her thanks for an amazing evening.</p><p>Severus bowed his head, thanking her as well but adding, "We should escort you home."</p><p>Maria shook her head, "Thank you, but it's not nessesary."</p><p>"I insist, war might be over but there are still dangers out."</p><p>Maria gave Hermione a look, "Are all men like this?"</p><p>Hermione smirked, "He is right, but I know you." Turning to Severus, "Maria was the top of her class for dueling and even won several international competitions."</p><p>Severus raised a brow, "My apologies Madam, I was not aware."</p><p>"No need to apologize, anyway Henri and I have a policy in place, come I'll show you," she explained walking away from the crowd.</p><p>Pulling out her wand she cast a Patrons Charm, releasing a small bird that flew around the trio awaiting a message. Maria spoke something in a frech dialect that Severus nor Hermione recognized and the bird flew off down the street towards home.</p><p>A few moments later a large eared hare came hopping down the street towards them. Circling Maria's feet several times it binked once and spoke in the same french she had used.</p><p>"That is a wise tactic," Severus said, giving credit.</p><p>The hare circled Maria some more and she rolled her eyes at the rabbits behavior, "You would think I had been gone for days." Then to her companions, "Good evening friends, <i>and Happy New Year!</i>"</p><p>The replied and watched as she and the patronus hare went down the street towards their home.</p><p>"Champion duelist," Severus asked.</p><p>"She planned to become a French Auror, but there was an attack on their hometown. Inferari. Only 10 people made it out of there alive, six died of injuries. Henri was on an assignment when it happened. After that they were married and Henri was reassigned and eventually retired to consulting. It took him a long time to forgive himself. He claims it was because of a rash decision he made while tracking a death eater, but no one really knows," Hermione explained, eventualling lacing her arm through Severus, still watching the glow the patronus in the passageway. "Her family was the the only ones who survived because she got them to safety. The ones who survived, her parents and two siblings still live in France. Henri's extended family is in the glass business and the ones who had moved a town over sheltered them until they could get their footing. This all happened when she was 18."</p><p>"Right after the Dark Lord's return?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, then looking up to Severus she smiled, "Come on, let's head back to the fire."</p><p>Looking down to the woman who was holding his arm, he nodded.</p><p>----</p><p>Finding a place under a tree that had an octagonal bench aroung the trunk they sat and watched watched the dancers and children continue to enjoy the music. Hogmanay went for several days, but the first night was always the biggest. Even if they stayed until the early hours of the morning there would be revelers still enjoying the festival. And then repeat it all the next night.</p><p>For the next hour they enjoyed the music, mostly sitting together neither speaking. It was relaxing and enjoyable. At one point Hermione pointed out the Hogwart's students who had stayed behind and shortly after seeing them the spotted Hagrid. They had just come out Madam Puddifoots. The cafe had stayed over late like a few others to service the festival goers.</p><p>Hagrid was laughing at something the fourth year had said as they bought some chestnuts. The female students had walked together, Hufflepuff and Slytherin to the stalls and we're looking at different trinkets. The boys however had found the mulled spices vendor.</p><p>At first they almost got away with buying some potent brew, but Hagrid soon enough ended that, instead winking and letting them have something less strong.</p><p>Hermione let out a giggle watching the exchange.</p><p>"I should hold this over him," Severus remarked, making Hermione laugh more.</p><p>"He'd never be able to look you in the face again," she replied, "for the record he's done far worse for others."</p><p>Severus keep an emotion less face, "I will keep that in mind, thank you."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.</p><p>As the bells in Hogsmeade began to chime the festival attendees began to circle aroung the fire and hold hands. Hagrid and the students he was near joined in and the others soon found them. The musicians played alonside the bells for a short time and then went silent so everyone could hear the bells.</p><p>Hermione and Severus stayed by the tree content where they were.</p><p>As the Hogsmeade bells and the bells of Hogwart's in the distance began to chime together, as though the new year and the old year were passing each other by. The biggest fire in the square began to glow a deep gold as the bells counted down.</p><p>Hermione slipped her golve covered hand into Severus' and watched as the crowd counted down from twelve, "...4, 3, 2, 1!"</p><p>Fireworks sailed from the fire into the air as the star filled sky was set alight with the magical creations. Fizzie whizbies, larges bursts, sing-whistles and even a large dragon flew thru the air only to dive down and circle the crowd before flying up once more to explode into hundreds of smaller displays.</p><p>As the last firework lit up the New Year Sky the crowd began to sing without music.</p><p>
  <i>"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,<br/>
and never brought to mind?<br/>
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,<br/>
and auld lang syne?"</i>
</p><p>Hermione hummed along the tune, thinking about all that had happened in the last year. From friends she had lost to new ones she had gained. From starting the year in the middle of a freezing forest without a clue of how to end the war to safe and warm next to the man who had helped bring it all down.</p><p>
  <i>"And surely ye'll be your pint-stoup!<br/>
and surely I'll be mine!<br/>
And we'll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet,<br/>
for auld lang syne."</i>
</p><p>Thinking of all those who had sacrificed so much and how much they had overcome to finally be able to rest, for the world she loved so much to be safe.</p><p>
  <i>"We twa hae run about the braes,<br/>
and pou'd the gowans fine;<br/>
But we've wander'd mony a weary fit,<br/>
sin' auld lang syne."</i>
</p><p>Looking to the man beside her she watched the fire played on his face and thought of how much he had given up for them to be safe. That he should be alive was a miracle.</p><p>
  <i>"We twa hae paidl'd in the burn,<br/>
frae morning sun till dine;<br/>
But seas between us braid hae roar'd<br/>
sin' auld lang syne."</i>
</p><p>The crowd was beginning to lose the words, but still trudged on the band beginning to play to help them along. Hagrid was swaying, tears down his face, nearly taking those holding his hands to the ground.</p><p>
  <i>"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!<br/>
and gie's a hand o' thine!<br/>
And we'll tak' a right gude-willie waught,<br/>
for auld lang syne."</i>
</p><p>As the last line of the song began the crowed let go of their hands and swung out their arms over each other and loudly began the chorus, the band starting a crescendo with them. Hermione felt a soft squeeze on her hand still cupped to Severus's own.</p><p>
  <i>"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,<br/>
and never brought to mind?<br/>
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,<br/>
and auld lang syne?"</i>
</p><p>The song coming to a close, the witches and wizard cheering some jumping, others crying and many kissing the person close to them. The band now playing in full once more the dancers joined in.</p><p>Looking to Severus she felt her hand being raised slowly in his. He looked her in the eye, then closing his own kissed her hand. He lingered for a few second, his warm breath seeping through the gloves. Hermione watched, her heart racing and her chest warming as he just as slowly lowered her hand and once more opening his eyes. Dark eyes that held the same expression she had seen on Christmas day in the staff room; now reconizing it.</p><p>Attraction.</p><p>She smiled shyly and blushed looking away, only to dare to look again and see his eyes holding the same expression.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Hermione."</p><p>
  <i>Yes, I think it will be.</i>
</p><p>----</p><p>Walking near the crowd once more, they heard Hagrid calling to them. Turning they greeted the half-giant, letting go of their hands that had been tied together since Hermione had first held Severus'.</p><p>"Happy New Year Hagrid," Hermion said, greeting the gamekeeper with a hug.</p><p>"Happy New Year, Hermione," and to the headmaster, "Professor Snape."</p><p>Severus tilted his head, "Will you and your charges be returning soon?"</p><p>Hagrid nodded, "Aye, the girl be finishing up their shoppin' now. Are you returning now too? How was your dinner with Miss Maria." He addressed Hermione with the last question.</p><p>"It was so great, they have a toddler, Theodor, who was so adoable, Hagrid you would have loved him."</p><p>"Well, hopefully when he is grown he'll be coming to Hogwart's instead'a Madame Maxine's place," he said winking.</p><p>Hermione giggled.</p><p>"Unless Miss Granger has any other things she had wished to do, we will be returning shortly."</p><p>"Right then, well we'll be not far behind."</p><p>Saying goodbye they headed to the stable, the moment for holding hands had past, much to Hermione's dismay.</p><p>When they arrived to the stable the stable hand who had received them earlier walked up panicked. "We was hope'n you'd be back soon Headmaster, it's one of the pony's. She's taken' ill sir."</p><p>Severus and Hermione followed the young man to where one of the thestrals was laying down. Hermione didn't realize Thestrals could get sick like regular horses.</p><p>Severus knelt down to the weak creature and placed a hand on it's long snout, the creature gave a pitiful sound.</p><p>Standing up the headmaster turned to the stable hand, "Hagrid will be here shortly and will be able to decide what to do, for now, please prepare the carriage for one Thestral."</p><p>The stage hand nodded, visibly relieved by the news of the gamekeeper's soon arrival. He hurried off to prepare the carriage.</p><p>When Hagrid and the other students returned a quarter-hour later Hagrid came over to where they stood and immediately saw the sick creature. "Oh no, this looks bad. Very bad, Eli," he called. The stage hand running over explained what had happened after they had arrived.</p><p>"She just went down, not long after theys arrived, her legs seems fine. I think it's her stumach, she musta gone off somethin?"</p><p>Hagrid slowly worked around the creature, poking and tapping his fingers for sound of gas or other odd noises. The students he had escorted all gathered around near the stall watching Hagrid work.</p><p>Shaking his head, "Eli, go fetch from Alberforth three skeins of goats milk and to bezors," the boy nodded ready to take off, "Oh and a large red steak, biggest 'es got!"</p><p>As the boy took off Severus knelt down once more, "do you think she was poisoned?"</p><p>"Nah, but she's not been feeling well since the summer. She'd been better the last month that's why I thought she could use a good outing."</p><p>Severus sighed, "Could I have pushed her to hard." The concern he had was clear.</p><p>"I doubt it, the fly normally much harder, so a sleigh on snow isn't much ta worry."</p><p>Hermione knew he would be relieved to hear that. Watching the two at the animal Hermione felt bad for the poor creature.</p><p>"Headmaster, I'm sorry, I'm goin to have to stay with her."</p><p>Severus nodded, standing and looking at the group, "We're going to need a second driver, there is not enough room in both sleighs for everyone and apparating to the gates is too cold a walk to the castle.</p><p>"You could get Maria Delacour, she knows how to drive," Hagrid offered.</p><p>"She does," Hermione asked surprised and unaware of this talent her friend had.</p><p>"Well sure, taught her when she and her husband first came. She loved seeing thestrals and finally managed the courage to ask me one day to teach her. She can ride like a proper pure-blood too."</p><p>Hermione looked to the headmaster waiting for his decision. She could see past him one of the Ravenclaw seemed excited all of a sudden.</p><p>Severus nodded, then speaking to Hermione, "Send her a message and ask if she is willing. She may stay in the castle, overnight."</p><p>Hermione nodded and went to the front doors of the stable calling her patronus.</p><p>Severus turned back to Hagrid and watched the older man sooth the sick animal.</p><p>"Hagrid, can we pet the other threstrals while we wait," the youngest student in the group asked.</p><p>Hargid, looked up smiling, "'course ye can, but take one of the older ones with you, just in case they get spooked."</p><p>In the end four of the students left to go and see the other thestrals. The remaining two, one ravenclaw and the hufflepuff were discussing something they both seemed excited about. Paying them no attention Hermione gave back to the group a moment later a small patronous bird flew into the stable and circled Hermione and the other students.</p><p>"Of course, Hermione! I would be happy to help out, tell the Hagrid I'll also bring him some food. I'll be there in ten minutes," the sparrow spoke in Maria's voice, then disspearing once finished.</p><p>"Aw, that's mightly kind o'her to do," Hagrid said.</p><p>A muted sound of liquid splashing and boots on the dirt floor alerted them that Eli had returned. Severus took the skiens from the young man who was breathing heavily.</p><p>"Haven's Girtl' 'Agrid, you coud'a warned us that old man Alb was off his sober again," the young man complained.</p><p>"Sorry, Eli, hadn't seen 'em all night or else I would 'ave gone myself."</p><p>"S'all right, he just made a fuss 'bout the bezors."</p><p>Severus snorted, that sounded about right. Anytime Albus had gone to his brother about buy bezors for the school the ensuing argument would last for hours.</p><p>Severus watched as Hagrid and Eli worked together to get one bezor down the thestrals throat, having cut it into slices and washed down the the goat's milk. The the reaction was not as promising as they had hoped ad the creature remained in the same state.</p><p>Sighing, Hagrid turned to Eli, "best to get the second carriage ready, we'll be here a while."</p><p>Eli nodded and set to work.</p><p>"Is there anyway I can assist you before we leave," Severus offered.</p><p>Hagrid shook his head, "Thank you headmaster, but this is the last thing that might help, after this, she..." he trailed off.</p><p>Severus put on arm on the bigger man's shoulder.</p><p>"Then she will be in the best hands she can."</p><p>Hagrid nodded, petting the creatures nose, then standing. "Once ya get back to the castle just call for Gerddie and he'll take care a getting the slieghs and the Thestrals all put away. "</p><p>Severus nodded, then turning when he heard Maria's voice greeting Hermione and the students. Turning back to Hagrid he nodded and walked over to the young witches.</p><p>"Madam Delacour, thank you for coming on such short notice," he greeted, bowing his head.</p><p>"Of course, Headmaster," she said. Then looking to her husband's hare patronus that was sitting like a loaf of bread by her feet."Go on with you, I'll let you know when we get to the castle." the hare stretched and then circling Maria once bounced out of visibility like smoke vanishing.</p><p>"Right then," she said addressing the crowd that was around her. Adjusting her burgundy cloak and knitted hat that complimented her auburn hair, "the name is Maria and I hear you lot need a sleigh driver."</p><p>The ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who had been in an animated conversation piped up. "Are you Maria Delecour Vincent, the dueling champion," the ravenclaw asked.</p><p>Maria smiled, "Yes, that's me, are you familiar with the turnaments?"</p><p>As the Ravenclaw nodded, the Hufflepuff added, "I have a poster of you against St. Claude of Norway at home! That was a fanastic duel, my mum took me and my brother to see it!"</p><p>Maria laughed, "Well then, you both will definitly have to ride in my sleigh! Who else will be riding with me?"</p><p>Suddenly every student, except Hermione, raised their hands with energy. Even the Slytherin's Hermione noted.</p><p>Maria looked at Hermione and raised a brow, but said nothing, "well then, so long as Headmaster Snape is alright with that."</p><p>The students looked to Severus a couple asking as though for a treat. Severus was a bit surprised at first, and then nodded. "So long as you all behave yourself and don't distract her from the path. It's is too cold to have to stop and rescue you from falling out of a carriage." He gave a stern look, but Hermione knew it help no malice.</p><p>Eli strided over to the group, greeting Maria, "All three Thestrels are harn'd up. Two on one sliegh and one for ta'second."</p><p>"Thank you Eli," Severus said. Turning to Hagrid once more, "If you need anything else just call for an elf and they will bring you anything you need."</p><p>"Thank you, Headmaster."</p><p>Hermione hugged Hagrid, patting his arm.</p><p>The fourth year and the three other female students did the same. The boy's just nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing us Hagrid," one said.</p><p>The others murmured similar responses.</p><p>"Alrightly, who is ready for the midnight ride through the snow? This late at night it's dark enough to see galaxies and it's terribly clear tonight," Maria excitedly said.</p><p>Eli added, "There's to be a right aweful storm tomorrow though, you might be wantin' to tell Mr. Delacour."</p><p>Maria nodded, "Thank you Eli, I will when we reach the castle." Then once more, "Let's get this sleigh loaded up. Headmaster Snape would you rather lead or follow?"</p><p>"Miss Granger and I will follow, in case you loose one of your passengers," he said wryly.</p><p>Maria laughed fully and shocked a couple of the students, "Well that's almost a challenge," she said winking at the girls.</p><p>As they all loaded up Severus helped Hermione onto the sleigh before climbing up himself. Casting a few extra warming charms he lifted his arms and the reigns for Hermione to cover them with the blanket from earlier. Then pulling his hood up he spoke to the thestrals, "Step-up."</p><p>Maria followed suit, taking the lead out of the village. Once clear of the main building she slapped the reigns and the thestrals took off in a quick trot, the bells on the sleigh ringing out and the lanterns illuminating the way. The students cheered.</p><p>Following behind Severus commented, "<i>That</i>, is a carriage full of trouble."</p><p>Hermione laughed and moved closer to the Potions's Master now having a clear enough distance. And on their way they went, dashing though the snow, on a one thestral sleigh.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*"He grows in the gray light of life and it’s nice to see his humaneness shining through." - M4r13</p><p>This wonderfully insightful comment was left a couple chapters back and I loved it so much I had to find a way to include it and I knew Henri would be the perfect person to say it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. January Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halfway. Well unless I add some snippets. But still. Halfway and we're already over 50,000 words. I have a hunch were going to hit 120k at least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>The three thestrals pulled the two sleighs along the path to the Castle gates, silver bells ringing and the lanterns illuminating the way. While the thestrals could see without them they served a second purpose, like the bells, of letting any creatures near by know they were coming. While some of the magical beings in the forest were sentient and payed no mind to the travellers, others would flee deep into the low Forest and return to the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>As they two sleighs exited the low Forest out onto the clear fields that would bring them the rest of the way to the school Maria slapped the reigns and the thestrals went faster. With a call of "Hold tight my friends," that even Severus and Hermione could hear she pulled to the right on the reigns. Sending the sligh off the path into the open field the students let out a cheer!</p><p>Severus seeing what was coming pulled back on the reigns, causing the single magical dark horse pulling their sleigh to come to a slower cantor, then to a walk.</p><p>Watching Maria drive the sleigh around the snow cover field they went in wide circles, quick runs, and back to wide circles. Just when you would think the sleigh might tip, she would tighten the reign back to a safer direction. Her passengers loving it.</p><p>"I never knew she could she could ride," Hermione quipped laughing as the students were cheering. Whether in fear or glee she wasn't sure.</p><p>"She appears to have a talent for it," the headmaster agreed.</p><p>"The others students are going to be sad they missed out."</p><p>"I hope they will use some discretion," he mumbled.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him, "I wouldn't worry to much about that. This is the story that they will tell."</p><p>"Yes, but the details of why we needed a second driver will lead a critical thinking mind down the rabbit trail."</p><p>Hermione shrugged. "You were invited to dinner with an old friend and I happened to also know the family. It's mostly true."</p><p>Watching the second sleigh take one last pass before returning at a walk to the main path Maria gave a salute to Severus and Hermione. The students were all smiles.</p><p>Severus snorted, replying to his companions words, "Was it ever possible you should have been sorted into Slytherin? That is a fine piece of half-truth."</p><p>Hermione hid her smile in her blue and gold scarf, "It considered all the houses actually."</p><p>A skeptical hum was the reply.</p><p>Giving the thestral's reigns some slack they moved from the walk into a cantor to match pace with the other sleigh. Coming upon the gates Severus spoke some words and the old iron swung open to allow the sleighs passage before closing and locking once more. The grounds of the school were peaceful and the sky was a deep black with the brightest stars Hermione could recall. Off toward the far northeast over the highlands, whispy clouds were beginning to roll in.</p><p>The sleighs slid up in front of the castle gates and one of the doors opened to reveal the deputy headmistress. She held a lantern that gave light around the entry and watched as the students filed out.</p><p>Hermione had scooted over before they arrived so that there was no sign on impropriety.</p><p>"Happy New Year," Minerva greeted the youngest student who right away started telling about Maria's driving.</p><p>"Oh my, how exciting that must have been," the other students agreed in various ways. Then stepping a bit closer to the sleigh that Severus and Hermione were in, "I will make sure they all get to their rooms, but what happened to Hagrid?"</p><p>"One of the thestrals has taken ill in the village and he will not be returning tonight. Madam Delacour was able to assist us. Please have an elf prepare a room for her."</p><p>Minerva's nodded, then face filled with concern, "Hagrid loves those creatures dearly, I am sorry to hear that."</p><p>The Ravenclaw female came to stand beside Minerva waiting to be addressed. When she had, "Headmaster, since Madam Delacour will be staying with us at least tonight could we arrange for a duel with her tomorrow?"</p><p>Minerva was taken aback at first, then looking to the other driven, "You're Maria Delacour, the Glassmakers wife right?" Maria affirmed, "I had no idea you were also the dueling champion."</p><p>Maria blushed, "Yes, that is me."</p><p>The other students had joined in asking for permission for the activity and Severus wondered for a moment just how it came to be that he had a group of students actually wanting him to do something. How different a year could make.</p><p>Looking to Minerva who was equally excited by this prospect, then to Hermione who shrugged and said, "it would be fun, plus we can possibly see two dueling masters. I recall the last time we only saw one."</p><p>A laugh from the seventh years added to the reminder of the year Gildoroy Lockhart was a professor. "Come on Headmaster," one badgered.</p><p>Frowning at the group he saw their faces fall, then, "<i>If</i>, Madam Delacour would be agreeable," their eyes all began to light, "then tomorrow when the bells strike one we will see if any of you have the muster to duel with her and maybe," he dragged out the air, letting the tension rise, "perhaps I will challenge her."<br/>
The effect was immediate, the students cheered and even Hermione was clapping in excitement.</p><p>They all looked to Maria, who nodded her willingness. "You won't regret it, sir."</p><p>The students cheered more.</p><p>"I already am," Severus frowned.</p><p>Then addressing his deputy once more, "We will return shortly once we have returned the sleighs. There is no need to wait up," Severus looked to Maria who had been turned watching. She spun round, spoke to the pair of dark creatures and pulled left in the direction of the school stables.</p><p>Minerva nodded and went back to stand with the students and watched the lantern lights fade into the dark. Shuffling the students into the the school she turned around once more and had an odd thought that she needed to speak to Severus about Christmas, but not recalling she disregarded it.</p><p>----</p><p>Pulling the sleighs up to the stable, Severus called for the elf Hagrid had instructed. A deep sounding pop marked his arrival as Severus helped Hermione down.</p><p>"Welcome home, Master Snape," the elf greeted bowing.</p><p>"Thank you, Gerddie," he replied addressing the elf, "Hagrid will not be returning tonight. One of the thestrals has taken ill."</p><p>The elf's eyes grew wide in concern and his ears flattened on his head, knowing which one he spoke of "We wasn't sure if she was fully up for the trip, but she was so excited."</p><p>"Well let us hope she recovers, she has the best care. Once you are finished her you may go to him at the Hogsmeade stable and offer assistance if you wish."</p><p>The elf's eyes brightened a moment, "Thank you headmaster, Gerddie will be sure to. Should Gerddie be letting you know of any changes during the night?"</p><p>Severus shook his head, "A morning report will be suitable."</p><p>The elf nodded and began his work.</p><p>Maria had come to stand near the small group and stretched her back. "<i>That was exciting!</i> I have not driven much with passengers, but I think the students enjoyed it."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "They certainly sounded like it. How did they talk you into a duel?"</p><p>Maria laughed, "I may have been the one to suggest it," she admitted bashfully.</p><p>"Maria," Hermione scolded.</p><p>The other witch grinned, "How often is it I get a chance to work my skills these days. I've grown old, married and fat with a precocious baby!"</p><p>Hermione frowned at the older woman.</p><p>"And, more, who wouldn't jump at the chance to duel Lord Voldemort's right hand," she added excitedly.</p><p>Hermione looked to Severus, who surprisingly defended the French woman, "Perhaps I also would like a chance to duel someone of accomplishment such as Madam Delacour."</p><p>Hermione huffed, "<i>You</i>, didn't know who she was, until I told you."</p><p>Severus smirked, looking to Maria, "I have not had the opportunity for some time to keep up on the sport."</p><p>Maria smiled not the least offended, afterall the man had been saving the world. "My master was a harsh trainer. I would be honored to duel you, Master Snape." She finished with a bow.</p><p>"Very well," he aquiested. Then turning towards the castle the two women followed behind arm-in-arm once more.</p><p>Severus led the two witches to a hidden entrance on the South side of the castle. It looked like an ordinary stone portion of the outer wall but after writing a runic symbol on the door with a wand it swung open allowing their passage.</p><p>"All these years this has been here," Hermione asked, passing Severus. "I don't recall seeing it on the map."</p><p>"It would not be, this door was added after the map was created," he vaguely explained.</p><p>Hermione stopped a moment in the darkened passage, "This was made for you."</p><p>Severus touched her back with his open palm to ensure he didn't run into her. Somehow though he found himself greatful for the concern in her voice and wanted to put her at ease. "We needed a way for me to come and go without alerting the staff or rule breaking students. If you go down the first passage on the right you would be near the entrance to a hidden staircase that leads to my personal study."</p><p>From in front of Hermione, Maria wordlessly spelled her wand to light and then shreiked when a ginger bottle brush cat appeared. She stumbled back into Hermione who looked around Maria's arm, "Crookshanks! What are you doing here?"</p><p>The cat gave a deep mrowl in responce as if that answered the question.</p><p>Severus chuckled. "That very cat has been greeting me at this door for the last few years. I have no idea how he knows about it, but nearly everytime I would return he would be there, waiting. My apologies for not warning you, I should have realized nothing would have changed in his watch."</p><p>Schooing the cat forward, with a psspt psspt psspt sound, Maria started walking, looking to Hermione for directions who had pulled her own wand out to light the way. "Sir," Hermione asked, "which way?"</p><p>"Keep true to the passage and soon we will encounter a staircase," then seeing the ginger half-kneazle was leading the way, "or simply follow the cat, he seems to know his way."</p><p>Hermione and Maria both giggled watching their path as they proceeded to follow Crookshanks as he wove around staircases and corridors.</p><p>"Hermione," asked Maria, "where on earth did you find such a hideous cat?"</p><p>Hermione scoffed, "He is not ugly! And he's sweet!"</p><p>"Interesting," Maria quipped.</p><p>"Oh shove off, anyway I got him in Diagon Alley. They had him for a number of years and no one would take him because he is half-kneazle. I thought he was sweet and I like how he looks."</p><p>Maria made a sound of wry understanding, then turned to look at Hermione, smirked and then looked back to the former spy. Turning forward once more she quietly said, "Of course you did."</p><p>Severus rose a brow, but said nothing.</p><p>Somewhere down the halls the bells marking the second hour of the night faintly called.</p><p>After several more turns and stirs they reached the main entrance way. Severus explained that they would head to the Griffindor portrait to ensure Hermione was safe in her tower.. Once arriving outside the common room he called a house elf and asked which room Maria was staying. Once the info was given he asked the elf to escort Maria to the room.</p><p>Hermione and Maria hugged saying Farwell for the evening and making plans to meet to breakfast at nine o'clock.</p><p>"Perhaps, make it ten Miss Granger," Severus said. "The elves tend to not be as functional the day after the New Year. In the past we have allowed them a bit of a lie in."</p><p>Hermione smiled softly at the man she had fallen in love with, "Thank you sir, we'll do that then." Once more bidding a good evening to her friend, now the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>Then she turned to the portrait and gave the password, waving good night as she and the half-kneazle entered. At the same time the house elf who had waited, took Maria's hand and disappeared in a pop. Severus was left standing in the hall alone, the darkness filling the space. For the young women's magic were what had illuminated the space. He let out a soft, "Goodnight Hermione," before decending to his own quarters.</p><p>On the other side of the portrait Hermione leaned her back to the wall and held her hand that Severus had kissed. The events of the night were like a dream. Heading to her room, she vaguely wondered if when she woke that is would all have been a dream.</p><p>----</p><p>The following morning saw Hermione yawning for the few half-hour as she made to get ready. Smiling to herself she once more recalled the night before. Letting herself take a spin in her dorm room she laughed wondering at all of it.</p><p>Who would have thought that the dark man, the spy, the potions master had a romantic streak.</p><p>Laughing once more she fell back on her bed, jostling Crookshanks. "Oh Crooks, I never imagined I could feel this way about him, or anyone." Her time dating Ron and the other boys she had been around were more awkward than fun, but none had felt anything like this.</p><p>Breathing deeply she rose once more and grabbing her wand and the green Weasley cardigan she headed to the Great Hall.</p><p>----</p><p>Entering the hall she was greeted by the fourth year and the female Ravenclaw who had been excited about the prospect of a duel.</p><p>"Good Morning," she sat down next to the fourth year and added some items to her plate.</p><p>"I can't believe we talked the Headmaster into letting us have a duel with Madam Delacour," the yougest remarked.</p><p>Hermione smirked, "I have a feeling he's more interested in the whole thing than he is showing."</p><p>"You're probably right, Hermione," the Ravenclaw agreed. "He has change a lot hasn't he?"</p><p>Hermione bit into her toast that she had just finished putting rasberry jam on. Thinking while she chewed, then answering, "I think he's still the same, the main parts. Only now he doesn't have to assign detentions as much."</p><p>"Or deal with dunderhead students," the girl added, "that has to make professor happier."</p><p>The small group laughed as they continued to eat.</p><p>Soon they were joined by the lone Hufflepuff and a drowsy Maria.</p><p>"Morning Hermione," she greeted sitting next to the witch. Looking at the food she gasped, "Elvish cooking! More importantly food I didn't have to cook myself! The perils of motherhood!"</p><p>The group laughed watching her add a feast to her plate, amazed when the serving dishes replenished.</p><p>"Did you sleep aright," Hermione asked her friend.</p><p>"The bed was lovely, but it's hard being away from Theodor, so it was a bit of a mix," she explained.</p><p>"Is that your son," asked the young Sytherin.</p><p>Maria flashed a smile, "He's my little demon, that's what he is. He's a terror, but somehow well behaved! Just turned two, I'm doomed!"</p><p>Hermione laughed. "I'm sure between Theodor and Henri you have your hands full."</p><p>Squinting her eyes a bit she made a face, "That weasel husband of mine encourages him."</p><p>"Madam Delacour, are you nervous to go against Headmaster Snape?"</p><p>Maria was halfway to her mouth with a bit of sausage, "Call me Maria, please, I'm not nearly old enough to be Madame... yet."</p><p>Finishing her bit she thought a moment, "Nervous? No, but remember he didn't fully confirm to duel me," at least not in front of the students, Hermione recalled listening.</p><p>"But what if he does?"</p><p>"Then I will greet him as one does any other duelist," then pausing for effect, "and then I'll kick his arse."</p><p>The laughter following that comment filled the room and even echoed into the hall.</p><p>"But he is a master duelist and he was the Dark Lord's right hand. He and Lucius Malfloy were the two best fighters he had," one Slytherin explained, with a note of pride.</p><p>Maria nodded, "They were and they are. Mr. Malfoy is well known in dueling community having competed himself, outside of school. As for Headmaster Snape, if he had been in competitions he would have been the champion for many years. I'm familiar with his background, though not his style."</p><p>"You both are at a disadvantage then, as he was not familiar with your work," Hermione noted.</p><p>"To an extant, although the work he was doing was far more important. And to survive as long as he had, that tells me more about how he fights than watching him. It tells me about his mindset." Then pausing a moment she added, "But the man in the war is different than the man who is free of the war."</p><p>"Which is stronger," asked the Revenclaw.</p><p>"Neither, but their tactics will be different. And that's what I have to take into account. If I was simply fighting Severus Snape, the spy, I would know what to expect."</p><p>The group nodded, "But since I instead would be dueling Severus Snape, the war hero, there are a lot more unknown variables." Looking to the students she could see that this idea had already crossed their minds.</p><p>"He's very different than what all of you remember, isn't he," she asked reading their faces. A few nodded and one remarked, "I spent so much time being afraid of him and what he was doing last year."</p><p>Maria finished chewing a bit of food, "And now that you know he was protecting all of you?"</p><p>"Now I don't know how to see him," the same speaker said.</p><p>Another added, "He's still snarky and cruel at times, and I know what to expect and how to feel. But when he made a joke I thought the world had ended."</p><p>Hermione let out a snort and tried to cover it, "I understand what you mean. I never expected he was the person who was helping us hunt down the Horcrux of Voldemort. When we found out," she slowed, "we were simply shocked."</p><p>Maria spoke softly to the group, "The only thing that you need to remember when those moments happen is this: Severus Snape is human. Just like you."</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time: Magic Benders! I mean, action dueling. 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. January Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Action Dueling!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One thing that always irked me with the movie adaptations were the lack of really good dueling scenes. The Department of Mysteries was probably the only really good one in eight movies. Ah well. So for me I always imagined duels as a mixture of Star Wars Force Weilding and Avatar's Element Bending.</p><p>And for those of you that enjoy this kind of thing - music! </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB_tVv18Zhw">Dueling</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOYqtmhoD6I&amp;pbjreload=101">Severus and Maria's Duel</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>
  <i>Maria spoke softly to the group, "The only thing that you need to remember when those moments happen is this: Severus Snape is human. Just like you."</i>
</p><p>Letting her last comment sink in she was surprised when the fourth year Slytherin spoke. "When you think of it that way, the things he did make more sense after Harry Potter's mum died."</p><p>The Ravenclaw pointed out, "Humans do dumb things for love."</p><p>Maria nodded, "And sometimes it saves the world. We do things to gain the attention and affections of the ones we love, but sometimes we just want to protect them."</p><p>"Or avenge their death," the Hufflepuff said.</p><p>Hermione spoke next, "Professor Dumbledore kept telling Harry over the years that Love was the one thing Voldemort didn't understand. On one hand I think he never received it as a child, he was an orphan, and then when he began to split his soul what ability there may have been to love was broken apart." She shrugged, "And then there is the other side, that he simple never understood the love of friendship, the love a parent has for a child or even the love someone has for another person."</p><p>The table was quiet for a while aside from sounds of forks on plates and sounds of eating.</p><p>"So," the older Sytherin began, looking up with a sly face, "How do you plan to beat him?"</p><p>From that point on breakfast was strategy and questions about Maria's toughest opponents. Hermione sat back and watched the students faces light up. They last few students who had stayed over the holidays joined them at the table and asked what they had missed.</p><p>---</p><p>After the brunch some of the students went to change into other clothes and the rest were playing exploding snap in the great hall. Maria and Hermione both had left the hall together to take a walk around the castle. The older witch had only been in the school during the summer to help with repairs and other duties. They past different classrooms and study areas and even explored the courtyards around the school. While the majority of the work was on the expetior walls and sheilds, Maria would remark on a place that she had helped repair.</p><p>As they past different windows they could see that the storm that Eli has spoke of in the stable was in fact coming in. By the looks of the clouds, he was also correct that it was to be a heavy snowfall.</p><p>"Have you made anymore headway on deciding what you plan to do after school," Maria asked.</p><p>Hermione nodded and explained the three options she was looking at. All presenting unique opportunities.</p><p>"Mexico sounds really interesting, but that's so far away <i>my friend</i>," Maria bemoaned jokingly. "And so far away from the male who holds your affection! Theodor will be so disappointed!"</p><p>The two women, arm in arm laughed and walked a while longer around the school.</p><p>"I meant what I said though," Maria said changing subjects from what they were discussing. "He is human."</p><p>Hermione gave a sad look, "We thought he was invincible, that he couldn't die because he was the right hand. Seeing him on the shack floor, I realized right then, how wrong we were."</p><p>"I thought that about so many people I knew in the village before it was attacked. That we were invincible, safe," Maria thought back to that time, "Henri has never fully forgiven himself and I don't know if he ever will. But once you realize your human, and that those around you are human everything radiates from that."</p><p>"I think the others at breakfast are beginning to see that," Hermione gave a sly glance to Maria. "How did you get to be so wise?"</p><p>Maria scoffed, "It's a farce, I assure you."</p><p>Hearing the school bells chim a quarter till one the two began to walk about towards the great hall.</p><p>---</p><p>Returning to the great hall they were greeted by the students who had just returned from their rooms to change. Walking in together Hermione watched as Professor Flitwick and Minerva worked to move the tables for the duel.</p><p>She heard Flitwick remark that the spell that had held the tables in place for the Christmas prank seemed to have been timed or had worn off. Smiling to herself she watched Maria walk over to offer her assistance.</p><p>"Your master would have taught you how to set up the protective barriers yes," Minerva asked. Marina confirmed that was the case and she began to walk the room wand raised. In each corner she spoke a series of spells and a light blue cascade of magic began to create a barrier in the center of the great hall. It covered the floor and the ceiling, extending the length of the hall. When she raised her wand at the last corner the dueling barrier sealed with a hum. Now duelists could enter or leave with a wand flick, but the spells would be contained.</p><p>Professor Flitwick clapped his joy at Maria's spellwork even Minerva was pleased.</p><p>Maria bowed, "My master was demanding in all things, but the safety of the barriers most of all."</p><p>"Your master was a wise man," came a deep voice from behind her near the doors of the great hall. Maria turned to the headmaster, bowing slightly. "A properly spelled barrier is the difference between life and death."</p><p>Severus entered and held up a hand to the faint blue barrier, his magic caused the walls to pulse, radiating from his hand outward. "This is a well done spell work."</p><p>Maria flushing slightly at the third bit of praise she had received. She knew her work was good, but she always was a bit embarrassed when it was on display in a non-competitive form.</p><p>Hermione, who had been sitting with the other students watched the former spy with interest. He was wearing his traditional robes and coat, but something about his stance made Hermione unsure he was feeling well. But before she could think more on it the he and Maria began to walk toward the students and professors who had just finished with the tables.</p><p>"Headmaster, how is that thestral that was sick," the male ravenclaw asked.</p><p>"The report I received this morning is that she will live," Minerva and a few students were glad to hear that news, "but she will no longer do work for the school. Instead she will be pastured with the mares and older thestrals."</p><p>Hermione smiled at the news, knowing how much Hagrid loved his creatures.</p><p>"Right then, Headmaster how would you like to start this," Maria asked.</p><p>"First some etiquette for those who have never participated in proper dueling. And then perhaps we could split into the students into pairs so they may practice before we start a single elimination round?"</p><p>Marina nodded, aproving of the plan.</p><p>----</p><p>The etiquette portion consisted of how to bow, pace and what spells were consider illegal and what kinds of spells to use instead. The students took to it right away, including the young fourth year, dispite his age he was knowledgeable on many spells.</p><p>As the students were then paired off to practice some spells Hermione found she missed the days of Dumbledore's Army and the dueling practice in the Room of Requirement.</p><p>She was paired with the other seventh year, the Slytherin who was a year younger than her. The boy was skilled, but out of practice. Unfortunatly she stunned him harder than she meant and he rolled backwards onto the floor. Maria teased Hermione about it as she revived the young man. "<i>No wonder boys are afraid of you, Hermione!</i>" Hermione flushed and muttered an apology to the boy. He waved it off saying she had more experiance defending her life than he did.</p><p>Embarrassed now, Hermione made her way to sit back down with the other students when a black form blocked her path. Looking up she tried to control her flush, but with her embarrassment it was a doomed mission.</p><p>"You are very skilled with a wand, Miss Granger, try not to kill anyone before you make it to the more challanging opponents," Severus said, his tone terse, but the undercurrent was amused.</p><p>"I will try sir," she mumbled.</p><p>"Actually, Miss Granger, given your experiance it might be best with the students to be guarded and stick with simple spells. That may even be the challenge in itself for you."</p><p>She nodded, now mortified, to the seating. Somewhere in his words was a message, she thought, then realizing just how difficult it would be to return to the normal term routine Hermione sighed. That was his point.</p><p>The turnament began with two students at a time, each match being short in duration due to either disarming or a well placed harmless but immorbilizing hex. Hermione emerged the winner, to no one's surprise, but her next opponent was Professor Flitwick. Their duel was similar to the students, but Hermione found the Charms master quick, clever and easily the winner by the time she was backed into the corner of the dueling space. She conceded defeat, but Filius was impressed and spoke to her on the side after they left the area so Severus and Minerva could enter.</p><p>Speaking to Hermione the tenured professor praised several of her choices in spells and explained how he used her blocking to his advantage. while she didn't like to lose, Hermione had to admit she won some very useful knowledge.</p><p>Turning her attention to the next competitors Hermione listened to Maria ask if they had a preference for duel. They decided a single spell each was their decision. Hermione wondered how much this reminded them of the day that Harry showed up in the Great Hall and challenged Severus, not knowing he was a spy, and seeing him only as Dumbledore's murderer.</p><p>She held her hands tight in her lap around her wand, and watched as the two having already bowed take twenty steps from each other and turn.</p><p>The air was silent. The students at the edge of their seats. Maria held one hand aloft, waiting a moment, then snapped her fingers.</p><p>The spells were launched in a blur of sound and movement. Both master's calling out their spells at the same time leaving no room for defense.</p><p>Both called for disarming.</p><p>Minerva's wand flew from her hand and soared high above them. Severus managed to wordlessly block the deputy's charm before it could reach him.</p><p>It had been over in a flash.</p><p>Minerva raised her hand and wandlessly called to her magical extention to return to her hand which it did obediently.</p><p>"Not quite a show stopper for the students, but enough for me," the Scottish woman smiled and clapped a hand on Severus's shoulder as she walked by him and out of the barrier.</p><p>Severus had won the turnament and a few shouts of congratulations were given from the crowd. The gallery of watchers of the last two hours had grown as a few more teachers who had returned earlier the morning joined the students in the great hall. Even a few elves joined in on the fun. Madam Sinistra had arrived inbetween duels covered in snow and annouced the path to Hogsmeade was already drifting over from the castle to the woods.</p><p>Severus offered for an elf to return Maria home, she thanked him for the offer and then sent a message to her husband.</p><p>Once she was finished she stepped up to the light blue dueling barrier and spoke to it with her wand raised. This time it turned a pale green.</p><p>"Expecting something dangerous Madam Delacour," the former spy asked with a raised brow as he was removed his heavier robes and tossed them to a bench outside the barrier.</p><p>Maria tilted her head as she took opposite position from the former spy, "You tell me, sir."</p><p>The students were all shifting in their seats along with some of the professors. Hermione however was nervous. Over the last couple hours she had watched Severus easily deflect some of the older students spells, but once he was against Filius, who had his own agenda, and Minerva, who was in good fun seeking revenge, she knew he was fatiguing quickly. He was slightly favoring his leg that he had used the cane for.</p><p>Maria was also showing signs of some wear, having been so out of practice. Her shoulder were tense and her breathing was a bit labored. But to the students, they both looked fit and fine.</p><p>Severus stood much like he had during her second year, robeless, but still powerful looking with his black attire. His stance was what gave that impression without the robe, it filled that space that the billowing fabric normally enveloped.</p><p>Maria's stance was much more feminine in it's pose, but just as powerful. She had one leg in front of her center balance and her waist bent so her upper half was leaning towards the former spy, both arms creating an elongated line from shoulder to the end of her wand.</p><p>Hermione had never seen Maria duel even though she knew how talented she was. In the young woman's study of her home with Henri there was a shelf with magical pictures of her dueling. While it wasn't the same as seeing her in person it left little doubt in Hermione's mind of the witches skill.</p><p>Now watching the two skilled opponents stand still she waited. They were both waiting for something to spark the duel, and then it came. The Hogwart's bells chimed the three o'clock hour and when the last bell's note chimed the the spells were flying.</p><p>They both moved quickly, the spells being spoken to quietly to hear and their movements calculated, but flowing. A flash of red, a spark of blue, each spell blocked countered or dodged. Then stillness. The two stood, the smoke from some of the spells hitting the barrier and rising up along the magical wall.</p><p>Neither of the skilled duelists moved from their spots, but each breathing heavily.</p><p>"They are quite evenly matched," remarked Minerva, "considering that Severus is still healing from the attack."</p><p>"Madam Delacour has been out of the circuit for a few years now, so she is also out of practice," The ravenclaw fan noted.</p><p>Returning her attention to the match, Hermione found herself still holding her hands together tightly as she leaned forward.</p><p>The smoke cleared the light green chamber and there was a faint hum that was coming from inside the box. Their magic making the protective walls hum.</p><p>"They're calling up elemental magic," Sinstra realized, amanzed. "That's not very common."</p><p>"I think they are still testing each other's skills," Filius offered.</p><p>As the two returned to their stances Maria was using her empty hand to make runic symbols in the air. When she finally called out the spell Severus stood frontally to the spell, bending his knees and his arms crossed like and, wand in hand to block the spell. When it hit, the colors were a deep auburn and pushed the former spy back an inch, but his own defence held. Finally pushing back he dashed the elemantal magic, his shoulders low.</p><p>Maria needed a moment to recover from the spell, but Severus was quicker. Wordlessly calling his own spell he whipped his wand diagonally twice the ensuing deep blue spell making mutiple beams of magic shoot to Maria. The champion duelist rolled sideways and created a barrier to protect herself. Some of the magic slipped through, but on the whole it was an effective block. Rolling once more she cast out a stunning spell followed by more powerful elemental spell that lifted the headmaster up.</p><p>She worked the magic and called out, "Master Snape, you're holding back! Is that to protect me or yourself?"</p><p>Severus knew what she was doing and cancelled the effects as he summersaulted across the floor smashing his shoulder in the process. Grunting at the landing he stood and cast two more spells of his own. Maria blocked him once more, but the second on cut the outside of her arm.</p><p>The two once more studied each other as the crowd watched intently. Maria turned sideways and lifted her arms together, then putting them downward she dug her wand into the air and send a brown colored wave of thick magic towards Severus.</p><p>Severus turned his wand horizontal and use it in a blocking form close to his chest. At the same time he used is free hand to make a pulling motion as the spell came into contact with his magic. As the spell filled the space around Severus he slowly pushed with the hand that held his wand, Maria sent a second smaller spell. Severus saw the green hex coming his way and with a groan of effort he returned the brown spell back towards Maria, releasing it just in time to dodge the smaller spell.</p><p>As he rolled into a knelt position Hermione noticed that his neck on the side Nagini had bit him was starting to bleed. The former spy was leaning heavily onto the floor. Concerned she was about to ask if he was okay, but before she could Maria sent another spell of similar strength.</p><p>Hermione called out the witch's name, fear etched in her eyes. Now even Minerva and several other staff were standing.</p><p>Maria saw the crowd was calling to her to stop and before the spelled reached the headmaster she flung out her wand arm and pulled up hard commanding the spell to redirect. The effect it had as it reached the ceiling was instant, the top of the protective barrier absorbed the magic, but shattered as a protective dispursing. The magic falling like a shower of sparkles on Maria who knelt to the floor exhausted. Looking up she saw Hermione flick her wand for entry and she ran toward the potion's master.</p><p>The young witch was gently lifting up the older man as Minerva was quickly behind her. They blocked her view of the man, but she watched all the same.</p><p>"Madam Delacour," someone called to her right, "Madam Delacour, are you all right?"</p><p>Turning she saw the concerned face of Professor Fitwick and one of the house elves.</p><p>"Yes," she said breathlessly, "I'll be alright, that was, more than I'm used to."</p><p>"I'll say, that was incredible spell work Madam, and pulling back that spell to the ceiling. Fine work indeed!" The small man was almost excited.</p><p>The house elf handed the witch a glass of pumpkin juice and she thanked them drinking it in one go. Slowly she stood on wobbly legs and walked over to where her opponent was still kneeling.</p><p>"Dammit Severus," she heard the deputy headmistress reprimand him, "You never could concede defeat!"</p><p>As she drew closer she could heard Hermione's voice speaking healing spells. Concerned she finally reached Severus and gasped.</p><p>The blood that covered his neck and his white undershirt that had been unbuttoned to reach the skin. Hermione's hands were covered as she kept calling out the spells and Minvera was stabilizing the bleeding. Severus was being help up somewhat by Hermione's arms. Slowly the two managed to stop the bleeding and to create a simple healing of the wound.</p><p>Once more Minerva spoke harshly to the man, "Your a fool with you life Severus, you should never have tried to catch that elemental spell! You're still healing!"</p><p>"Enough, Minerva," came a very strained voice from the headmaster. "Madam, you are a talented duelist. I must at this time, concede the duel."</p><p>"Call it a draw Headmaster, I barely withstood your return of the elemental and redirecting that last spell," Maria's brows knit in concern. "Will you be alright?"</p><p>"He will," Minerva answered, "It look worse than it is, but it's still going to need poppy's attention.</p><p>"Sir, I didn't realized you were in pain, or I would have called off the duel," Maria added concerned.</p><p>"No," the raspy voice said, "It was a good duel."</p><p>"Not if you die," Hermione blurted out causing the three sets of eyes to look at her. She flushed under the scrutiny of the wizard who was nearly resting his head on her shoulder, and looked down at her blood covered hands.</p><p>"I quite agree Miss Granger," the school matron's voice echoed in the great hall. An elf next to her let go of her hand and entering the space as Professor Flitwick canceled the protective barrier she tutted at the sight. "I had hoped, Severus, that once this horror of a war was over I would be finished patching you up." Reaching the former spy she knelt down, setting a bag beside her, to see his neck, her wand glowing. "However, it seems you will find new ways to test your nine-lives."</p><p>A few students giggled at the cat reference.</p><p>As she spelled out a few more healing charms she turned to wide eyed Hermione, "The initial healing was well done, Miss Granger." She glanced down to take note of her blood covered hands. Then reaching into her bag she pulled two vials, unstoppering them she handed the first to the injured man. She drank it, hissing at the pain. The second vial had a similar effect but immediatly color was returning to his face. One last time she reached into the bag and pulled out a salve, opening it she placed a large amount on Severus neck.</p><p>Finally finished she stood up with the help of Minerva, then turning to Maria to look at the gash on her arm, but preparing to speak to the headmaster. She could see Hermione and Minerva were helping him to stand and noted when he had a firm grip on Hermione's shoulder to steady himself.</p><p>Once finished with Maria's arm she looked once more at Severus. "I never could get you to listen to my orders, but for once, listen to them. Rest your body and your voice for the remainder of the day and let the salve do it's work, then tomorrow come see me."</p><p>Severus nodded, knowing he had overdone it during the duel. Then quietly he called for Moxie and she appeared, as though anticipating his need with the cane he had put away back in November. Taking it he sighed and let go on Hermione's shoulder instead relying on the cane.</p><p>"Headmaster," the youngest student asked a few feet away. The students were standing with Professor Flitwick, the rest of the audience having sat back down when they saw things were under control.</p><p>He looked to the student and nodded.</p><p>The ravenclaw girl added, "That was an amazing duel! It's a shame it was a draw, but I'm glad you're both alright."</p><p>Maria laughed, "It <i>is</i> a shame it was a draw! I've never had a draw on my record." Looking to her opponent she smirked. "How about a rematch? In June? That would give you time to heal and me time to figure out how to properly beat you."</p><p>The students all watched, waiting for his answer, while Minerva shook her head fussing.</p><p>He nodded, a smirk of his own appearing.</p><p>Maria smiled, then looking at the students. "Now you all had better spread the word around the school! Because I want a fine audience if I'm going to come out of retirement for this old man."</p><p>"Out of retirement," one student squeled excitedly, "Does that mean you'll retake the championship?"</p><p>"Oh Merlin, let's not go that far," Maria blushed, "But a one match event I think we can swing," she winked.</p><p>"Do not turn my school into a press event either," the headmaster raspily added. He voice just deep enough for the intended serious effect.</p><p>The students nodded.</p><p>----</p><p>After a few farwells Maria was escorted home with the promise of a rematch and to return to give a practical seminar to the students. Severus, true to his word spent the evening resting and not speaking to anyone while Hermione ate dinner with the students. He knew she was upset with him, but there was nothing to do for it until his voice returned. And after he was seen by Poppy there was works for the new term to complete.</p><p>When Thursday came, he had a brief window of time before a Governor's meeting at one o'clock. Heading to the hospital wing where he knew the young witch had been brewing he felt a disappointment when she saw the room was not only empty of the woman, but cleaned and no longer in use.</p><p>As he left the room, the mediwitch came out of her office holding a set of bed linens. "Good afternoon, Headmaster. Are you looking for Miss Granger?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I'm afraid you just missed her, she was heading to the village with Hagrid for the afternoon."</p><p>The disappointment he had felt seeing the empty room grew with this news. And the feeling set in his being during the whole govornor's meeting. His deputy commenting if he was unwell for he was cold to several board members. He was fine, he gruffed at her at the end of the meeting, then more softly saying he was tired of these useless meetings.</p><p>Minerva hummed in agreeance, but could see there was something more, but let it go.</p><p>Friday morning the headmaster found himself walking the halls to the library for no apparently reason. When he greeted Madam Pince and asked if she had an students helping her today, she informed him not even Hermione had made an appearance.</p><p>Continuing his travels through the halls he passed Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady. "Headmaster, you seem a bit tense, if everything alright?"</p><p>He grunted in response.</p><p>"How odd," the curly haired ghost said to his companion watching the headmaster go by, "I haven't seen him sulk the hallways like this since last spring."</p><p>After a while Severus found himself following the worn path toward's the game keepers hut. As he came closer he heard the sound of a woman laughing. Approaching the hut he watched has Hermione exited a set of stables that we're alongside the edge of the forest. Hargid soon followed, looking like he had been dunked in the lake. When she saw the black robed man coming toward them she smiled and lifted her arm, waving in greeting. Hagrid joined her, calling out, "Hello Headmaster!"</p><p>"Hagrid, Miss Granger," Severus greeted putting down his hood and shaking off the light snow. "Hagrid, why are you wet?"</p><p>Hermione snorted into the back of her hand as Hagrid turned red under his beard. "Well, that is, you see one of the mares is, um, well she's been heat and today," He couldn't get it quite out.</p><p>Hermione wasn't helping him trying to hold in her amusement, but finally finished the tale, "She wasn't very happy with Hagrid and so she kicked up the whole water troff and doused him. He was so started he fell into the meat bucket."</p><p>Severus sniffed, that explained the smell at least. Watching Hermione take out her want she cast a drying spell and a few scurgifies to help with the smell. It had the effect of making tea larger wizard's beard to frizz.</p><p>"She's a good mare, she is, just a bit out of sorts right now."</p><p>Hermione shook her head and picked up the two buckets by her feet and walked to the hut. Hagrid soon followed with his own.</p><p>"What brings you down here headmaster?"</p><p>In truth Severus wasn't sure, he had been in a foul mood since the meeting yesterday, but now he couldn't understand why. Entering the Hut Severus after Hagrid, Severus saw Hermione leaning over next to the fire. Clearing his voice he focused on the game keeper, "I found I needed some air outside the castle before the students return."</p><p>"You never were much a one for the start of spring term, even in school," Hagrid noted.</p><p>"The holidays at the castle were the only time I was able to be alone," he replied frankly.</p><p>"Well, it shouldn' be so bad this year."</p><p>Severus regarded the older man a moment and nodded, "Let us hope so."</p><p>Hermione approached the two men with a cup of hot chocolate each, smiling. She them put one together for herself and stay on a stool by the fire streching her feet out to warm them now that the wellies she had been wearing were off. They were a plain pair that she resized of Hagrids for working in the stable with him.</p><p>Hagrid poked at the large dog, Fang, to move out of his seat and invited the headmaster to sit.</p><p>Sipping her drink Hermione watched as she came to rest opposite of her beside the fire.</p><p>"Hermione," Hagrid addressed her, "are the Weasley's and 'Arry going to making it back in time fore the train did they say?"</p><p>Hermione shrugged, "The last message said that they would be cutting it close. Molly already message Professor McGonagall that they might miss it."</p><p>"Ah, bad business those faulty port-keys. Well best they didn't get one that skipped them off ta Merlin knows where."</p><p>"Mrs. Weasley was pretty upset at the port key office Harry said," Hermione let out a soft laugh at the sight that would have been.</p><p>Severus who had been watching the fire commented, "At least they won't have that horrible car to bring them."</p><p>"That car still roams the forest, Firenze told me."</p><p>"Oh that's rich," Hermione laughed then adressing the man in black. "What will you do when we have finally graduated?"</p><p>"Hopefully a lot less paperwork."</p><p>Hagrid laughed at the former's spys comment. "Mightin' be able to rest finally, not having to watch out for your three. Ah it'll be hard enough watching your classmates go, but you three, it'll be rough."</p><p>Hermione smiled at the gamekeeper. These two men had done so much to protect them over the years and she wondered what life would have been like without them.</p><p>The sound of a cup being set on the hearth pulled her from her reverie. Severus slowly stood and looking at Hermione she saw something in his eyes soften.</p><p>"Are ya goin' so soon professor," Hagrid asked.</p><p>"I wish to survey the grounds a bit more before I return to some paperwork. Thank you for your hospitality, Hagrid."</p><p>Hermione rose to stand next to him, looking to Hagrid, "If you don't need anything else I think I'm going to depart as well."</p><p>Hagrid smiled, "You go Hermione, thank you for all yer help today."</p><p>Slipping on her boots she finished the last of the hot chocolate and slipped on her robes. Severus held the door for her as they bid Hagrid a goodday and exited the hut.</p><p>When they both walked to where the path diverged Severus found himself glad that the young woman continued to walk to the left with him. The sound of the snow under their boots and the lake in the distance was all they heard for sometime, simply enjoying each others company. Severus knew if someone were to see them out here alone it could be misconstrewed, but truthfully at the moment he didn't much care. This week had been difficult with affairs of the school and the return of the students didn't do much for his mood. But this moment, this companionable walk with a young woman who had ascerted herself as his friend, nothing could make him care what anyone else thought. He felt for the first time in years, simply, happy.</p><p>The west side of the pitch had snow that was much deeper due to the way the storm had blown in earlier that week. Hermione laughed as her leg was enguffled by the snow. "Severus, I don't know if we can go this way," she laughed more for as soon as that leg was free the other was drowned.</p><p>The headmaster held out his hand and pulled the woman up, but the combined weight and force of pulling her up made them both fall into the snow. Laughing together they both stayed in their own holes of snow some some time.</p><p>Severus sat up to see Hermione nipping off parts of the snow wall that was around her. "Are you eating the snow?"</p><p>She raised a brow at him, "do you disapprove?"</p><p>He shook his head letting out a snort, "I'm merely surprised that you don't."</p><p>She smiled and slowly began to climb back down the drift to a more shallow area.</p><p>"I have my moments," she explained once he joined her shaking on the snow.</p><p>"So I have seen," he teased.</p><p>"Although," she furrowed her brow, "I can't say I approve of how the duel ended."</p><p>"It was never my intention to let it go so far, Madam Delacour is very skilled."</p><p>"I know, you both were so focused," she sighed and then held her hands out a moment, then tucking them into each other.</p><p>Severus watched her moment analyzing what her body was saying. "You did very well stopping the bleeding. I apologize that I needed the help, I could tell it distressed you."</p><p>Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "It was like being in the shack again. All of your blood everywhere."</p><p>Severus reached out and gently held Hermione's clasped hands, "I'm still here, Hermione."</p><p>Nodding, she looked as though she wanted to say something.</p><p>"What is it," he asked letting go of her hands.</p><p>She shrugged, "You'll think it's silly."</p><p>"Eating snow is silly, but I rarely doubt that you have silly thoughts or ideas."</p><p>She pursed her lips, "I once set fire to your robes because I thought you were trying to kill Harry."</p><p>Severus stared at her. Sighing, "Of course that was you. That wasn't silly, it was misinformed and a bit reckless."</p><p>"I knew that later, felt bad too," she mumbled out. Then looking him in the eyes she explained what was bothering her, "I wish the term didn't have to start."</p><p>Severus watched her eyes for a few moments taking in what she had just said. Somewhere inside of him he understood completely what she meant, and even agreed. This had been the best winter holiday season he could remember since before he and Lily had the falling out. This young woman had invaded his life in a way he had never expected, but she was for now still a student and so very young.</p><p>Stepping closer to her he lifted a hand to pull a large clump of snow out of her hair. "As do I, Hermione."</p><p>"Things will be different tomorrow," she said.</p><p>He nodded, letting his hand fall to his side, "You're friends will arrive and you will return to old routines and those routines will guide you."</p><p>"But your my friend too," she knew it sounded lame.</p><p>He chuckled, "A fact I'm sure you won't fail to remind me up repeatedly for the next six months."</p><p>"Or ever," she mumbled.</p><p>"You still have NEWTS to pass, a career to forge and a world to take over, in time you will make more friends."</p><p>"You're the friend I want," she said louder. Then softly as she looked away, "You're the friend I care about. More than I'm supposed to."</p><p>Severus softly smiled at her, "I know." Her eyes returned to his and a deeper pink that wasn't from the cold colored her cheeks. "I am also older than you by twenty years, do not attach your affections to me for in time you will find someone far more worthy and suitable."</p><p>"What if they don't like you?"</p><p>"Then you'll cross that bridge when you get to it."</p><p>"You're not making this easier," she frowned.</p><p>"Nor are you, but I suspect that even against my warning you will still find ways to annoy me this term." The former spy started walking past her and she smiled once more.</p><p>"At least I'm of age and an Order of Merlin First Class recipient, friend of Harry Potter," she declared proudly. Then walking quickly to catch up to him she tugged his cloak so she could slip her arm under his.</p><p>Looking to the sky he said a prayer, then adding, "I'm not sure that makes things better or worse."</p><p>Hermione's laughter was muffled by the snow, but it still rang out warming the former spy's soul.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. January Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Saturday morning's weather was rough with another large snow storm coming in from the north. Hermione prepared for the day, tucking away various things she had left scattered in the dorm and around the common area. Heading down for breakfast that day she greeted the other students, a few in partial uniform.</p><p>"This was the best winter hols you could ask for," the male Ravenclaw said. Others agreed and began recalling different things that were impressive or rememberable.</p><p>"What about you Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione looked up at her name. "What was my favorite part?" The group nodded. Thinking about something sutible for the group, "That snowball fight was pretty amazing."</p><p>The group laughed and enjoyed recalling how professor Flitwick was buried at one point by Madam Hooch's spelled snow.</p><p>All in all it had been a great time for the small group who had been left behind for various reasons. Hermione knew that these were the kinds of moments come July she was going to miss.</p><p>----</p><p>Hermione and the other students had hoped to meet the others at the station but Hagrid explained with the storm it was safer to them to stay there. The game keeper, Headmaster and a few other professors were going to escort the carriages. The path had been magically cleared, but they need checked periodically.</p><p>Hermione saw the group off along with Professor McGonagall who was in charge while Severus was away.</p><p>"I don't recall the last time we had a blizzard this bad on the return of holidays," the deputy remarked.</p><p>"Will they be alright," Hermione asked.</p><p>"Oh yes, it just the drifting can cause problems once they reach the clearing. One year a carriage was rolled a few times. The students were alright, but the thestrals putting it were injured badly."</p><p>The transfiguration professor turned to return to the great hall while Hermione bit her lip. Deciding to go and change into her uniform she decided not to worry.</p><p>When she returned some time later the carriages had still not arrived. The remaining professors were standing in the space between the great hall doors and the front entrance. One spotting her alerted Minerva to her presence.</p><p>"Oh good, Miss Granger," she called walking to the younger witch. "Professor Snape has requested our assistance, the carriages are having a lot of difficulty in the snow so we are going to assist. You will be in charge of the students inside. We will return, but it may be some time."</p><p>"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded.</p><p>Walking to where the group of students were they all wished the staff luck as they existed the castle. Even some of the ghosts had joined in the greeting.</p><p>The first hour the group played a few games of wizards chess and exploding snap, but by the second hour they were getting worried. Hermione occasionally checked out the door to see if they were coming but the storm was too heavy to tell.</p><p>Another half hour went by and Hermione began to wonder if they should message someone, but she didn't know who. A knocking on the large front doors saved her from trying to figure out an answer to that question. Quickly running, the oldest students right behind her together they pulled open the doors enough to let the first students in. The first years, and they looked half frozen.</p><p>Hermione and the other older students ushered them in quickly. Not wanting to send them alone to their dorm rooms Hermione sent them into the great hall and said they could begin eating, knowing the warm food would help.</p><p>Then asking one who had led them, a few responded the headmaster.</p><p>Hermione pulled her cloak around her and looked back outside into the white out conditions. If he had been there a few minutes ago he was now gone. Going back in she checked on the students asking occasionally if they were warm enough. A few Sytherins were even grateful for her asking.</p><p>Another knock on the door, she ran to it and watched as the older students opened to doors once more. This time the tide of students was a mixture of years two and three. Escorting them in with the same instruction to begin eating, she saw the fourth year and the sixth years were helping them and check their faces for signs of frostbite.</p><p>Shortly after this the fourth and fifth years appeared, escorted by Professor Flitwick. Sending this group in Hermione looked to the charms professor asking if he was alright.</p><p>"Yes, yes, but it is so terrible cold out their. Even my charms struggled with the mess out there."</p><p>Another knock, this time it was sixth and seventh years. Looking at many of her friends she greeted several. Many of them also looked far more cold then the first years had.</p><p>As the last few straggled in Hermione and the others pushed the door closed. Professor Flitwick had gone in to check on the students.</p><p>Hermione had not seen several of her friends and hoped they were okay. Biting her lip she was nervous. The door creaked open once more, and entered Professor Sinistra, snow packed into the fur of her cloak.</p><p>"Professor, are you alright," Hermione asked?</p><p>"Miss Granger," she said looking up, "It's a fright out there. The others are getting the thestrals down to the stable with Hagrid and should be in soon. They are supposed to come as a group," she explained.</p><p>"How many students are with them?"</p><p>"A dozen or more, they volunteered to help."</p><p>Hermione nodded. She didn't know if Harry and Ron would be with them due to the portkey misshap.</p><p>Turning around to look in the great hall she could see many of the students were now warming enough to shed their cloaks. The room was a mess of snow tracks, water and cloaks on the floor. She snorted to herself, "Chaos indeed."</p><p>Finally another knock on the door and Hermione pulled it open. She was greeted with the frozen faces of her friends. Smiling at each one she spotted Harry and Ron. Calling her name they pulled her into hugs. "Bollocks Hermione, we're never leaving you behind again!"</p><p>"Yes, Hermione you wouldn't believe the messes we've been in the last week alone."</p><p>Hermione laughed and hugged them once more then Ginny who had come around the door with Professor McGonagall. Then she sent them all off to get warmed up and eat.</p><p>Watching as the other professors came in she waited for Hagrid and the Headmaster. Professor McGonagall stood with her in waiting after checking on the prefects for a head count and other staff members.</p><p>"They should have been right behind us."</p><p>"Did you get all the thestrals in," Hermione asked.</p><p>"We did, but some had a rough time in the snow and their hooves are pretty poorly, but they will recover in time. However, we will be pressuring the board for more sleighs. Severus was afraid of this and put the motion forward on Thursday at the pre-teen board meeting."</p><p>"I suspect his request will pass now?"</p><p>"Let us hope," she replied.</p><p>Finally, the door began to move on it's own and in stumbled two men covered in white. Severus' cloak had become as stiff as a board and the fabric was totally white, even the dark fur on his hood was as pale as the moon. Hagrid was much the same. his beard looking like Father Christmas.</p><p>"Are you both alright," the deputy headmistress asked?</p><p>They both nodded out of breath and cold.</p><p>Hermione and Minerva began casting warming charms on them. Hermione helping Severus who did nothing but stare at her, making her blush. She finally whispered, "You do not look good as a ghost."</p><p>The man smiled whispering in her ear. "You are a warm light for a frozen heart."</p><p>Her blush deepend and she let out a huff. "Now who is the one not making this easy," she poked him with her wand making some of the snow fall.</p><p>Hagrid however was recovering faster with Minerva's spells mixed with his fierce shaking off the snow.</p><p>Once the two men were more human than yeti once more they entered the room. Hermione found a seat next to Harry and Ron who she learned had already eaten three plates worth each.</p><p>Glancing once more at the head table she saw Severus sitting in the headmaster chair, his cloak gone. Then she say him pulling his hair back into a tie and secured it with a ribbon he conjured with his wand. Suddenly the slight curl at the end of his hair made sense all those years.</p><p>Hermione wasn't the only one to notice his hair that night and she felt jealously as her female friends for remarking that he looked classically handsome like that. But she let it go, thinking of his comment in the hall. He was so two sided when it came to her, he clearly was fond of her, but he was so determined to keep a distance.</p><p>Ginny called her out of her thoughts by asking how the time at the castle was. The others around her listened in when she talked about the different activities, but left out most details of Severus when she could.</p><p>"Wait, I didn't know you knew Madam Delacour," Seamus exclaimed, "She's related to my mother's sisters's son's wife's brother-in-law's cousin."</p><p>The table laughed, somehow Seamus's mother was related to a lot of people. From that point on the dinner was like coming home again. It only had a pause when they were dismissed.</p><p>---</p><p>The following day Severus found a small green giftwrapped box on his office desk. Seeing the tag's writing in a familar script he carefully unwrapped the box and opened the lid. Inside was a rolled up black knitted scarf. The yarn was a soft wool that had warming charms imbedded in the weave.</p><p>A note with the scarf simply said,</p><p>
  <i>To thaw your frozen heart even more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Happy Birthday,<br/>H</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ps, I better not see Moxie showcasing this as her new fashions.</i>
</p><p>Smiling Severus pulled out the scarf and tried it on. It was a tight knit and was not bulky at all. No, this one he would keep.</p><p>----</p><p>The rest of January was spend focusing on getting back into the swing of things and most of the time was blizzards and heavy snowfall. By the end of the month the snow had drifted halfway up the front entry doors.</p><p>Herbology students had to use an older entrance to get to classes and the Care for Magical Creatures students were confined to a classroom for bookwork the first few weeks.</p><p>By the time February was rolling in, cabin fever was in full swing.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was always a short chapter and I still don't feel a need to lengthen it. I always liked it standing alone, rather than tacked onto another chapter. Hope you enjoyed that brief moment between our main ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has one of the best scenes in it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>Like the first few weeks of term the first week of February was proving to be just as difficult with the weather. One day would be clear and the next three would be snow. At one point the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Harry's blessing, made a dash to the Astronomy tower to fly off the parapets, but someone told the head of their house and when they arrived she was waiting. The gutting dissapoint evident on her face and crossed arms. Every member of the team was assigned three detentions with Filtch. Each player was assigned a different task and each one just as labor intensive as the last.</p><p>But the team was not dissuaded and they attempted the prank again, this time taking off out a second floor classroom window the next clear day. After an hour of flying the students returned to the window and re-entered the room to see Headmaster Snape waiting this time. The team's punishment was a weeks detention with Filtch and a first game penalty of negative one-handed and fifty points.</p><p>The outrage was felt around the castle. Hermione even had to admit it was a bit of a rough punishment, but she had to laugh when sitting on her bed was a sealed letter that simply said,</p><p>
  <i>Next time I'll lock them outside.</i>
</p><p>There was no signature, but the script was obvious. She tucked the letter away with the rest of her notes that she had received in the last few weeks. All similar; short and something snarky.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Is is Mr. Creevy's intention to badger me every day about Madam Delacour?</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>It grieves me deeply that I can not forcibly remove Hagrid at times when he appears with some new creature. Holly Moths. Truly. I will find and hunt down his supplier one day.</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>First years are like hearding cats.</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Try not to forget your scarf next time, Miss Granger. For I likely will not be around to lend you mine again.</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>The team-prank was well received by the students, but no one was willing to one-up Gryffindor and face the possible lose of game points. Instead the focus became Valentines Day.</p><p>Hermione would roll her eyes everytime someone would mention how upset they were the first Hogsmeade weekend was cancelled because of the weather. She gave up trying to study in the common room and headed to her spot in the library only to find that it was already occupied.</p><p>"Headmaster," she asked, confused.</p><p>Sitting out in front of Severus was a series of books and parchment. Looking up to the young witch he gestured for her to sit.</p><p>"What is all this," she lifted the various books to look at the titles. "The Master Wand and other tales of Magikal Totems, Magic in Disguise, Wandless Magic and Dueling"</p><p>Marking a page he wrote down and note and set his quill down. "I'm preparing for war Miss Granger."</p><p>Hermione stood still unmoving the color running from her face.</p><p>"Not that kind of war, Hermione," he said a smirk in his face. "The kind that required true skill and cleverness."</p><p>Hermione still said nothing, but slowly set her bag on the floor before sitting down in her chair.</p><p>"A war of practical jokes."</p><p>Hermione felt her heart fall to her stomach. <i>Could he know?</i> "Oh, I see." Shaking her head, she felt the color return. "Why the sudden renewed interest in the pranks?"</p><p>"Professor Flitwick and I have been studying the spells the pranks use, but there are key elements missing from many of them."</p><p>"Like the use of an unregistered wand."</p><p>He nodded, "But beyond that. Who, or whomever it is they know how to remove their magical signature, or at the very least hide it."</p><p>"You sound impressed," she noted watching him flip through his notes.</p><p>"I am, but it doesn't change the fact that it's disruptive and against our policies."</p><p>Hermione snorted, "I find it hard to believe even you have never pulled a prank."</p><p>He stilled, shoulders stiff, "I was on the end of too many, when I did retaliate it was not in the form of pranks."</p><p>Hermione frowned, "So your experience has been wholly bad? What about the robe changing ones, you actually made a joke." She was still shocked by that.</p><p>He smirked. It had been a fun prank. "It's a shame the following Halloween version had a difficult effect on some students."</p><p>"Yes," Hermione recalled seeing him leaving the hospital wing that day, "Is that student doing any better?"</p><p>Severus didn't respond at first, then sat back and ran his hand over his face. "He was, and then he left for Christmas. I should have insisted he stay, but he wouldn't even listen to his housemates. They all offered for him to go with them. His sister would have been left on her own."</p><p>Hermione could see the frustration the former head of house felt over this situation. Deciding to pull out her own books and paper she opened up her thesis work book. Smiling to herself she pulled out a folded letter.</p><p>"This is for you," she said, holding out the letter.</p><p>Severus looked at the letter then at her eyes. Raising a brow he took the letter and watched a soft blush color her face. How he enjoyed making her do that and briefly wondered if the color went further. Clearing his throat he looked at the letter. "Should I open it now," he asked.</p><p>She shrugged, "You can, but I'm just saving a trip to the owlry."</p><p>"How Slytherin of you," he quipped.</p><p>"How convenient for the owl," Hermione countered.</p><p>He shrunk the note and put it in his pocket.</p><p>Hermione spoke next, "Mr. Ollivander mentioned that removing a magical signature is a rare talent."</p><p>Severus nodded, "It is, and that's why we test for it. When you purchase a wand from someone like Ollivander it is standard procedure to test the recipient. Some wands only work well for those witches or wizards. Then when you take your OWLS it's tested again in your charms spell work."</p><p>"Ollivander didn't seem like he knew who it could be," she offered.</p><p>Severus huffed, "He knows, just as he knows every wand he has ever sold. He also can identify unregistered wands. Show him one and he can tell you everything you need to know."</p><p>"Both those are illegal," she reminded.</p><p>"Illegal if you are caught. And Ollivander is as libertarian as the American Revolution and as old."</p><p>Hermione snorted and thought a moment then asked, "How many do you own?"</p><p>Severus smiled darkly at the young woman, but didn't answer.</p><p>A second thought occurred to her, "Can you remove your signature?"</p><p>"No, that is not a skill I possess however I am very skilled at hiding mine or disguising it with another's." He made another note, a hint of a smile.</p><p>"How soon does the ability show, is it controllable?"</p><p>"The average age is between eleven and fifteen, but some have developed the skill as late as forty, so we really don't know how old this student is. They could be a fourth year who has not taken the OWLs yet, or someone who developed the skill after fifth year."</p><p>The witch tapped her quick to her lips, "It's a needle in a haystack."</p><p>Severus agreed.</p><p>Hermione opened her books and began to study alongside Severus. The two working in silence until dinner that evening.</p><p>"What will you do when you find the prankster or group of them," Hermione asked, not looking up as she finished the last of her writing.</p><p>"That remains to be seen." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke in a gravely voice. "Valentine's day is going to be unbearable."</p><p>"At least it's only one day," the witch offered.</p><p>---</p><p>In fact the prankster did not spend simply one day on the holiday, but the whole weekend before. Each item building on the day before. Starting on Friday, the candles in all the classrooms were red, pink and purple. On Saturday, the only nice day they had, the snow outside on the grounds was tinted a soft pink. Several snowball fights had erupted outside as it was a mild day. Sunday, the sinks and showers all spewed out water that was purple and bubbles. But the true prank came on Monday.</p><p>It was well known that the headmaster had banned decorations for the minor holidays save for a few small things on the dining tables.</p><p>So when students began to fill into the great hall for first meal there were so many decorations that they could barely sit. Cupids and hearts, balloons and paper flowers, real flowers and strands of garland. The room was covered ceiling to floor. Even the enchanted ceiling had been charmed to fit the occasion with heavely looking clouds like out of a Rennisance painting.</p><p>When the headmaster arrived at breakfast he took one step in the room, sneared and turned around leaving.</p><p>Lunch was the same affect, but more students were able to see the handywork of the prankster. Some wondered if this was all the prankster had planned during their classes that day.</p><p>They were not disappointed at dinner.</p><p>When the Headmaster finally appeared once more for dinner, the only meal he tried to regularly attend he discovered his chair had been turned into an horrid shade of pink. Pointing his wand at the offensive item he tried to break the spell, but it was no use. Each time it would turn a more violent shade of the color. He finally gave up when it landed on a deep fushia color.</p><p>The staff and most of the students had all watched with amusement, Minerva had to stifle a laugh with her hand. She hadn't been this amused in years. Even Hermione had seen how agitated the chair had made the headmaster, trying to hide her own laugh while Harry and Ron and those around her were letting out gales of laughter.</p><p>"That's just cruel, even for him," Harry said.</p><p>"Oy," Ron reminded him, "He put us deep in the negative for our first match. Although, what we did looks like child's play compared to this. You reckon a whole house will lose points or will they be expelled?"</p><p>Once the Headmaster had given up and sat down there room returned to it's usual banter and noise for a few minutes.</p><p>That was, until all the cherub decorations began to play music.</p><p>Severus who was about to take a bit of his food, paused, fork halfway to his mouth. Momentarily afraid, he closed his eyes, and secretly wished once more he had died in the shack.</p><p>From down the table on his left he heard Fillius' excited, "Oh there going to sing! How delightful!"</p><p>The music gained the attentions of the students and the room grew quiet. The song the cherubs played was a ballad of sort, a folk song. The strumming of the lyres filled to room as a voice began to sing.</p><p>
  <i>"Percussion"</i>
</p><p>Some cherubs who had been carrying small drums began to play a beat to go alongside the lyres.</p><p>
  <i>"Strings"</i>
</p><p>More lyres began to play.</p><p>
  <i>"Wind"</i>
</p><p>A soft sound came from the cherubs holding flutes to join the other music.</p><p>"Oh merlin, it can't be," some student at the Hufflepuff table exclaimed.</p><p>
  <i>"Words"</i>
</p><p>The cherubs who were playing the drums and the lyres began to hum a soft tune. All the while a cherub that was larger than the others floated down from the ceiling, sitting on a heavenly cloud.</p><p>Several students began to laugh and a few others cat called. The music's basic rhythm continued to play as the cloud riding cupid began to sing. At the staff table Severus tried to make an escape, but he was blocked off from leaving his chair by some of the cherubs. Trying to hex them it seemed to only make them more insistent.</p><p>Minerva pulled Severus' arm to make him settle down, "It's not that bad!"</p><p>
  <i>"There you see her,<br/>Sitting across the way,"</i>
</p><p>Severus groaned running his hands over his face but took a moment to glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione laughing with Potter who was lipsyncing the words. Apparently it was a muggle tune.</p><p>
  <i>"She don't got a lot to say,<br/>But there's something about her."</i>
</p><p>The cupid blew a few kisses to some of the Ravenclaw girls who laughed and winked at a few boys at the Slytherin table, all of whom cringed.</p><p>
  <i>"And you don't why,<br/>But your dying to try,"</i>
</p><p>The cupid floated close to a second year Gryffindor girl.</p><p>
  <i>"You know you wanna,<br/>Kiss the girl!"</i>
</p><p>The student turned red as she tried to get away from the fat cherub. Her friends beside her all burst out laughing and tried to schoo the cherub away. As it driffted down the table it slowly circled Harry and Ginny.</p><p>
  <i>"Yes you want her,<br/>Look at her, you know you do!"</i>
</p><p>Harry tried to schoo the cherub away too, but it just floated closer, still circling.</p><p>
  <i>"It's possible she want you, too,<br/>There is one way to ask her."</i>
</p><p>Ginny and Harry laughed while their friends cat called, a few even standing to cheer them on.</p><p>
  <i>"It don't take a word,<br/>Not a single word,<br/>Go on an kiss the girl!"<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry blushed, but it was Ginny who took the initiative and pulled his face in to kiss him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Sing with me now!"<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The cherub called loudly to the room.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la,<br/>My, oh, my<br/>Look at the boy too shy,<br/>He ain't gonna kiss the girl!"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hermione hide her face in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing, the room was in an uproar. The cherub led the students in singing and now many were up dancing and laughing.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As Ginny let go of Harry's face she smiled and they watched the cherub wink at them and continue floating on around the room.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,<br/>Ain't that sad,<br/>Ain't it shame, too bad<br/>you gonna miss the girl."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As the cherub floated around the room it slowly drifted over some established couples at the Slytherin table, all of whom waved it on or tried to hex it away. As it came to stop and circle around Draco Malfloy and Pansy Parkinson the young man's face fell. It was well know they were to be married, but Draco was never one for public displays of affection. Pansy tilted her head in a daring manner.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The other Slytherin's all began to laugh, knowing how uncomfortable this was for Draco, but didn't mind teasing him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Now's your moment<br/>Floating in a greem lagoon."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Draco looked away, embarrassed and annoyed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Boy you better do it soon<br/>No time would be better."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Pansy smiled and shook her head and whisper in his ear.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"She won't say a word,<br/>And she won't say a word,<br/>Until you kiss the girl!"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The room joined in cheering them on singing along with the cherub.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,<br/>Don't be scared,<br/>You got the mood prepared,<br/>Go on an kiss the girl."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finally Draco looked up and pulled Pansy to him, kissing her soundly. The cheers were even louder for them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finally the satisfied Cherub floated away towards the staff table. Winking at different staff members as the heavenly host floated down the length on his cloud. As it passed Severus is blew a rasberry, making him glare at the creature. Unaffected the cherub slowed down between Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch who both turned a deep flushed color.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,<br/>Don't stop now,<br/>Don't try to hide it how,<br/>You want to kiss the girl!"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The cherub wagged his brows at the two and waved at the students to sing with him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br/>Float along,<br/>Listen to the song,<br/>The song say kiss the girl!"</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Flitwick and Hooch both looked away and the cherub waved them off, floating once more over the students. The whole room of cherubs and students sang louder. Even though the students didn't know the words, they kept going anyway.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la,<br/>Music play,<br/>Do what the music say,<br/>You wanna kiss the girl."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As the cherub chior kept singing <i>"sha-la-la-la-la-la"</i> the cupid cherub slowly floated up towards the heavely enchanted ceiling once more. The other cherubs began to follow him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"You've got to kiss the girl,<br/>Why don't you kiss the girl,<br/>You got to kiss the girl,<br/>Go on a kiss the girl..."</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>As the music faded off the students stood and clapped an applause and cheered for the singing cherubs. The meal was clearly over and the euphoric students started to funnel out of the great hall. As the staff also began to depart Minerva called the headmaster's name.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Severus," she called, "Severus?" she touched his shoulder and he startled staring at her wide eyed. "Severus are you alright?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We won the war, didn't we Minerva?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She nodded, smiling, "Yes, Severus, we won the war."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Then why do I feel like the Dark Lord planned this to haunt me from his grave?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The only response he got was Minerva laughing as she pat his shoulder and left the great hall, leaving him alone in the large cavern of frilly decorations.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>---</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When he arrived back to his office there was a letter sitting on his desk. There was no address on the outside and there appeared to be no spells attached. Hermione's notes usually had a simple S on the outside. Opening the note he read the one simple line of text.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>You betrayed us.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus sat down in his chair and turned the page over looking, but knowing, there would be no more text. Running a few more spells he established the paper was paper and the quill was a dicto-quill and the ink was standered India ink black.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Setting the letter down he rubbed his eyes and left the office. He would show it to Miverva and Fillius tomorrow, but there was little they could derive from it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>---</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"I agree with Fillius, this is open-ended, but it doesn't seem a threat," Minerva said holding the paper.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Why now," Fillius asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Perhaps they only now have recovered from the end of the war," Minerva offered. "It's probably doesn't mean anything other than they are upset."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"No," Severus said disagreeing as he leaned on the Headmaster's desk. "This is a warning."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"A warning," Fillius asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"For me."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>---</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The letter stayed in the Headmaster's desk for the next couple weeks as the month drew to a close. The weather had finally broken and the students who had cabin fever were finally set free. The professors had decided a Hogsmeade weekend was in order and set the students free.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus even found himself exploring around the grouds for the fresh air and sky. His path took him to the Quidditch pick where several students we're practicing. Surprised that they were not in the village he headed to see who they were.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Climbing the closest stands he found Hermione Granger with a book in her lap as half the Gryffindor team was in the sky flying. She had cast several warming charms and was sitting in her robe. The green cardigan she wore had the sleeves pushed up to her forearms. For a moment Severus watched her. She was reading a thin book with a red cover, her hair was tied back and her face was relaxed. She looked lovely.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i><i>She's not for you old man</i>, he tried to tell himself.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Realizing she was being watched, she looked up. Seeing who it was she smiled and her eyes lit up. Severus felt his heart beat and began to walk to her.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Miss Granger," he greeted.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Hello, sir. Please join me," She offered, but it came out as a question. When he nodded and sat next to her he looked out over the pitch. Harry, Ron and Ginny were tossing the quaffle around to each other.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"It's nice to be outside for a change," Hermione remarked, closing her book. "And the Hogsmeade weekend was well received."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus smirked, "Self-preservation, I assure you."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Hermione laughed, the sound filled the air around them. "I'm still amazed you stayed for the singing Cherubs."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"They trapped me, what else was I to do. You couldn't even hex the blasted things."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"You tried," Hermione asked with a giggle.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He glared sideways at her as an answer.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Will you be going to Hogsmeade with the others," Severus asked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Yes, as soon as they are finished out there," she looked at the trio on the field and noticed they were watching the pair in the stands. "Oh, I think they've spotted us."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Sure enough, the three began to fly towards the stands. They greeted the headmaster once they were at the edge.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus greeted them in return and shocking them he asked if they felt ready for the first match in March.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Well," Harry answered, "Starting -150 in the hole is going to sting, but we have a solid plan against Slytherin. So at the very least we'll beat them."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"We shall see Mr. Potter," Severus replied in a similar tone. Then rising he began to leave, bidding them a safe journey to the village.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Once he had left Ron commented, "That was almost civil."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The group laughed and prepared to go to the village.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>----</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>When Severus returned to his quarters after dinner on his night stand next to his reading glasses there was a small box with a familiar script. Opening it he found two chocolate turtles who began to try and climb the wall of the box.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A small note was inside.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Hopefully the students will behave better than these turtles do now that they have had some freedom.</i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Severus smiled and watched the turtles a bit longer before closing the box up for later. Climbing the walls, indeed.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-----</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we come to the start of the drama. Hang tight kids, I'm about to make it rain pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few things to kick the back-half of this epic off, I suggest finding a way to play the following song on repeat from the " * " mark on. It's what I listened to when I wrote that section.</p><p><a>My care is like my shadow, laid bare beneath the sun.</a>.</p><p>Second, this story is complete, I just have to edit and upload the last chapters. It's not abandoned I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>March brought about the end of the more aggressive snow storms and allowed for students to resume Care of Magical Creatures classes outdoors. The Quiddich pitch was always in use it seemed as teams were desperate to get in practice before the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.</p><p>Classes hummed along as the seventh year students began the long days of review for their NEWTS. Hermione had prepared colored study calendars for Harry and Ron, and offered to make one for Ginny too if she wanted. The ginger witch accepted the offer with the comment, "You did save the world, so I expect you can help me score some Newts I might not otherwise have gotten."</p><p>Ocassionaly Hermione would find Severus at <i>their</i> table in the library, his wards up. It took her until the third time she sat with him to realize his wards were set to recognize her. The thought made her heart warm. She knew he cared for her, but she also knew that he was keeping her at a distance. She couldn't blame him, he had lost so much and been hurt so many times. Content to be a friend she told herself that she could manage. She had to manage.</p><p>She could tell he was getting closer to figuring out who the prankster was and she wondered if she should just tell him. But, the idea of him no longer sitting at their table with her stayed her tongue. She knew there would be fall out from the Valentines prank if he discovered who had set all of the events up, but she was prepared for that. What she wasn't expecting was the trap he had placed to catch the prankster.</p><p>The first Quiddich match was the second week in March, it was cold, but not unbearable. The sky was clear and the sun warmed the pitch. Hermione had bundled up extra for the match and transfigured her gloves into mittens. She would need the room to move her fingers today and the cover so no one could see her silly handwaving.</p><p>Heading down ten minutes prior to the game she found the seat she was looking for, it was in the Gryffindor area and close to the front row. Soon Pavarti and others were filling in next to her. Even Luna had come by briefly to say hello before sitting next to Neville. That relationship had started shortly after the war and to their friends joy they became enaged over the winter holidays.</p><p>When the the announcer of the game came live over the pitch the crowds settled and watched the teams fly onto the field to the cheers and jeers of their classmates. Madam Hooch gave the formal intro speech for a fair fight and blew her whistle. The teams took to the air and began the match.</p><p>With Griffindor in the hole at -150 points they had to work quickly to pick up the slack, but even after an hour they were still behind by -20. Slytherin was ahead at 50. It was a tight game when they took a break at the 2 hour mark. Reorganizing the teams and planning new strategies they returned even more determined. Soon the two teams were tied at 75 points each, the snitch nowhere in sight. Harry and Draco had searched hight and low and even at one point asked Madam Hooch if it had lost itself. She flicked her wand, it was still in the pitch she informed them. So the hunt resumed. At a quarter into the the fourth hour the teams were tied at one-hundred points.</p><p>Then something odd happened.</p><p>The snitch finally appeared, which in and of itself was not odd. But it was how the snitch looked that made everyone one stop, even the beaters.</p><p>The small walnut sized golden sphere was now the size of an extra-large beachball, and it's wingspan was now wider than a owls. It <i>was</i> decidedly odd looking. Madam Hooch's jaw went slack, her whistle falling out.</p><p>Regaining his senses first Draco sped off after the snitch. Harry saw what was happening and soon chased behind. The two seekers clearly were not about to let the opportunity to win the game get away. So when they both were within a hands distance and the large bumbling sphere vanished the shock on their faces was priceless.</p><p>The students went wild. When it reappeared it was directly behind them, lumbering back down the pitch.</p><p>Madam Hooch called the two captains to her and asked if they wanted to end the match in a draw. Already sensing their answer she was not surprised when they they both refused and flew off toward the bewitched snitch.</p><p>The game resumed in an instant and Sytherin scored a quaffle in the confusion that ensued. But soon both teams were back into their formations.</p><p>The next thing that happened caught the beaters off guard, the bludgers had gone soft. Soft like a ball of dough, so when they hit them the balls would absorb the bat and then slowly fling end over end across the pitch to their targets.</p><p>A moment later the quaffle was experiancing it's own unusual behavior, it would slowly rise up when tossed so it never quite went where you intended. Ginny was the first to realize what had happened and rallied the team on how to catch it. In the meelee that followed they would go on to score twenty-five points, but Sytherin, figuring out how to work with the bludgers scored thirty.</p><p>But the true moment of insanity came when Harry finally tricked the snitch and caught it by a wing. The Gryffindor decks shook in reply to the students jumping and screaming, eventually the whole school was cheering the end of a decidedly weird match.</p><p>When it was finally over Hooch announced the official winner, trying to recover her own shock from what had happened.</p><p>Minerva greeted the team in the common room after everyone returned to their dorms and explained that Madam Hooch still could not figure out what had happened to the balls. No one could tell if she was cross or not.</p><p>"Professor Flitwick is beside himself," the deputy commented, "The spells wore off right as the game ended so he has nothing to study."</p><p>"How mad are the Sytherin's," someone asked.</p><p>"Oh, quite upset, but Mr. Malfloy did agree to continue the game."</p><p>The room turned into peals of laughter.</p><p>Hermione sat with Ginny off towards a window and the two girls had tears down their faces.</p><p>"Whoever this person or team is they must hate Slytherin," a team member said, "We would have never won without their help."</p><p>Minerva nodded, "Yes, I suspect this more than any other prank will earn the snear of the headmaster. He deducted those points to punish you." Then chuckling, "Let us hope it's not a Gryffindor or we are all doomed."</p><p>----</p><p>The rest of the weekend was a party in the common room. There was singing and dancing, toasts to the prankster and even people claiming the credit for themselves. All the while the witch behind the schemes was currently occupying her spot in the library with the rickety table chewing the end of a ballpen.</p><p>She had been stuck on the same problem for her charms assignment for the last ten minutes. It was a question that she never recalled the charms professor ever explaining in the fall and she had already checked the texts where the answer should be four times.</p><p>Checking the time she figured she could just catch the older man before his Sunday office hours were over. Gathering up her stuff she grabbed her bag and headed towards his office.</p><p>Turning the last corner before his office door Hermione heard raised voices. Slowing to a stop she waited. It was Severus and Flitwick.</p><p>"How long have you know Fillius," the headmaster raised voice asked in a weary tone spilling into the cavernous hallway.</p><p>"Only since yesterday's game," the squeaky voice replied. "It's difficult to maintain that kind of coordination for so long, her signature had to bleed through and I caught it when it did. Severus, I'm just as shocked as you."</p><p>Hermione froze. <i>How could they have found out?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Shocked," the former spy hissed out, rage seething with every word, "You think I'm shocked! They are all the same! Every last one of them."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Severus, it was just a few pranks," the older man argued.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Her pranks nearly <i>killed a student</i>!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The breathless gasp came from Fillius. "How?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It drove one of <i>my</i> students to hang himself. If it hadn't been because of <i>a fucking cat</i> alerting his housemates to something wrong he would have died!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh Merlin," the whisper came. It echoed in the science that followed.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione began to back away, tears down her face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Severus never told her that.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Severus never explained why the student was in the hospital wing that day.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Severus Snape was going to kill her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And she was going to be sick.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This was why her parents made her promise to never do pranks at Hogwart's. It was just like before. She thought it was safer here, that she could control the outcomes more. In the end, she simply repeated her mistakes.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In the end, she didn't think.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her head swimming she stumbled backwards, her shoes clicking on the stone floor as she tried to run, but she was frozen in place. The sound had been like a thunderclap in the stone passage.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Somewhere she heard the sounds of two sets of shoes running toward the door of the classroom and into the hall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick exclaimed, but she didn't hear him. The only sound pulsing in her ears was that of her own heart racing as the dark emotionless eyes of the man she loved looked at her with nothing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Her heart plunged as she realized what she had done. Beyond the pranks, beyond the student who had hurt himself, she had hurt Severus far more deeply.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You <i>will</i> report to my office first thing after class tomorrow. And if there is one hint of your <i>work,</i> you will not be returning to classes at the school, Miss Granger," the dark man hissed out before he dissapeared around the corner, the cold darkness radiating off of him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The tears down her face did not stop and she lost all color from her checks.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh Miss Granger," the shorter man said, "<i>what have you done</i>?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>----</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fillius coaxed her into his class room and closing the door this time he explained how he had felt her signature, it had been faint. If he had not known her for so long he may have even missed it himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Then he explained how Severus had found out. Using a magical net. It was an old technique for hunting magical animals. When they would pass somewhere their magic would leave an imprint, and all the hunter had to do was track it. And her imprint was over the whole pitch.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hounds to the hunter," Hermione whispered out.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fillius finally calmed the girl by explaining how impressed he was of the skill she had displayed in each prank, and finally asked the the crutial question to unravel the whole mystery.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"How did you learn you could remove your magical signature?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Mr. Ollivander told me," she explained, "When we were captured by the snatchers I stole Bellatrix' wand. It didn't feel right for me, but it worked, I thought it was because of it's owner, but when Ollivander looked at it at the safehouse, he told me about the skill. Bellatrix could remove her signature, so the wand was tied to that. Ollivander explained the theory to me and I figured out how to use it on my own." Hermione wiped her eyes, sniffing, "Apparently I always had the skill, but until I had her wand, it was latent. During the summer I purchased a replacement wand since my was destroyed. It's keyed to work with my new skills."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh my word," Flitwick's face was a mixture of concern, awe and fascination.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Is he going to expel me?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I sincerely doubt it Miss Granger," he said soothingly, "He is furious, but not to that extant. This whole thing has been a great puzzle for the two of us. And until yesterday he had a positive outlook on all of it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"What have I done," Hermione covered her face, the sobs shaking her shoulders.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a while longer of letting the girl collect herself the charms master told her to return to her dorm with a finally word.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I suspect that the thought of it being a Gryffindor that caused a Slytherin student such distress is the thing that has him angered the most."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I never knew," she pleaded, tears reforming.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know, even the staff only knew the basics, in the end it's not your fault. His home life is unbearable. He's difficult in class. There is so much more to this then you and the prank Miss Granger. Remember that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But in the end, I was just a bully." <i>Just like James and Sirus.</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Oh piffle," the man said, "His Uncle is a bully, your prank was not directed at him or even his family. Orange on Halloween? Come now Miss Granger, be sensible."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But it still caused him distress."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Cherubs teasing me about a college causes me distress, but I'm not about to go off on a bender over it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione's face fell, "I'm terribly sorry for that sir, I didn't know the damn thing would come to you."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The charms professor laughed, "I rather thought that. Think nothing of it."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>----</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>*</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The climb back to the tower was seemed longer than usual, the stairs steeper. Even the portraits were quiet. Some speculated what had the young woman in such a state, but none really knew. That portion of the castle did not have any paintings.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When she reached the Fat Lady's portrait, she sighed and gave the password. Her head hurt and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed. When the door swung open the noise that filtered out only made her head hurt worse.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She tried to slip upstairs unnoticed but Harry spotted her. "Hermione, you have to hear this, Neville-" Whatever he was about to say trailed off when he looked at her face. "Hermione? What's happened?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She shook her head, "Nothing, I just need some sleep."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Harry, pulled her off towards the stairs away from the crowd, "You've been crying?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She bit her lip and pleaded with anyone that could hear her, "I'm fine, I just need a good shower and to rest."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hermione," Harry tried again. "Did someone hurt you?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She made a gesture of frustration, "No, Harry! In fact, I hurt someone instead. And tomorrow morning I have to wake up and live with that pain. Now, I'm going to bed." She pushed Harry aside and ran up the stairs ignoring his calls.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Slamming the door to the dorm room shut she thanked the air that it was mercifully empty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Grabbing her clothes she headed to the bathroom to shower. Once refreshed she climbed into bed and cast do not disturb spells in case Harry sent in someone to check on her. She didn't awake until half past six the next morning.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rising before her dorm mates she gathered her things for the day and headed to the library which opened at seven. The whole day was a mess. Harry tried to get her attention repeatedly, losing their house fifty points. Ginny was the next to try, cornering her in the bathroom. Some short words were exchanged, but nothing revealing to Ginny what was causing the pain in her friend. Last was Ron, but at the threat of Hermione's canaries he left her alone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>By the time the classes were over even Professor Flitwick was watching her carefully, but he didn't call attention to the young woman. For a while he had begun to wonder at the changes in the headmaster and now he was beginning to wonder if the changes in both the former spy and the war heroine were not all together unrelated.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Watching the young woman leave the classroom, he noticed how weary she looked. It was not the look of a student who had been caught in the wrong, but a woman who's heart was hurting. He had dismissed the class a half hour early so she could have time to rest before her meeting with the Headmaster. While she had broke school rules, the meeting, he came to reslize, was not going to be about the pranks in the end.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione dropped her books off and changed before she headed back down the steps. Thankfully no one tried to stop her as she left, instead they stared as she walked out with only her robe and wand in hand. To her surprise she was being followed by Crookshanks who mrowled at her sympathetically when she noticed him sitting next to the gargoyle.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She sighed and spoke the most recent password to the statue, "Ashwinder." She sniffed and raised her head as the gargoyle spun revealing the steps.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When she went to knock the door opened before her hand touched the wood and she entered going not further than the entry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Come closer Miss Granger," the deep voice called. It was cold and terse.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She did as asked, looking up to where the man stood, he was wearing his black garments robe and all, arms crossed. Part of her pained remembering the last time she had seen him in this room. She looked him in the eyes and felt him touching just the edges of her mind, looking away she denied him entry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"How much did Professor Flitwick explain to you," he asked standing next to his desk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"All of it," she answered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Albus may have tolerated this behavior from so many Griffindors, but I will not," Stepping down to the same level as her, "Your actions nearly cost a student his life."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bollocks," Hermione said, looking up at him with her mind shielded. "I didn't put the noose around his neck!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The former Death Eater stormed towards her so quickly she involuntarily took two steps back. Seeing her reaction he stopped short a foot from her, "You may as well have, Miss Granger! All of you are the same, you claim nobility, but in reality you are cheep fools."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Is that against my birth or my house," she spat back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"<i>It's against you.</i>"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finding her bravery she closed their distance to half a foot. "You don't even have a rock to stand on. Yes, I planned the pranks, yes I set them up, and yes, I kept it secret," she fought, "but I am not the reason that young man is in pain. Orange is the color of Halloween, Headmaster!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Severus leaned back as though slapped. "How immature, I see it now. I thought you more mature than your friends, even being older then them, but I see how wrong I was," he said coldly. "You know nothing of the pain of being singled out like he has, his family is is locked away for ever, his gaurdien is abusive, but we can't prove it, and now, you, an <i>intrusive creature</i> who is trying to unite the students with her silly pranks, erasing who they are! <i>You, are the worst kind of predator</i>."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione, shook her head, unsure of how to read him. "I know nothing of the pain," she whispered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Reaching down to her wrist, while holding his gaze, she pulled up the sleeve of her arm, thrusting it before the branded former spy. "I know nothing?!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The color on his face from his anger faded to paleness as he couldn't stop himself from looking down to her exposed flesh.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The scarred white skin of her arm in etched letters spelled out <i>Mudblood</i>, the slander of her birth and her magical abilities. The word cut him, pulling an old memory of another with he had come close to.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"I know exactly what it's like," she hissed out, pleased to see him pull back staring at her arm. "Bellatrix Lastrange tortured me for hours with the Cruciatus curse and many others, finally in her last triumphant moment she carved this into my arm. I know what it is to be spat at for who you are," she stepped forward again, lowering her arm to point at the man before her. The distance barely an inch between them and no longer afraid, she was like a flame.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Then when she was finished she licked me like I was some peice of meat, too raw to be eaten and too poor of a quality to touch any longer. <i>Because of what I am</i> I removed the memories of my parents, the memories of who I was. Of the fact they had a daughter. Because of who I am I have been petrified, attacked, cursed, tortured, humiliated, and on the edge of death. So don't you dare. <i>Don't you dare</i> claim that I was the reason for that young man's pain!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When she finished she stepped back, tears rolling down her face and fire in her eyes. She didn't dare look away from him now.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You can punish me for the pranks, but do not insinuate that his life is on my hands. I know the lives I took. I know the names of each person I killed last summer," she said, a softer but just as strong tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finally Severus spoke, his voice a cold whisper, "you lied to me."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione shook her head, "You never asked."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The man sneared. "<i>It is a principle of diplomacy that one must know something of the truth in order to lie convincingly.</i> How obvious it is that you know that."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hermione said nothing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You sat there and feed me that bullshit about rare skills, even asking questions! As though you didn't already know! <i>I trusted you.</i>" The last words were full of an emotion Hermione couldn't place.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He had stepped closer to her ready to attack again like the snake he was when the fire flashed green and out stepped a tall, blood haired woman wearing a deep blue robe.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>----</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote from our dear professor;</p><p><i>"It is a principle of diplomacy that one must know something of the truth in order to lie convincingly."</i><br/>taken from Tom Clancy's, The Hunt for Red October</p><p>Points to you if you can spot the other Red October quote!</p><p>A shout-out to Nizem8 for your thoughtful comments, I had hit a block of uploading this so your text came at a good time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. March Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Severus stepped back from Hermione and faced the woman who had entered the room.</p><p>"Clarrice," he said with a cold tone then gesturing with his arm, "Wait in the study. I will speak with you in a moment."</p><p>The woman smiled darkly, and studied Hermione carefully as she slowly past the two. Bringing one hand up she brushed her hand over the Headmaster's shoulders, the the nap of his neck and then down his arm. "Of course, Severus, but do send the child away quickly," her voice was seductive. "I am anxious to pick-up where we left off a few nights ago."</p><p>Hermione feel something inside her cry out as she glared at the woman watching her with her sharp eyes as she walked out of the room. Looking back to Severus she wanted to ask, but the look in his eyes said everything she needed to know, as he smirked at her.</p><p>"This conversation is not over Miss Granger, your punishment is to come, but we'll start with 500 points from Gryffindor."</p><p>She didn't flinch, it was less than she expected.</p><p>"And you are banned from Hogsmeade the rest if the year."</p><p>However, that stung.</p><p>"Now," he leaned closer toward her, his warm breath grazing over her neck, as he spoke in her ear with an emotionless voice, "Get out of my office."</p><p>When he pulled away, Hermione felt more tears falling down her face. It wasn't the lose of points, nor was it the ban on Hogsmeade. No, the pain was his dismissal. It was intimate and between them. A dismissal of her.</p><p>The headmaster moved backwards eyes tight on her before he turned and left thru the passage that led to his study room. The door slammed shut and Hermione flinched out of her stupor. Turning around unsteadily she began to walk towards the door when she heard the blond woman laughing in the other room. It was like a knife in her chest. A sob escaped someone in the room, a sound of heartbreak, and she realized it came from her.</p><p>Somewhere on one of the walls a portrait called her name, but she ignored it, running from the room and down the stairs. She didn't stop running until she reached a less used girls bathroom. Only then did she let her emotions free.</p><p>When she had finished crying she washed her face and began the walk back to the common room which was thankfully empty. Looking up at the clock she saw that dinner was starting in a few minutes. Not wanting to go, not wanting to hear the shocked voices about the loss of points. Snorting to herself, probably most of those she had earned, including the Quiddich match points from yesterday. But she steadied herself and headed down, shielding her mind.</p><p>---</p><p>Entering the hall the room was filled with chattering voices and students eating. Hermione walked casually to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting, greeting them when she sat down.</p><p>"We wondered if you would be down," Ginny said. "You missed the fun," the tone in her voice made Hermione wonder if she was being sarcastic or really was amused. She settled on both.</p><p>"What happened," Hermione asked with curiosity, setting some food on her plate.</p><p>Harry eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing. Ron was the one who answered, "Someone lost Griffindor 500 points."</p><p>Hermione faked the right amount of shocked and asked, "Who was it?"</p><p>"We don't know," Ginny shrugged, "Our guess is the prankster. We know the Snape had to be angry, but 500 points?"</p><p>"Headmaster Snape, and I'm sure that's a light punishment," she theorized. "Think about it, he took the points from the game, the rest were only around 350."</p><p>"Hermione! Whose side are you on," Ron joked.</p><p>"Neither," she sighed, "It just raises the question of did he takes the points without knowing who it was, or did he figure it out?"</p><p>Harry set his cup down, staring at his friend, "I think he knows who it is, and so do you."</p><p>Ron and Ginny turned, shocked, "What? How could she," they said in hushed tones.</p><p>Hermione sighed and cast a privacy spell around them.</p><p>"Because I'm the one who has been doing them since the first day we returned," she admitted, pulling apart a bread roll and eating half of it.</p><p>"What!" Ginny's voice was louder this time. "You?"</p><p>"Yes, me," Hermione contemplated eating the other half of the roll, but decided to wait. "I originally just planned the flying carriages-"</p><p>"-You hate flying!" Ron yelled across the table.</p><p>"Which is why she pulled all of this off," Harry added with a sly smile. "She also hates heavy metal music."</p><p>"And Valentine's Day," Ginny added.</p><p>"I don't hate Valentine's day, I just find it unnecessary," she argued.</p><p>"Making you the perfect undercover prankster," Ron finally concluded. "No one would suspect -- you!"</p><p>"You won us a Quiddich match," Ginny added.</p><p>"You turned Snape's robes blue," Ron supplied to the list.</p><p>"And he finally figured it out yesterday didn't he," asked Harry.</p><p>Hermione looked at Harry, "Yes."</p><p>Continuing, "He's banned me from Hogsmeade weekends."</p><p>"Git," Ron hissed out.</p><p>Harry frowned, he knew he was missing something to this. Sitting before him his best friend was not upset about the loss of points, nor the revoked privilage of the village. In fact she seemed, complacent. Griffindor didn't loose the points until this afternoon. Something had happened the night before.</p><p>"He's not a git, frankly, I got off easy," she countered. "He could have expelled me." There was something in the way she spoke that concerned Harry.</p><p>"Would that have been better," he asked.</p><p>She shrugged, "The problem with pranks is no matter how hard you try, sometimes they have unintended consequences."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"A student tried to kill himself after the Halloween prank," she said looking up, her face sad. "I never knew."</p><p>Ginny covered her mouth and Ron bowed his head. "Oh Hermione," the young man whispered out.</p><p>"In the end, while I did not create his home life or his parents poor choices, I was a part, a large part of the pain he is experiencing now. And because of my prank he was sent over the edge in pain." She leaned forward and then stood up to leave. "I need some air, then I'll be in the Room of Requirement later if you need me. I can't go back to the common room yet."</p><p>"I'm going to come with you," Harry said standing. When she tried to protest he shot her a look and she nodded reluctantly.</p><p>----</p><p>The walk to an outdoor courtyard was quiet between them until Harry finally broke the ice, "I want to be angry with you, for never telling us, but I can't be."</p><p>"Thanks, I think," Hermione mumbled.</p><p>"But I am upset that you're not telling us everything," he opened the door that led to the courtyard letting his best friend enter first.</p><p>"Do you want to know how I did the spellwork?"</p><p>"No, it's not that," he said clearly aware she was beating around the bush. "You were right torn up last night when you came back to the common room."</p><p>"Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick confronted me about the pranks. They figured it out soon than I expected."</p><p>Harry shook his head, "Maybe, but I know that look that was on your face," he watched as Hermione stepped out onto the light snow covered grass in the courtyard. "I've seen it before, when you caught Ron with Lavender in sixth year, and then when he left us in the woods."</p><p>Hermione's back faced Harry as she stood still, holding her arms to herself.</p><p>"It's the look you have when your heart is being broken."</p><p>Without a sound Hermione's shoulder's began to shake as she tried to hold back another round of tears. Looking up to the darkened sky she felt the cold air on her checks as the tears silently slide down.</p><p>Sitting on a stone bench Harry furrowed his brow, "It's him isn't it? The one you asked Ginny and me about that night in the common room. You weren't talking about someone liking you. You were talking about someone you like."</p><p>Slowly she nodded.</p><p>"What we're you thinking, Hermione," Harry asked softly, "He's a professor, and-"</p><p>"The headmaster, a spy, a death eater, a snarky bastard," she supplied the rest. "I know."</p><p>Turning to Harry she felt the snow beginning to fall once more. "But he is so much more."</p><p>"Does he know," Harry asked, unsure if he would care for the answer.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, than nodded. "But he has done nothing, said nothing, nor has he belittled me for it," she added reassuringly. "He still loves your mother and he would never betray her memory."</p><p>Harry nodded, "How did he find out?"</p><p>Hermione snorted, wiping her face, "That's a long story."</p><p>"I have time," the boy who lived insisted.</p><p>Hermione didn't respond, but instead sat down next to the messy haired wizard on the bench.</p><p>"I'm not mad, or upset, if that's what you're worried about. Before I saw his memories, yes, I would have been. But when I returned them to him over the summer I said something to him, and I want you to hear it." Clearing his throat, "I said, that knowing how much even in death he loved my mother inspires me to love Ginny that same way alive."</p><p>Hermione let out a quiet sob.</p><p>"And he said, that his love for her was not perfect, but that it was the only kind of love he would ever know," Harry pushed up his glasses, and added, "It was honestly the loneliest thing I've ever heard."</p><p>Hermione let it sink it and when it did she cried fully. "I've hurt him deeply Harry," she sobbed out. "He was my fiend."</p><p>"He felt betrayed when he figured out you were the prankster," he asked, knowing it was the truth.</p><p>She nodded, the snow covering her hair, "To him, I am no worse than Sirius luring him into that tunnel. And no better than any other Gryffindor that has lied to him."</p><p>"I doubt that Hermione," he tried to sooth.</p><p>Taking a deep breath she looked Harry in the face, "You didn't see what I saw when he confronted me. I saw a man who had every hope he could have ever imagined dashed away once more. He looked through me, Harry, like I was dead to him."</p><p>Leaning onto to her knees she allowed the sobs to overtake her, rocking. Harry moved closer beside her, holding her, trying to think of something to say.</p><p>She mumbled something, but he didn't understand, asking for her to repeast she spoke up, "I didn't free him, I trapped him like an animal for sport."</p><p>Unsure of what that meant Harry asked, "How long have you felt this way?"</p><p>"Since the summer, but I denied it until November. I thought it was a silly crush that would pass. It had to be."</p><p>Harry began to put pieces together in his mind. When he and Ron had asked the former spy to talk to her, the man had seemed genuine, also concerned during the brief conversation. Then was Hermione's trip with him to London. Hermione returned better than she had been in months and even he seemed more at ease. Other small bits and peices came together. Someone had passed a rumor along that they had seen the headmaster at Hogmanay with Hermione, but he knew she had dinner with the Delacour's, so it was possible. Turning his mind to the first Hogsmeade a couple weeks ago. He was sitting with her in the the stands, and she was laughing and happy. He remembered thinking it was odd, but now, now he realized how comfortable and at ease they were with each other. The man who loved his mother, it was obvious, cared for Hermione.</p><p>When the young woman's cried settled down again he watched her slowly sit back up and wiped her eyes.</p><p>"I thought I was done crying, I'm sorry," she said.</p><p>"You spent a month crying in freezing tent over Ron. There are always more," he teased.</p><p>She let out a watery laugh. "You're not upset with me then?"</p><p>He sighed, "No, actually I'm a bit surprised I didn't notice sooner."</p><p>"You're not exaxtly a great reader of girl's feelings, Harry."</p><p>"No," he agreed, "but I did see the signs of Professor Snape caring about you. I just never put them together."</p><p>Hermione looked at him confused.</p><p>"Ron and I were studying one of the first pranks -- now I know why you would't help us -- and Snape came over to us. In the moment Ron asked if he could talk to you about the Shack. You were depressed and we didn't know how to help," he explained. Hermione's eyes grew wide. "He seemed more interested than I would have ever expected, but I didn't notice it at the time. He was concerned about you."</p><p>"And then when you came back from your trip for the club thing, you were so much better, but what I didn't realize was that he was more, I don't know, less angry, too."</p><p>Hermione was still, "He said I had set him free, like I had done something. But we left him, I didn't do anything."</p><p>Harry thought a moment, "Hermione, I think he's cared about you for longer than you think. I think you did set him free, by giving him hope."</p><p>"And then I killed it."</p><p>"No, it takes more than that," Harry urged. "He loved my mother for years after she died, he's not so shallow. He feels betrayed, but he's not stopped caring. I'd bet on it."</p><p>"But some woman showed up in his office today while I was there, when he took the points, she seemed to know him," Hermione blushed, "in a more intimate way."</p><p>Harry looked speculative, "Was he expecting her?"</p><p>"It seemed like it," she shrugged.</p><p>"Seeming like it is not the same as it being the case."</p><p>Hermione snorted, "Oh, thank you, Sage Potter."</p><p>"He was a spy for how many years, who knows who she was. Could have been Malfloy in disguise," he said wagging his brows.</p><p>That had the intended effect, Hermione laughed and seemed to return to a less sad version of herself. Standing Harry held out his hand for her. She took it and smiled, than pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Harry."</p><p>"You're welcome," then pulling back, "but I want in on the next prank."</p><p>She scoffed, "Absolutely not. The last ones are some of the best and you're not going to muck them up Harry Potter."</p><p>He laughed, glad she would continue. "Alright so what will you tell Ron and Ginny?"</p><p>"The truth, not all of it, but the key parts."</p><p>"Their going to have fits."</p><p>Hermione made a face, "Yes, but you're on my side. So it's an even match."</p><p>Harry shook his head, snow falling off and the began to walk to where the other two were waiting.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always kind thought of Harry in this scene as Daniel Radcliffe's Harry more than book Harry. Hope it comes off that way. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. March - Burn it Down (A Snippet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus chapter unlocked! Cue Zelda music. I found this song looking for something else for a Reylo fanfic I'm working on and thought maybe there needs to be a POV chapter for Severus regarding the Prankster's revelation. Originally I liked the secrecy of not know how he feels, but I've since changed my mind. "Always a woman to me..."</p><p>So think of this chapter as 3 Stanzas in a poem. The music links below are all the same song; Avalanche by Lenard Cohen, but two are cover versions. Each one revisits Severus' turmoil, but for different reasons.</p><p>
  <a>Stanza 1</a>
</p><p>
  <a>Stanza 2</a>
</p><p>
  <a>Stanza 3</a>
</p><p>Not gonna lie, this is a bit of a crack-write. I read this back and was like, wtaf did I just write? So um, enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>
  <i>Your laws do not compel me,<br/>To kneel grotesque and bare,<br/>I myself am the pedestal,<br/>For this ugly hump at which you stare.</i>
</p><p>Fleeing into the darkend treeline of the Forbidden Forest Severus Snape walked like a man being trailed in a dark alley of war. His cloak billowing behind him the wind beneath it made the corner edges snap with each step further away from the stonewalled prison of the castle behind him.</p><p>He never set a lantern light nor illuminated the ebony wand clenched inside his white knuckles. No one was able to stop his decent into the creaking limbs and thorns of the dangerous woodlands. No one stopped him because in the moment he entered the hallowed grove he became the most dangerous magical being inside it's acres of land.</p><p>The deputy headmistress only followed him as far as the gatekeeper's hut. She dared not go further, afraid of what would re-emerge from the forest. The gatekeeper who had been speaking to two of the Centaurs of the woodlands did not follow, for never had he seen such darkness rolling off the former Death Eater shoulders. The Centaurs did not follow, but whispered to each other in their mother's language, one holding the other back by an tight grip to an upper arm.</p><p>The eyes of the four beings watched in fear, pain, and concern. Only the Centaurs were able to see beyond the shadow of the pinewalled canopy. They followed him for as long as they could bear the rapturement of the magic being thrown off the wizard finally diving deep enough to block their watchful eye.</p><p>Whispers passed between the beings beside the hut, the air cold, not even the hut's homely warmth was able to stave off the bitterness that had swept past it.</p><p>The two Centaurs nodded to the game keeper then galloped away in the direction of the headmaster, keeping distance between them and the dark dangerous man.</p><p>A terrible scream followed by bursts of thunder and lighting flew upward from deep in the forest. The multi-centennial woods could not buffer the anguish from its attacker's cry as it released from it's womb.</p><p>Hagrid comforted the woman next to him as he watched fire catch to the Yew and Oak, the attack continuing, growing in violence. Few in the castle behind them would understand the power within the tragically burdened child inside the forest. If magical beings were at best volatile, than Severus Snape was something more unhinged in his anger.</p><p>And yet, the two people who had known the man the longest knew he was still the man they trusted the most.</p><p>
  <i>The crumbs of love that you offer me,<br/>They're the crumbs I've left behind,<br/>Your pain is no credential here,<br/>It's just the shadow, shadow of my wound.</i>
</p><p>The dragonheart scale core vibrated in the soot swathed hand of its owner, its chosen master. The ebony that surround it creaked in an appeal to their owner. Never had the pain that they had endured for decades come to such an unleashment as this. For their master was always the calm consumate token of use. The one that was always taken for their own needs, but never given choice in return.</p><p>But that was not what made the wand choose this wizard. No, the burning mountain around them, the smoke of the rage let go -- this was what the scale and the wood choose the young eleven-year old boy for. This power. Ebony was not know for its strength, but with the heartstring the two ebbed and flowed in a bond that only one such as this wizard could ever achieve mastery of. Mastery that had now come to it's penultimate emotionally reveal.</p><p>Never would this wand be able to be weilded by another. Not after this passion, this fierce tempest of raw energy.</p><p>Severus' head hung low, his shoulders hunched and back rising and lowering, illuminated by the raging fire around him, in a staggered breathing. His cloak singed beyond repair around the hem, no magic could replace lost fabric. Labored painful breathing was interrupted by swift intakes of anguished inhales followed by tragic sobs of grief.</p><p>A child stood in the gale of fire, broken, left behind and angry.</p><p>A man knelt to the forest floor screaming out in raw hoarse crys.</p><p>A wizard unlocked came down from a high of power, frightened by his own abilities, but unable to consider the meaning in that moment.</p><p>"Lily," the cry was broken, like him. "I couldn't save you Lily. And now I've lost her." Two fists pounded the ashen floor. Branches burned around him. "She had the word etched into her. Carved into her skin as though it had been carved by... by me!"</p><p>The sob racked the repentant man. His forehead touching the hot first beneath him as he hunched over holding himself.</p><p>"Lily!"</p><p>"LILY!"</p><p>But only the flames heard his plea for the woman he once loved.</p><p>
  <i>I have begun to long for you,<br/>I who have no greed,<br/>I have begun to ask for you,<br/>I who have no need.</i>
</p><p>Opening his eyes hours later Severus looked up the starry expanse above him. The stars unhindered by the forests canopy glowed over his being. The forest fire now only a smoking hit of the blaze it was. Feeling his wand beneath his fingers the dark clothed man slowly moved from his back laying into a sitting position.</p><p>A whisper in a language not his own caught his ear, but he didn't move his wand, only his head in its direction. The two Centaurs from Hagrid's hut were several feet away from him. The equine body of one of the beings was seated and the other was standing holding a long Branch of Yew.</p><p>Severus looked around him and took in the destruction around him. The damage he had done went for miles. Closing his eyes he ran his hands over his face, wand in hand. Merlin, if Hermione saw him now... how much of a reckless child would he appear to her?</p><p>Running to the woods to hit a tree because of a girl.</p><p>Because of his own, unhealed trauma.</p><p>What of the children he was in charge of? What would those who entrusted them to his care think of this broken man?</p><p>"They would say stand and heal," the voice came from the standing Centaur. "She would tell you to find a place of peace and forgiveness."</p><p>Severus was unsure which "she" he was recurring to, but likely both would say something like that.</p><p>"I should never have allowed myself to become close to her," Severus squeezed his eyes shut, fists on his brow.</p><p>"You can not speak for one who has their own voice, son of Adam. Only they can decide what forgiveness that shall bestow upon you."</p><p>Severus lowered his hands and looked up. His face was tearstained through the caked on ash. His black wool clothes a Grey, his hair aged in color, his skin dried and cracked. He looked like a shadow of a man, he was sure.</p><p>"Does not the Phoenix rise from it's own ashes," asked the seated Centaur.</p><p>Silence spread out between the magical beings and cross the directions of time and space.</p><p>Severus slowly found his footing and began to stand. Looking to his wand the throbbing core had found a rhythmic hum unlike it had ever before.</p><p>"Your wand chose you not for the man you have been, but for the one you will become."</p><p>Before the former spy could asked what the Centaur meant the creatures had left into the forest, only the Yew branch left behind.</p><p>"And what of Hermione?" For she had been right, her truth boldly spoken in his office hung on his heart.</p><p>No response was given in the new clearing of the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. March Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>The full explanation to Ginny and Ron went over pear-shaped, but after a while they began to partially understand, having been though their own unrequited phases and being in relationships now. In the end they both thought she was daft, but accepted that she was never going to be quite normal like them anyway. She punched Ron's arm for that.</p><p>The next few days were better, it helped that she didn't see Severus for more than a few moment over that time frame. Letting her mind return to an even place emotionally. She had hoped Harry was right about him being upset with her, not that he had stopped caring. It seemed sensible, but the dark man's mind was so complex that she couldn't be sure. She still wondered about the blond woman, but the thought of it being a polyjuiced blond haired wizard made her smile.</p><p>Even though things were stable for the time, between classes, the ongoing speculation of who the prankster was -- Minerva doing her own investigation that came up empty, and Severus ignored her while Fillus claimed he had nothing to do with the final discovery to her eternal frustration -- and studying for NEWTS there was something foul brewing in the air.</p><p>Weeks later the Slytherin's would say they should have seen it coming. The Governor's board would reluctantly take the headmaster's advise for professional councelling for students. And a young man would finally receive the justice he so desperately needed.</p><p>It was the last week of March when it happened, an average Wednesday during dinner, the Great Hall full of chattering students, when an owl flew into the hall and right down the center isle to when Professor Snape was sitting. The owl landed, it's dark black body and white feathers around his eyes looked right at Severus. He knew this owl. It was a death eater's.</p><p>The owl dropped the letter onto the table, deeply hooted and flew back out. Severus pulled out his wand to check the letter, but before he could speak the letter came to life like a howler.</p><p>"YOU BETRAYED US!" The male voice echoed in the hall, every occupant stopped conversations and eating, to see what was happening. Somewhere halfway down the Slytherin table a young girl stood and cried out, "Eddie, No!"</p><p>Severus stood to become even height with the speaking parchment, his wand raised.</p><p>"YOU WE'RE THE MOST DEVOTED. YOU BETRAYED US!</p><p>NOW WE WILL TAKE SOMETHING VALUABLE TO YOU!</p><p>ONE THAT THE LIGHT CHERISHES!</p><p>AND INTO THE HIGH TOWER...</p><p>WE WILL BURN THEM!"</p><p>When the note had finished it turned a deep black and started to smoke. Severus realizing what was happening put a protective spell around the paper and forced the who thing toward a window. Shattering the stained glass the sphere of smoke flew out, a second later exploding so hard that the nearby windows shattered. Older students at the Ravenclaw tabled jumped quickly and tossed out a protective barrier over their classmates.</p><p>Severus looked to Minerva at his right and spoke some directions to her before addressing the students. "Prefects will escort all students back to their dormitories. You will remain there until a house-elf arrives to receive a head count. You will not leave your dorms. Anyone caught will spend a week of detentions with me personally!"</p><p>As the headmaster had not overseen a detention all year the threat was not to be taken lightly.</p><p>"Dismissed," he said calmly and the students quickly began to file out.</p><p>Turning to his staff who had gathered into a circle behind him he spoke, "The owl belonged to a Death Eater who is now spending his life in Azkaban. Capher Grassward. Edward Grassward's father. A man whom I personally testified against."</p><p>Several staff members gasped at the name and what it meant. The former spy had only testified against a few death eaters, but this one came at the request of Shacklebolt.</p><p>"Young Edward has not been the same since Christmas," Fillius remarked and several others agreed.</p><p>"His sister has also been unwell, but she refuses to speak to her other classmates, even me," Madam Sinistra explained. "We have tried repeatedly to reach out to the Ministry to investigate, but even the Minister can't seem to help."</p><p>"Whoever he has in the the Astronomy Tower is in great danger, he is very skilled," Fillus added morosely.</p><p>"I agree," Severus said, then giving out different order to the professors he sent them on their way. Left behind were his Deputy, Flitwick, Hagrid and Sinistra. "Hagrid, please inform Madam Pomfrey of what has happened and then meet us in the tower."</p><p>He nodded and hurried out of the hall.</p><p>The remaining four left for the tower and when they had arrived at the first level of the tower they were surprised to see thick green vines growing ever longer into the hallway and staircase. The group stopped, observing the thorny vines.</p><p>"My word," exclaimed Minerva.</p><p>"Targua Vines," Madam Sinistra identified, "They grown for as long as they can for several hours, then they turn fully black. When night falls they catch fire. Pomona has never kept them here for safety reasons."</p><p>"Why do they catch fire at night," Minerva asked.</p><p>"The moonlight causes the combustion reaction. They have to be kept in full sun or a light proof room."</p><p>"Moonrise is in two hours," Severus said, having cast a spell to show an illusion of the moon in it's cycle.</p><p>As they were discussing the vines, Harry and Ron came running down the hall. Both very out of breath by the time they got there.</p><p>"Bloody," Ron breathed, "stairs," twice more, "out of," once more, "out of their mind."</p><p>"Mr. Weasley what are you talking about," Minerva asked.</p><p>"The moving staircase," he coughed trying to catch his breath. "Someone's charmed them... so they stop in the middle... of the stairwell... several students are trapped."</p><p>Fillius spoke, surprised, "That's not possible! Those stairs have one of the strongest magicks in this school."</p><p>Harry shrugged, leaning over still, "One student already fell, another caught him with a spell."</p><p>"Fillius you and Minerva go sort that out, Professor Sinistra and I will take care of this. And Minerva," He addressed her. "Message Henri Delacour in Hogsmeade. We may need him and he's the closest help we have right now. Mr. Grassward is not working alone."</p><p>She nodded and the two left down the hall.</p><p>"Sir," Harry began, still breathing hard.</p><p>Then looking up to the former spy.</p><p>"He has Hermione."</p><p>Sinistra gasped in dismay and Severus froze.</p><p>
  <i>"Now we will take something valuable to you. One that the light cherishes. And into the high tower we will burn them."</i>
</p><p>"Are you certain," he hissed.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Ron said pulling a note from his pocket. It was addressed to him and Harry. "It was waiting for us in the common room, no one dared touch it."</p><p>Opening it Severus read.</p><p>
  <i>Do mudbloods burn like real witches?<br/>Come and see.</i>
</p><p>"There are other muggle born students," offered Professor Sinistra.</p><p>"Not like this one," Severus said harshly, crumpleing up the paper with one hand.</p><p>"There is something else sir," Harry said. "There is a dragon. We could see it from the common room windows. It's a large black and brown one. Bigger than the ones during the triwizard turnament."</p><p>"He's recreating a fairy tale," the former spy concluded. Turning to look at the vines he added, "He's telling us the world we live in is a dream, it can't last."</p><p>Then looking to the Head of Sytherin house, "What is the best way to remove these Targua vines?"</p><p>"Fire, but when you do everything they touch catches fire too. They don't grow of their own accord in buildings. They like deep soil so when they burn each night they can regrow the next day." She looked at the vines herself, "The other solution is slicing hexes, but the vines have to turn black first or you risk being poisoned."</p><p>Severus sighed when Sinistra asked, "How do you want to do this?"</p><p>He looked to Harry, "What does the tower look like from outside?"</p><p>"It's completely covered, I doubt there is another way in."</p><p>Severus nodded.</p><p>"Professor, how long does it take for them to turn black?"</p><p>"It depends on the day, but they turn at sunset. Once they turn they can still move, but they can't poison you."</p><p>Looking out the closest window Severus spoke, "That's around another ten minutes. What else is there to know about these vines?"</p><p>The Astronomy professor explained, "They come from Peru, they can only be found by dark sellers in the UK, except for one place, Evia Potione, but Rashid tracks every one he sells and tags the roots with a spell brand."</p><p>"Rashid always was a bit, Big Brother," the Potion Master commented.</p><p>Sinistra added shrugging her shoulders, "How it got into the school we can't be sure. A secure box in a trunk, a secure owl post."</p><p>"Eddie probably brought it in his trunk," Harry offered.</p><p>"That seems likely," Severus agreed. "The Dragon however?"</p><p>It was Sinistra who answered that too, "It's possible it was drawn out of the hills by the scent of the vine. We can't smell it, but to them it's a beacon."</p><p>"Why," Ron asked.</p><p>Then Harry exclaimed, "It thinks it's a nest!"</p><p>She nodded, "Yes, only two types of Dragons nest in the Targua Vine, both are fire breeds. They eggs need the heat when the vines burn to mature. And only one of those has the markings you described. A Ratback."</p><p>Severus groaned making the other three look to him, "Of course it is. Capher was illegally breeding them when he left school. It was the main reason the Dark Lord recruited him."</p><p>"How dangerous are they," Harry asked.</p><p>"Enough that he abandoned the idea to use them in battle," he looked to the group, "and this is the same wizard who decided Dementors and Inferari were a safer alternative."</p><p>The young men's faces turned a shade lighter and even Madam Sinistra had made a concerned face.</p><p>Slowly the last bit of light faded over the hills and the hallway was cast into a darker tone, the wall sconces magically lighting. Severus put the ones closet to the vine out as the four watched the vines begin to glow faintly before one by one they began to turn black and harden. As that happened the vines began to move, weaving amoung itself, creating a passage to reveal the stairs.</p><p>"So, that's a trap," Ron voiced.</p><p>Before anyone could reply a voice could be heard as it came lower down the stairs.</p><p>"Do you know what is so much fun about being a woman, Severus," the voice asked in a sultry playful tone.</p><p>The headmaster recognized it, but until the blond haired woman reached the bottom step he couldn't be sure. He turned his hand inward and let his wand slip into his palm.</p><p>"Clarrice, I thought I had made myself clear," He growled out. "You are not welcome at this school."</p><p>The woman laughed, an errie sound. "Oh dear, you actually thought I had come for you? Well I'm flattered. Lucius didn't tell me how desperate you were when he picked me from the other girls. Although, he's a bit dim himself," she said flicking her hair. "No, dear Severus, the best thing about being a woman, is no one suspects you capable of such tricks. As clearly proven by that filty little-"</p><p>"Who is this Severus," Professor Sinistra asked, interupting the blond woman.</p><p>"An unwelcone gift from Lucius. She appeared in my office last monday at an inopportune time-" he explained.</p><p>"Yes, that little mudblood did seem so upset that I was interrupting her arguement with you. It was so nice to know she was the one who young Edward chose after all that."</p><p>Severus sneared at the woman. "Lucius will no longer be on the board after this, he abused his ability to floo that office. He was supposed to be meeting me, not her."</p><p>"Well, that's all done, and here I am, once more, with a message." A dark smile crossing her face, while pulling a wand out of her hair letting the blond curls cascade down her shoulders. "No one, but the three of you," she gestured with her wand to Severus, Ron and Harry, "may climb these stairs. For if they do, Hermione Granger will die right then. Oh and Severus, don't be a hero, the boys must come with you," she winked at Harry and Ron, both cringing in return.</p><p>When her message was finished she turned around and ascended back up the stairs. The vine passageway maintaining it's shape.</p><p>"It's still a trap," Ron restated.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Weasley it is," Severus said, turning to Sinistra. "Reluctant as I am, it appears we don't have a choice. Send messages to the other heads of houses and head girl and boy. The students must be evacuated to the pitch. Not a single one left behind. The elves will be the fastest."</p><p>After he unclasped his cloak and tossed it to the side of the hall, "A Ratback is not something I care to test the school's new wards against at this time. And until Hagrid arrives, I need to ask you to cover this entrance, do not let anyone up those stairs."</p><p>The Astronomy professor nodded again, then gently touching his arm, "Be safe, all three of you. And remember, when the moon rises the vines will begin to burn."</p><p>They nodded, and with Severus in the lead they began the slow climb up the vine laden stairs, wands at the ready.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. March Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music, to set the mood.</p><p>Hyperlink isn't working so use this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOYqtmhoD6I</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>As the three wizards began to climb the stairs wands drawn the darkened vines began to slowly creep closer towards them. Severus was greatful that the woman's speech had brought them the time they needed for sunset to fall. The vines being no longer poisonous was a small comfort.</p><p>They took the steps two at a time tossing out a slicing hex when a vine would unfurl too close to them. By the time there reached the first landing where the Astronomy classroom was held they each had several cuts on their cloths, necks, and hands from the thorns.</p><p>Entering the room they were relieved to see that the vines had not fully engulfed the room. The acent was already wearing then down for the vines were thicker the higher they went and growing more dense in the stairwell. Catching his breath once more Harry groaned out, "Just one year, I just want one normal school year."</p><p>Ron, leaning over his knees nodded, "Well have to have a go at her for this you know."</p><p>Harry gave him a confused look.</p><p>"Well obviously Eddie is doing this as a retaliation for her pranks." The boys both snorted at the redhead's humor until Severus, who had been checking looking out different unblocked windows for the Ratback Dragon, turned. "This extends far beyond the Halloween prank."</p><p>"Was Eddie the student who tried to kill himself," Harry asked.</p><p>Severus turned to glare at Harry, hissing out, "Of course Miss Granger told you about that."</p><p>Harry held up a hand, "No, she didn't know who it was. I only just figured it out."</p><p>"How long did the three of you work together of those pranks," he angrily asked, closing in on Harry and Ron.</p><p>"We only found out the day we lost those 500 points," Ron quickly defended. "Harry is the one who figured it out it was Hermione."</p><p>"I find that hard to believe!" the wizard sneered in his face, eyes on fire.</p><p>"Sir, it's true, look if you want," Harry spoke, arms open leaning sideways towards the former spy. "But we never knew Hermione was behind them, she's not that type of person."</p><p>"Then apparently your <i>friend</i> is not who she appears to be," the former spy turned around and once more looked for the Ratback outside the tower.</p><p>Harry and Ron studied the defensive man. "She's the most caring person we know. And she's also the most protective. She was a wreck when she found out a student had tried to kill themselves because of her."</p><p>The seething dark man cursed out, "That's what happened with pranks, someone always get's hurt."</p><p>Harry huffed, "Hermione is not Sirius Black!"</p><p>"She is exactly the same!" Severus turned, yelling, his face flushing and his eyes darker than the night sky.</p><p>Ron flinched, but Harry looked him in the eye, but before he could reply and scream came from the floors above them.</p><p>"Hermione!" Ron yelled looking up.</p><p>Harry held the back of his head, "She's only screamed like that once before."</p><p>Ron turned his face going pale, "Malfloy Manner."</p><p>Severus didn't wait to begin to casting slicing hexes at the vines that we're blocking their path and as soon as the stairs were clear they began to climb once more. The young witch's screams echoing against the stone walls.</p><p>Reaching the next landing they entered the storage room where all the telescopes and charts were kept for classes. This room was a mess of vines and far more difficult to the cut through as the weaving was far more dense. Together they managed to carve a path, but this close to the roots of the plant they began to fight back. Whipping and writhing in attempts to catch its prey.</p><p>One vine took a deep cut on Harry's left hand, which he was using to shield his face. "Shit that hurts!" The blood slipped down his hand in an instant, but there was no time to charm it closed for another vine peirced the air next to his legs.</p><p>Severus and Ron also recieved several cuts to their legs and hands. The beater shoving Severus out of the path of one especially fast vine.</p><p>As they worked through and reached the stairs on the other side of the room a vine whipped through the air and raked down Severus' back. He growled out in pain as Ron sliced the vine. It fell to the floor still moving, but now useless.</p><p>Exiting to room the stair well was just as dense. It took time to reach the next floor of the tower, the lower viewing platform, but when they did it was blessedly mostly clear. The vines here were hanging down from the upper viewing platform on to the walls but they only covered the floor, flowing into the the stairwell they had just come from.</p><p>Severus growled again shedding his now shredded outer black coat, the white shirt underneath already turned red from his blood. At the sound of pain he turned to see Harry helping Ron to the floor. Rushing over to the young men he saw that Ron had been cut severely on his neck and chest.</p><p>Severus knelt down and began chanting healing charms. The bleeding stopped, but the wounds refused to seal. "The thorns are preventing me from sealing the cuts, but the bleeding has stopped." Standing, "You and Potter will stay here and wait for Madam Pomfrey."</p><p>Ron groaned as Harry's help him stand up, "Like Hell."</p><p>"This is not a discussion Weasely," he hissed out."</p><p>"And Hermione is not just some other student," he argued. "You're going to need our help!"</p><p>Harry nodded, agreeing.</p><p>Severus, seeing this was going nowhere spun and began towards the last stairwell for the upper floor.</p><p>"She's not just some student to you either," Harry called.</p><p>Severus stopped and turned, anger in his face, but before he could argue Harry spoke again.</p><p>"I should have realized it in the library that day. When we asked you to help her," He explained, his want by his side. "Your concern was far more than just a professor looking after a student."</p><p>"You do not know of what you speak, Potter," Severus raised his wand to Harry's chest having crossed back from the passageway.</p><p>Ron held his wand at Snape, looking at Harry.</p><p>Harry shook his head, "I have seen your memories. How long have you been fighting to protect Hermione in ways you could never do for my mother?" The ebony wand pushed deeper. "You always have protected us, but Hermione is not just a student to you."</p><p>"You created puzzles and assignments tailored to her mind to reveal the stone, Remus as a werewolf, you ignored her for years, but you never let her go unnoticed. You couldn't, because she's your equal. Just like my mother."</p><p>"She is nothing like Lily!" the older man sneered.</p><p>"Yes, she is," Harry pushed verbally and physically more into Severus' wand. "And that's why you recognized her talents. That's why you were concerned about her in the fall. She's everything my mother was and more. Loyal, forgiving, and most of all, trusting."</p><p>Harry paused, studying his mother's best friends eyes. "I saw it in your face when we told you Eddie has her. You're worried."</p><p>The wand dug in a little less.</p><p>"She is our best friend and we would die for her, and now I see that you would too."</p><p>"Harry?" Ron asked.</p><p>"And I'm not going to let you," Harry warned. "Because it would break her heart if you died."</p><p>The wand slowly lowered and the former spy stepped back head lowered. "Your mother was the only happiness I have known."</p><p>"You told me that last summer, but now I've realized you're telling yourself that as a defense. You're afraid to let yourself be happy, because you don't want to hurt someone else."</p><p>Harry fell silent and watched the former spy stiffen and look up at him.</p><p>"She deserves better."</p><p>Ron shook his head stepping closer, "She deserves an equal." Then adding, "No one can match her mind like you have for the last eight years."</p><p>"So we're going with you," Harry finished.</p><p>Severus stood before these two men dumbfounded, about to speak once more, but again interupted by the painful scream of Hermione. This time louder as they were so much closer. The three men ran to the stairwell and climbed the strech that led to the upper viewing platform. When they emerged from the passage they looked up immedietly.</p><p>Above them forming a dome the vines were moving slowly, weaving in and out of each other. The only light in the space was a small illumination stone, one found in the deep caverns of the earth.</p><p>Then a bit further, on the stone floor, was the still form of Eddie, bound and bloody.</p><p>Severus held out his arm to prevent the other two from rushing over to him. Looking around the space he didn't see any sign of Hermione nor the witch. It was dark past the glowing stone. Above them the sound of the Ratback called, a high pitched sound the three squinted.</p><p>"That's pretty terrible," Ron muttered.</p><p>Deep in the shadows the sound of heels clicking on the stone drew their attanetion. Clarrice emerged from the black space like an eel out of the a pool of ink.</p><p>"My goodness Severus, how long it took you to arrive. My dragon friend was getting tired of waiting for you" The blond woman's words echoed across the floor. As she stepped closer to the illuminated space they could see she was carrying a bloody knife.</p><p>Ron and Harry both began to move, but Severus held them back.</p><p>"What have you done to Edward," he asked, his mask up. He needed to buy them a few minutes.</p><p>"Dear Eddie," she said coyly, "his work was finished. He's waiting in a deep sleep for his <i>Prince</i> to come."</p><p>"Where is Hermione!" Harry yelled.</p><p>The blond woman's face turned into a slow smirk as she turned the knife over in her hand and then licked the crimson blade. "It seems I wasn't the first person to remind her of what she is."</p><p>The effect was instant, Harry and Ron lunged past Snape, ignoring his calling and began to throw spells at her. She blocked each of them effortlessly before she wandlessly hit them both with a spell that sent them backwards.</p><p>Then frowning, "This is the best that Albus Dumbledore had? This is what defeated the Dark Lord? This is an insult!"</p><p>Severus watched the two men climb to their knees in pain. One of Ron's cuts had begun to bleed again. Looking to the woman he waited. The two young men attacked once more, splitting apart to flank her. It was as smart tactic, but she was faster and hit them once more. This time injuring them severly with a unique form of Crucio.</p><p>The two men cried out in pain as their skin felt like it would burn off. Severus watched, knowing the pain of that spell. He now knew who he was fighting.</p><p>"Avery," he called and the blond witch turned her head.</p><p>"About damn time, Severus," the sultry voice answered. Watching the witch cancel the spells on herself a dark haired man stood before the former spy. His slowly changing feminine hand was touching a necklace pendant. A changling stone.</p><p>"I thought you were killed," Severus mused. "Shame."</p><p>The death eater sneared, "I nearly was, but I learned a few tricks from our master."</p><p>Severus face was closed, but he asked, "Where is the girl?"</p><p>"That mudblood is going to die the death she was denied that day!" Avery declared. Then waving his wand the dome of vines above them slowly opened like an iris to reveal a tower of vines that held a semi conscious Hermione.</p><p>"The mudblood fancies herself a witch." Avery smirked, "So let's see if she burns like one." Without hesitation he slashed his wand attacking Severus.</p><p>The former spy dodged the spell and cast a return curse, disappearing into the shadows. Avery laughed, "Coward! Come out from the shadows or you might get bitten!"</p><p>The cry of the dragon who had been circling the tower preceded the vine breaking sound of the dragon landing on the dome. The whole weaving creaked as parts of the thorn laden vines began to break off and fall. for as they had darkend they had also slowly become brittle, perfect for burning.</p><p>Severus cast protective spells over the three students under the dome giving away his position, but when Avery attacked him, he had already darted away. Now disillusioned Severus began to attack Avery. The two casting spells and blocking others.</p><p>Avery clipped Severus' right arm with a bone crushing spell but it only had the effect of a sprain because he moved before the full effect could happen. Severus cast back a succession of slicing hexes and darker spells.</p><p>The dome above them was breaking down as the Dragon began tearing apart the vines. It's weight collapsed part of the structure and sent the tower that held Hermione crashing on the the floor of the platform. She cried out in pain from a mixture of the landing and the thorns.</p><p>Severus spared a glance at her, then seeing she was slowly moving out of the cage, he turned casting a binding spell at Avery. The dark wizard cast it off easily and threw an unforgivable at Severus.</p><p>Dodging the attack Severus closed the distance between the two and cast a spell of his own making, Avery began to choke and his hands dropped his wand. Severus didn't see the fist coming from his left as Avery decked him, the spell releasing. The two fell away from each other and rolled into knelt defensive stances, breathing heavily.</p><p>"You betrayed us," came the gasping voice of the Death Eater.</p><p>Severus was silent, waiting.</p><p>"Now you'll pay the price," Avery spoke harshly once more. Then he stood and held his wand toward Severus, the former spy rising with him in a similar pose.</p><p>In a split second the two men, former comrades both silently casting deadly spells.</p><p>In the distance Hermione's yell could be heard as the light from both wands issued out.</p><p>The spells past each other, energy cracking filling the space with light and smoke.</p><p>Hermione struggled to run towards the two men when a set of arms surrounded her pulling her back.</p><p>"Not yet, <i>My sweet girl!</i>"</p><p>She spun as the sound of the French man's voice, "Henri!" she cried out, then turning back.</p><p>As the smoke began to settle in the barely illuminated space the two men began to stir. Their groans of pain evident. Henri still holding Hermione waited.</p><p>The first to rise was Avery, unsteady, and bloody. The slicing hex that Severus had used was the one Harry had used on Draco.</p><p>Screeching above them as it reached into the partially broken dome the dragon tore more of the vines away. In doing so it gave Hermione and Henri a clear view of the night sky, just as the moon began to appear from behind a cloud.</p><p>Severus rose a moment later and headed toward Hermione and Henri. He face was cut badly and his chest was sliced as well, the red blood staining his torn white shirt.</p><p>"Henri," he groaned out, setting his palm on the crease of Hermiones neck and shoulder, "The moon sets fire to the vines."</p><p>Hermione stared at the man she loved and felt her eyes watering, he was bleeding a lot.</p><p>"We need to get all of you out of here," Henri said nodding.</p><p>The dragon skreeched again, and swipped at the three standing. Henri pulled Hermione down and Severus rolled away.</p><p>When they rose again, it was to the sight of the top most vines behing exposed to moonlight. It shinned down through the thicket of thorns that began to glow. The embers soon turning into fire. The dragon tore at the vines tossing some of the vines down onto other parts of the castle, exposing more to the moonlight.</p><p>Henri, protecting Hermione cast protective spells. Severus standing up once more flicked his wand at the dragon, casting a binding spell, but it only paused the creature.</p><p>"Severus, can you portkey out of the castle" Henri ask. When Severus nodded he darted towards the three unconscious boys.</p><p>Pulling the three together he pulled a long string from a pocket and tied it around the boys. Then saying an incantation the three disappeared.</p><p>The vines were now fully on fire and beginning to collapse as Henri hurried back to the others. But before he could reach them the dragon fell down landing on the stone floor and let out a roar before is swung around looking for a target. Severus pushed Hermione behind him and held his wand high.</p><p>Henri on the other side called out over the fire and over the dragons crys, "Behind you!"</p><p>Severus turned to see that Avery was stepping ever closer toward them, his wand high and his eyes like bleeding. Casting a spell before Severus could defend them, Hermione went sliding accross the floor towards an opening in the vines. Severus struggled to stand as Hermione climbed to her feet, and called for Harry's wand that was nearby.</p><p>Avery smirked, blood still pouring down his front onto the floor as parts of the blazing vines fell. Whipping his wand he cast the same spell, then right after a second one. Hermione successfully blocked the first, but the second one pushed her back and over the edge of the stone wall.</p><p>"No!" Severus cried out.</p><p>As she fell out of sight Avery began to laugh, a horrible gurgling sound.</p><p>Struggling to stand Severus called up his magic, like the Dark Lord had taught him and ran to the edge of the tower jumping off. His magic answered his call as he dove towards the young woman. With a push of magic he fell faster than her and grabbed an outstretched hand and pulled her to him. Closing in around her he tried to pull up and away from the roof. But the distance was too short. The resultant crash and skidding over the roof tiles was loud as they continued to move, sliding off and falling into a courtyard.</p><p>As the Dragon's cries could be heard above them, burning peices of the vine fell scattered around the courtyard and roof. The smoke was filling the space and the cackle of the fire clicked.</p><p>Severus rolled onto his stumach and raised up onto one forearm, hurting everywherea, and looked around for his wand and Hermione. In hitting the roof he had let her go and didn't have the energy to call for his wand. Thankfully spotting the bushy-haired woman only a few feet away he called out, but the young woman was not moving. He tried again, but she didn't respond.</p><p>Then a skreech above him drew his attention, Henri and the Dragon were tangled together and falling towards the courtyard. The dragons wings had been bound and in the mess Henri was stuck. As the two fell into the courtyard the dragon landed on it's back, a sickening crunch was followed by flaming vines landing around them.</p><p>Looking back to the woman just a few feet away Severus began to move towards Hermione, who was on her side, still calling her name. His legs useless, he crawled with his one fuctioning arm and pushed with the other. Eventually by the time he reached her Henri had cut himself loose from the top of the dragon, slid down and had come running to the pair.</p><p>Henri, slid along side Hermione pushing her onto her back, calling her name, and checking her for a pulse. After trying a few more times he looked to Severus and shook his head.</p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. March - As I lay (A Snippet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know! I know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>As the students were evacuated toward the edge of the forbidden forest towards the path to the Quidditch pitch a cry from the Ratback caused many to turn around and gasp. Professor Sprout turned along with her charges and held a hand to her mouth.</p><p>The dragon was beginning to claw at the Astronomy tower, putting apart chunks of the vined dome that the had been created. She wanted to return to help, but she knew protecting the students was the first priority.</p><p>"Into the pitch, now," she called urging them on. The ones that had stopped heard her call and turned to run. Some claspt their friend's hands and other tried to help younger students along. Glancing once more at the castle the Herbology professor followed them.</p><p>Reaching the stands she saw several professors already beginning the protection wards that had been outlined for such an evacuation. Taking up her post she added her own spellwork.</p><p>"Madam Sprout," called an older familar voice.</p><p>Turning she lowered her want to see Minerva and a large number of students running to the pitch. She hurried over and held an arm out to help support the older Scottish woman.</p><p>"How many students are left," Sinistra asked.</p><p>Catching her breath Minerva glanced at the castle. "About 2 dozen or more. The head girl and boy and Fitch are leading them here. Professor Vector and Flitwick are waiting for the ghosts to round up the stragglers."</p><p>The younger witch nodded, "And the headmaster?"</p><p>Minerva's face grew dark, "Potter and Mr. Weasley are with he and Professor Sinistra in the tower. The vines are dense. I have no idea how they will get though them."</p><p>"Are they aware of the dragon?"</p><p>She nodded, "I believe so. How are the wards here?"</p><p>Sprout glanced behind her, "I think they are strong enough to take on the dragon."</p><p>"Let us hope that is the case."</p><p>A moment later the sound of elves popping into existance from thin air filled the quiet path as Filtch and the head boy and girl along with more than 2 dozen students and kitchen staff ran toward the pitch and into it's protective barriers.</p><p>Fitch hobbled over to the professors and gave his report, "All students are out of the castle except Potter, Weasely, Grassward and that Granger girl."</p><p>"Hermione," Sprout exlaimed.</p><p>"Where is she," Minerva sputtered out concerned.</p><p>"St. Nicolas thinks she might'ave been taken by that Grassward boy."</p><p>The two women gasped and looked to each other.</p><p>Minerva regained her composure and thought a moment, "That would explain why Potter and Weasley arrived to the tower, they must have already known!"</p><p>Sprout nodded, "They always seem to know where the other is."</p><p>The three looked towards the tower in concern and worry.</p><p>---</p><p>"Mr. Thompson!" the Deputy Headmistress shouted, "Come down here this instant!"</p><p>The sixth year boy looked down the stands to where she stood and called, "Professor! They are fighting someone on the parapets."</p><p>When the boy pointed she followed his hand to the tower and squinted to see better. He was right there was a number of spells being thrown, but it was hard to see how many wands were involved.</p><p>Several other students climbed the stands to where they were and watched. When Minerva turned to scold them she could see the stand had filled around the pitch to watch the event, including the professors and other heads of houses.</p><p>When a sharp shriek from the tower sounded she looked back to see the Ratback thrashing and clawing at the dome vine structure over the tower.</p><p>"There's someone at the top of that thing," a student yelled. Several screamed when the dragon thrashed again causing the structure to fall inward.</p><p>Madam Hooch joined Minerva and held out a pair of binoculars. "Have a look," she entreaded the deputy.</p><p>Taking the spectacles she looked through horrified at the site.</p><p>"Why that's Miss Granger at the top," she dropped the set reaching out to Madam Hooch.</p><p>The students nearby gasped.</p><p>"Professor," Mr. Thompson had picked up the binoculars and to look through, "She's fallen and climbed out of the cage thing, but she's not alone! Harry and Ron are fighting some blond haired woman."</p><p>"Do you see Eddie or the Headmaster," McGonagall asked.</p><p>He shook his head at first, "I don't see them--wait there is the Headmaster. He casting some stunners at the blond woman. Oh no! She's knocked Harry and Ron out with some aweful looking spell. It looked like the cruciatrus curse."</p><p>The students around him asked several questions, but he only keep calling out what he saw.</p><p>"Snape is talking to the blond woman while ducking under the vines," then he paused. "Hang on, that's not a woman. It's some man glamoured to look like that woman. He's struck Professor Snape with some curse, but the headmaster seems to be alright!"</p><p>"Do you see Granger?" Madam Hooch asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah, but she seemed pretty dazed, she's trying to get up to help." Thompson went quiet for a moment. "Snape and the other wizard are dueling intensly now, ouch that's going to hurt. Granger is trying to jump in, but some guy has grabbed her and is holding her back. Oh, she seems to know him."</p><p>"It's Henri Delacour, I messaged him," Minerva explained to the flying instructor.</p><p>Thompson leaned forward, squinting, "Snape and the other bloke are standing slowly, both wands raised, they lunge, Snape is faster! Is some sort of really damaging slicing curse. It's super effective, the other guy has fallen over!"</p><p>The students bearby cheered.</p><p>"Snape's been hurt badly, he's bleeding from his back and chest. Mr. Delacour is talking to him, and now he is running over to where Harry, Weasley... and Eddie are at! Eddie looks like he's out cold. Mr. Delacour is doing something with their hands."</p><p>"Look at the cage! It's on fire," yelled a female student.</p><p>Thompson swung the spectacles up and looked around, "Yes, the parts of the plant thing that are in the moonlight are catching fire and that Dragon seems really unhappy right now. It's attacking where Mr. Delacour is. He's trying to get out of the way and is trying to stun it maybe?" A flash of light caught Mr. Thompson's eye, drawing him back to Snape and Hermione. "This doesn't look good, that man is back, he's soaked in blood, and he's furious! Hermione is fighting him alongside Snape!"</p><p>The crowd watched with baited breath, no one even daring to move.</p><p>"He's hit Hermione, but she's up again. Snape is still casting stunners. The dark wizard is casting a blasting curse at Hermione--Oh no," he gasped, "It's sent her over the edge of the tower!"</p><p>The screams beside him were frantic as McGonnagal and Hooch cried out.</p><p>"She's falling fast and unconcious! There is no way she can land safely," Thompson yelled out.</p><p>Minerva buried her face in her hands and prayed silently as Hooch shook her head.</p><p>"She's going to land in a courtyard," Thompson said softly. A moment passes, then "Snape's got her! Snape has her!!"</p><p>The cheers were instant and Minerva looked up watching with tears down her face.</p><p>"Snape's flying with her, but they are going to hit the roof." The crash was easily seen by everyone watching because of the smoke and damage that happened. "Snape's lost hold of her and she's flipping over the roof and sliding down into the courtyard, Snape's fallen off the roof as well! Damn it, I can't see them!"</p><p>"The dragon is falling," Called out Madam Hooch.</p><p>Thompson looked up tracking the dragon, "Yes! It's Mr. Delacour, he's on top of the dragon, it's all binded so it can't fly. They're about to hit the ground... right... now!"</p><p>The rumble from the dragon landing echoed around the school grounds as the pitch fell silent unsure what to make of what they had just seen.</p><p>Thompson scoured the scene looking for signs of life, after a moment he turned to Hooch. "I can't see into the courtyard."</p><p>"I can fix that," the transfiguration professor said taking the binoculars. She cast a simple sylable spell and handed them back to the boy.</p><p>Turning he lifted the pair and looked again, "The dragon is done for, it's not moving." A few cheers for Mr. Delacour could be heard.</p><p>"And the others," a younger boy asked.</p><p>The fifth year scanned the courtyard, "I found Mr. Delacour, he's detached from the dragon, he's limping but, alive... he's running now... past Snape, who is also alive, but he's severly injured and yelling something... to Mr. Delacour? No... he's yelling at Hermione."</p><p>The stand grew quiet again, waiting.</p><p>"She's not moving," Thompson revealed softly. "Mr. Delacour is running beside her and kneeling down. He's checking her with his hands and his wands... Snape is calling to him... Delacour is looking up and..." The sixth year fell quiet.</p><p>Then finally, "She didn't make it."</p><p>-----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cough* there are still chapters to upload *cough*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. March Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>It was a mark of how well the repairs over the summer after the war were done that school was able to resume just a few days after the incident in the Astronomy tower. The professors and some special ward specialists from the ministry were able to patch it back up as it was before. The fire had damaged many of Sinistra's star maps and other items, but simply having her tower free from the vines was enough for her.</p><p>She had been questioned by the governor's board about the whole incident, from why nothing was done about Edward <i>(We tried, you twats wouldn't listen)</i>, to how did she not know there was a wild plant loose in her classroom <i>(Because I don't typically go there until the afternoon, I do teach at night)</i> to various other items.</p><p>All in all it was a mess, but she was glad to be free to clean up her classroom. When she finished for the day she headed down for lunch in the great hall. Greeting Minerva when she arrived she was pleased to see that Eddie's sister looked much better.</p><p>The young girl had explained to her head, and the board of governor's and even ministry officials what had been going on at home. Her testimony combined with Eddie's, while at St. Mungos, we're enough to put away their uncle for good. They were offered to become wards of the Ministry, but Professor Sinistra stepped in and explained she had already offered and the paperwork was being processed. In many ways she knew it was the very least that should have been done to protect them.</p><p>"Have you been up to see Severus today?" Minerva asked.</p><p>Turning to the deputy she shook her head, "Not yet, I was under the impression he was still sedated?"</p><p>Minerva smiled and laughed, "That man could drink a whole bottle of Skele-gro and be up in time for first bell."</p><p>"You're right," she nodded.</p><p>"He's in a fit though, so I wanted to warn you."</p><p>Buttering a roll, she thanked the older woman.</p><p>After lunch she made her way to the hospital wing and was pleased to see that the man was in a simple while shirt and black pants. He was butting the collar when she announced her presence.</p><p>He greeted her, "How did the formal caregiver review go?"</p><p>"Well, although the Ministry ward oversight had some choice words."</p><p>Severus smirked, "I'm sure."</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Old."</p><p>"Severus, you are not old, if you are then I will have to conceed I am as well."</p><p>The <i>old</i> man bowed, "My apologies, Madam."</p><p>"I'm glad that we started the paperwork before Christmas, you were right, it made the difference."</p><p>"Children should not have to bear the sins of their parents, no matter who the winning side is," he explained, deciding to put on his black jacket our not but lowering it back down the the bed.</p><p>She nodded, studying her collegue, "Have you seen her yet?"</p><p>Severus stiffened the female in question being evident.</p><p>"No, I have not."</p><p>"Avery manipulated Edward. He planted the seeds and when Halloween came he knew how to sow his work. Hermione was simply an extra pawn."</p><p>"I'm aware, but I have not been able to bring myself to see her yet. I am all to aware of how I failed. And seeing her, would only prolong my inability to move past this situation."</p><p>"Severus, you did not fail her. You didn't fail Edward either."</p><p>"And yet, mere beds away she lays," he countered. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "I will be fine. I have duties that will guide me."</p><p>Sinistra nodded, laid one hand on his shoulder, and bid him a good day as she left the hospital wing.</p><p>Severus stood there a few moments longer before dressing in his outer coat and leaving the wing himself. As he began to slowly walk down the stairs he felt the stiffness from the after effects of the fall. He <i>was old,</i> his body knew that.</p><p>The next evening when he entered his office he was surprised to see Henri standing there talking to Dumbledore.</p><p>"Who let you in here," he asked darkly.</p><p>Henri frowned, "You're deputy if you want to know."</p><p>Severus didn't reply, but he went into his study and returned with two glasses and a bottle of fine whisky. Puring a finger into each he handed one to Henri.</p><p>"Maria told me that Hermione awoke this morning," he said, taking the glass. "I'm sure I already know the answer to this, but have you gone to see her?"</p><p>"No," the former spy said. Then softer, "Not yet."</p><p>"You saved her life," Henri said.</p><p>"And yet by all accounts of medicine, the opposite happened. She died."</p><p>Henri sighed, "But she didn't. Her heart stopped, yes, but she wasn't dead. You and I both know there is much more involved to be truely gone from this world." Sipping the whisky he watched Severus enter the study and grabbing the bottle off the headmaster's desk, followed him into the small room.</p><p>When he sat the bottle down she took a set for himself by the fire. Severus stood near a window, then came to sit with him.</p><p>"This is the third bottle isn't it?" Henri asked recalling the gift the headmaster had given them for First Footing.</p><p>Severus nodded.</p><p>Henri studied the quiet man for a while. "Are you blaming yourself for Avery or for caring for Hermione?"</p><p>Severus sipped from his glass. "Both."</p><p>"Avery was bound to happen regardless. There is nothing you could have done. Everyone thought <i>he</i> was dead. As for Hermione, she's already made up her mind about you." When the headmaster looked up confused the former French Auror explained. "Maria stays in contact with her, and leaves the letters open sometimes," he smirked.</p><p>"Old habits?"</p><p>"Not if she knows I read them anyway." Clearing his throat, "Harry and Ron spoke with me yesterday in the hospital wing. Harry apparently thinks you and Ron are twins now with matching scars." Severus sneared, but Henri continued unfazed, "They told me about your little heart to heart."</p><p>The groan that came from the former spy and his hand covering his face made the frenchman smile. "You're a romantic, just give in."</p><p>"I don't know what she told them, but I'm sure the whole school is aware now."</p><p>"Now you're being dramatic," Henri laughed. "From what Harry said they didn't find that out until the same night they learned about the pranks. It seems, your Miss Granger, took some pages from your book."</p><p>Severus wasn't assured by that, but said nothing.</p><p>Henri finished his glass and set the tumblr down on the side table, then standing he spoke, "Go see her, it'll do you good."</p><p>As Henri was leaving the room he heard Severus say, "She deserves better."</p><p>The married man counter, "So does Maria, but for some reason they have picked us. The least we can do is try."</p><p>---</p><p>Later that evening Hermione awoke to the sound of Ron and Harry discussing Quidditch beside her hospital bed. Groaning she said, "If you're going to talk sports please do it somewhere else."</p><p>The two boys smiled and greeted the waking witch. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Like I was hit by a train," she said trying to sit up.</p><p>"Have the potions not been effective" Harry asked.</p><p>She shrugged, "They work, but based on the quality and the labels writing, Professor Slughorn brewed them."</p><p>Ron smirked, "You have always have been picky about your potions."</p><p>"At least you didn't brew it," she snapped back.</p><p>Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face.</p><p>"What day is it," she finally asked.</p><p>"Friday, you've been in and out of it the last day or so. Yesterday you woke up asking for gillyweed."</p><p>"And then this morning you asked if someone named Moxie had stolen a black scarf?" Ron added.</p><p>Hermione swallowed and reached for the water next to her, in turn pulling a sore muscle. "What happened?"</p><p>Harry and Ron smiled in a way that made her unformfortable. "We missed most of it, but Henri told us the best parts."</p><p>"Oh dear," she mumbled out, knowing the frenchman's love of stories.</p><p>As the two began to explain to her about the steps and the vines she got the impression they were leaving out something important, but she didn't push it. They explained about the type to plant it was and how it attracted the dragon, who was angry because it couldn't nest in time for the moonlight. They passed over the parts that she remembered and picked up with her falling over the ledge.</p><p>"He swooped down like a bat doing that flying thing that Riddle showed him, grabbed you and then landed hard on the roof, and slid off the side into that large cortyard. Henri followed after with the dragon and he had bound it up so it didn't have a chance when they landed." Ron explained.</p><p>Harry picked up from there, "Henri said that he ran over to you calling your name. Neither he or Snape could wake you." He paused. "They thought you were dead, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione felt her stomach fall, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Henri however somehow kept you alive with CPR," Harry said, "He learned it in Auror training. Once he had been doing that for sometime the Aurors came and Madam Pompfrey along with some other mediwizards were able to revive you. You were alive, but just barely."</p><p>Hermione nodded when he finished, stunned by the whole thing.</p><p>"And Professor Snape?"</p><p>"He's alright, he was released yesterday morning," Ron explained, "Has he not come to see you?"</p><p>He had not, she said then added, "I'm sure he's still upset with me, it's alright, I basically caused a world of trouble for him."</p><p>"That's not true Hermione," Harry urged. "Avery had a vendetta against all of us, and Eddie was caught in the middle."</p><p>"What happened to them?"</p><p>"Avery's charred body was found in the tower, and Eddie is at St. Mungo's. He had been hurt pretty bad and Avery put some sleeping curse on him," Harry explained.</p><p>"Oh Eddie," she felt the tears down the side of her face and soon Ron was sitting on the bed holding her.</p><p>"It's okay, he's safe now. Avery was an old family friend and he was using Eddie to get back at us. They found enough evidence about their home situation to lock their Uncle away. Henri explained it to us because he had to testify in front of the Board of Governors," then pulling back Ron smiled, "Professor Sinistra is now their legal guardien."</p><p>"Really" Hermione asked with a watery sniff.</p><p>Ron nodded.</p><p>Harry smiled adding, "And what's more, his sister liked the Halloween prank! We spoke with her yesterday. She's a second year, really sweet."</p><p>Hermione wiped her eyes, "Eddie was the one who took me, he said his sister was hurt in the tower. I didn't even consider what was happening until he bound me and that blond woman appeared."</p><p>Lowering her arm she saw that it was bandaged. "It hurt the first time, being cut, but the second time all I could think about was Bellatrix."</p><p>Ron rubbed her shoulders. "Madam Pomfry said that she healed it as best she could, but that since the old scars were magically spelled, the new cuts won't heal as well."</p><p>Hermione shrugged, "it's just a word." Looking up, "I couldn't believe it when Eddie told me that the prank was what set him off, then he showed me his neck. I realized in that moment he was the student that tried to kill himself."</p><p>Sighing she fisted her hands. "How bad was <i>he</i> hurt?"</p><p>Ron looked to Harry and they shuffled a bit.</p><p>"Professor Snape," Harry began, "had some extensive cuts from the vines, burns like all of us, and a really bad chest wound from Avery's spells. But the worst was from the fall trying to save you. You both hit hard, he broke both legs and shattered a shoulderblade and collar bone. Henri said he looked pretty bad, but Madam Pomfrey did a great job and he looked like normal at lunch today."</p><p>Hermione nodded, thanking them for the update. Before they could discuss anything else Madam Pomfrey came and shooed them from the hospital wing.</p><p>As Hermione laid down she thought once more about seeing Severus laying on the shack floor and crying she finally fell asleep.</p><p>---</p><p>Without knowing why Hermione awoke to the darkness of the hospital wing. The only light was from the moon as it shone in the windows. Feeling a weight near her legs she looked down to see a dark haired man wearing a white shirt sleeping on his folded arms leaning on the bed. The black frockcoat laid at the end of her bed. His chest moving in time with the soft huffs of breath that she could feel through the blankets.</p><p>Hermione smiled, she knew that it wasn't a comfortable position, but him being there meant the world to her. She studied him for a while longer until sleep overtook her once more.</p><p>---</p><p>On Sunday, Hermione was released from the hospital wing, feeling fully recovered. Her muscles were tense, and her arm was still healing, but she felt as good as new.</p><p>Pulling her sleeve carefully over the bandaged arm she dressed and left the hospital wing to head down to the great hall for lunch. When she walked in the Gryffindor table where the seventh years were they all stood up and began to cheer, announcing her arrival.</p><p>Harry and Ron greeted her with hugs and made room. As she sat down she glanced up at the head table and caught Severus watching her, she flashed him a small smile.</p><p>Lunch was a lot of questions that she couldn't answer, but she did learn that the students had been watching from the edge of the pitch with the Quidditch announcer commentating.</p><p>Hermione blushed when they recalled how they all saw her a top the tower and then at seeing her fall off the edge only for Professor Snape to save her. The dragon was by far the best part and the students in Care of Magical Creatures had a special class to go visit the dragon carcass. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about that.</p><p>There were also questions about Mr. Delecour and was he as strong as his wife, and gosh wasn't she too young for him.</p><p>Hermione laughed, knowing how Maria would respond to that. Finally when lunch was ending and as she was leaving a voice called from behind her. Turning she saw Charlie Weasely heading towards her. "Heya Hermione, good to see you up and about," he greeted, pulling her into a hug.</p><p>"Hey Charlie!" she gestured, "What are you doing here? Ron and Harry just left for the pitch for practice, do you want to come?"</p><p>"That would be great, let me just grab some food to go, it was a long trip to get here to see that dragon."</p><p>"Did you just get here?"</p><p>"Nah, been here for a few hours, but I flew instead of portkey and it uses a lot of energy," he winked. "But I'm also Ron's brother. You didn't think he was the only Weasley who could eat did ya?"</p><p>Hermione laughed.</p><p>---</p><p>As the two walked down to the pitch Hermione and Charlie were laughing about different things and discussing why the Ratback liked the Tagula Vines for nesting. Just before they reached the pitch Hermione spotted Severus heading down a path.</p><p>"Charlie, I'm sorry, I just realized I had something I needed to do, I'll catch up in a bit okay?"</p><p>He nodded watching the young witch running off in the direction the Headmaster had gone and made a note to talk to Ron.</p><p>---</p><p>Running down the rain covered path Hermione looked for Severus. She was sure he had come this way. Following the path a while longer she made a sound of frustration. Spinning to head back to the pitch she turned into a wall of black fabric.</p><p>"Sir!" She said surprised, stepping back.</p><p>He eyed her carefully but said nothing.</p><p>"Are you well?" she asked suddenly nervous.</p><p>Something in his eyes softened and she blushed. Then he spoke in a deep voice, "I have recovered well. And you?"</p><p>She nodded, "I am, thanks to you." She looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry about Eddie. I know it's my fault, although Harry and Ron kept trying to tell me other wise and I know that you feel like I betrayed you about the pranks and I'm sure you're still upset with me--you have every right to be and I kno--"</p><p>Strong arms pulled her into an embrace cutting off her rambling. The warmth from Severus filled her and she didn't dare move at first, but then relaxed. They stood like that for some time, Hermione listening to his heartbeat before she softly said, "I thought I lost you."</p><p>Hermione felt more than heard his heart pick up it's rhythm. Slowly she slipped her arms around his torso and he replied in a whisper in her ear, "So did I."</p><p>After a few more moments Severus stepped back releasing Hermione and looking her in the eyes, "I'm still upset with you for not telling me you were the prankster." A raised brow told her he wasn't that upset. "And I should not have been upset with you about Mr. Grassward, there was so much more than I can explain to that."</p><p>She shook her head, "Henri told the boys, but I'm sure you're probably felt upset with me given your own experience. I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>His hands came to rest on her arms, "Just warn me next time you're going to upset the social order of things."</p><p>Hermione looked up blushing, "I can't promise that."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because my affections for you upset the social order and I intend to keep you on your toes," she announced proudly.</p><p>Severus glared at her, but there was no malice in it, as he dropped his hands. <i>Gryffindors.</i></p><p>"You're a unique woman, Hermione. And I don't deserve your friendship, let alone your affections."</p><p>She smiled. "You don't have to."</p><p>And for the first time in years Severus felt the ice around his heart melting.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now, we come to Act 3, the final chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. April</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>Spring arrived as they often do in Scotland, soggy. The passages that led to and from the outside were often muddy and slippery. But the students didn't seem to mind after the long winter that had kept them trapped inside. Quiddich was in full swing and the teams were better than ever, making each game more important than in years past. Not only the fact that so many of the best players would be leaving come July, but also that the house points had not been this close in many years. Students worked hard to be on their best behavior and the library was always full of studying.</p><p>Hermione was finding more and more even her personal study space was being filled. She thought about putting a curse on it so no one would use it, but she couldn't find it in herself to deprive them of learning. With the exams before the Easter holidays coming soon she even held off on her planned prank until the holiday weekend.</p><p>She considered the Room of Requirement, but knew it was frequently occupied by fellow students; or more unlikey, but as of late, frequently, the Headmaster himself--as spotted by some older students. Occasionally she would ask a teacher for use of their empty classrooms, but she had not come so far, yet, as to ask Severus about the staff room again.</p><p>She was careful in re-stitching the wound that she had fractured with the pranks, but she wanted to be invited, like before, rather than to ask. She had already planned the next prank and even after several warnings from Ginny and Ron--Harry seeming to be oddly enjoying their concerns--she had begun to set the plans into motion.</p><p>So it should not have surprised her when a note, like many she had received before, was waiting on her bed the evening before a Hogsmeade weekend. The script was familiar and she smiled at the sassy tone the note had. Reading it to herself she laughed.</p><p>
  <i>While I am duty bound to warn you against any acts of mischief I am looking forward to your next event.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A bag of chocolate turtles will do.</i>
</p><p>It seemed with that one note they had returned to some level of normalacy as the bribe was a release on her Hogsmeade trip ban. Who knew that the former spy and Headmaster of Hogwart's was willing to be bribed with magical candy?</p><p>The evening of the Hogsmeade weekend there was a brown box, tied with a red ribbon, waiting on the headmaster's desk. When he arrived after dinner he was pleased to see inside was a bag of five crawling chocolate turtles. A smirk was seen by a few of the portraits and one even asked who they came from.</p><p>Normally he ignored the paintings, but this time he answered, "A friend."</p><p>---</p><p>Laying on her stumach Hermione was chewing the end of a ballpoint pen as she studied for a charms review test. As she swung her legs back and forth writing down a few notes a popping sound startled her as a small box slide down her back. Reaching around she moved into a seated position and pulled at a black string on the box that had secured a folded letter. Setting aside the box she opened the letter. The script was Severus' and the ink was plain black like aways.</p><p>
  <i>There is a muggle song that says essentially,<br/>
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore,<br/>
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,<br/>
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Truth is rarely easy to see,<br/>
But somewhere in the abyss of my thoughts,<br/>
You have pointed me,<br/>
My gratitude is more than I can explain.</i>
</p><p>Setting the odd letter aside, Hermione picked up the box and opened it, pulling out thimble of Bluebell flowers. Hermione smiled as she smelled their strong scent and tried to recall all she knew about them.</p><p>Harebells were their Scottish name and the mythos was that witches would turn into Hares to hide among the flowers from attacking villagers. Many linked the flowers to the idea of Faries and a congress of the magical beings being led in a procession by the bells calling out their journey. Growing from early April to June they were one of the first flowers to bloom in the Scottish plains. They also were an indicator of the age of a forest or grassland.But most of all they symbolized gratitude and humility.</p><p>Reading the note once more Hermione pondered the meaning of his note and returned to her laying position, setting the flowers next to her books on her pillow. The smell filled her canopy as she studied, a smile never leaving her face.</p><p>---</p><p>During the exam week before Easter holiday's, Hermione found herself staying up later than usual trying to gleen a few more pages before exams. She was so focused on Thursday evening that she didn't notice when she was joined at her table.</p><p>"Constant villigence," the voice startled her, causing her to knock over a bottle of ink and stain several parchment. Trying to salvage her work she looked up glaring at the Headmaster who was sitting across the table from her.</p><p>"How long have you been there?" she asked darkly.</p><p>"Nearly half an hour," he smirked and then leaning forward to help siphon up the spilled ink.</p><p>Pulling from her bag a small watch she had gotten in Hogsmeade last trip she sighed. It was a half-hour past curfew. "Madam Pence usually comes by for last rounds."</p><p>"She did, while I have been sitting here. You did not notice her."</p><p>Hermione pulled her hands through her hair, "I tend to get a bit lost in my work."</p><p>A raised brow was his response then he asked, "When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>The seventh year witch thought a moment and then bit her lip looking away. "Breakfast," she conceded, then less convincingly, "maybe?"</p><p>A soft chuckle made her heart skip and she looked shyly at the older man. "I spent a winter in Scotland without much food, I've experienced worse."</p><p>Leaning forward on the table, shook his head at her, still amused. "Hermione, you were at war. Professor Flitwick is not a psychopathic wizard with a vendetta for world domination."</p><p>Hermione muttered in return something he didn't quite catch. "Can you repeat that, please?"</p><p>She looked up, "I said, you clearly have never see him when he's arguing with Madam Hooch."</p><p>Severus snorted, "the two of them have been bickering as an old couple for years. That is nothing new."</p><p>"Why have they never gotten together," Hermione asked, curious.</p><p>"It is not my business. So long as they can work together and fulfill their duties I have never questioned anything beyond that."</p><p>"So," Hermione's smile conspiratorial, "You do know. You just won't say." A glare towards her only made her smile more before her stomach growled loudly. Blushing red and looked down.</p><p>"Brella," the headmaster said to the air.</p><p>An older male house elf appeared and bowed to the headmaster.</p><p>"Please bring Miss Granger a tray of sandwiches."</p><p>The elf nodded and popped from the library.</p><p>"That's not nessesary, but thank you. As it is I'm out past cerfew and Madam Pence will be upset I had food in here," Hermione tried to say.</p><p>"I already told her I would see to making sure you were fairly punished," he brow furrowed, "she did seem pleased at that prospect."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "She's been upset since a third year ruined a scroll earlier this week." Then she tilted her head and looked closly at the man sitting before her. "Why didn't you say something when you arrived?"</p><p>The former spy looked down the isle a moment, "I did not wish to disturb your focus. You looked very involved."</p><p>"You were watching me?"</p><p>But before he could answer the elf reappeared, setting the tray of food down on the now clear table and left once more. Hermione picked up a half of a sandwhich and began to slowly eat.</p><p>Severus leaned back in the chair studying the woman before him and noticed how her hair was barely being held up by her wand poked through it. Her face showed her exhaustion and faint circles under her eyes betrayed her defense of being well.</p><p>"Traditionally you, Potter and the Weasely's stay for the Easter holiday?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. "Will you be staying? I wasn't sure how many students will be staying."</p><p>"Most will be staying. I however, will be away Tuesday and Wednesday. I have been requested to testify against two Death Eater's they discovered hiding in Albania."</p><p>"I'm sorry you still keep having to do this," Hermione quietly said, "I can't imagine it's easy."</p><p>"They choose their path, as I did," he replied. "The ones that are hard are former students. Wondering if I had been free to speak to them would they have made the choices they did."</p><p>Hermione thought about that for a moment.</p><p>"If you are finished, I'll escort you back to your dorm," Severus said, already standing.</p><p>Hermione nodded and slid her bag over her shoulder and before she stood Severus hand appeared in front of her. Looking at it she smiled and took it, holding tight as she stood.</p><p>"I think," she began standing close to the former spy, still holding his hand, "that you saved more students from that path than you could ever know."</p><p>Severus absently rubbed her hand with his thumb and raising his other hand he reach to tuck a wild curl of Hermione's hair behind her ear barely touching her skin.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>She nodded, heart beating wildly, and they began the journey towards the Griffyndor tower.</p><p>---</p><p>The next few days passed in a haze as Hermione enjoyed catching up on the sleep she had missed. Severus had been right, the charms exam was not as bad as she expected and she scored a perfect grade.</p><p>She split her time between relaxing in the common room, spending time with friends, seeing Maria, Henri and Theodor and helping Hagrid. She had planned on revising more, but found that she didn't have to ability to focus on it, her mind drifting to thoughts about Severus.</p><p>When the late afternoon sun was setting for the end of Wednesday she stepped from the Thestral stable and saw a dark figure walking up from the gates she smiled. Looking around and seeing no one in sight she pulled her wand from her pocket and cast a corperal Patronus. Giving the playful otter a message she sent it towards the Headmaster.</p><p>She watched as the streak of light crossed the grounds, jumping through the grass towards Severus. When it reached him she could see it running circles around his feet and jumping in and out of the grass. He looked up towards where she was and casting his own patronus a slender doe stepped onto the grass. She looked at Severus waiting for a message and when she had one she galloped towards Hermione.</p><p>But it wasn't the doe that surprised her, it was the actions of her own Otter that she had never seen before. The two Patronai began to weave amoung each other, the doe playing with the otter. The two would run and then double back, circling each other, then run some more. It took then several minutes to reach the stable and when they did the message was simple in light of the display that the magic had just preformed.</p><p>
  <i>"I'm grateful to be home."</i>
</p><p>Hermione had never seen Patronai behave like that before, even during the defense lessons that Harry taught. Still in awe she looked back to where Severus stood can could just barely see his was as stunned as she was. Together they watched the two magical figures disappear still playing with one another.</p><p>---</p><p>The next evening the Headmaster's return was less of a happy event. As a handful of students funneled out of the Great Hall the sound of two raised voices near the front entrance steps drew attention. Ron and Neville came to stand next to Draco Malfloy and asked what was going on. He answered no one was sure, but that the man who was argueing with the Headmaster was an Auror. The evening Daily Prophet edition had covered part of the day's Albanian trials and this was one of the men who had testified in favor of the two Death Eaters.</p><p>The two men stood close to each other until the Headmaster started to climb the steps.</p><p>"How dare you assume that your position as Headmaster give you the right to condemn a man to death!" the voice belonged to a short bald man who held a short wand in his thin fingers.</p><p>Neville leaned towards Draco, "He followed Snape from London?"</p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p>"That's ballsy," Ron added.</p><p>"Auror Agustine," Snape turned, and stepped down, his voice dangerously low. A few students who were closest to the scene backed up when they heard that voice. "As you have not been invited into this school, or onto these grounds, you would do well to consider your threats."</p><p>The blond man sneared holding his wand tighter, moved up the steps to Be eye level with the taller man. "You are a coward, Snape!"</p><p>"That's not going to end well," Ron said quietly to Neville, while Draco shook his head and moved down the steps himself, stopping halfway.</p><p>Before Ron could reply the Auror flicked up his wand, but the former spy was faster. His left fist connected with the right eye socket of the smaller man and sent him falling down the steps and onto the ground, rolling in the mud. His robes tangling his feet and legs.</p><p>The students cheered and a voice could be heard saying, "Ten points to Slytherin!"</p><p>Auror Agustine spat out mud as he slowly stood again, slashing his wand at Severus once more. Draco raised his own wand and deflected the spell from his classmates when the former spy side stepped the magic and lifted the man by his collar into a half knelt position.</p><p>"Get out of my sight," Snape growled and the man visibly shrunk his face contorting into fear. Letting go, the man fell back into the mud with a squish and Severus turned his back facing the watching students and sneared. As he walked towards where Draco, now joined by Ron and Neville, stood he saw them raise their wands, pointing towards him. Turning he saw the small Auror chasing after him, then trying to lundge Severus stepped out of the way and once more, the man fell face first into the mud again.</p><p>The students laughed, mocking the filthy man in the mud. Neville was the first to move coming to stand closer to the Headmaster, wand still out.</p><p>Severus looked at the young man who had been so afraid of him over the years and said, "You can put your wand away Mr. Longbottom." Neville nodded, but only lowered his wand.</p><p>"Brows," Severus called to the air. It was responded by a low deep pop sound and a tall house-elf who bowed. "Excort Auror Agustine back to the Ministry hole he crawled out of," then pausing a moment he added, "Deliver him directly to his section chief, Auror Dempsy."</p><p>The elf bowed and after finding a clean spot on the man touched him and they disappeared. When they had gone the small crowd of students cheered once more before the headmaster sent them back inside. Only Draco, Neville and Ron remained.</p><p>"Sir, what was the verdict from the trial today," Draco asked.</p><p>Severus looked the young man in the eyes, "Mr. Flint will be send to Azkaban."</p><p>Draco's face grew dark, but nodded solomly. Severus placed his hand on his shoulder briefly as walked past. Draco turned, "That could have been me."</p><p>Severus stopped and turned to face the blond haired wizard.</p><p>Draco continued, Ron and Neville watching, "You've always watched out for us. I knew that sixth year, I just refused to believe it."</p><p>Severus didn't responded, unsure of what to say.</p><p>Neville was the one who broke the silence, "We felt that way last year too, when we were hiding in the Room of Requirement. Somehow we always knew, we just didn't believe it."</p><p>"You wern't supposed to know," Ron said, then looking to Severus, "You couldn't afford for us to know."</p><p>Severus suddenly felt uncomfortable standing in front of the three young men who he had watched grow from small eleven year olds, into war warn soilders. Hermione's words from the library echoed in his mind.</p><p>"You had to make us fight you, to hate you, to be able to stand up against the darkness," Ron continued. "You sacrificed everything, never expecting to live beyond the war, never giving a thought to if someone would miss you, simply because you couldn't afford to."</p><p>Then Draco spoke, softly, "You never had a chance to live because of us."</p><p>"No," Severus spoke, "I made my choices and I had to atone. None of you kept me from living, never question that."</p><p>"And now? Are you able to live, now?" Neville asked.</p><p>Severus felt in his chest a pain thinking of an answer to that, then looking to where the Auror had been on the ground, "I had hoped that would be the case." Before any of the young wizards could respond he turned and dissapeared into the shadows of a passageway.</p><p>Neville, Ron and Draco stood there for some time in silence mulling over what the former spy had said.</p><p>"He deserves to be happy," Neville finally said.</p><p>Draco shook his head, "He'll never allow himself that."</p><p>Ron was quiet, thinking over the last few months and what he had learned about the dark man's affections for his best friend. At first he had been reluctant to accept it, but over time it began to make sense and if he was really honest, they were perfect for each other.</p><p>"What would you give to see him free?" Ron asked looking at the other two.</p><p>Neville responded first, "Anything."</p><p>Draco nodded, agreeing.</p><p>"I may have a way we can help, but I need your word this does not go past the three of us," He said.</p><p>"I'll give you a wand oath, so long as it's not illegal," Draco said with a smirk.</p><p>Ron smiled, "Your word is enough. Ginny and Harry are already aware so you would be the only Slytherin who knows." Then he looked to Neville who spoke his promise. "This may take us as short as a few years, or a lifetime."</p><p>They both nodded again.</p><p>"We defend him. Against slander, against even our own harsh words. We build him an army."</p><p>"An army against the world? Weasley, he does need a cheering squad," Draco huffed.</p><p>Ron shook his head, then breathing deeply, "No, but he does need support to openly love Hermione when the time comes."</p><p>Two sets of eyes widened and an issuing "Fucking Hell, Granger?" from the only Malfloy child made Ron smile. Holding up his hand, "I know, I know, I had the same reaction."</p><p>"They arn't together, now, right," Neville asked shyly. "He's a headmaster, he could be sacked."</p><p>"No, Neville, they are not together now," Ron appeased the concerned wizard. "But Hermione really does like him and for many reasons I can't explain, I think he does too."</p><p>Draco, whose face had gone stark white commented, "No wonder you didn't need a wand oath, can you imagine was Snape would do if we leaked this?"</p><p>Ron shrugged, "Yeah, I thought you would figure that out. Although I'm surprised you're not more upset."</p><p>Draco shrugged, "I've noticed a change in him and couldn't figure it out, this makes more sense."</p><p>"How do we help without giving it away," Neville asked.</p><p>"We do nothing," Ron said earning him a snort from Draco. Continuing, "I mean that, we don't bad mouth him, we don't argue with him. We respect him, more than ever."</p><p>"That will be easy enough," Neville said. "But that's pretty simple."</p><p>"Yes, for now," Draco said, "Are you even sure they will, you know," Draco said waving his hand, "get together?"</p><p>"No, I'm not sure, and that's because he's holding himself back. He didn't expect to live after Nagini bit him, or after the war at all. I'd go so far as to say he is afraid," Ron explained gesturing to where the Auror vanished from. "Avery in the tower, this Auror, who know how many other's he has encountered. He detroyed the world for some and saved it for others. He knows he has enemies."</p><p>"And Hermione is a muggleborn," Neville added.</p><p>"I can see why you think they would need our support," Draco said. "And if they don't ever come to an understanding then we will at least have blackmail."</p><p>Neville blanched and Ron laughed, "That's the spirit, Malfloy."</p><p>As they stood on the muddy path, outside the castle, an unspoken mark of the beginning of a friendship happened. One that would last for decades as the three entered the world of Magical Politics. Where one was publicly denoucing a law, the other two would be lurking as well, working a case, a peice of magical legislation, or simply planting the seeds of new order. Three pure-bloods, overturning centuries of illconcevied laws all because they wanted a man to be free to love a woman.</p><p>---</p><p>Meanwhile as the three men were plotting outside Hermione was leaving Professor Slughorns office and began the journey out of the dungeons. When she reached the steps she was greeted by Crookshanks, who mrowled at her before running down down one of the passageways, drawing her attention. Reaching for her wand she called after the cat confused. No response. Slowly she entered the darkened hallway, wordlessly lighting her wand. As she walked furture down the hall she called the half-kneezle again. Turning a corner a hand latched onto her arm and pulled her down the hall, she tried to scream, but she was flung against the wall hard enough the air in her lungs escapped in a huff.</p><p>"Granger," a voice asked, confused.</p><p>Opening her eyes she was greeted with the face of Severus. "What the Hell are you doing down here?"</p><p>Hermione looked to her right where a blood covered hand was pinning her shoulder to the stone way. It immediately relaxed its grip, but didn't let go fully.</p><p>"My cat ran down the hall and I followed him," she explained. "What happened to your hand."</p><p>The one in question slipped away into the dark. "It is nothing."</p><p>"What's wrong" she said softly trying to see his face in the dark, her wand light having gone out.</p><p>"I said," in a dark voice, "it's nothing."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, her hair brushing over his hand, making her realize how close he was standing to her. "Please don't lie to me," she whispered.</p><p>The stood like that for a moment before the dark man shifted his forhead coming to rest on hers. She could feel his breath of her skin, making her grow warm. His right hand that had still been holding her shoulder let go and gently slid to her collar, barely touching her, gliding up her neck to her chin, then to the side of her face. Hermione felt her heart beating wildly as she closed her eyes, letting the sensation of his hand on her skin sink in. He spent a moment caressing the edge of her chin before he opened his hand and moved it under her ear to cup the back of her head, lacing into her lose hair.</p><p>Hermione's mind was jumbled, her original concern replaced by some other primal emotion. When the hand in her hair slid back down her bare neck to her collar bone, a breath of pleasure slipped from her lips.</p><p>The effect was instant, the hand vanished, and Severus pulled his head away slipping out of what available light there was into the shadows.</p><p>Hermione opened her eyes looking for him, but when she cast Lumos to light her wand, she was alone in the corridor. Dissappinted at the loss of contact and at his sudden disappearance she sighed and leaned against the wall. Even her cat was nowhere in sight.</p><p>---</p><p>When she returned to the common room later that evening she learned the details of the events that had happened after dinner. She frowned, now understanding why his hand was marred and he seemed so out of sorts.</p><p>Ron explained to the small crowd that had surrounded them that he was upset someone would treat the former spy that way when he had done so much to save their world.</p><p>If Hermione had been more focused she may have noticed what Ron was doing, but when the tale was done she excused herself to get ready for bed.</p><p>The next day she debated calling off the Easter pranks, but after culling though her thoughts from the eveneing before she smirked and released the spell that would set the prank into motion. The man could be as snarky as she wanted, she had already bribed him with chocolate.</p><p>---</p><p>Severus was reluctant to endure lunch the next day, but he had agreed to be the staff member on duty that hour, many professors leaving for several reasons tied to the spring Soltice.</p><p>Entering the hall of laughing and chattering students he walked the Isle to the staff table. Halfway down the way the room erupted in gales of laugher. Looking behind he saw nothing, so he kept walking. The students laughed again. Turning once more he caught a glimpse of something scurrying under a table, then another to the left.</p><p><i>What has she done this time,</i> he wondered.</p><p>Turning back to climb the steps to the platform he saw them, out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Rabbits. They were everywhere. Under tables, on benches, hiding behind students legs. The great hall was full. Everytime he tried to turn to see them they would hide. So he sat down and looked out over the students. Some where waiting to see his reaction and others were desperatly trying to hold in their amusement.</p><p>Shaking his head he began to fill his plate with various food items, including fresh cut pears. What he didn't realize was the great hall had gone quiet. It wasn't until he was unfolding the Daily Prophet that he heard a noise from his plate. Letting the top half of the newspaper fall over, he could see there was a small black and white rabbit eating the pear off of his plate.</p><p>Frowning he grabbed his fork and stabbed the pear trying to wrangle it back, but the rabbit grunted and boxed at him.</p><p>"Shit!" he said loud enough for the whole hall to hear, the rabbit lunged for the pear again and he had to sit back to keep it out of the creatures distance. "What the hell! This isn't for you."</p><p>The rabbit leaned on his chest, winked at him, making him go very still, and jumpped grabbing the pear mid flight and darted down the table and onto the floor.</p><p>The students once more exploded in laughter. The rest of the rabbits cames out from hiding and began to hop around the room. Some trying to steal food, others grooming themselves and even more escaping into the halls.</p><p>Over the next few hours Severus assigned older students the task of rounding up the bunnys, but one managed to go unoticed. The black and white one from lunch.</p><p>---</p><p>When Severus ended his day by returning to his office after a staff meeting he was greeted by a sleeping rabbit in his study chair. When he sighed the creature sat up, ears turning and nose wiggling.</p><p>"How did she get you in here?"</p><p>The rabbit didn't answer, instead it spun in place, winked and then vanished. Leaving behind a letter.</p><p>The former spy picked it up and sat down in his chair resting his feet on the edge of the fire's hearth. Opening the letter he felt his wearyness of the day vanishing.</p><p>
  <i>Severus,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ron explained what happened yesterday with the Auror. You don't have to fight these battle alone anymore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With affection,<br/>
Hermione</i>
</p><p>Folding the letter closed he held it to his forehead and closed his eyes. His mind torn in two and his heart fighting both halves, he stood and walked into the office, unbuttoning his outer coat.</p><p>Sitting at his desk he pulled out parchment and a quill. Scribing the letter he sealed it and pulled out his wand, speaking a spell and letting the letter vanish from the room.</p><p>Then taking up his quill once more he penned a letter to Madam Delacour asking her availability for a demonstration for the older students. That letter he would send via owl post.</p><p>Standing once more he was surprised when a pop preceeded a second letter appearing on his desk. It was a response to the one he had just sent. Opening it, he slowly sat back down, stunned.</p><p>
  <i>Severus,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Apology not accepted, you daft man. I wasn't upset that you had touched me, I was upset that you stopped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>yours,<br/>
Hermione</i>
</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. April Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did say there was action dueling! I loved writing this chapter because it really melded the martial arts with magic for me and filled a void that I felt the books had left so wide open.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>When classes resumed after the Easter holiday it quickly became apparent for the seventh years, that this was the final stretch. Revision for the NEWTS was in full force and every lesson would recall what they had learned from the last two or three years.</p><p>Hermione found herself more and more thankful for her study diagrams. Even Ron and Harry had mentioned how many times they needed them. When the last week of April came around there was an announcement at dinner. One that would set the tone for the rest of the term.</p><p>Standing once the great hall was silent, the Headmaster announced that the next day, a Saturday, all sixth and seventh year students were to assemble in the great hall. Continuing he finally confirmed rumors that many students had been hearing.</p><p>Maria Delacour, Champion Duelist would be visiting them to give a days worth of practical defense.</p><p>The room was giddy with excitement as Severus continued to explain that she would be returning later in the term for each of the younger years as well. When he finished, glancing down where Hermione sat he could see she was smiling at him, while her classmates talked animatedly beside her. He raised a brow at her and true to form she blushed, but unlike before, she held his gaze until he looked away first.</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning, following breakfast the sixth and seventh years gathered in the great hall. Many had been discussing who the champion duelist was and others were wondering if what they had heard about the duel over Christmas break was true then. Had Madam Delacour and Headmaster Snape dueled, ending in a draw?</p><p>When they entered the room Headmaster Snape was waiting for them standing in the middle of a dueling platform, the same they had used in Hermione's second year.</p><p>When all the students funneled in the doors to the Great Hall closed the headmaster voice filled the room.</p><p>"Many of you have had experience defending yourselves last two years, some of you even having extra practice outside of classes. The purpose of this session is not to feed to that need of defense, but to your minds."</p><p>When he finished he waved his hand low and the door to the Great Hall reopened and standing with crossed arms and a smirk was a petite woman with auburn hair. She wore a pair of knee high boots that had buttons on the sides, brown leather pants and a tan vest that covered over a white blouse. Her hair was tied up into a french plait and her eyes were vibrant blue.</p><p>Stepping forward into the room her heels clicked on the floor and she crossed the distance to the dueling platform. When she stepped up she bowed to Severus, who bowed in return and gave her the floor, stepping down from the opposite end.</p><p>Hermione watched as he went to stand near the staff table, leaning on the edge. He glanced at her and raised a brow. She focused her attention back to Maria.</p><p>"Headmaster Snape has graciously invited me to come and speak with you about dueling. I studied in France, under Master Volia. I have won five international championships and four french titles. Up until two years ago, I was still touring. Some of you have stopped in my husband's glassworks shop in Hogsmeade." She smiled as she addressed both sides of the room.</p><p>"Before we begin I want to answer some questions you may have. Following that, we will discuss certain techniques and tactics."</p><p>"Now to begin, who knows how many styles of dueling there are?"</p><p>Several hands rose into the air, but Hermione kept her's firmly under her legs.</p><p>"Yes, you, stand and say your name and year," Maria gestured.</p><p>The Ravenclaw student stood, a female, "Thank you, I've been a fan for many years. Clair Seward, mame, sixth year. There are three main styles and over fourty variations of those three styles."</p><p>"Thank you, Miss Seward, and I'm glad to be amoung friends," Maria nodded. "You are correct, there are three main styles. Who knows what they are?"</p><p>More hands. Calling on a male student this time he rose, stated his name and year and answered, "Combative, Elemental and Martial."</p><p>Maria nodded, "Thank you, that is also correct, however there is a fine line between Combative and Martial. Who knows what the difference is?"</p><p>This time only one hand rose, she nodded and the blood haired boy stood. "Colin Creevy mame, seventh year. The difference is that Combative is quick responses with less time for drawing energy from the space around you. Martial is more artistic, but more importantly it's more powerful because of how the magic is drawn."</p><p>Maria clapped, "Excellent answer. Thank you Mr. Creevy." Then addressing the room. "If you were to look at the order of which style is stronger you will find an reverse logic of how they are used. Combative, being the least strong, is the fastest. Many of you, I am sorry to say, will be the most familiar with this. In the moment of a battle this is what you rely on. This is what saves your life. Next is Martial. It's a mix of speed and power. As Mr. Creevy pointed out, this style begins to draw energy from around the duelist to preform a spell. Martial is seen ocassionally in battles, but only in the cases of one on one combat. Making it better suited for competitive duels."</p><p>"Then there is Elemental. This is the most powerful, but it is also the most difficult to control or use as an attack. Only once have I seen a wizard use an elemental in battle. It cost them their life, but they defended a town doing so." She let the effect of her words sink in as students looked at her wide eyed and attentive.</p><p>"Are there any questions so far?" She waited, looking around again.</p><p>One hand rose, she nodded, "Pavarti Patil, seventh year, madam. <i>Thank you for coming to teach us today</i>."</p><p>Maria lowered her head, "<i>It is my honor, Miss Patil.</i></p><p>Hermione noticed that Pavarti shook like a leaf and wondered what had her so nervous.</p><p>"Mame, is it true that you and Headmaster Snape both can call upon elemental magic for duels?"</p><p>Maria turned to look back at Severus who was still leaning on the staff table. He inclined his head a small amount and Maria winked at him. Turning back to Pavarti, "Yes."</p><p>The room turned into a low emiitance of gasps and wonder.</p><p>"I wondered how soon this would come up," Maria continued. "For those of you who were not here over Christmas, Headmaster Snape and I did duel. It ended in a draw."</p><p>She looked at Hermione a moment, then added, "And, we intend to have a rematch in June."</p><p>If the room was excited before, it was chaos now. Students were turning to their friends talking in excited voices. Others were yelling accross the room. A hushed voice near Hermione spoke to another, "That explains why he's been seen going in and out of the Room of Requirement. He's been training in there!"</p><p>Maria laughed and then calling out, "Alright, that's enough. Settle down." And they did, with even brighter smiles on now. "Let's talk about variations of those styles for a moment. It was mentioned that there are at least 40 recognized variations. The reason for that is personal preferance, cultural and occupational."</p><p>She looked to where Harry and Ron were seated near Hermione, "Auror, have typically studied at least a basic occupational variety for combative." Looking round the room. "Aurors go through extensive training, as might the Muggle military. And within that, there are specialized forces. Another variation is that of Dark Arts. Death Eather's are combative in a different style than aurors. But then within that there are individual styles."</p><p>"So, other than the styles I have mentioned who can name me some others."</p><p>Several hands rose, nodding to one, Draco Malfly stood and gave his name and year. Maria knew the boy from the shop and of course his family. "Mediwizards and witches are taught defensive variations for protecting patients, even Dragon trainers have their own, and of course there are the Asian variations of martial style."</p><p>Nodding she thanked him, "Yes, and what makes all of those so noteable is that all of them have the same core set of spells they reply on. But for a Dragon Trainer, how they use Stupefy will be different than the Mediwitch. Part of effectively becoming a duelist is studying your competition."</p><p>She turned to face Severus who was unhooking his teaching robe. Pulling on the ends of his frockcoat sleeves he stepped onto the dueling platform. Meeting Maria in the middle they raised their wands, lowered them, bowed and walked the set steps apart, turning and repeating the process. They then moved into their lead stances, similar to how they had begun over Christmas.</p><p>She held up a hand to him, and spoke to the room. "I can gain a fair amount of information by simply observing how he stands, what is his wand hand and how he bows." Looking back to him, "He is stance is strong, but he is not exerting his energy. His wand is in his right hand, but his left side is facing me. Making me wonder if he is actually left-handed. One more thing, look at how he stands, compared to me."</p><p>Maria nodded then moved into her own pose. The more feminine stance that made her arms look longer. Then after a few moments when they connected their eyes Severus was the first to move. His right hand jutting out to flick up as he called out, "Impedimenta!"</p><p>Maria decided to block the spell, "Protego," directing it upward the energy dispursed.</p><p>She nodded to Severus stand strait, "Who can tell me the different in our stances?"</p><p>Selecting a student, "Headmaster Snape's stance looked like it started flowing then moved into something stern from how he stood and then moved into the spell. Your's Madam was flowing from the start, like you were dancing."</p><p>Maria smiled, "Excellent observation. You are correct in noting that my pose and defensive spell are lyrical in looks. My master knew that I was a dancer when I was young so as we trained he took that into account. My most fundamental form in dueling is that variation of a Martial style. It takes a bit more time, but when I cut it down shorter," she getured to Severus who stood in a defensive pose. "Stupefy," Maria called moving from her starting stance into an combative pose to cast the spell.</p><p>The headmaster easily deflected it.</p><p>"In combative styles, my personal variation become shorter. And easier to hide. Now when you saw Headmaster Snape begin his pose you noted it was flowing at first, then it became more stern when he cast his spell. If I were to pick his style and variation based on only those two things I would say that he was trained in a near Eastern cultural variation, or Western Europe."</p><p>He nodded and Maria smiled, "But he's not going to give it away that easily. Let's see if we can narrow it down."</p><p>Maria and Severus resumed their poses, then Maria cast first two spells in succession. First a stunner followed by slicing hex. Watching as the former spy blocked the first by moving his left hand in front of him, then with his wand for the second to cast a sheild. He followed off his movements by pulling his wand back and casting over his head in a wide stance a hex of his own.</p><p>Maria stood at a profile and held her wand at chest level, casting off the spell with a downward movement.</p><p>"That tells me much more, can anyone guess now which variation is his base?"</p><p>Harry stood when addressed, "I would guess Western Europe because of how open his poses are. And your's Madam, this time was much more closed off and stiff."</p><p>Maria smiled at Harry, "You guess is correct, but not quite for the reason you think. Only his return cast was wide open, the rest was very closed off. I suspect that his base is Western Europe, but his defense was distinctly Asian, if without the usual florish.</p><p>Maria shaked her head at the former spy, "You are a man of many talents."</p><p>Severus bowed.</p><p>"Alright," she said flicking her wand up and bowing to the Headmaster. Looking around the room, "I've always wanted to duel a Malfloy, Mr. Malfloy, please come to the platform."</p><p>Draco grinned and walked over to where Severus stood. "Is she really that good," he asked quietly.</p><p>Severus only smirked at the young man, letting an unease flow through the younger Slytherin. He could find out for himself.</p><p>Draco stepped up and met Maria in the middle. "Your father was an accomplished duelist after school. I wonder if he taught you some of his skills?" Maria asked.</p><p>Draco shrugged, "I guess we'll see." The other Slytherin's laughed quietly off to the side.</p><p>Maria grinned, "I like that answer." Then she flicked her wand up and Draco joined her, bowing. When they reached the ends of the table Maria gave time for Draco to figure out a pose. When he finally settled she bounced her wand in her hand and decided how she would approach this. When Draco moved casting a simple hex, Maria moved faster dodgeing the hex and casting a jelly-legs jinx, Draco blocked it and closed the distance between them casting another hex, but Maria got low and rolled reaching up to cast a blasting curse. The blast threw Draco down to the end of the table. He landed with a thud.</p><p>Severus checked him and Maria walked down to give him a hand. He took it and stood dusting off.</p><p>"That's exactly what I would expect from a Malfloy," she smiled slapping his shoulder. Then turning to the student. "Mr. Malfloy was just true to his family, by closing the distance he gave me less time to react and, if I'm fair, he nearly bested me."</p><p>Looking back she clapped for Draco, the Slytherin's following. Draco returned to his seat not quite embarrassed, but not very confident either.</p><p>"Closing the distance is something we don't do enough as magical folks. We rely on distance due to our wands. But, Draco just showed the ability to change a duel that can have."</p><p>Then looking around she spotted Hermione again. Biting her lip she could see younger witch recoiling. "Miss Granger! Come step up."</p><p>At first Hermione didn't move, trying to pretend it wasn't her name Maria called. But when the other students around her all pushed her on she reluctantly stepped down from her seat and walked to the end where Severus was standing. Looking up at the man she frowned. He covered his mouth with one hand and looked away. <i>Bastard's trying not to laugh at me!</i></p><p>Stepping up she removed the green cardigan she was wearing and held her wand tight. As she approched Maria, the older witch smiled, and met her in the middle.</p><p>"<i>Sometimes I wonder why we are friends,</i>" Hermione growled out.</p><p>Maria replied quietly, "<i>You should have put more swing in your hips, my sweet, he is very attentive.</i>"</p><p>Hermione blushed, but flicked her wand up beginning the duel. When she reached the end of the platform she glanced down at Severus, still red.</p><p>He gave her a confused look, but she shook her head. Then turned to face Maria.</p><p>"Canaries are a nice touch," Severus commented beside her before he stepped away.</p><p>Hermione smiled and took a non pose.</p><p>Maria cast first, a series of blasting spells, but Hermione was quick and deflected each one before she cast the spell that unleashed her ruthless birds. Watching Maria try and defend herself with sheild charms that she knew would have no effect was oddly satisfying.</p><p>After the birds had made several swoops Maria called to Hermione, "Alright! You made your point, <i>you she-devil</i>!"</p><p>Hermione smirked and called off the spell, stepping down, casting a Glace up at Severus as she brushed past him. Their hands grazed and Hermione felt a tingle of magic past between them.</p><p>
  <i>You should have been in Slytherin.</i>
</p><p>The message made Hermione's heat beat quickly and she blushed walking back to her seat.</p><p>"Cor Hermione," Ron said, "That was harsh. Canaries, really."</p><p>She leaned into Ron and winked at him.</p><p>Once Maria had recovered she shot Hermione a glare and then laughed when the younger woman had the gall to wink at her.</p><p>"While permissible," she said adressing the room, "Those kinds of spells are considered poor form. So I suppose we can gleen from Miss Granger, that she's secretly vindictive."</p><p>A few students who had been at the end of her wand and her verbal tirades laughed around the room.</p><p>The next few hours were spent working with the students in groups and pairs to discuss different occupations and the styles and variations they used the most. All in all the session was a hit and the students were greatly excited at the prospect of the duel between her and the Headmaster.</p><p>In fact it was only a few hours later that Colin Creevy had developed pictures from the session and had past them around. Word got out about a single betting pool asking who would win. It didn't even come as a shock when Colin asked the Headmaster if he could be the one to take exclusive pictures of the duel. But what did was that the headmaster was all to happy to allow it. It gave him the ability to ban any outside guests, and that suited him just fine.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a>Music,</a> to set the mood</p><p>The first time I heard <i>Nights in White Satin</i> on the radio I knew this song was made for Severus and his channging emotions towards Hermione. It's practically a poem written by him. When you get to the Forest scene, it just adds something extra.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Gone were the jackets and the cardigans, the cloaks and the hats. May was a breeze of late spring and early summer air. The snow just a distant memory and the first anniversary of the end of the war againt Voldemort. In celebration classes were cancelled that day. Even the prankster was celebrating the day with confetti and glitter and fake snow falling from the enchanted ceiling. It didn't land on food, but it was everywhere else. Student's threw fake snow balls at each other and some wore the streamers like scarves.</p><p>Hermione had taken care this time to be sensitive to the families who did not have a positive outcome and if they seemed unhappy with the prank the glitter and foil would not land on them. But only a few did that happen to. For even some of the more affected ones, we're enjoying the day.</p><p>Come the afternoon there was an inpromtu quiddich match between all four teams. They split up into two teams. <i>The Dark Side</i> and <i>The Light Side</i>. Draco of course leading the former and Harry the later. They picked team members, Ginny being taken by the Dark Side and Harry ending up with several Sytherins.</p><p>The game was a mess. Some people fogot who was on their team, other's scored on the wrong side. And best still was that Harry and Draco were captains, but not seekers. Watching the ensuing war was as entertaining as it was a disaster.</p><p>In the end, the Dark Side won by five points over the Light Side who scored a whopping fifteen points.</p><p>As Hermione walked back with a group of girls to the castle as the night sky turned dark they were greeted by the headmaster.</p><p>"Miss Granger, may I speak with you?"</p><p>Hermione waved her friends on and walked alongside the headmaster, pulling her sweater close as the cool evening air moved in.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.</p><p>"Yes," he said, seeming a bit nervous. "I, that is, today is the anniversary of the Dark Lords fall."</p><p>Hermione nodded, watching him carefully.</p><p>"I had hoped to speak with you at some point." The last part of his words trailed off that she almost didn't hear them.</p><p>Pausing mid-step she lightly touched his arm making him stop too. "You only had to ask, Severus."</p><p>When she smiled at him, he knew that he had make the right choice in seeking her out, for his heart filled seeing her eyes light up.</p><p>"I realize that you and your friends would want to celebrate, I just-"</p><p>"Severus, you're my friend to," then she blushed looking down, "You're more than a friend to me."</p><p>With his free arm he lifted his hand and covered hers that still rested on his arm. Then leaning over he whispered to he, "A gift that I do not know how to receive."</p><p>She laughed and said, "You will in time, I hope."</p><p>Together they walked back to towards the front gates where most students had gathered to watch the planned fireworks from Hogsmeade. As the school bells struck for the hour of ten they display began, filling the sky.</p><p>Severus and Hermione stood off from the crowd and the headmaster cast a do not notice spell, that allowed Hermione to stand even closer to him. After a few moments he slowly moved his arms around her shoulders and held her close as they watched the display.</p><p>When the fireworks ended in a colorful finale, every student and professor raised their wands, lighting the sky. They stayed like that for some time, no one moving, but simply calling out names of those they had lost in one way or another.</p><p>"For Lily," Severus said softly.</p><p>Hermione smiled and added, "For an orphan boy who never knew love."</p><p>And so they listed other names. When the crowd finally ran out of names the wands went dark and the crowd slowly returned to the castle.</p><p>Hermione reluctantly moved out of the older wizards embrace. He nodded and with a gentle hand on her back he pushed her back to the fold of the students, whispering, "Thank you, Hermione."</p><p>She smiled and returned to her friends as they headed back inside where there was a party beginning to unfold in the common room.</p><p>---</p><p>Halfway through the last Spring month Severus was calling to a close a staff meeting that had covered upcoming end of term tests, potential staff changes for the following year, apprenticeship requests and graduation for the seventh years.</p><p>When he was about to leave the room himself Horace Slughorn approached him.</p><p>"Severus, I need to ask a favor of you. I'm terribly sorry it's last minute and if Pomona wasn't already going to be busy that night..." he rambled. Then getting to the point,"Miss Granger had agreed to help me gather Hawthorne Berries tomorrow afternoon, but I agreed to be in London for a meeting. One I can not back out of. As you know tomorrow is the second full moon since the solstice and the berries must be gathered then."</p><p>Severus studied the older man listening to his requests and when he finished speaking the younger potion's master nodded. "I can assist her, only Horace, I wonder why you chose her and not a male student given that nature of those berries."</p><p>Horace sighed, "I tried to find one, but when they brewed the insight potion, only a few managed to change the color of the potion. She was the only one I felt confident could gather them corectly."</p><p>Severus nodded. In the past he had either ordered the berries, regretted it because of their poor quality, or done the work himself. "Say no more, I understand. I will escort her, you have briefed her on the task?"</p><p>Horance nodded, grateful to the headmaster.</p><p>---</p><p>The following day Severus found himself waiting for Hermione at the main entrance, with a birch basket and a small hand sithe sitting inside next to a pair of gloves.</p><p>At the stroke of three, Hermione came jogging into the cooridor and slowed down realizing that it was Severus, in his simple black jacket, and not Professor Slughorn, waiting for her.</p><p>"Sir?" she asked, "Where is Professor Slughorn?"</p><p>Severus turned to face the flushed girl, "He is away on business, not realizing he had double booked and Madam Sprout was already occupied, he asked me to escort you into the forest to gather the Hawthore Berries."</p><p>"Oh," Hermione said her flush turning to a full blush.</p><p>Severus kept his face plain, but inside he was laughing, knowing that the young woman was unformfotable given the nature of these berries and by whom they could only be handled. Walking to the doors she called, "Come along Miss Granger."</p><p>The walk to the forest was quiet, with Hermione dragging slightly behind the Potion's Master. Her silence extended even into the forest as they walked to where the patch of Hawthore berries grew.</p><p>Hermione was greatful for her cool outfit as the afternoon warmth permeated even the dense canopy of the forest in this part. She had decided on boots with jeans, but her top was a simple tshirt that was loose to allow for airflow. She had even pulled her hair into a french braid that she pinned the tail back up on the braid.</p><p>Already feeling a bit sweaty she cast a cooling charm on herself and watched as the Headmaster set the basket next to a full bush of berries. Turning back to address her a look of faint amusement crossed his face.</p><p>"What's so funny," she asked, trying to seem less embarrassed. She was for a moment fascinated by his hands unbuttoning his frock coats and setting it aside leaving him in his white button ups shirt and finally rolling up his sleeves to mid forearm. She blushed, looking away, missing the smirk he wore watching her reaction.</p><p>"You, Hermione," he admitted. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, when Horace informed me you were the one collecting the berries, I already knew why he had chosen you."</p><p>Hermione knelt down and put the protective gloves on to prevent the thorns of the bushes from cutting her hands. Standing she held the hand sithe. "I'm not ashamed. I just, I was not expecting you, on this, adventure."</p><p>A chuckle escaped the former spy, "Do you know why Horace assigned the potion of insight last week?"</p><p>"Well yes, he would looking for assistants. I think only Draco and myself knew why he assigned that potion. You have to read between the lines to know what causes the color shift." She slowly began to collect bunches of berries and toss them into the basket. "I also realized that his options were limited."</p><p>Severus laughed again at the tone she used expressing that last sentence. "No more than my own had been for the last seventeen years."</p><p>Clipping a bunch, Hermione turned. "But even you surely didn't ask a student do this, you can order these."</p><p>"And get a poor quality ingredient, yes. Horace knows that as well. But, no I did not ask students to do this."</p><p>"I had to explain it to Ron and Harry, how only virgins can gather these. They had the nerve to laugh at me, knowing damn well I've been waiting till I was married." She blushed furiously as she clipped more bunches agressivly. Then she paused, "Wait, hang on, you didn't ask students to do this, but you didn't order the berries either?"</p><p>Severus watched as she turned halfway to face him, "You collected them yourself."</p><p>He smirked, "Indeed, but I wasn't about to explain that to Horace in a room full of lingering staff."</p><p>A bunch of berries connected at his shoulder as he tried to side step the attack.</p><p>"You Slytherin!"</p><p>His laughter filled the Forest as Hermione pouted returning to the bush. "Are you surprised more by my ability to collect the berries or my use of the house traits."</p><p>A side glance of a glare answered, both. Then her shoulders relaxed and her blush faded some. The pink never leaving her cheeks the whole time they were in the warm forest.</p><p>"I suppose I am surprised at the depth of your loyalty to Lily," she admitted softly, adding more sprigs to the basket. "Given your comments about your master's guests that you made breakfast for."</p><p>Severus smirked, "Ah yes, I thought you read that from my words." He had stepped closer to the young woman and spoke softly, enjoying the effect it had on her skin. "There were lovely to look at, nothing more, Hermione."</p><p>"But I thought as a Death Eater certain things occurred at meetings?"</p><p>"That was a rumor started during the first war and perpetuated by the death eaters to instill fear."</p><p>"Oh," Hermione said.</p><p>"As for Lily, it may be a mark of my loyalty, but I also never met someone else who could match me as she did."</p><p>Hermione looked up to the man who was standing close to her, her eyes soft. "And now?"</p><p>"I have found one, she is rare and she is unique," he whispered, "She calls me friend and says her affections for me are true." The former spy smiled and stepped back, giving the young woman some space.</p><p>Hermione blushed, looking down at the bush, her heart racing. When she dropped the last sprig she had cut into the backet she was pleased to see it was full. Removing the gloves she dropped the sithe and the pair next to the basket.</p><p>Looking up she saw that Severus was watching her and she smiled shyly. Taking a few steps away from the bush she leaned her back against a large tree, casting a cooling charm from the warmth of the day. At least that was what she told herself.</p><p>"You said I set you free," she called to him, her eyes closed, resting.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Severus slowly walked towards the young woman, enjoying when she finally opened her eyes when he was only a few steps away.</p><p>"You gave me hope," he said another step forward. "Every day you visited the hospital wing was a better day than before," another step. "I didn't understand it then, but you were already thawing the freeze that had been on my heart." He stood only a few inches away from her and lifted one hand to rest it above her shoulder on the tree, leaning in next to her ear, he whispered, "You set me free, from my past."</p><p>Hermione felt his breath on her skin and she felt it's reaction. Her heart was racing, the last time he had been this close was in the darkness of the dungeon.</p><p>"Surely the end of the war did that," she argued softly, her voice catching.</p><p>"It ended my own war, but it didn't release me from the guilt of Lily. Knowing <i>you</i> were alive, that <i>you</i> were safe, seeing <i>you</i> each of those days," He gently rested his check upon her and into her ear, "That was what set me free from Lily. From the Lily in my mind. I never served two masters, I served a Mistress of my own creation, everything I did was to atone for betraying her. And you, Hermione, you in all your simple manners and your stunning mind and drive for knowlege, you broke her hold on my love."</p><p>Hermione felt breathless hearing him speak those words. Her eyes drifted close. She didn't dare speak for fear of ruining the moment, but she did lift her hand to touch his arm that had found it's way to beside her waist, touching the tree. Touching his arm, she felt him tense. Slowly she moved her finger from his elbow to the bare skin, featherlight touches making his skin prickle.</p><p>All the while his hand that had been above her shoulder gentle caressed her hair, breshing is faintly as he moved his cheek to softly rub her own. She moved with him, feeling his skin upon hers. His nose dipped under her chin, nudging her head up as he breathed on her skin his cheek on her neck, inhaling her scent.</p><p>Hermione moved her free arms to rest it on his chest, toying with a button. She felt the hand near her hip move to hold her side, his thumbs making small strokes through the fabric. Their breathing was becoming shorter as Hermione held his arm, before sliding it up to upper arm, feeling the strength.</p><p>Tilting her head she felt his breath on her eyelids as his skin moved over hers, their checks meeting once more. Severus hand moved away from her hair down to brush her chin, tracing the shape down her neck to her collar bone. She let out a soft sound of pleasure at his touch. He smiled against her and traced the edge before slowly pulling back up her neck to her chin, then back to cup her head just behind her ear. Pulling her lips in Hermione absently moistened them.</p><p>Finally, pulling her closer to him by her hip and her head, he brushed his lips lightly over hers, as though waiting. Her bottom lip dropped a fraction and she felt him press his lips to her. Grasping his arm slightly she felt his hand on her hip pulling her even closer.</p><p>She smiled while kissing him, deepening the feeling when she felt him moving against her, sighing at the new sensation. She felt something trail down her cheek at this release of emotion. Being kissed by the man she had come to love.</p><p>After several more moments, Severus slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, whispering, "I never knew it would feel like this."</p><p>"What?" she asked, a bit dizzy.</p><p>"Loving you," he answered.</p><p>She smiled and tilted her head up, kissing him and feeling his desire for her in return. This time the kiss was deeper, with more need. When they pulled away both breathing heavy, Hermione opened her eyes to see him looking at her with an emotion she had never seen him wear before, happiness.</p><p>Lifting one hand she touched his face, brushing it gentle. He closed his eyes and let his head fall further into her caress.</p><p>"I love you," she said softly. Opening his eyes, he smiled, then leaned forward once more, brushing her lips softly.</p><p>They didn't know how long they had stayed there, enjoying each other, but when the forest began to grown dim they finally gathered the berries and supplies and headed back to the castle.</p><p>Together they plucked the small berries from the sprigs and jarred them for storage. Both laughing when they began to kiss in the storage room like teenagers.</p><p>"I wish we didn't have to leave this room," Hermione whispered.</p><p>"I know," Severus replied. "But you can not afford to miss out of taking the NEWTS. Come June we will be able to discuss this," he getured between them, "freely and without concern."</p><p>Hermione smiled, kissing him once more and giggling when he deepend it.</p><p>---</p><p>That evening at dinner Ron and Harry both noticed something was different try as she might to hide it. But they couldn't quite figure it out.</p><p>Returning to her dorm room there was a small box waiting for her with a note. Opening the paper first she smiled the kind of smile a woman in love display's.</p><p>
  <i>You have restored what was missing.</i>
</p><p>Opening the box she let out a breath of stunned surprise to see a single ashwinder egg sitting in packing fibers. Picking up her wand she lit the end and held the egg up to reveal a yoke within.</p><p>That night she sleep the best she had in months, waking to find herself blushing when she recalled her dreams. Turning over she saw the box on her night stand and pulled out the note from under her pillow amazing by the truth.</p><p>He loved her.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. May Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>The day of the duel between Maria and Severus was announced to great fanfare in the great hall. They had chosen the last Sunday of the month so as to not interfere with end of term studies and Quiddich finals. The last game, the championship was between Slytherin and Gryffindor the first week of June, then a week of NEWTS, a week of finals for the rest of the school and then graduation for the seventh years.</p><p>The announcement of the date of the duel was met with great excitement the week before at dinner. Severus has been the one to explain how the match would be arranged in the quiddich pitch. There would be a raised platform and students would be able to sit in the normal viewing areas. The duel would be at ten in the morning.</p><p>When the day of the duel had come, Severus had woken to shower, shave and to eat in his quarters before he met with Minerva, Fillius and Hooch to test the wards around the pitch. Given that the lively use of Elementals were going to be used, they had to ensure the safty of the audience.</p><p>Decending the path at half past eight, that led to the pitch he was surprised to see Hermione waving at him from beside the entrance to the pitch. Coming to stop when he reached her side he looked around, before lowering his mouth to hers, enjoying the taste of her lips.</p><p>"Good morning to you to," she giggled when they pulled apart.</p><p>"I was not expecting you to be here early," he stated. He leaned forward to rest his forhead on hers. They had seen each other only a few times since their time gathering the berries. The first was a late evening in the library and the second was an invite for tea in the staff room they eventually led to snogging before Severus was alerted to someone needing him in his office.</p><p>"Maria is on her way so I wanted to make sure I was here to greet her," she said then adding, "and I had hoped to see you as well."</p><p>Severus brushed the side of her face his his hand, "You are a sight to behold this early in the morning."</p><p>Hermione blushed at the compliment, about to say something when Maria came within sight of the pitch. Instead she looked at Severus and lifting her own hand to his, she kissed his palm and said, "Be careful today, please."</p><p>He nodded and lowering his hand entered the passage the led to the floor of the pitch.</p><p>Hermione waved to Maria when she arrived and together they entered the same passage as Severus.</p><p>"Will Henri and Theodor be coming today?"</p><p>"<i>Yes, Henri has been prepping Theodor all week on what to expect.</i>"</p><p>Hermione laughed, "<i>But he's only two!</i>"</p><p>Maria shrugged, "<i>Boys.</i>" Then looking to Hermione she smiled, "I saw you speaking with him. You have the air of a woman in love, <i>my friend.</i>"</p><p>Looking to where Severus and a few other staffmember were, Hermione nodded, "I am."</p><p>---</p><p>When the wards had been tested and the sheild lowered to conserve the spellcaster energy Maria and Hermione joined the group of professors.</p><p>"Madam Delacour," Severus greeted with a slight bow.</p><p>"Headmaster Snape, it is good to once more be joining you and your students."</p><p>"From the reports I had received your sessions with the younger students were well received. I apologize I was unable to attend them."</p><p>She smiled, "<i>It is enough to have been asked.</i>"</p><p>"<i>It is my hope that with your acceptance we may continue this idea next year.</i> Perhaps even institute our own dueling club." He offered.</p><p>Maria's eyes widened, "Headmaster Snape, that would be an honor."</p><p>Flitwick and Hooch laughed, "Severus, since when do you speak French?" the shorter wizard asked.</p><p>The former spy only smirked offering no answer, but receiving a giggle from Hermione and Maria.</p><p>Flitwick huffed, "Fine, be that way. But I'll have you know, I have 15 galleons on Madam Delacour."</p><p>Hooch turned, teasing the man, "15 galleons that I'll be keeping. I may even mount them on my wall!"</p><p>Even Minerva laughed at that, then to Maria, "We have set up a barrier that is half the hight of the pitch above the banners, so you will have ample space."</p><p>Maria nodded, "That sounds perfect, this platform, does it go higher?"</p><p>Minerva nodded, and gestured for everyone to move. Pulling out her wand she spoke a few words and the platform began to groan as it lifted, the wood supports growing and thickening to accomodate the new height. When she finished the frenchwoman's awe was excited.</p><p>"<i>Madam McGonnagal! How wonderful!</i> Maria exclimaed.</p><p>"We also have in place magical nets should you fall off the edge of the platform," Flitwick said.</p><p>Hermione noticed Maria gave Severus a look and rose a brow to which he responded by incling his head just a bit. But before she could think on it Maria spoke up, "Those will not be needed, Master Flitwick."</p><p>Four sets of eyes turn is shock, the smaller wizard sputtering, "Why, my dear, that's not wise. Should one of you fall-"</p><p>"Remove them Filius," Severus interjected, "they will not be nessesary."</p><p>"Surely Severus you most be joking," Minvera tried to play his order down.</p><p>Severus and Maria shared another look and Maria smirked, "I am with the Headmaster, we do not want to comfort of the them to impeed our desire to strive for the goal."</p><p>Hermione was horrified and tried to say something when Madam Hooch added, "Let them be, after the incident in the tower I doubt either will be letting a fall stop them."</p><p>There was a moment of silence as each recalled the Spring and the fall from the tower. Hermione tried not to speak out, but was failing miserably, finally blurting out, "You're both fools. You" she looked pointedly at the headmaster, "could have died from that fall and it was just as high. And you Maria, what if something happens to you, what about your son?" Hermione was becoming more upset with each word.</p><p>Maria seeing her distress spoke calmly as only a mother could do, "Hermione, I can take the risk of the fall precisly because I am a mother, there are certain talents that I have that are all that much more heightened because of my family. <i>We will both be alright my dear friend.</i>" </p><p>Hermione was not convinced, prepared to say something else when Severus spoke to Filius once more, "Remove the nets," before he walked toward the raised platform that was now as high as the seating stands. It was a long rectangular shape that extended almost from one end of the pitch to the other.</p><p>Filius sigh, but did as he was asked and raised his wand towards the sky, letting the strands of woven magic unweave and dissolve high above them. They fell over them like snow before vanishing.</p><p>The bells at the castle rang striking a quarter-hour before the duel. The small group unsatisfied, but the discussion over, disbanded. Hermione resigned wished Maria a safe match and vanished into a stair well to find the best seat, all the time fuming. </p><p>Maria smirked then followed her competetor to where he was observing the platform. He was touching the wooden beams and tapping them with his wand checking for what she assumed was extra wards of protection.</p><p>Maria spoke beside him, "She's a good woman, Severus." Then turning to him, "Don't break her heart." The auburn which said sternly.</p><p>Severus pulled his wand back, bowed and left the center of the pitch towards the Slytherin changing room.</p><p>---</p><p>As the students filled in along with professors and various invited guests, such as Henri and Theodor, whom Hermione had saved a seat for there was a tension in the air.</p><p>Near Draco many students were trying to get in their last bets of who would win and some changing their choices last minute.</p><p>At the fifteen minutes before the hour bell the crowds dispursed and the last seats were filled.</p><p>"Hermione," Ron called from right behind her, as Harry leaned hin to hear, "Did Maria say if she planned on using elementals?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, speaking shortly and angrily "We didn't talk about it."</p><p>Henri gave Hermione a concerned glance before he leaned back toward the red head, "Maria is a bit of an opportunity fighter. If it makes sense or there is a hole in his defense she may call it up. She's very good with air and water."</p><p>Ron nodded, "Hermione, your hair is sparking a bit, is everything okay?"</p><p>"No. No, Ronald it is not." Hermion gestured out to the platform, "Those two adrenaline junkies have decided that they will duel without a magical safety net casted by Professor Flitwick. Utterly stupid, foolish... foolish... ugh!" </p><p>"They removed the net?" Harry clarified. </p><p>"They have no regard for what heppens to the people they care about if they should fall," crossing her arms.</p><p>"Hermione," Henry soothed, shifting his son in his lap, "They are both skilled and if I recall, <i>your dear potions master can fly</i>. Maria has a few talents unbeknowst to you as well." He chuckled, "If you don't trust them, then trust me, they will be fine."</p><p>Hermione huffed, but didn't argue her point again.</p><p>At five minutes before the ten o'clock bell the two duelists climbed the stairs at the ends of the platform. The crowd turned silent and Hermione looked to Maria.</p><p>She was wearing the same boots as from their dueling session, but this time wore grey pants, and a fitted jacket that was made from leather and also grey in color. It had a crest on the breast, two birds in flight facing away with their wing tips touching. And her hair was a complicated braid work that fell to her mid back. On her left arm was an inward facing wand holster holding two identical wands.</p><p>"I didn't know Maria dueled with two wands," Hermione whispered to Henri, her anger waning.</p><p>"Those two were designed just for her competitions, they are both swan feather cores."</p><p>Hermione nodded, shifting her attention to Severus as he finished climbing the stairs, beside her she heard a few girls gasp. "He looks so different!"</p><p>In fact he had changed from his traditional outfit to something similar to Maria's garment. His boots were smooth black and covered his black pants that we're tucked unto the boots. He wore a similar fitted jacket that was dark blue, but had no decoration apart from a double breasted set of black buttons. And his hair was tied back with a plain black ribbon. In his hand he held a single wand, a plain dark brown one that Hermione briefly wondered was registered.</p><p>"That's a handsome duelist, <i>My sweet</i>," Henri whispered to Hermione. She smiled, but said nothing, while agreeing in her mind.</p><p>Watching the man she loved walk half the length to meet Maria, they stopped, flicked her wands up, and bowed. As they did this the protective green barrier rose around them, encasing the platform in it's wards. Both bows were respectful and low before they turned returning to their respective ends.</p><p>Hermione found herself absently biting her bottom lip, the tension already tight in the pitch.</p><p>The two competators turned, flicked thier wands once more, and bowed the second time. The Hogwart's bell, as though waiting for them, rang out clear across the pitch. As it's song for the tenth-hour echoed over the Scottish lawn and lake, the two magical duelist took their stances as the bell counted the hours. Reaching the tenth toll of the hour, the two unleashed their first spells, wordlessly.</p><p>Severus blocked the gray colored lightening spells as Maria deflected Severus' blasting spell. The two studied each other a moment then began the duel in Earnest.</p><p>----</p><p>Maria casting out a rapid fire set of spells that send sparks of gold toward Severus, who drew is wand in front of him like a cape blocking the shower. Stepping back he cast a return volly of stunners, each one Maria dodge or blocked. As she dodged she sent more sparks downpitch. Her footwork was quick and lyrical in movement as her arms made it look like she was dancing with the stunners.</p><p>As Severus once more blocked the sparks he stepped backwards into a pose that made him lean backward on his left leg, then with his right he stepped forward, one arm raised and the other parallell to the platform. He quickly lowered the raised arm with his want to the lower one and clapped a spell while speaking in a Germanic language. Maria moved into a pose of defense, but the force of the spell pushed her backwards several yards. Kneeling  on her right knee in the process she used the momentum to spin and cast a return magical lasso that the former spy was not fast enough to dodge, which in turn grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the platform, but he quickly jumpped back to his feet only to be hit with a jinx that swelled his right arm and knocked him backwards. Switching wand hands Severus sent a slicing hex towards Maria who only barely moved out of the way by dropping to the platform.</p><p>Maria spun on one foot and pulled air around her, casting a gust while Severus cast a spell of fire. The two spells met into the middle and the force of both colliding send both castors backwards. Severus flicked his wand as he was pushed back towards to witch who was still low on the platform, but she was quickler and pulled her legs to her, rising up onto her forarms then kicking out ahe flipped over the spell before she landed on her feet and pushed forward with the momentum and slashed the air. </p><p>Severus sidestepped her spell, but as she closed the space between them he knelt low quickly and the platform began to shake as he used a powerful blast with both hands fisted pushing forwards his wand between them as he lunged with one leg. Maria was send backwards through the air, partly stunned, but as she came closer to the platform she turned and spun a few roations, wand trailing in one hand. She began to sweep the air gathering moisture so when she leanded on one foot she spun twice more and forced an elemental stream toward Severus, pericing the air like a spear. </p><p>Severus moved as quickly as he could but the end of the spear caught his right leg, slicing the outer edge. His trouser torn the leg began to bleed. He Cast a hasty blood clotting spell and blocked two stunners Maria has taken the oportuniity to cast. </p><p>In the stands the students were cheering for both opponents as they both took a  moment to breath and recompose themselves. As Maria wiped her brown she felt moiture and looking at her hand there was blood. Severus' wind blast much have cut her slightly. Smirking she leaned forward on her thighs and looked down the platform to where the former spy was knelt on one kee and healing his leg. The crowd around them was a torrent of noise, cheers, screams and hollers. At least the crowd was happy she thought. Alright enough.</p><p>Severus glanced up to see Maria coming toward him wand raised in front of her in a sign of pause. Finishing with his leg he responded with the same salute, then stood. </p><p>"You are a remarkable duelist in you flexibility Madam," he bowed slightly.</p><p>Maria tilted her head coming to stand before him, "Thank you headmaster, you are quite robust in your own forms as well. Although," she looked at the crowd where the students were watching for what would happen next, "I think we both know that we're holding back."</p><p>Severus glanced to the stands and chuckled, "I don't know how much I'm holding back, I am an old man these days."</p><p>"Hmm, I thoguht you might say that." Maria stepped back and flicked her wand up into the salute. "Shall we see just how old you are Master Snape?"</p><p>Severus smirked and turned to face her directly, saltued and together they bowed and turned ready to continue. </p><p>This time Severus was the first to begin, he started speaking in a low voice as the timbers of the platform began to creak at the magic being called from within them. Maria only a few yards away, started to laugh, "Try not to detroy the entire platform!"</p><p>Severus stood with his wand outstreched pointed down in a fisted hold, still speaking he lifted one leg leaned forward and simulaniously dropped his wand hand and foot toward the platform. The magic cracked the top of the platform and the wooden beams groaned with the force, several shattering and breaking off to fall toward the ground of the pitch. But before any reached the grass Severus pulled up his hand hand, this time his free hand cupping his fist. The magic pulling with it the timber from below, as it reached the duelists level he pulled his arm back slowly and with force, then stepping quickly he trust his hand forward and the wood explosed and rocketed toward Maria who was waiting with a huge grin, all though she was witnessing a truely historic event. </p><p>As the broken peices flew towards her she acted quichly, waving her hands in rotaion, wand in her right. She spoke in a whispering voice as the air around her formed a sphrere of wind. She then held her position as the wood bombarded the protective shell, slowing dismattleing some of the winds energy. Maria groaned and she brought her hands together ,whipped them back then forward with a swing sending much of the larger wood that was imbedded in the weave of wind back toward the castor. </p><p>As Severus held a sheild to prevent the bigger peiced from the rebound smalled splinters broke though and some cutting his hands and face. As the wood passed him he blocked three rapid spells from Maria who began then to drawn up an elemental of her own. She was digging deap into the unseen and speaking loud enough for him to hear her word that were in Farsi. Something he had not expected. </p><p>Maria's dodged two stunners as she called out her spell, then in a staccatto fashion she stepped on the front of her feet and peirced the space in front of her, dark yellow circles began to form around her wand hand and a burst of magic and light vaulted towards Severus. The blast was so strong it pushed him backwards several feet and off the far edge of the platform. When Maria recovered and looks around her the former spy was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Then suddely from behind her Maria hear a voice, turning as fast as she could she watched the reappearing duelist form cast out a dark burst of energy. Maria knelt down and put her wand out to defend herself, but the spell was so strong that she was sent spiralling down the platform sliding dangerously close to the edge. She shook her head, summoned her wand and got to her feet searching for Severus. He was fully reformed now and was going through a serious of almost martail art forms. This was now a true elemental duel.Maria began to move into her next move as well, her smooth form in ifference to Severus. Involving a serious of wand turnings Maria led forth from the light around her a mass of magical energy. Severus' own deep blue haze surrounding him was growing and once it had formed a cetral mass he released it with a groan of power. </p><p>Maria too called out as she send her own elemental. The power of the two collided in an explosion so strong that the walls of the safety barrier glittered a deep blue. The wards held, but the space inside was filled with a dark smoke, obscuring the platform and the duelists. </p><p>Students stood up concerns, the puctch having gone quiet. Some of the professors also stood wand ready if needed to defend their wards. </p><p>As the smoke cleared Severus was seen knelt down with a glowing barrier around himself. Maria, was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Where is she?" Hermione ask concerned. </p><p>"Just watch," replied Henri.</p><p>Looking closer to the end of the platform she was last seen Hermione didn't see any sign of her friend. Glancing to Severus she noticed that his eyes were closed and his wand was levitating between his two hands. Then suddenly he grasp the want and toss two stunner behind himself under his arm. Maria countered revealing herself by transforming herself back into a witch from the very small blue and yellow Finch animagus form. She had taken cover under the platform and flew all the way to come up behind Severus, just as he had done earlier. </p><p>Unleashing barrage after barrage of stunners, hexes, jinxes and slashing spells they both would connect a few  only to block another, occasionally one would just whisper by their face or arm. They were casting wordlessy at a furious rate. So quickly it was hard for anyone to keep up. </p><p>Then Severus tossed a similar spell to the elemental that threw the wood at Maria, it connected to her wand shattering it. She rolled, reaching into her leg for her second one casting a bright purple spell, but former spy was faster. He ducked low and spun then ran, narrowing the distance. Casting a set of rapid spells he closed the gap between them. Maria struggled to block the spells and return her own defense while holding her ground. Finally raising her wand she began a new stunner, but it was too late. Severus had his arm raised and wand tucked under her chin as he knelt just below her. He had won.</p><p>The noise from the audience was wild, Hermione cheering along her knuckles white from holding her hands clenches for so long. She rose with the other students cheering for their Headmaster and the French Dueling Champion.</p><p>Maria lowered her wand arm, looked up and breathed heavily. When she looked back down Severus was beginning to stand. She bowed to him, her wand crossing her chest. Severus returned the gesture, then holding his hand in a display of goodwill, the students cheered even more for Maria.</p><p>After the protective wards fells the damaged platform began to lower and the two duelists were joined by the mass of students and staff.</p><p>Hermione stood to the side watching the two celebrities take in the moment. Henri held Theodor beside her. She was surprised to see Severus speaking to so many people with as much ease as he did. But soon he had enough and broke away from the group, heading to Hermione and Henri.</p><p>"That was unlike anything I have ever seen," Hermione said. "I knew you were skilled, but I had no idea."</p><p>Severus bowed his head to her.</p><p>"A hard earned victory, too," Henri said.</p><p>Severus laughed, nodding, wiping sweat from his browl with his arm. "Next Dark Wizard uprising, we're sending her. I'm done."</p><p>Henri let out a deep laugh while Theodor clapped his hands.</p><p>It was a duel that none of them would forget. The following day the front page of the Daily Prophet was a full page article with details of the duel and a stunning final photo of the competitors last spell castings. Inside the edition were several more pictures of the crutial moments.</p><p>Colin Creevy donated half the money he earned from those pictures to a scholarship for needy students at Hogwart's. Severus was never more proud of the young man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to the the first glimpses of sunlight peeking in through a gap in her curtians Hermione stretched and debated sleeping some more. NEWT'S started tomorrow and she had been pulling late nights once again.</p><p>She was confident in her Charm's, Potion's and Transfiguration, History exams, but Arithmancy and DADA were leaving her less prepared. Determined that those would be her focus for the last full day to study she picked up the watch on her bedstand, and rolled into a standing position off the end of her bed.</p><p>Six-thirty on the first Sunday of June. Rubbing her eyes she gathered her toiletries and headed to shower.</p><p>When she returned she felt more willing to move away from her bed and picking up her bag she left her roommates to sleep. The walk to the great hall was nearly silent at breakfast except for two professors and a Ravenclaw.</p><p>Sleepily sipping her tea in an effort to wake up she closed her eyes for a few moments. Opening them to see Severus standing in front of her.</p><p>"Miss Granger," he greeted.</p><p>"Hello sir," she said her tea slowly taking affect.</p><p>"Late night?"</p><p>She nodded a sleepy smile, "I'm going to sleep the whole week after graduation."</p><p>"You will have earned that right more than anyone else, I have no doubt." Then he added, "Are you ready for the exams?"</p><p>Shrugging, "Mostly. Artimancy, thankfully my last one is on friday, and DADA are the two I don't feel prepared for."</p><p>"Of the twelve you're taking I'm sure you will still do well."</p><p>She shook her head, watching his face become confused, "I'm only taking six."</p><p>A brow shot up in surprise.</p><p>"I know," she raised a hand, "No one seems to believe me. It just didn't make sense to study for exams that I have do not need for the career I'm interested in pursuing. Six, is already more than enough. The rest are simply, overkill."</p><p>"<i>My</i>Miss Granger, how you have changed." The way he said <i>My</i> she wondered if he had a hidden meaning to that word.</p><p>She laughed softly, "<i>Yes</i>, sir, a year defeating a megomaniac tends to put things in perspective."</p><p>Something in his eyes told her he caught her hidden response too. Sipping her tea she smiled.</p><p>"Yes, I find that does seem to be the case. I wonder, Miss Granger, I have an errand in Hogsmeade today, whould you be willing to assist me? Mr. Malfloy assisted me yesterday, but his plans for studying today could not be interrupted."</p><p>Shaking her head she gave a sad look, "I'm sorry sir, but I also had plans to study Arithmency and DADA."</p><p>He nodded, turning to go, but then thought of something, "Perhaps, I can assist you as you help me? I am after all still a professor and once with the background in Defense."</p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip, mulling it over. It was a great offer and one that she would have ever imagined a few months ago. "You'd quiz me?"</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Let me ask any question I have?"</p><p>He nodded, but added, "As related to the exam, yes."</p><p>"And you'll discuss the topics I don't understand?"</p><p>A brow raised again, "If that is what you need, but I find it difficult to imagine you not feeling you know everything already."</p><p>She snorted, "I'm not going to let you bait me."</p><p>"As you say."</p><p>"But, I accept your offer and will assist you," she agreed.</p><p>The Headmaster smirked, "Meet me at the hour at the entrance." As he walked away and to the head table Hermione realized she never asked what the task was.</p><p>Groaning to herself, <i>he was the bait and I took the hook.</i></p><p>Finishing her tea and breakfast she watched as he ate some of his own food and finished a discussion with the two professors who were also at the head table. His black robe billowing as he headed back down the isleway glancing at Hermione.</p><p>She grabbed her bag and followed the dark man out of the hall a moment later. Meeting him at the entrance a voice called to the headmaster.</p><p>"Professor McGonagall," he bowed his head lightly.</p><p>"Severus, I'm glad I caught you before you left, Poppy is out of Asphodel and apparently Horace's third students used the last of his stock for an assignment."</p><p>Nodding, "I will add that to my expanding list."</p><p>Minerva smiled, "I'm sorry to have to bother you with it, but Poppy was rather indigent about it when I was up there a few minutes ago."</p><p>Another nod, more short, then he turned back to Minerva, "Miss Granger will be assisting me today as Mr. Malfloy was adament he study."</p><p>Minever looked to Hermione a faint smile in her eyes, "Heaven's forbid a student study."</p><p>"Yes, indeed. Which is why Miss Granger agreed to assist me."</p><p>Minerva nodded, then to Hermione, "I hope you made a worthy trade of time?"</p><p>Hermione laughed, "He's agreed to answer any question I have about DADA."</p><p>Miverva feined shock, placing her hand to her neck, "My word! Has he now."</p><p>The one-time defense instructor sneared at the two women, making them both laugh as he exited the castle.</p><p>"Have a safe trip," the Scottish woman patted Hermione's arm still amused.</p><p>When the two reached the gates Severus turned to Hermione and glancing back up the path, "We will be apparating to London first, to Master Rashid's. Do you wish to go tandem?"</p><p>Hermione smiled and slipped her arm through his and held tight.</p><p>---</p><p>The bell to the shop rang alerting the shopkeeper he had guests. As he called out from his office he set aside the paper he had been reading and stood turning to enter the from of the shop.</p><p>"Headmaster Snape! And Miss Granger," he greeted surprised.</p><p>"Good day Master Rashid," Severus said an arm on his chest as he bowed. Hermione followed, but without crossing her arm.</p><p>"Now what brings you so far from the school, so close to end of term, young man?"</p><p>Servers gritted his teeth a moment, "Our Matron is in need of Asphodel and apparently the school's potion's stock is empty as well."</p><p>"I'm honored you made a trip here, but wouldn't it have been easier to send a PO?"</p><p>Severus nodded, "The Matron indicated it was urget and I already had an errand so I decided to pick it up."</p><p>Master Rashid nodded and pulled out his PO forms and wrote down the order and amounts for the Headmaster. Disappearing to the back room the Herbology Master returned with the amount nedded for the matron and explained, "The larger amount will be delivered tomorrow."</p><p>Severus nodded, "Thank you Master Rashid." As he turned to leave, Hermione following, the shopkeeper called.</p><p>"Miss Granger," she turned. "Tell me, did you solve my riddle?"</p><p>Hermione turned to the former spy a blush creeping. Severus noticed her face and inwardly smiled. The woman was a poor secret creeper it seemed after all.</p><p>"You may answer him how you wish," he spoke softly.</p><p>Hermione looked up biting her lip, then turned, her shoulders firm. "I did."</p><p>Master Rashid looked from one to the other, brow furrowed. "And tell me, Severus, did you find what was missing?"</p><p>Severus bowed his head, "I have." Hermione looked up slightly surprised he would admit his affections so freely, but in that moment, to any outside the three of them they would have no idea what he was admitting. She smiled at the former spy catching his eye.</p><p>"I expect to be invited," came the old man's call as he retreated to his office once more.</p><p>Hermione giggled, catching his meaning, as Severus pursed his lips and ushered the young witch out of the shop.</p><p>---</p><p>"Sir, could we make another stop before we leave here? I would like to stop in Madam Malkins."</p><p>Severus raised a brow, but said nothing, only nodding. As he waited by the entrance for her to run her errand from across the street sitting at a cafe. His coffee was nearly finished when she came out putting a small shrunken box in her bag. She spotted him and crossed the street joining him.</p><p>"Thank you, I'm ready now."</p><p>He nodded, finished he drink and set two coins down, stood and held out his arm for her. At her firm hold he spun then leaving the alley.</p><p>When they fully landed at their destination Hermione was surprised. "Spinner's End?"</p><p>"I need to retrieve something before we return to Hogsmeade," he said leading her down the street to his home. The ward granted him entry and as soon as they were inside he ascended the steps and vanished into a room.</p><p>Hermione waited in the foyer taking in the rooms once more. They looked exactly the same as the last time she was here. So much had changed since the fall. She had changed.</p><p>The last few weeks had been a rush that she had not been able to truly consider she was leaving the place she called home in just over a week. She tried to fight off the tears, but by the time the former spy had returned she was frantically wiping them away.</p><p>"What's this?" Severus asked, coming to her side.</p><p>"Oh it's just silly," she defended, "It'll pass."</p><p>"Please tell me," he asked softly.</p><p>She looked up to him and folded into his chest wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just afraid to finish."</p><p>"School?"</p><p>She nodded. His arms came to rest gently on her back as he held her. "There is no shame in mourning this. We have to morn the end of things so we can move onto the next stages. You are already a fine woman who will go on to do thinks that others only dream of."</p><p>She sniffed, "And us?" she pulled away gently to look at him, wiping her face with her sleeve.</p><p>"We will discuss that once you have graduated. I can not in good conscious do that first."</p><p>"You are an honorable man."</p><p>"And you, Hermione, give me even more cause to be one."</p><p>She smiled when he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Now, we have some quizzing to do if I recall?"</p><p>She giggled, "I'm beginning to wonder if my end of the bargain isn't the hard part."</p><p>"We shall see," he said leading her from the house and back to the end of the street. Pulling her close he kissed her head once more and spun.</p><p>---</p><p>"I was right. My reward is not nearly enough for this," Hermione groaned.</p><p>Severus smirked and handed the barkeeper a handful of coin. "Thank you Aberforth."</p><p>The old wizard grunted, and turned to head back into his establishment the door slamming behind him.</p><p>Severus turned to face Hermione who was holding a dozen goat stomachs in a crate. "If it helps, Draco had to carry the bladders."</p><p>Hermione made a face, "No. No it does not. Why can't the elves do this? Or professor Slughorn?"</p><p>Severus took one side of the crate and Hermione lowered it to take the other.</p><p>"The House elves won't go near a goat, they are terrified of them, so we have never forced it. The matron said it something about the magic that they have versus the goats. As for Slughorn, he and Alberforth have mutual opinions of each other. Which leaves me. And as these can not be magically carried, that leves me with you, carrying a crate of stumachs."</p><p>"How romantic. I can see why Draco bailed on you."</p><p>"Draco and you are in the same position," Severus said looking over. "You both needed something to get you out of that damn library."</p><p>"Wait," Hermione said putting the puzzle together. "You asked us to help because you wanted us to get away from our studies? Why?"</p><p>"You both needed to relax. And," He smirked at her, "you both have an idea of what the NEWT's potion assignment will be."</p><p>Hermione's eyes grew, "But that's cheating!"</p><p>"No, in fact it's not. I have not told you what potion it is, for even I do not know. I only have been requested by the exam oversight to obtain them. The rest is up to you and Draco."</p><p>"Why us?"</p><p>"As I explained because you both needed to relax. Originally it was going to be Draco both days. But when he fell through, and saw yout this morning, I decided to ask you."</p><p>"No ulterior motives," the witch teased.</p><p>"None that I'm likely to admit," he smirked at her.</p><p>"You are such a Slytherin," she laughed.</p><p>The two delivered the crate to Hagrid's Hut where the game keeper accepted them after washing his hands of some sort of red pus they didn't question the origins of.</p><p>Walking back to the castle Hermione asked, "And why couldn't Hagrid get them?"</p><p>"He had to prepare some other supplies so I offered to help with this."</p><p>"And wrangle in two students."</p><p>"Two I'm very fond of for different reasons."</p><p>Hermione giggled, "I didn't realize you were so fond of Draco's hair," a side glare from the dark hair man made her laugh even more.</p><p>As the began to round a corner Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the side. And before he could ask what was wrong she reached up and pulled him down by the shoulders and kissed him soundly. A sound of pleasure from his throat echos through her chest. Letting him go she smiled, "I wasn't about to go back in without a kiss."</p><p>"You will be the ruin of me," he said softly touching her face before he bent down slower than before and brushed her lips.</p><p>---</p><p>The week of the Newt's were tedious and the tension for the seventh years was high. Hermione and the others word harder than before and even the common room was quiet, while full of scratching quills and turning pages.</p><p>The first three days Hermione took the Potion's, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and DADA exams. The last two, Transfiguration and Arithmency were on separate days. At the end of Friday, when the last exam was finished she joined her best friends in the room of requirement where most of the seventh years were celebrating in style.</p><p>"Hermione!!" Call Ginny to her as she entered the room. "Hermione's here, exams are officially over!" another cheered.</p><p>The room erupted in cheers as she entered laughing. Standing beside Ginny, "I didn't know that I was a signal to that?"</p><p>"Oh come on Hermione," Pavarti called next to the two girls, "How many people were in the exam? Of course your the signal NEWT's are finished!"</p><p>Hermione smiled as Pavarti pulled her to a table where there was food and drinks, most were alcohol. Cup in hand Hermione was then pulled onto the dance floor by Ron and Harry.</p><p>Somewhere behind them a very drunk Neville Longbottom was retelling his classmates of the time he weilded Griffindor's sword, "And thens I cut off the head of that great snake Tim fiddler had!"</p><p>"Oi," said an equally drunk Seamus Finnegan, "whose'at Tim bloke??"</p><p>Neville swayed, "The snake Seamus, for Merlin's sake man, pay attention!"</p><p>The whole room seemed to shake as the students enjoyed the end of their studies and in many ways the end of a hard childhood for them all.</p><p>---</p><p>Stepping out of the Room of Requirement the sound of the still going hard party filled the hall. Hermione felt the alcohal that she had been handed several times and decided she had enough. Telling the others she was going to the tower she grabbed some food off the table in hopes of having a little more clear head.</p><p>Stumbling down the hall she giggled to herself over the sight of her classmates dancing and having fun.</p><p>"Something amusing" came a velvet voice from behind her. She startled, yelped and stumbled, cookie in hand. Turning, wand out, she stood there a moment staring.</p><p>"Severus, you scared me," she said finally, her voice echoing down the hall, lowering her wand swaying some.</p><p>"Are you drunk?"</p><p>She nodded reluctantly, "I kept being handed drinks by Ginny and Pavarti. Finally I said I needed to leave. Punch drunk or no, I intend to return to my bed, alone."</p><p>Severus raised a brow.</p><p>Hermione saw it, blushed and continued, leaning against a window ledge. "Pavarti is determined to get me matched with Dean Thomas before the end of the term."</p><p>"He is talented young man," Severus admitted.</p><p>"He's not you," she countered waving her cookie at him. "And he's more interested in quidditch than books."</p><p>"In time that will change, it always does."</p><p>"Not soon enough for me," she mumbled out.</p><p>Severus smiled softly at her, his own heart beating quickly. Walking to stand next to her he spoke softly. "What will you do when I am very old and you still have much of your life to live Hermione?"</p><p>She looked up, "You won't scare me away, it takes more than that."</p><p>"I'm not trying to, but young men don't stay young men forever."</p><p>"Nor do woman," she said, "what if when you're very old and I am older than now you find yourself a young pretty girl the age I am now?"</p><p>Severus didn't respond.</p><p>"It's the same. You and I are the same," she stood facing him. "We would never do such a thing."</p><p>"And children, Hermione, what of them?"</p><p>She blushed, which turned her already pink cheeks darker. "I hope to have at least a few. But no clan."</p><p>He smiled, "How do you know I want the same?"</p><p>"Do you?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Yes, but not at the expense of their mother giving up a career."</p><p>"What if it's her choice," she said, slowly leaning into him, the alcohol fueling her brain. She felt him sigh and knew she had won.</p><p>"We should return you to your tower Miss Granger," He said placing an arm on her shoulder and turning her.</p><p>"We should not," she complaigned, but walked all the same, her legs not cooperating quite right.</p><p>"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "just one more week. Be strong."</p><p>Unfortunately his voice had the unintended combined effect with the alcohal of making her knees buckle.</p><p>Swooping down he caught her, his arms under her legs and supporting her back. She giggled the whole time. Sighing to himself he called out, "Bella."</p><p>A female houselfe who was a bit older than Moxie appeared. She bowed. "How may Bella be helping?"</p><p>"Please return Miss Granger to the griffindor tower and ensure she finds her bed."</p><p>"No, please don't send me away," she struggled trying to get free of his arms.</p><p>Severus let her down, but holding her tight to him he lifted his right hand and pressed two fingers to her temple, then whispered, "Sleep this off my dear." Hermione sigh and her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep dropping her cookie.</p><p>Pulling his hand back he nodded to Bella and the elf smiled taking the witches hand and vanished with her to the tower in a pop leaving him alone with a half eaten cookie. Banishing it, he let his arm fall to his side that still had the warmth of the woman on the surface he ran his other hand through is hair and turned around the way he had come in the passageway.</p><p>---</p><p>Hermione awoke the next morning with a violent headache. Pulling the curtain around her bed she groaned. A soft pop next to her bed made her draw her open it slowly. Sitting on her side table was a bottle of blue liquid and a note hanging of that said, "For your headache -S"</p><p>She smiled, sitting up and unstoppering the bottle she drank it in one go.</p><p>The feeling of relief was instant. Rolling back into the bed she fell back asleep.</p><p>It wasn't until she awoke later that she remembered the conversation from the night before and her behavior. Covering her head with her pillow she let out a laugh.<i> That poor man. </i></p><p>After sleeping a while longer Hermione climbed out of bed to see a few of her roommates also slowly awaking. Checking the time she saw it was well into the afternoon at two o'clock. Slowly standing she saw Pavarti rumaging around in her trunk. The young witch let out a string of curses.</p><p>"Alright Pavarti," Hermione asked softly.</p><p>"Ssshhhh sshhuussh" the witch replied covering her head.</p><p>Hermione giggled to herself in understanding and finished dressing to leave the room.</p><p>---</p><p>A note was waiting for Severus when he entered his office later that afternoon.</p><p>
  <i>You are amazing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you,<br/>H</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ps: I meant what I said.</i>
</p><p>Severus shook his head and added the note to the pile of older ones in a sealed drawer of the desk.</p><p>---</p><p>The last week of the term seemed like a never ending series of goodbyes and fairwells. From classmates, to teachers, to friends in Hogsmeade. The seventh years, now finished with their education were free to to do as they liked. With graduation on Saturday and the train leaving on Sunday there were more than a few wet eyes.</p><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together at every meal, and spent nearly every hours they could soaking in time with Hagrid, at the pitch, or enjoying relaxing outside on the grounds.</p><p>"I've decided to accept Auror Bagshores offer to study under him," came the quiet voice of Harry.</p><p>Hermione sat up from the laying position on the rock she had been reclining on near the lake, "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was surprised he wrote me back in March, but we've discussed what my interests are and what his background is. While it's not a formal apprenticeship, he said that it will work much the same only with more practical training."</p><p>"Harry, that's great!" Ron exclaimed. "You'll have your NEWT for DADA and studying under him, you'll be able to do anything with that. Teach, advise or even the Auror Academy if you decide to later."</p><p>Harry nodded, "I know, I'm really excited and I'll be able to stay at Grimmauld with Ginny and Hermione over the summer."</p><p>"When does Ginny start with the Cannons" Hermione asked.</p><p>"August is the start of training and then the full season is in February until June. Then the World cup finals run from July until end of August. She's really excited."</p><p>Ron nodded and shifted on the rock he was laying on, "It seems a bit weird not seeing you both until Christmas once I leave in July. But Charlie said that depending on how the breeding season goes we might be back sooner."</p><p>Hermione smiled, "Are you excited?"</p><p>He thought about it a moment, "Yeah, I am. That Ratback was dreadful, but it got me thinking about the whole thing with Charlie and there's a lot I want to learn."</p><p>Harry laughed, "That thing was dreaful, but good for you mate." Then looking to Hermione, "Have you told Snape your decision yet?"</p><p>Hermione frowned and shook her head, "I want to surprise him after the ceremony. But," she trailed off.</p><p>"What," Ron asked looking at her.</p><p>"I'm afraid he will be upset."</p><p>"He wants you to live your life right?" Ron offered. When she nodded he added, "Well this is your choice."</p><p>"Hermione," Harry began, "He's not going to be upset. He cares about you and he wants you to be happy. When he sees how happy you are in your choice, he won't be upset."</p><p>She smiled at the two men, her two best friend that once saved her from a troll so long ago. "You two, you really don't mind, that he's the one I want to be with?"</p><p>Ron made a face, but Harry said, "It's a bit weird, yeah, but you're our friend."</p><p>"Hermione, you two were made for each other, even if it is, Snape," Ron added.</p><p>Hermione laughed, "I love the both of you so much."</p><p>"But Hermione," Harry said shyly. She looked at him, Ron sitting up as well. "Just promise me you'll let me know before you have him over at Grimmauld Place. Please."</p><p>Ron and Hermione laughed, "Of course Harry. Last thing I need is for you to walk in on us snogging."</p><p>Harry's face went a bit pale and Ron blanched. "Cor Hermione, give us some time to get used to this."</p><p>She smiled, "That's if he'll still want to pursue a relationship with me."</p><p>Ron playfully smacked her shoulder. "That's where we come in to defend your honor if he refuses."</p><p>Harry nodded, putting his hands up like a boxer making Hermione laugh more. They really were the bestest friends you could ask for.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah the return of the Dark Lord... Tim.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. June Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Seems surreal to be finished this this beast. My flight of fancy that I wrote pregnant whike riding the bus on my work commute on a phone. </p><p>Thank you all for joining me and reading along. This really is a passion fic that got me thru some dark days when I wrote it and then years later now publishing it. </p><p>If you feel inclined give me a follow and as I write new works, or an epilogue, you'll be the first to know. </p><p>And now, the final chapter, of 7th Year Surprises.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFORTe2T15U">The last goodbye.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>When the day of graduation came the students awoke to find that simple white garments for the girls and white shirts and black pants for the boys had been set out for them.</p><p>Each of the girls garments were simple while dresses and they would all be barefoot with their hair however they wished. For the boys the white shift shirts were linen and the pants were plain black. They too would be barefoot.</p><p>Hermione decided to put her hair in a simple braid and wear the perfume that Severus had given her at christmas.</p><p>"Oh that's lovely, Hermione, where did you get it" Ginny asked seeing her in the common room.</p><p>"It was a gift," she smiled.</p><p>As the students make their way to the entrance door Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She smiled in that way that only those who had watched children become adults gave. All her students were special. But this group, they were so much more. Wiping her eyes as they all gathered she spoke for all to hear.</p><p>"I have had the pleasure of escorting so many students on their first steps into this castle, but none have I been as proud of or as honored to have watched grow as all of you. Without you, we would not be here.</p><p>There are those who will never understand the experiance that you have had together, take pride in knowing that you are one family. Your house is like your family, but in reality your classmates are your greatest allies.</p><p>You will do amazing things."</p><p>When she finished she wiped her eyes again and sniffed, several students doing the same.</p><p>"Alright then, Miss Abbott, please lead the way."</p><p>The students were in two lines, the females students and the males. As they exited the front doors they were greeted with arches of ivy and white flowers overhead. The diaply reached all the way to the platform that they would stand for the ceremony. Surrounding the large circular platform were seats for the younger students, professors and family of various students.</p><p>Hermione looked around and smiled recognizing some faces. The Weaselys were there, Malfoys, and so many others. But then she spotted Henri and Maria with Theodor, but the couple sitting next to them brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>Her parents had come.</p><p>She didn't know how or if they could even be there being muggles, biting back tears she smiled.</p><p>Focusing back on the ceremony Hermione came to stop in her designated potiton and looked inward at the platform. There was a high dias where the Headmaster stood. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Severus stood in a deep blue version of his traditional robes. The same set that had changed during of of her jokes. Only the edges and hems seemed to have silver details added to them. She smiled, surprised by the actions.</p><p>Taking her seat she looked up to him, catching his eye and smiled.</p><p>"It is an old need to be told stories," the headmaster began to speak when all the students were seated, "to learn of far off world's and adventures. Many witch and wizard has looked up at the stars and wondered what does it take to fly there. Everyone of you has a story to tell. Hogwart's is only the beginning of that story. You have the world before you. Where will you go? What will you do? Some of you have plans, some of you have ideas and dreams. Every one of you has already taken the steps of the next chapter in your life.</p><p>Those whom you have cared for, befriended and loved--some you have had to say fairwell to. Every one had left an impact of you. So I suggest, consider this.</p><p>Do not ask simply where will your story take you, but instead, how will your story change you? You are free, free to choose your own paths, your own journeys.</p><p>How will it change you?"</p><p>When he finished, Professor McGonagall from beside the platform, began to call each students name and they stood to face the audience. Some students would cheer others would call out, but when they reached Harry's name, the whole audience stood clapping. He looked down bashfully at the attention, but smiled all the same.</p><p>When Minerva had finished the students raised their wands, chanting as one. The words in Latin they spoke of greatfulness and truth in their training. When they finished Severus stood once more. Raising his own wand he spoke and a wind picked up around the students. It was a spell that marked them as children of the school. Removed, they were graduates and adults.</p><p>When Severus lowered his wand four females and males began to sing from around the circle as the students turned to face outward.</p><p>There was hardly a dry eye after the singers had finished. The head girl and boy stood on the dias and gave their own remarks, finally once they finished the students were now free to step off the platform. The sounds of clapping filled the are as the crowd stood to cheer on the graduates.</p><p>As the former students cheered themselves many began to disperse to find their parents or friends.</p><p>Hermione greeted the Weaseleys, but then made for her parents. Her father pulling her in close as her mother wrapped her arms around her. "I didn't know you would be here?"</p><p>"We arrived last night and stayed with your wonderful friends, the Delacours." Hermione's mother explained.</p><p>"But how?"</p><p>"The headmaster arranged it all," Maria answered, bouncing Theodor on her hip. "He wrote to us a few weeks ago and we happily agreed."</p><p>"This is amazing, thank you," Hermione said wiping her eyes. Then looking to her parents, "But you can't see the castle."</p><p>"Actually, as your parents Miss Granger, they can."</p><p>Hermione turned to face the headmaster in the deep blue, she wanted to hug him so much. But she opted to simply thank him, "I had no idea. This means the world to me. Thank you, sir."</p><p>Severus bowed lightly then greeted Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "I trust the journey was not too arduous?"</p><p>"It was certainly different," Mr. Granger said, "traveling by this port-key. Thank you for arranging all of this, Headmaster Snape."</p><p>Severus nodded.</p><p>Hermione looked closer at the blue robes he was wearing and remarked unintentionally out loud, "I don't recall the cloths spell giving embroidery."</p><p>"What's that Hermione?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"Oh! Um, it's nothing."</p><p>Severus however didn't let the opportunity pass him by, "Are you aware that your daughter is a master prankster."</p><p>Hermione froze. <i>Shit.</i></p><p>"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! YOU PROMISED US!" Her mother yelled gaining the attention of a large portion of the nearby crowd.</p><p>"Mum!" Hermione pleaded slightly hiding behind Severus. "Mum, shush."</p><p>"What do you mean, Master Prankster?" Mr. Granger asked sternly.</p><p>Severus explained, "For the last few months mysterious pranks have been happening around the school. In a series of events I discovered who was behind them in March. This robe, comically was altered by one of those pranks, it was originally black."</p><p>"You promised us, Hermione!" Her mother cried loudly again. "That was the one condition we gave you to attend Hogwart's. No more pranks."</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide more. "Muuummm, it was just a few things. Nothing major." Nearby she could see Ron and Harry bent over in gales of laughter. Molly trying to scold them.</p><p>"Nothing major, why Miss Granger," the headmaster teased in a stern voice. "If singing cherubs and enchanged clothes changing doorways is your definition of "nothing major", I dread to know what you consider a big prank."</p><p>"Cloths changing doorways?" Mr. Granger asked.</p><p>"Oh yes, this happened a couple times in fact."</p><p>Mr. Granger covered his face with his hand hiding a laugh, "You never did grow out of those paint cup pranks. Leaving them above doors just to see who would walk through and for their clothes to change colors from the paint."</p><p>"Hermione! How could you."</p><p>"Mum, it didn't last forever."</p><p>"And what about your headmaster's garments, they were black, he said." A few snorts told Hermione that they were definitely being watched.</p><p>Hermione looked up to Severus, certain he would not help her. "Mum, it's not a big deal."</p><p>"Not a big deal, you could have been expelled Hermione!" Several students nearby began to laugh in ernest with Ron and Harry who had dissolved into a mess of tears.</p><p>Hermione winced, "Muuuummm."</p><p>Somewhere a few feet away Madam Hooch came to stand next to Draco Malfloy and handed him a small bag of coins with a reluctant grin.</p><p>---</p><p>After the berating by her parents in front of the school Hermione followed her fellow graduates back to the castle. The older students and the graduates had an hour to change into their Graduation gowns. Traditionally the ball was only for the graduating students, but this year they included the fourth, fifth and sixth years.</p><p>Hermione followed Pavarti into their dorm room and headed for her trunk pulling out a shrunken package. The one she had bought at Madam Malkins last week. Resizing it with her wand and pulling the garment out she admired the deep blue color.</p><p>"Hermione, that's lovely" came the voice of one of her dormmates.</p><p>Turning she held it up for the others to see, "Merlin Hermione, where have you been hiding that?"</p><p>"I only recently got it, I wanted something that signified growing up."</p><p>"That will do it." The girls giggled.</p><p>Suddenly Hermione felt a bit nervous, "You don't think it's too much do you?"</p><p>Ginny who had walked in a few moments earlier, "No, Hermione, it's tasteful, but it is very different from what you have worn in the past."</p><p>"What about that red dress for your brother's wedding, the red one."</p><p>"Firecracker you were, but this is a different kind of dress. One that will have the effect you hope for. "</p><p>Hermione blushed reading into Ginny's words and set the dress down and returned to her trunk retrieving a few other items.</p><p>As she began with her hair, pulling it up as Maria had shown her into a more classy chignon. Then she changed into the dress let the material fall over her hips as she looped the buttons. Next she wore a simple jacket that had a gold tint to it. It had the effect of toning down the dresses more alluring parts and covering her shoulders as well. Finally she opened her jewelry box and pulled out the eariings her parents had given her for Christmas. The Opal, Emerald and Gold went well with the dress and after checking herself in the mirror she she slipped on a pair of simple low heeled flats.</p><p>As she began to leave the room Ginny, who was helping Pavarti, whistled. "Ron's going to be so dissapointed when he sees you."</p><p>Hermione laughed, "I'm sure Lavender will be wearing something much more to his taste."</p><p>Ginny snorted, "I'm not so sure," she mumbled out. Pavarti giggled. "No make-up?"</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "I won't need it." leaving the dorm she saw Ron and Harry along with Neville and Dean sitting in the common room waiting for their dates. Neville of course planning to meet Luna outside the hall.</p><p>The four wizards all wore handsome robes and looked everybit graduates.</p><p>"Cor, Hermione!" Ron noticed her first as she came down the steps. Standing up he held out his hand to help her down. She laughed, surprised by the gesture.</p><p>"Wow, Hermione, you look lovely," Neville said. Dean added his own compliment as Harry gave out a low whistle.</p><p>"Alright, that's good, thank you," she said suddenly shy.</p><p>Harry stood up tall from the sluched position he had been sitting in and greeted her in a formal bow. She laughed again and gave a small curtsy.</p><p>Waiting a few minutes longer for the other girls Ron whispered to Hermione, "He has no chance to be upset with you if you tell him tonight. That dress could have taken on Voldemort."</p><p>Hermione giggled and nodded, "I'll um, I'll take that into consideration."</p><p>"Heya now, look at those lasses!" Dean called to Lavender, Ginny and Pavarti as they came down the steps.</p><p>Lavender was in a bright yellow dress that had a silver trim while Pavarti was in a plum colored deep v-neck dress that had a slit up the side. And Ginny, she wore a sweetheart cut dress with an a-line style. The three all wore their hair down, and they looked stunning.</p><p>Harry held his hand out for Ginny to take and smiled, "Wow!"</p><p>When the group was ready they began the walk to the hall. Each with their date and Neville escorting Hermione until they met up with Luna.</p><p>The great hall was stunning. The ceiling was a deep clear night sky with the moon and stars and the candles gave an etheral, but romantic look to everything. The tables had been removes and replaced with the rounded ones from the Yule Ball.</p><p>Hermione saw her parents and took Neville to meet them, Luna having not arrived yet. When she did, she wore a unique print that looked somewhat like feathers. Neveille having bid good evening greeted his future wife and escorted her into the room.</p><p>"Hermione," her father began his arms still around her shoulders, "we're very proud of you."</p><p>Her mother took her hand and with her free one brushed her face. "You are quite the young woman."</p><p>She blushed, looking to Henri and Maria who were were sitting at the same table as her parents. "<i>A stunning creature ready to begin her next chapter.</i>"</p><p>"Merci Henri," she said.</p><p>As the dinner was served and the chatter gave way to dancing Hermione found herself being pulled on to the floor by her father.</p><p>The two joined several other parents doing the same. The song that the band was playing now was a muggle tune and one her dad loved. So he began to sing it to her, all the while her friends slowly began to come onto the dance floor.</p><p>As the song finished and a new one began Henri polietly cut in to dance with the witch. Speaking low, "This dress is quite something."</p><p>"So I have been told, I didn't think it was that flashy of a dress."</p><p>Henri smirked, "I think you know exactly how it looks and you wore it for someone particular."</p><p>She looked down biting her lip.</p><p>"As I thought," he chuckled. "Well it's been having the intended effect, he's been watching you since you walked in."</p><p>Her eyes shot up to his, surprised.</p><p>"Don't be coy, <i>you planned this well.</i>" Henri teased.</p><p>When the song ended Hermione was soon joined by her friends and together they dances hand in hand.</p><p>It was sometime later after she had taken a break to breath and sit with her parents that the headmaster, who until that point had dances with several staff and a few parents slowly made his way to her. Several students stopped dancing to watch the former spy.</p><p>When he reached her he bowed and held out his hand, "May I ask you for a dance, Miss Granger."</p><p>She felt her face flush and she nodded taking his hand. As they walked out to the floor several dancing students moved to the side leaving them in a very open area as the music began to play. A slower watlz that sounded like a french composer.</p><p>Gently letting her spin around he placed his hand carefully on her waist as she lifted her hand to his arm.</p><p>Hermione flushed again, "We're being watched, are you sure about this?"</p><p>He smirked, "Let them."</p><p>The brightest smile Severus had ever seen crossed her face. As the music continued the floor emptied more until somewhere beside them Draco escorted Pansy to dance next to them, giving Hermione a wink when they past. Soon, Neville and Luna joined them along with Ron and Lavender. Lavender was slightly confused, but didn't mind as she was being twirled around by Ron. Finally Harry and Ginny joined them.</p><p>Across the room Minerva and Flitwick stood near Hagrid watching the sight before them.</p><p>"Well I never imagined," Minerva remarked.</p><p>"That is something unexpected, indeed," Flitwick piped up.</p><p>But it was Hagrid's sweet deep voice saying, "I think they have been interested in each other since 'bout Christmas."</p><p>The two head's of house turned, both wearing the same shocked expression. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"Well I was looking for the Headmaster and found him and our Hermione exchanging gifts in the staff room Christmas Day. The both seemed very at ease and then there was the fact they went to Hogmanay together, on account, of dinner with the Delacour's." Hegrid looked down at the two professors and gave a confused look. "What?"</p><p>Flitwick shook his head, nervously and sipped his drink while Minvera's jaw was still hanging, as she looked back to the dancing couple, stunned, but smiling.</p><p>Hermione looked up to Severus, her hand holding tight to his, and smiled, "We survived."</p><p>He nodded, "Now we live," and with a flourish he spun her out and back to him gently. The music crescendoing and the dance coming to a close.</p><p>"Meet me by the roses at the end of the end of the next song," she whispered. Then letting go she watched him bow and turn to Luna, asking her for a dance. The witch nodded excitedly and waltzed to a quicker tune with the Headmaster.</p><p>"I didn't know he could dance," Neville said standing beside Hermione. The other students and parents had begun to fill in the floor again.</p><p>"He danced with a house elf at Christmas," she said. The words had the intended effect of making the tall wizard laugh.</p><p>Hermione and Neville joined in the dancing and when that song came to an end Hermione excused herself and exited out through a the main doors to a courtyard that led to where the rose bushes were.</p><p>Looking up she enjoyed the night sky the stars overhead. Removing her jacket to be a bit cooler she closed her eyes, enjoy the summer evening.</p><p>"There are more stars than we can count, more grains of sand on a beach, but only one Hermione Granger," came the deep voice. Turning she smiled.</p><p>Crossing the distance to her he cast several privacy charms and when he reached her he ran one hand over her arm starting at her hand. When he reached her neck he whispered, "No star can compare to your shine."</p><p>Then lowering his lips to hers he kissed her. She sighed into it enjoying the feel of his lips and sliding her hand up his chest she felt the rumble of pleasure in her hands.</p><p>Pulling away softly he asked, "What is it that you wish to tell me?"</p><p>"I've accepted Professor McGonagall's Apprenticeship," she said.</p><p>He searched her eyes, "She never told me."</p><p>"I told her I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>"This is your decison, what about the other opportunities?"</p><p>She smiled touching his jaw, "They will still be there in the future, but this is what I want. It allows me to continue my thesis work and include Ars Alchemica. But what's more it let's me follow my path and still be close to you."</p><p>"Hermione--" She covered his lips, adding. "My mind is made up, Severus. I love you and you are who I want to spend my life with, if you'll have me."</p><p>He snorted, "Is that a proposal?"</p><p>"No, it's a promise."</p><p>Closing his eyes for a moment, "You are a rare woman, my love."</p><p>Hermione grinned, and pulled him into a hug feeding off his warmth. "I still don't like flying." the deep seated laughter in the older man made her heart soar.</p><p>When he dipped down to kissed her soundly once more he knew then, that true freedom was this. To be yourself with the one you loved. For nothing could overcome evil like love. And from the ashes of death comes life. And somewhere in a small courtyard with roses in the middle of a Scottish summer a young man was fully freed from the binds of his pasts to live the hopes of his future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>